Kamen Rider System
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: The new and popular portable gaming console, the V-System, is a trap for humanities doom. A mysterious race of monsters called Virus's are causing trouble for anyone who holds this new device. Will the new Kamen Rider System be able to stop them.
1. Let the games begin

**Kisdota: I'm a bit addicted to this series, though don't expect me to keep this series up. Depending on how it goes I might continue this or not, it depends. Anyway those of you who don't know me should be aware now that my signature phrase is a 'YAHAHAHAHA', and I respond to reviews with the caps lock, so just a heads up before I scare you all. Anyway let's see how this goes, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: To this and every chapter that goes beyond this, I don't own the Kamen Rider series nor do I make any money off of it. **

* * *

"_People who try to live their lives without flaws, are the most flawed people of all_"

* * *

"In todays news it's been said that-"

_*click_*

"-next we add just a pinch of crushed bay leaves to give it that-"

*_click_*

"With a triumphant call of justice, I the 'Super Ranger' shall bring down-"

*_click_*

"**Minoru**! Stop changing the channel already! You shouldn't even have that TV on right now," a young woman said.

"Hm?... why not? It's not like I haven't got anything to do today, nobody comes in at this time anyway," the young man known as Minoru said.

The people walking by, entering and exiting the nearby buildings passed the restaurant by as if they didn't notice it was there.

In the small city of Sugoroku Japan, in the early days of April, was a small food motor trailer with a sign on top displaying 'Yori'.

This small trailer was painted in stripes of both light grey and violet colors. The right side of it had an open large opening for taking orders, which also showed the kitchen inside of the portable restaurant.

Over that area was a large sturdy awning, and hanging from the corner of it was a small television.

Watching from the inside of the trailer was a young man in his early twenties holding the remote. He was a medium tall man, with light brown curly hair wearing a simple attire of light blue jeans and a light red shirt and old looking black leather shoes.

He was also wearing a nametag with his name 'Minoru' on it and a hair net on his head as well. Sitting outside the small shop on one of the table chairs was a young woman he was talking too.

"Anyway you don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself. Shouldn't you worry about yourself right now Suzy? You're last year of University is coming up soon," Minoru said.

"I've already prepared myself so you don't need to worry about me, and stop calling me Suzy you know I hate that name," she said.

"But you used to like it when I called you that," Minoru said.

"When I was six, when are you going to stop calling me Suzy and use my real name **Suzu**?" the girl known as Suzu asked. She was a slight bit shorter than Minoru with short ear length black hair.

She wore her own attire of a light blue short skirt with thin black shorts underneath. She had on a long sleeved white shirt with a light blue vest over it. Strapped to the left side of her hip was what looked like a light green purse bag

"I'll call you by your real name when the times right," Minoru said still keeping his gaze on the TV.

"You keep saying that, but you never tell me when that is," Suzu said.

"It's when the time is right," Minoru said.

"And when is that?" she asked.

"When the time is right," he said.

"_Grah_," Suzu got up from her seat and reached up to Minoru's hair where she grabbed a long lock of hair.

"AHH-t-t-t-t-t-t!"

"Stop giving me half answers!" she said twisting his hair between her fingers.

"S-S-S-Stop t-t-t-that! I don't need any more curls in my hair," he said, Suzu reluctantly let go of his hair.

"Sheeeesh, my hair wouldn't be curly if it wasn't for you," Minoru said.

"Consider it a blessing since your previous hairstyle was so boring before," Suzu said.

"yaahh, a blessing isn't something a demon gives- AH HAA! It's a blessing a blessing, from an angel!" Suzu grabbed his hair again after he made that comment.

"Gaaaahhh! Why do you have to treat me like this?" Minoru said.

* * *

The two continued to make small talk, the day passed by uneventful with just a few people stopping by to ask for some of Minoru's cooking. Soon the day was getting late and the sun was near to setting.

"Hmm… it's getting late, I should probably get home now," Suzu said.

"Alright, thanks for coming over," Minoru said working a few levers and shutting down the trailer.

"…. Oh, before I go I got something for you," Suzu said. She reached into her side pouch and pulled out a small box with wrapping paper.

"Hmm? A present?" he asked.

"Did you forget what today is?" Suzu asked lightly smirking.

"Hmmmm…. Ah that's right, today's my birthday," Minoru said un-emotionally.

"Yeah… I can't believe you forgot again," Suzu said.

"Heh… well I never really did care about the day I was born," Minoru said.

"I'll say… I've never heard of a kid who wanted to celebrate his birthday with just a small dinner, you're parents would always try getting you to get me and all your friends together t-… opps," Suzu covered her mouth to stop herself from talking.

"Don't worry about that, you can say it. I've gotten over it a long time ago," Minoru said.

"I know, you didn't even react at the funeral… weren't you sad?" Suzu asked.

"of course I was… but there wasn't any point in showing it… it wouldn't have helped in any way," Minoru said.

"…. W-well anyway enough sad memories, aren't you going to open it?" Suzu asked.

"Hm? Oh right," Minoru took the small package and began unwrapping it.

When he undid the paper inside the package was a box holding a small electronic device in it with a lable.

"**V-System**?" Minoru asked. Inside the box was a light black colored portable game console which was rectangular in shape with a small screen in the middle.

On the left said were four red arrow shaped buttons pointing up, down, left, and right. On the opposite right side were two circular buttons, one with the image of an X and one with the image of an O.

A little lower from those two buttons was a small horizontal rubber button with the word 'start' under it painted in gold.

"Have you heard of it? They're these new game systems that just came out," Suzu said.

"I haven't, what does it do?" Minoru asked.

"_The V System_!"

"Huh, Oh LOOK! There it is," Suzu grabbed onto Minoru's head to point him in the direction of the small television which was doing a commercial featuring the same device Minoru was just given.

"_This brand new device is the latest and greatest in the gaming craze. It downloads music, plays videos, and connects to other V Systems without the internet, all free of charge. Those who buy it will also have the special massive online multiplayer game for free!_" the voice said showcasing pictures of the product.

"Free game?" Minoru looked into the box that had his gift a second time, sure enough he pulled out what looked like a mini computer disk.

Only this disk was three time thicker than a normal mini disk and color coated with a black color, on it were the words 'V-Games'.

"And that's not all!" the voice said.

"_Starting from today till next year we're running our special 'V-System Contest_'!" the voice said emphasizing his voice.

"Contest?" Minoru questioned.

"_Play our special game included and rack up as many points as you can against other v-system players. The number 1 top ranking player will win the special prize! 1,000,000,000,000 yen prize, as well as our Mystery Surprise_," the voice said.

"Mystery prize?" Minoru questioned.

"one billion yen! That's a lot of money!" Suzu said.

"_So get your V-system today_!" the voice said ending the commercial.

"Interesting I guess this is a pretty useful thing to have with all its other functions, but why did you get me something this expensive?" Minoru asked.

"Oh it wasn't that expensive, my father's company helped make, and ship these things out throughout the whole state," she said.

"Your father? I thought he didn't work with things he found immature," Minoru said.

"He does when he's paid three times his normal pricing range, in advanced. Which is why I was able to get my hands on two of them," she said.

"Two?"

Suzu reached into her pocket and pulled out the same V-system game, only here's was a blue color.

"I thought it might be nice for us to be able to have fun together whenever we can… as soon as I'm done with school, I'll be taking over for my father like he wanted. And I'll be too busy for a lot of things," she said sounding slightly sad.

"hmm, that's right… then I suppose you should play as much as you can. University was hard, I know that from experience, but someone like you will make it," Minoru said.

"It was hard for you? You graduated at the top of the class singlehandedly doubling the school's reputation, I don't understand why someone like you is working here," Suzu said pointing to Minoru's small food trailer.

"It's what my parents left me, and it's all I need for now, nothing else. If I need more, I'll get more," Minoru said.

"_sigh_ I suppose… anyway I gotta get home, I'll see you later, and happy birthday," she said leaving.

"Yeah, see you Suzy," he said.

"Suzu!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as night fell, there were strange events happening in a peculiar area. The place did not look to be a part of earth or anything similar.

The place was shaped like the inside of a very large and very long tube going farther than any eyes could see. The place with a light green color with a shading of different multiple colors, and long black lines in a checkerboard grid shape going around the area.

Traveling along the area at a blinding speed along the walls was a red spot which looked like the light from a spotlight. Behind it traveling at the same speed was another light, only this one was made of different colors like the shading on the green walls.

* * *

Back with Minoru, he was laying on his small bed with a light on over him, he was looking over his little device that Suzu had given him and had his own laptop open next to him as well. He was looking up his new gift online trying to see if he could find out anything about it, or any gaming tips.

"Hm… weird… it only shows up on shopping sites," Minoru said. Minoru grabbed onto his V-system and turned it on, his game disc was still left in the box.

"Alright let's see… it has memory storage, it's go a video player… but what's it connecting to if it's not connecting to the internet?" Minoru questioned.

* * *

When Minoru turned his game on the red light in the strange other world suddenly reacted, moving left and right like it was trying to get away from the other multi colored light.

The other light did not let up from his pursuit and continued to follow him coming closer inch by inch.

* * *

"…test connection?" Minoru was looking through the functions of his system and came across the testing function. "… might as well try it."

*_beep_* Minoru pressed the button and began the function.

* * *

…

…

…

"… Ah! Now's my chance," the red light in the other world suddenly disappeared completely from sight, the multi colored light that was following him suddenly stopped after losing sight of his target.

* * *

*_beep beep beep beep beee-…._*

"Huh?" the function Minoru used suddenly stopped, the V-system had also suddenly shut down without warning.

"Ahh, I didn't tell it to do that," Minoru flipped the power switch on and off multiple times, but nothing happened.

"Agh… this things a piece of junk," Minoru reached over to the counter and grabbed his cell phone.

* * *

*_pipipipipi pipipipipi pipipipipi_*

Suzu was laying in her bed alone in her very large house playing her V-system. When she had gotten home he had called to say that he was working overnight again leaving her alone in her house once again. When she heard her phone ringing she grabbed onto it turning it on.

"Hello?" Suzu asked.

* * *

"Hey Suzy, I got a problem," Minoru said.

"_Everything alright? And it's Suzu_!" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine nothing to serious, it's just that the gift you gave me sort of suddenly shut down by itself," Minoru said.

"_It did? Well sorry that that happened but why are you telling me? Aren't you good with technology_?" Suzu asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't able to find out anything about it online when I looked it up, I was wondering if you knew something," Minoru said.

* * *

"Uh… no, I don't know what to say, mine's working just fine," she said.

"_how is it?_" Minoru asked.

"Heh, it's addicting, I'm afraid I might be up all night. I'm fighting against this guy, and he's weak," she said.

"_So you don't know what might be wrong with mine?_" Minoru asked.

"no sorry… ah but now that I think about it your V-system was the only color of its kind," Suzu said.

* * *

"The only color?"

"_Yeah, black V-system's weren't one of the colors that was released to the public_," she said.

"Well I doubt that the color is the reason for my problem," Minoru said.

"_Look if you want I'll stop by tomorrow and go exchange it for a different one-ZZZZ f-ZZZZZZZ ou-ZZZZZZZ_!"

"Huh? Suzy?"

*_click_* the signal was lost and the phones disconnected.

"What the heck?" Minoru looked to his phone to see the reception level was at its highest. *_ding_*

"Hmm?" Minoru looked away from his phone to see that his game had turned on again by itself, the black screen was now a bright red color.

"That's odd… ," Minoru picked up his game and looked closely at it.

"Is it safe?"

"HUH!" Minoru's eyes perked up when he heard a voice that came out of nowhere.

"W-Who's there?" Minoru said.

"Ah!... oh… thank goodness it's just a regular person," the mysterious voice said.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Minoru said.

"Hey hey relax! Not so loud," the voice sounded close to Minoru.

"Who's there? If you're a trespasser don't think I won't harm you," Minoru said.

"Huh? W-W-WAIT, don't hurt me! I'm sorry I trespassed! Please don't hurt me!" the voice said cowardly.

"Wha-… where are you?" Minoru said.

"Oh uh… I-I'm in your hand," the voice said. "What?"Minoru looked into his left hand which still held the V-system.

* * *

"Minoru?... Minoru?" Suzu's phone was suddenly cut off from Minoru.

"What happened?"

*_ding_*

"Huh?" Suzu's V-system gave off a noise and the screen suddenly went black and then into a multicolor. "What's that?" Suzu looked closer into the screen out of curiosity.

*_FLASH_*

"AHH!" the screen suddenly shot out a blinding light.

* * *

"So… wha-… what the hell are you?" Minoru was baffled by the fact that his new V-System was suddenly talking on its own.

"Oh uh… I'm… not really sure what to say… well I'm what you would call a program, and my name is **Alpha**," the voice of Alpha said.

"A program?... wh… OK is this some kind of joke? Suzy, are you doing this?" Minoru spoke to his system.

"Suzy?... no I'm not a Suzy," Alpha said.

"No I mean… what are you? Or who… something like this isn't… who are you supposed to be!" Minoru said frustrated.

"Well I… l-look before I tell you anything I need to know, did some strange creature follow me or is somewhere near me?" Alpha said.

"Wha-C-Creature! What are you talking about?" Minoru said angrily.

*_ping_* "Huh?... Oh… never mind, I'm safe," he said.

"Wha… OK forget this!" Minoru grabbed onto his phone again and speed dialed Suzu.

*_click_*

"Suzy, are you playing some kind of prank on me?" Minoru said.

"_…ZZZZZZZZZ…_"

"Suzy? Can you-"

"_H zzzzzzzzzZZZZZ HELP MINORU!_"

"Wha- Suzy?"

"_something weird just happened, it came out of-AAHHH!_"

*_CLICK_*

"Suzy?... SUZY!" the phone was suddenly cut off from Suzu.

"Wha… Suzy! SUZY are you alright!" Minoru called out.

"Ah so that's where it went," Alpha said.

"Wha… you!" Minoru grabbed onto the V-System and looked into it.

"WHAT are you talking about!" Minoru said.

"Oh… uh… that thing that was following me… the **Virus**, it must have tried to find me and went into your friend instead," he said.

"Wha- ah… Suzy…ARGH!" Minoru picked up the V-system and angrily tossed it into the passenger seat, Minoru took the driver seat and put the keys into the ignition.

"W-What are you doing!" Alpha said afraid.

"I'm going to go help my friend," *_VRRRRMMM_* the engine started up and Minoru started driving to his friends home.

"WHA, WAIT! You're going towards the Virus! Don't do that! GO the OTHER way!" Alpha said.

"My friends in trouble, and I'm not leaving her alone!" he said.

"Y-You can't! You have no idea what you're messing with, the Virus's are powerful, he'll kill you!" Alpha panicked.

"I'm not listening to what some screen saver has to say, whatever you are you can just leave if you're so afraid!" Minoru said.

"I caAAAAAAHHH!" *_SCREEEEEEECH_*

Minoru took a sharp turn which nearly sent the V-system flying, the car turned into the road in the middle of the city, Minoru stepped on the gas pedel all the way down making him go well past the speed limit.

"Can you at least click my seatbelt on?" Alpha asked.

"You're hard, you'll be fine, or you can leave," Minoru said.

"I-I can't leave this thing, this is one of the few items that keep me hidden from Virus's! If they catch me they'll force me to go back to **Boss**!" Alpha said.

"Boss?" Minoru said.

"Boss'll kill me if he gets me, I can't go back to my place!" Alpha said worried.

"What the hell are you talking about!" he asked.

"I- ah AHH! THERE HE IS!" Minoru looked forward in the street to see Suzu walking in the middle of the street, the people nearby were all running away from the area.

"SUZY! CRAAAP!"

*_SCREEEEEEEEEECH_*

Minoru forced his car to turn to the side and he slammed on his breaks forcing the car to stop in its tracks, Minoru stopped his car inch's away from hitting Suzu.

"SUZY!" Minoru jumped out of the Trailer and onto the street.

"W-WAIT STOP!" Alpha called out, but he didn't listen and Minoru ran up to Suzu and was about to ask her what she was doing here.

*_BAM_*

"GAH!" Suzu hit Minoru square in the face knocking him back more than seemed possible for her strength.

"S-Suzy? What the hell, what's-," Minoru took a look into Suzu's eyes and saw that they were filled with a muti color in her pupils.

"Suzy?"

"GET AWAY, THE VIRUS'LL KILL YOU!"

"_GLLLAAARGH!" _Suzu's eyes began to glow the multi color that was in her eyes more brightly. Her whole body then began to shine the same multi color all over her body till it became blinding forcing Minoru to shut his eyes. When the light died down Minoru opened his eyes again.

"S-SUZY!" Suzu's body had lost its shapely human form and she was now in a more monstrous shape.

Her body became more enlarged and looked like it had been spray painted with the same multi-color. Her hands had grown larger and became sharper.

"S-S-S-SUZY!"

"_RAGH!_" Suzu walked towards Minoru with the intent to cut him.

"SUZY! What's going on with you!" Minoru asked trying to get Suzu's attention. She didn't listen and tried to strike him, Minoru quickly jumped back from the attack.

"S-SUZY! Stop it, what are you doing!" Minoru said.

Suzu kept on the attacks trying to strike him Minoru kept running back from Suzu's attacks.

"Oh… this is bad!" Alpha said still inside the trailer.

"If something happens to that guy then that Virus will find me, I can't keep running!" Alpha said worried.

"S-Suzy wait! AH!" *_SLASH_* "What ha-AH!" *_SMASH_* Suzu brought her claw down on the ground and smashed the street causing it to crack from her strength.

"Suzy!"

*_VRRRRRRMMMMM_*

_Suzu_ was about to attack again but was interrupted by the sound of an engine starting. The monstrous Suzu looked to her left to see the headlights of Minoru's trailer was turned on and heading towards her.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the car called.

"W-Alpha!" Minoru didn't have time to think about what was going on, Minoru jumped out of the way from his oncoming trailer.

*_CRASH_*

"_GLAAARGH!"_ Suzu took the trailer attack head on sending her flying across the street. "SUZY!" Minoru yelled concerned.

"She's fine don't worry!" the voice of Alpha called, Minoru looked into the driver window to see the wheel was turning itself.

"Wha-WILL YOU PLAESE TELL ME WHAT'S THE HELL'S GOING ON!" Minoru yelled out.

"Alright look, your friend over there has been taken over by a monster called Virus! Right now she's not in control of her actions! We need to destroy that Virus!" Alpha said.

"I-I can't do that, my friend will get hurt!" Minoru said.

"No she won't, we'll just be destroying the outside body, that'll be enough to get rid of the Virus and save your friend," Alpha said.

"W-Well how do I do that? She's way to strong for me to fight," Minoru said.

"Don't worry, I can help with that!"

*_SHAKE CREEK SHAKE_*

The driver widow opened up and the the Trailer began to shake left and right.

The V-system along with the game disk both flew out of the car, Minoru caught both of them. The trailer's engine shut off and the black screen on his game turned red again.

"Wh-What's going on!" Minoru said.

"No time to explain, she's getting back up!" Alpha said meaning Virus Suzu.

"W-How are you going to help me!" Minoru asked.

"I'll give you my power, like that Virus, only you'll be in control. With my powers you can fight off that Virus and save your friend," Alpha said, "But in exchange for helping you, I need you to help keep me safe from those Virus's."

"Why should I? How do I know you're not lying or that you'll take control of me like that Virus thing did?" Minoru asked.

"_GRAAALLGH!_" Virus Suzu was back up ready to fight.

"We don't have time! Please, just trust me bodyguard! I can't let him get me!" Alpha said.

"Grrr…. F-Fine, but you better explain what the Hells going on later or else!" Minoru said.

"Fine! I promise! Now quickly, put the machine on your waist with the screen looking forward! Then turn the switch on!" Alpha said.

"Wha-… L-Like this?" Minoru put the game on his waist and flipped the switch.

*_BEEP_* *_click_* when Minoru turned the V-system on the right side of the console opened up and three circular connection plugs colored yellow, white, and red came out.

On the opposite left side three hole slots opened up where three different wires were. A yellow wire on top first shot around his waist and connected to the yellow plug on the other side, the screen on front turned on.

A white wire in the middle shot out and around his waist and connected to the white plug, "Power…" the game said itself.

Then a third red wire shot out and connected to the red plug, "…On" the game said again.

"Power On, Select Game" the console on Minoru's belt spoke out in its robotic cyber like voice.

"Wh-… what's this!" Minoru said.

"_GLARGH?_" Virus Suzu stopped to look at the new device on Minoru's waist.

"The disk! Hold the Disk up QUICKLY!" Alpha called out.

"Th-This?" Minoru held the black disk in his right hand and held it up.

The black disk suddenly began to change color from its dark black into a deep red, on the front of the game the words changed and now said 'Alpha's Adventure'.

"Quick put me in the system!" Alpha said from the disk, making it move in Minoru's hand.

"Huh… uh r-right," *_click* _The top part of Minoru's belt opened up a slot where he could drop the disk in.

"This better work," Minoru said dropping the disk into his belt, the whole console changed from black to red like the disk.

"Alpha's Adventure, Press Start," the game said.

"Press…start?"

"It's on the game, it says it, press the button! Quick!" he said.

Minoru looked down where the start button on the system was and placed his thumb on the button.

"...Here goes…**Henshin**!"

*_BEEP_* "GAME START!" Minoru's body was suddenly covered in a black body suit with green lines in a grid pattern.

His feet produced red metallic looking soildier boots that reached halfway up to his knees.

The belt wires around his waist were covered in a red snake scale like armor, the sides of the V-system on his belt had two brick like castle pillars attached. His chest was covered in a red armor patterned like a knight's armor.

His shoulders had something similar looking to red shields on top of them. His hands had red armor gauntlets lined with the color of yellow on them making his fist bigger. On his head a full red metal helmet covered his head, on his face were two half ovals on his face which looked like black screens with a slight red hue.

"... wha-… what's this?" Minoru said.

"It's your new power, just be sure to keep me safe from any Virus's that come along bodyguard and you can use it as much as you want," the voice of Alpha said in Minoru's head.

"hmm... this feels pretty good... it feels like power is surging through my body," Minoru said.

"With my abilities you're far more stronger than before, now go attack that Virus bodyguard. If you hurt him enough he'll be forced to let go of your friend and she'll turn back to normal," Alpha said.

"Alright... shouldn't be too hard," Minoru said.

"_GLAARRGGH_!" Virus Suzu growled at her opponent.

"Alright Suzu or Virus or whoever I'm talking too. You better stop what you're doing right now and give me Suzu back and stop attacking people, or else!" Minoru threatened.

"_GRAAAGGGGGHH_!" Virus Suzu growled back.

"Fine," Minoru readied himself in a fighting position.

"**Let's go a round in versus mode**."

* * *

**Kisdota: Alright I doubt I'll get far with this, OC stories never do too well, but if it's not too much trouble please review and tell me what you think. Depending on how well I do I might keep this up, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Let the games begin, vs mode

**Kisdota: I can't in all honesty let it end without a fight so soon, I'm still working on another fic, but it won't take me long to finish this, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Minoru faced Virus Suzu in his brand new **Adventure mode** body feeling pumped and ready to fight.

"I would feel a bit bad for having to hurt Suzy, but she won't feel a thing right?" Minoru asked.

"Right, you're fighting the Virus, not your friend bodyguard. She'll be perfectly safe," Alpha said from in his head.

"That's good, Suzy would shape my hair into a twister if I hurt her," Minoru said.

"R_AAALLGGHH_!" Virus Suzu ran forward at Minoru with her new claws held up high ready to strike.

*_SWIPE_* "Whoa!" Minoru nearly got sliced but he stepped to the side just in time.

"_I never knew I was this fast_," Minoru thought.

"_You are with my powers, be sure to properly thank me later_," Alpha said.

*_SWIPE_* *_SWIPE_* *_SWIPE_* *_SWIPE_* *_SWIPE_*

Minoru continued his side stepping and avoiding, having fun with his slow enemy.

"HaHA, you'll need to do *_SHING_* GAH!" Virus Suzu finally got a swipe at his shoulder.

"_RLAARRGH_!" *_CLANG_* Virus Suzu tried the same attack again but Minoru caught her hand just before getting hit.

"That hurt you Bastard!" *_BAM_* "GLAARGH!" Minoru raise his right leg and gave a powerful forward thrusting kick, knocking her into the air and making her land a few feet back.

"Man this smarts," Minoru said holding his shoulder.

"It's thanks to me that you're still alive after getting hit by that," Alpha said.

"Seems a bit unfair that she's got her claws," Minoru said.

"Then why not even the field?" Alpha said.

"Even it?"

"Just relax!"

*_BEEP*_

"Huh?" the black screen eyes on Minoru displayed many 1's and 0's going through.

"W-… Why do I-…?"

"I gave you some new information directly into your brain, thank me properly later bodyguard. Now use this new information," Alpha said.

"Alright, thank you," Minoru said moving his right hand to the V-system on his belt and pressing the start button.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat code"

The belt said and Minoru pressed the down arrow twice and the x button once.

"Down, Down, X"

Minoru pressed the start button once more.

*_beep_*

"Cheat code, Equip Shield"

The screen on Minoru's belt lit up and a Red and silver lined circular shied formed. Minoru took a hold of the shield and held it in his left arm.

"Let's go," Minoru taunted to Virus Suzu. Suzu ran forward and attacked, Minoru shielded the attacks easily with his new weapon.

"RALLRGH!" *_CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG_* Virus Suzu's claws were not enough to get through his defense. Suzu raised both of her claws up and brought them down Hard on Minoru's shield.

"AH!" *_CLANG_* Virus Suzu kept her hands on the shield hard, trying to out muscle him. Minoru stood tall using both hands to stay in place.

"Rrrrgh! Even if this wasn't the Virus Suzu would still beat me like this," Minoru said.

"Minoru use this!" Alpha said making many green 1's and 0's pass his eyes.

"Ah, thank you, _Rrrrrr_" Minoru grunted and let go of the shield with one hand, his right hand reached for his belt again.

*_Beep_*

"Pause, cheat code. Up, Up, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat code, Equip Sword"

A new weapon was made form Minoru's belt, this time a double edged sword with a red handle and a silver blade, Minoru grabbed it with his free.

"Eat THIS!" *_SHING_* "GLAH!" Minoru swiped at Virus Suzu's exposed stomach causing her to keel back from Minoru.

"RAGH!" Virus Suzu aimed her claws at Minoru. "Watch out!" Alpha said. "RALGH!"

*_ba ba ba ba ba ba_* Virus Suzu's claws shot out towards Minoru like arrows.

"Crap!" *_clang clang clang clang clang_* Minoru quickly raised up his shield for defense and tried deflecting shots with his sword.

*_CLASH_* "GAH!" one of the shots got through Minoru's defense and struck him in his left foot. Virus Suze stopped firing shots from her fingers and ran towards Minoru ready to strike him again with her claws.

"Crap… my foot hurts, I can't move right now," Minoru said.

"Use this!" Alpha said making more 1's and 0's pass his head.

"Thank you," Minoru said.

The shield in his right hand then disappeared into a bunch of mini blocks, like the kind in an 8-bit game. Minoru quickly pressed the buttons with his left hand before Virus Suzu could get close to him.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat code. Left, Left, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat code, Equip crossbow"

A small metal colored crossbow with red metal tipped arrows came out of Minoru's belt and he grabbed onto it with his left hand.

"Two slow!"

*_fwip_* *_Blast_* "GLAAAH!" the arrow from the crossbow shot out and struck Virus Suzu, exploding in a small burst.

"Better back up now," Minoru said.

*_fwip_* *_Blast_* *_fwip_* *_Blast_* *_fwip_* *_Blast_* *_fwip_* *_Blast_* *_fwip_* *_Blast_*

"GLAAAARRRGGH!" the arrows in Minoru's crossbow seemed endless as he kept firing shots at his enemy causing her to step back quite a ways back.

"GLAAARRGH!" Virus Suzu cried out in pain as she stumbled back from the many arrow shots.

"She's weak, Minoru now's your chance," Alpha said, more of the 1's and 0's passed through his eyes.

"Right, thank you," Minoru let go of the crossbow making it disappear in an 8-bit style.

"Just hang on Suzy-chan, I'll save you," Minoru said reaching his belt one last time.

*_Beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code"

"_Hmph_."

"R-RAALgh… GLAAA!" Minoru stuck out his arm and gave Virus Suzu a thumbs up, but he turned his hand and made it a thumbs down like he was signaling his judgment.

He bent his elbow and used his thumbs down to press the needed buttons.

"Up, Down, Up, Down, X, X"

*_beep*_ When Minoru pressed the start button his sword started to glow a very bright red, energy could be heard crackling from the blade.

"Ultimate Code, Final Level"

Minoru grabbed onto his sword with both hands ready to strike.

Minoru ran straight towards Virus Suzu with his blade raised. Virus Suzu raised her claws ready to strike as well. When they two got close Minoru was the first and last to swing his weapon.

"**Chosen's Strike**! RAAHH!" *_SHING_* "GLAAARGH!" Minoru ran straight past Virus Suzu swinging his blade straight across her chest diagonally.

A glowing silver line could be seen on Virus Suzu on the exact area where he cut.

"**Game**-…" Minoru, facing away from Virus Suzu, let go of his sword making it disappear 8-bit style "…-**Over**."

"GAAAAAAAA!"

*_BOOOOOMMM_*

Virus Suzu fell back and exploded in a large fiery explosion.

"uuuggghh…," when the smoke cleared it revealed Suzu who had turned back to normal and looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Suzy!" Minoru reached for the power button on his belt.

"Power down" the belt let go of Minoru and turned back into a regular V-system.

"Suzy? Suzy! Are you OK?" Minoru picked her up with both hands by her head looking over her.

"She's fine bodyguard don't worry," Minoru looked into his V-system where Alpha was.

This time instead of the red screen there was an image of Minoru in his Adventure mode form done in an 8-style design.

"A-Alpha?"Minoru looked at his screen. "Yo, you like it? I thought that since I'll be here for a while I might as well get a new look, ya like?" Alpha asked moving his image around in different poses.

"I-It's nice Okay, but Suzy," he said.

"Like I said she'll be fine, you didn't hurt her. But having your body taken over like that isn't the easiest thing in the world to endure. She's really tired right now, but all she needs is a good rest," Alpha said.

"Oh… thank goodness," Minoru said. When he was looking over Suzu he noticed something next to her which was smoking and giving off discharges.

"Suzy's V-system?" Suzu's little game was lying next to her, only it was cut directly down the middle with a very fine cut.

"Whoa whoa hold on! You got more of these things here!" Alpha said.

"Huh… the V-Systems? Y-yeah why?" Minoru asked.

"Crap…. I guess it's a good thing I got you then eh Bodyguard?" Alpha said.

"What do-… UGH I don't have time for this," Minoru put his game into his pocket and picked up Suzu carrying her bridal style.

"Whoa Hey It's dark in here! What's the big Idea!" Alpha said.

"You're going to stay here till I get Suzu and I to a better location so she can rest, and when I do you're going to tell me, what the Freaking HELL is going on!" Minoru said walking to his motor trailer.

"I'll talk I'll talk, I'll tell you my life story alright! Just get me out of this pocket! It's dark!" Alpha yelled afraid.

* * *

In a remote area, in that strange looking world. "AlPhA, hAs EsCaPeD… nO mAtTeR… hE wAs JuSt A fLaW."

* * *

**Kisdota: That's my version of a Kamen rider. A video game themed Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider System. **

**Adventure mode: This power is themed around adventure themed games. Games that require some brave warrior to save a princess and/or land from an evil danger. Games like these are usually in the medieval times of knights and dragons, with swords, shields, that kind of stuff to fight with. **

**Chosen's Strike: In almost every great adventure game, you beat the least boss or enemy with some final sword strike with a weapon that only the true wielder can use. I.E. the chosen one. **

**I had fun with this but I'm not sure if I'll continue if this doesn't do well, so no promises, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. 3 2 1 Fight!

**Kisdota: Looking over a lot of other Kamen Rider OC fics by count I seem to be doing slightly better, so I guess I'll keep going with this. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Oh and I think I should show how it goes in the diolague:**

"Regular talking"

"_Thoughts and/or speaking sound effects_"

*_sound effects_*

"V-System"

**Something to remember**

**Here you all go, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

*_Sizzle sizzle sizzle sizzle_*

"Uuuuuggh… huh?" Suzu's groggily opened up her eyes looking up after hearing what sounded like something cooking.

"ohhh… what? Huh?" Suzu got up out of bed and looked around the small room, she saw that she was still in her clothes from last night, but she was in Minoru's bedroom.

"What did I… how… Ah that weird thing!" Suzu said.

"Hey what's this do?" Suzu heard a weird sounding voice say.

"WHOAWHOAWHOA HEY!" she heard Minoru say.

* * *

In the next room where the kitchen and driver seat was Minoru could be seen arguing with his blender.

"HEY HEY NO DON'T TURN IT-!"

*_WHIRRRRRRRR_* *_SPLATER SPLURT SPLAT_* a mixture of milk and fruit suddenly splattered everywhere coating the kitchen in a light pink substance.

"It makes the room sticky? What's the point of this machine?" the blender said.

"I didn't PUT the TOP ON, YOU IDIOT! Look at all this work I have to do now! And you ruined the eggs!" Minoru said tending the fruit burning dish.

"Hey calm down bodyguard, I'll fix it," a red light shot out of the blender and went into the closet nearby, the closet door opened up and his vacuum cleaner wheeled out into the room.

"You use this to clean right?" the vacuum cleaner asked.

"Hold it! Just make sure you know how to-!"

*_VWWWMMMMM_* the vacuum turned on in reveres shooting out a stream of dust into Minoru's face and the Kitchen.

"_COUGH COUGH_! Will you please, stop, trying, to, HELP!" Minoru yelled.

"Minoru?" Suzu said. Minoru looked towards his bedroom door to see Suzu was standing by the door looking flabbergasted by the site of the moving appliances with her mouth hanging open.

"Suzy?" Minoru said.

"w-w-w-w-w….uhhhhh….it's Suzu," she said.

"Virus bait is up, thanks for drawing the Virus away from me last night virus bait," the vacuum said.

"Wah-I-huh-he-you- that- night-…. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Suzu yelled.

* * *

"_Gasp gasp gasp gasp._"

In a different area in an open field was a teenager who looked to be in high school, he was wearing a workout attire of gym shorts and shirt. His face was sweating and he was looking at his watch he was wearing.

"_gasp…gasp…_ AUGH… _gasp_, STILL not fast enough!" the boy said. He became frustrated and took a seat in a nearby bench next to his gym bag.

"_sigh_… after all that running I still haven't gotten any faster," he said. "AUGH! At this rate I'll be the laughing stock of the track team when high school starts again."

He laid his head back on the wood of the bench reclining his head back in depression.

"how interesting," the boys head immediately shot up when he heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"WH-… hello?"

"Such dedication and spirit, you want to be the fastest but you seem to have a slight flaw in becoming faster," the voice said.

"W-what? …. S-Show yourself!" he said.

"In here," the voice said calling to the highschooler from in his bag. The boy reached into his bag and pulled out his V-System, the screen was turned on and showing a multi color screen.

"Wh- what's this!"

"Would you like to be faster?" the weird voice said.

"H-Huh? W-What?"

"I could fix your flaw and make you faster if you want if you want, would you like that?" the V-system said.

"Wha… you could… do that?" he asked.

"Just say the word, open up your mind, and I'll fix your flaw," it said.

"Uh… I-I… I don't get it… but if you can do that then go ahead," he said uneasy.

"Hmhmhm, as you wish," a weird multicolored light floated out of the V-System and went inside the boy.

* * *

"Here," Minoru placed the mug of coffee on one of the outside tables where Suzu was sitting along with his V-System which had Alpha in it showing his 8-bit adventure mode form.

"Thanks… so… that thing that attacked me last night was called a Virus?" Suzu asked.

"Correct… when it tried to get me last night I escaped into Minoru's V-System, it tried to follow me and it went into your V-System instead and took over your body," Alpha said.

"So I was taken over last night? But I don't remember anything last night," Suzu said.

"That's normal I suppose, when a Virus takes over you they usually aim for the brain mostly. It's normal after effects," Alpha said.

"So… what are you then?" Suzu asked. "I'm sort of like one those Virus's, only I won't attack you. In fact if it wasn't for me and Minoru you wouldn't have turned back to normal," Alpha said.

"You helped me last night?" Suzu asked.

"Ah yeah, kinda wish you could have seen what I did, it was pretty fun," Minoru said.

"So… uh… where did that virus come from anyway?" Suzu asked. "It came from my world," Alpha said.

"Your world?" Suzu asked.

"You have your own world? I've never heard of something like that," Minoru said.

"And my place had just learned of your existence, I've had no idea that a place like this exists at all," Alpha said.

"You just learned of us… what are you guys aliens?" Minoru asked.

"Aliens?… a bit insulting way to refer to us but yeah I suppose," Alpha said.

"How long have you guys… you know… existed?" Minoru asked.

"How long… uh… I'm not sure, time is sort of irrelevant in our world so I don't know exactly how long we've existed. It could be a few days to a million years," Alpha said.

"So… how did you get here, I mean if you've never heard of us then how is it you know of us now?" Minoru asked.

"I … uh… I don't know… heck there's a lot of things that I don't know about going on in my own world. People like me aren't exactly allowed to know about everything that's going on, the place wasn't fun. That's sorta why I wanted to leave that place, of course it turns out that leaving without permission isn't allowed which is why that Virus tried to take me back," Alpha said.

"So… you said you and other Virus's were able to get here thanks the V-Systems?" Minoru asked.

"Ah yeah, where did these things come from anyway, they're giving out a kind of wave signal that Virus's can use to leave my place into this place… this kind of things shouldn't exist. Whoever made these is either brave or stupid to invite monsters into your place," Alpha said.

"uh… … … …," Suzu looked away.

* * *

(Later)

*_Click_* "Hey Daddy!" Suzu said happily.

"Her father made these?" Alpha asked.

"Technically he's in charge of these things production," Minoru said.

"How are you daddy?... uh huh… Oh I'm fine, I just stopped by at Minoru-kun's place for breakfast… uh huh… uh huh… yes I have all my things ready for school when it stats… yes I'm glad your proud I'm finishing the university….."

"Will you please hurry up, we don't have time for smaAAAAH!" Suzu twisted his hair in her finger, when she pulled her finger out a single large fluffy curl was left in his hair.

"So how's work… uh huh… yeah that sounds like fun…hey daddy listen could I ask you a question? You know that whole… V-System games you make… could you tell us who made them?" Suzu asked. "… uh huh… uh huh… wha-…you don't know?"

"What!" Minoru raised his head.

"T-then why would you… They did?... I thought it was just tripled… uh huh… Okay I understand… listen uh… could you perhaps stop production of these things?... why?... uh… because they're… well… it turns out that these V-systems are really some weird radio antennas that can call forth evil monsters, one of which attacked me till Minoru used his new found strange abilities to save me… no it's true… … hello?" Suzu's father hung up.

"So uh… my father has no idea where the V-System came from," Suzu said.

"Great to see that corruption doesn't exist in big time business'sAAAAA!" Suzu curled another lock of Minoru's hair.

"Sshsshssss AH!... Okay so does he have any idea where these things came from then?" Minoru asked.

"no, the request came in the mail, along with money to fund the product. He said there wasn't a return address," Suzu said.

"So he just made some device he has no idea about and sells," Minoru asked.

"He's not the only one, a lot of other companies have gotten similar packages as well, and they don't have any idea where they came from either," Suzu said.

"So there's a million of these things all over this place! You gotta be kidding me!" Alpha said.

"Does this mean an army of Virus's will come here?" Minoru asked.

"I think we'll be safe… this V-System you guys have isn't easy to find or track, it was miracle that I found this one and got away," Alpha said.

"So we're safe then?" Suzu asked.

"Oh no defiantly not… sure this V-System can't be tracked and can only attract one Virus at a time, but with so many of these it'll be a matter of time before another one of these Virus's get here," Alpha said.

* * *

In the City, a man driving a small light grey sports car had just stopped at a red light waiting for it to change green.

*_thunk_*

"huh?"

*_thunk thunk_* the driver looked to his right when he heard something knocking on the window.

"Wh-what the!"

Outside was a strange looking person, his body was coated in a multi-color style. His face looked to be covered in a curved slim helmet with a black visor face guard. His lower arms were slimed, longer, and his fingers were scythe shaped at the end. He was wearing a strange pair of multi colored looking running shoes which had silver metal covers at the front covered in a pair of horn shaped spikes. "HEY!" *_thunk thunk_* the strange person tapped on the window of the dirvers car trying to get his attention.

"W-who are you… are you some kind of cosplayer!" he said.

"Hey loser, I bet I can go faster than you!" the Virus said in his strange sounding gargled voice.

"W-What?"

"I'm challenging you to a race! You scared or something!" he said.

"You… against me and my car? Sure why not," the driver said smugly.

"Alright, don't hold back," the Virus said kneeling down with his hands on the ground and getting ready to run.

After a few more seconds of waiting the light turned green, as the driver lightly tapped the gas pedal the Virus had already run off.

*_FWOOOOOOSSHHH_*

"Wh-… what the?" the driver was flabbergasted by the fact that his opponent was already gone before he could fully step on the pedal.

"How… how did he do that!" he said.

"LOSER!" the Virus said behind the drivers car.

"Wha- WAIT, didn't' you… that way…how!" he was flabbergasted even more when the Virus had appeared behind his car when he just ran out of sight the other way.

"You think you're fast, but you're a slow poke, SLOWPOKE!" *_SMASH_* the Virus kicked the back of the car completely smashing the back.

"WHOA HEY!"

*_SMASH_* *_SMASH_* *_SMASH_*

* * *

"_sigh_, all of this seems… hard to take in," Minoru said.

"And impossible," Suzu said.

"Yeah… I don't think I would have believed it if it didn't happen before," Minoru said.

*_Ding_* "Huh?... Oh crap!" Alpha said.

"W-what? What's wrong!" Suzu said jumping from Alpha's outburst.

"I feel a Virus nearby! One of them must have found their way here! Bodyguard, start the vehicle! We gotta run!" Alpha said.

"Wait wait wait, you can't run, last night when I was possessed I was destroying everything, what happens if we leave this one alone?" Suzu asked.

"Better them than us!" Alpha said, the V-system on the table shot out a small glowing red light that hovered up and went inside the Trailer.

"We're out of here!... uh…. Bodyguard put the keys in!" Alpha said.

"We're not running! Suzu get in!" Minoru said.

"W-What! But bodyguard, you promised to protect me from these things!" Alpha panicked.

"And I will, but I saw how terrible those things act and what they do, I have to stop it, I'm the only one who can," Minoru said.

"W-Wait, you don't have to do anything Minoru! Just let the police handle it," Suzu said.

"Y-Yeah, let take care of it!" Alpha said.

"I don't think I can. Alpha, didn't you say these things need to go into people to take them over?" Minoru said.

"Wha- uh… um, yeah," Alpha said.

"Last night you told me that your powers could get rid of those guys without harming the who they're possessing right? What if something besides you were to try and get rid of the Virus?" Minoru asked.

"Something else… well I doubt any of your kind have the power to go against Virus's, but if something else besides someone like me were to hurt the Virus then whatever happens would hurt the host as well… n-not that it's our problem," Alpha said from the trailer.

"We're the only ones who can help whoever it is being possessed, how is it not our problem?" Minoru asked.

"If you think about it we're the real victims… uh… without thinking about it," Alpha said.

"We're going to help this person, now tell me where this Virus is," Minoru said.

"Minoru!" Suzu said pointing to the hanging TV which was showing the news.

"I was just driving home, then this freaky Cosplayer guy, thing wanted to race me! He ran really quickly then came back calling me a loser and smashed my car," the driver on TV said.

"Many authorities find his story unbelievable and a lie, however there have been many reports of a strangely colored person smashing not only cars but as well as bikes, motorcycles, skateboards, remote controlled toys, and buses. All of these reports have multiple witnesses claiming the same thing, a multicolored monster with a race challenge before committing vandalism," the reporter said showing the multiple pictures of people standing around the wreckages of their vehicles.

"Sounds like Virus work," Minoru said.

"But… why's he challenging people to races?" Suzu asked.

"Oh that's natural Virus nature… they're always looking for something entertaining to do all the time," Alpha said.

"So… this guy likes to race people?... I think I will get the trailer moving," Minoru said.

"YEAH! Let's run!" Alpha said.

* * *

"This isn't what I had in mind," Alpha grumbled from the V-System Suzu was holding, she was in the passenger seat next to Minoru who was driving his Trailer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Suzu asked.

"I have to, if I hadn't helped you out last night imagine what could have happened to you," Minoru said.

"… alright, I guess you were always too nice for your own good," Suzu said.

"Alright, from what the news said most of the attacks were done in this area, that means the Virus should be in this area. He'll come challenge us to a race and I'll beat him up," Minoru said.

"But there are a ton of other cars here, how do you know he'll got for this huge trailer? It's not exactly known for speed," Suzu said.

"Hm… well he doesn't need to know that," Minoru said.

"Slowpoke slowpoke slowpoke slowpoke SLOWPOKE! Everyone here's to slow, they can't beat me they can't out run me! I'm BORED out here!" the runner Virus said running around the city.

"Isn't there someone or any… eh?" the Runner Virus saw a trailer with a huge sign on it.

* * *

"'World's fastest car... quite a bold claim," Suzu said.

"I hope this works," Minoru said.

"I don't !" Alpha said.

*_thunk thunk_* "Aw crap!" Alpha said.

"HEY, ANYONE IN THERE!" Runner virus said rapping on the side of the trailer.

"Come on, get this thing moving I wanna race you!" he yelled. The driver door of the trailer opened up and Minoru stepped out.

"Huh? Don't come out GET back IN! I wanna Race you!" the Virus yelled.

"I'm not in the mood," Minoru said sternly. Suzu looked outside through the window of the trailer pressing her nose against the glass.

"Huh? You think you're better than me bud, you're nothing against me slowpoke!" he said.

"You're one of those Virus's right?" Minoru asked.

"Eh? You know what I am?... interesting, I heard all of you people were completely oblivious to our existence," he said.

"We were, me and my friend are the only ones who know about you… though I'm surprised myself to see you talking at all, I didn't think Virus's were able to talk," Minoru said.

"Of course we talk, we're not idiot's. There are a few of us who haven't taken the time to learn how to speak though but that's only a few, and it's not Virus!" he said, "You can call me **Opoac**."

"I'll remember that… now, I want you to leave whoever it is you've taken over and get out of his body," Minoru said.

"You want me to leave! Listen here buddy, this place may be full of slowpokes, but it's way too much fun to leave! I've seen your kind, you're all completely fragile beings I could break with one kick, what makes you think you can tell me to leave?" Opoac said.

"I was asking nicely but now I'll make you," Minoru said taking out his V-System.

"Huh?... that thing?" Opoac said.

"Forcing someone to do damage and hurt others against his will, that's something I won't allow you or anyone to do," Minour placed the V-System on the front of his waist and turned the power on making a yellow, white, and red wire shot around his waist.

"Power on, Select Game"

"Whoa, what's that?" Suzu said in awe. Minoru reached into his pocket and pulled out a red disc.

"Adventure mode," Minoru said holding the disk.

"You lose against this guy I don't care about you, I'll ditch you bodyguard," Alpha said. Minoru put the disk into the V-System and closed the slot.

"Alpha's Adventure, Press Start"

Minoru gave a thumbs up before giving a thumbs down and putting his thumb on the start button.

"Henshin!" *_Beep_* "GAME ON"

Minoru's body was covered in a black green lined virtual grid before turning his body into its red knight style body with a red castle themed V-System on his waist.

"Eh?" Oboac tilted his head in curiosity.

"Whoa!" Suzu pressed her face closer to the window.

"I didn't know humans could do that," Oboac said.

"Sorry to do this but I can't let you do anymore harm," Minoru said pressing the start button again.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Left, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Crossbow"

A metal colored crossbow digitized in many miniature blocks into Minoru's left hand.

"Uh oh," Oboac said.

*_fwip_* "HA!" *_FWOOSH_* Minoru's arrow completely missed Oboac who ran out of the way at a quick speed.

"Huh? Where'd he go!" Minoru said.

"This guys fast! Be careful bodyguard," Alpha said. Minoru heard a few quick dashes around him in different areas but he didn't see anything Oboac anywhere.

*_CRASH_*

"GAH!" Minorus back let out a charge of sparks from being hit from the back by Oboac who ran behind him and quickly disappearing.

"SLOWPOKE!" Oboac yelled from different locations.

*_CRASH_* "GAH!" *_CRASH_* "AH!" *_CRASH_* "GUH!" *_CRASH_* Oboac kept attacking Minoru in different areas from different angles at high speed, racing off before Minoru could catch him.

"AGH!" Oboac stopped running and stood in front of Minoru whose body was slightly smoking from all the attacks.

"HAHAHAHAHA, SLOWPOKE PLOWSOKE, Loser!" Oboac taunted.

"This guys fast, and my crossbows not quick enough to get him," Minoru said.

"Then try this," Alpha said. A bunch of 1's and 0's had passed through Minoru's eye visors sending information to his mind.

"Hm? That'll work," Minoru said reaching for his belt.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. Right, Right, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Staff"

Minoru let go of his crossbow making it disappear in an 8-bit style, in his right hand a small hand held metal staff with a red sphere shaped jewel on top. Red energy gathered at the top of the staff. "Let's see how much longer you last Slowpoke!" Oboac said rushing to Minoru.

"Let's see if you're fast enough to get through this," Minoru began swinging the staff over his head and a shower of energy surrounded him like a shield.

*_BZZZZ_* "YAAHH!" Oboac was knocked back from the shield giving him a large surge of electricity.

"He… he hit me!" Oboac said surprised.

"Now let's see what else this can do," Minoru pointed the staff top at Oboac.

"HYA!" *_PEW_* From the top a small red laser was fired at Oboac.

"EE!" *_FWOOSH_* *_boom_* the attack missed when Oboac made another dash from the attack.

"He's running around us from the left," Alpha said.

"Got it!" Minoru pointed his staff to his left and let loose many small shots in random order.

*_pew pew pew pew pew pew pewpew pew pew_* "I know how he attacks, I should be able to get him this time," Minoru said.

"Ha! Wee, too slow, missed me!" Oboac kept dodging the shots left and right.

"HA! HA! Mi*_BOOM_* GAAHH!" Oboac took a direct hit and tripped on his feet.

"You're finished now," Minoru said.

"Ah! This sucks, no one's supposed to be able to catch me! You'll pay for this slowpoke!" *_FWOOSH_* Oboac ran off again out of sight.

"Is he going to attack again?" Minoru said.

"No… it seems you scared him off," Alpha said.

"Crap, and I didn't get rid of the Virus in that guy," Minoru said switching the power switch.

"Power Down" Minoru's body and V-System changed back to normal.

"THAT was SO COOL!" Suzu immediately ran out of the trailer and towards Minoru.

"The way you turned into that cool masked red hero guy, with that arrow thing and the staff and firing all those lasers. How'd you do that!" Suzu said drooling.

"Uh, Alpha sort of…" Minoru started.

"That would all be thanks to me," Alpha said from the V-System, "I'm the one who gives Bodyguard his abilities when he uses me-AAH!" Suzu quickly took the V-System from Minoru's hand.

"Do the thing... Again! Let me try it!" Suzu shook the V-System trying to turn it on.

"Henshin!... Heeeeenshin!... Hen-Shin!... Transform!" Suzu made a bunch of different posses trying to transform like Minoru.

"How do I-He-HEY!" Minoru took the V-System from Suzu's hand.

"This isn't some toy Suzy, its got powers beyond what most people should have," Minoru said.

"Then why do you have it!" Suzu asked.

"I'm not most people," Minoru said getting a scowl from Suzu.

"So can you tell where the Virus is now Alpha?" Minoru asked.

"Mmmm…. No, he's too far away, but he hasn't left this place," Alpha said.

"Then it's not too late to get rid of that Virus," Minoru said.

"Do we have too? I mean he's not hurting anyone," Alpha said.

"He's attacking people!" Suzu said.

"No, he's attacking cars and fast vehicles. He's not hurting people," Alpha said.

"hmm… this guys been going around challenging people and fast vehicles, so he'll most likely be found where the fastest cars are," Minoru said.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Alpha said.

"… does it have to be a car?" Suzu asked, "Because the fastest thing around her would be…"

* * *

On the Sugoroku train the people were idly going over their papers and reading their books riding the electric train.

*_Tap tap_* "Hmm?" one of the passengers looked over out the window to see some strange looking person running near them tapping the window.

"W-wWAHH! It's that monster!" he yelled making the rest of the passengers look to the side as well and saw the same thing.

"HEY, GIANT SLOWPOKE, MOVE THIS THING FASTER, I WANNA SEE HOW FAST YOU GO!"

* * *

"That's right… he wants to race the fastest things around here, I gotta go!" Minoru said.

"Go where!" Suzu asked.

"It's almost 11:00 if he's going for the closest train here then it'll stop by the station in a few minutes. It'll be faster if I run there," Minoru said.

"Woo, alright let's go!" Suzu said.

"No, you stay here Suzy," Minoru said.

"What? But I want to see the fight!" she said.

"Watch the news, because it's too dangerous for you," Minoru said running off.

"Wha- but- I… ARGH!" Suzu complained.

* * *

*_SCREEEEEEEECH_* the Train came to a violent stop causing its breaks to create sparks along the tracks. The moment it stopped people started flooding out of the train in a panic, but when they came out Oboac was already in front of them.

"Heh heh heh, are you Slowpokes gonna run for your life now?" he said slowly walking towards the people making them panic and shake in fear. "Maybe I should kill one of you… they say you run faster when you fear for your life," Oboac said.

"He's coming!" "Get him AWAY!" "Someone call the cops!"

"HAHAHA! No one can stop me, you mi-*_BLAST_* GAAHHH!" A large red spark cloud came out of the back of his body from an attack from behind.

"Huh? YOU!" Oboac saw Minoru holding his staff and Shield.

"Threatening people now? You're a real coward," Minoru said.

"You… want to ruin my fun again?" Oboac said.

"Everyone! Run away!" Minoru yelled out.

"Heh, run away? That's my job," *_FWOSH_* Oboac dashed around the people and got onto the tracks where he started running at quick speeds.

"Huh?... AGH great, he ran away again!" Minoru said.

"But he took the tracks right? Then we'll know which way he's going, I think we can catch him if you promise to defeat him," Alpha said.

"How can we catch him?" Minoru asked.

"Leave that to me, it'll be a little tricky but I can do it," Alpha said. A series of 1's and 0's passed through his visor sending more information to his mind.

"Wha?... it's not going to do any permanent damage will it?" Minoru asked. "No, I'll put everything exactly back to normal," Alpha said.

"hm…. Alright, let's do it!" Minoru took a hold of the V-System and took it off holding just the portable system itself with his belt still on.

The V-System changed back from red to black. On its sides two long red chrome handles with red rubber handles and a single clutch digitally appeared on its sides making the V-System look like a pair of motorcycle handles.

"Download"

* * *

"Ehhh…. Watch the news he says," Suzu was flipping through the channels of the TV outside of Minoru's trailer looking for anything that might show Minoru.

"Man and I really wanted to see Minoru fight some more," she said.

"In related news we fin-" *_click_*

"…hm?" the television suddenly turned off.

"W-what's with this… augh, I told him to g-g-g-g-AAH!" the television started breaking apart into a bunch of miniature cubes, not only was the TV disappearing but the top of the trailer as well.

"M-M-Minoru's trailer! W-W-What's happening!" Suzu panicked watching Minoru's trailer disappearing and breaking up into blocks floating in the air and then disappearing till nothing of Minoru's trailer was left leaving nothing but a bunch of plastic tables and chairs.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Suzu yelled.

* * *

The V-System in Minoru's hand started to produce many different digital 8-bit cubes which all came together to form something new. Two round heavy looking wheels in front and behind Minoru being held together on the sides by what seems like two white horse legs with red hooves.

The body was made of a metallic white being covered by a red shroud around it's body and a silver cushioned seat on top. The back had and exhaust pipe which was shaped like a tail. The front was shaped like a horse's head in white metal, and a streak of red going through the middle of its head. The whole thing formed underneath Minoru so he was sitting on it when it completed, his V-System attached to the front becoming the steering wheel. "Wow," Minoru gave the throttle a small twist.

*_VRRRRRRMMM_* *_NEEEEEEEGHHIHGHGH snort_* The engine roared and the head in front moved left and right making a horse cry like it was alive before going back to being inanimate.

"Download, Adventure Race"

"Is this… a motorcycle… or a horse?" Minoru asked.

"If you ride that we should be able to catch that Virus bastard, be sure to thank me later," Alpha said.

"Alright," let's go.

*_VRRRRRMMMMMM_* *_NEEEEEEEIGGHGHGGHHGH_*

* * *

Oboac was still running away on the tracks trying to find another train.

"AAHH, there's gotta be another one of those trail things around here! One of thems got to be able to challenge me!" Oboac said.

*_VRRRRRRMMMM_*

"Huh?" Oboac heard a loud sound and stopped running to look behind him.

"What the hell is making that noi- *_CRASH_* AAAAAHHH!" Oboac was sent flying in the air from a hard force crashing into him sending him flying. Oboac crashed into the ground flat on his back but immediately got up to look for the source.

"Who the Hell attacked me!" Oboac yelled looking around, "Huh? Red Slowpoke!"

Oboac saw Minoru on his new **Adventure Racer** who had just turned his cycle around to face Oboac.

"You… you caught me!" Oboac said.

"You can run, but you can't hide. Last chance to say your sorry," Minoru said.

"HA, fat chance of me doing that! I'm staying here and keeping this body for a good long time!" Oboac said.

"Then I'll have to get rid of you by force," Minoru took one hand off the bike handles and pressed the V-System in front of him.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Down, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Spear"

A large jousting spear with a silver handle and red needle top appeared in Minoru's right hand, he took a hold of it with one hand and turning the clutch with his left hand.

*_VRRRRMMMM*_ *_NEEEEEIIIGGHHGHGHGH_*

"Let's go a round, in Versus mode."

* * *

**Kisdota: OK if you're all getting bored of this already don't worry, I'm not going to have this one form, remember there's more than Adventures in games, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. 3 2 1 Fight! vs mode

**Kisdota: OK so this is how I'm gonna do it from now on, I update and soon after that chapter I show the battle in a separate chapter. Thanks for the few people who reviewed, but remember I'm a gamer and I'm not that loyal to my fics that aren't in the 'Games' categories, I can't keep this up if I don't know I have readers, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

"Regular talking"

"_Thoughts and/or speaking sound effects_"

*_sound effects_*

"V-System"

**Something to remember**

* * *

"RAAAHH!"

*_VRRRRRMMMM NEEEEIIGHGHGH_*

Minoru and Oboac both started heading for each other at quick speeds. When they both met in the middle Oboac swiped at the air and Minoru thrusted his large jousting spear forward.

Sparks flew out and the two kept moving forward with their backs facing each other.

"… … ... *_BOOM_* GAAHH!" Oboac felt his back burn from the strike Minoru made.

"GAAhhh, you're a lot faster than before! Gotta escape!" *_FWOOSH_* Oboac made a quick run and dashed away following the train tracks.

"huh? Get back here!"

*_VRRRRRMMM_* Minoru turned his cycle around and started following him in his cycle.

"HA… HA… HA…. How the hell is he keeping up with me?" Oboac gasped trying to escape.

"I won't let you get away!" Minoru yelled at Oboac.

"Eh, eh, eh, I need to get away!" Oboac panicked.

As Oboac was running he noticed very far away that another passenger train with five cars was coming towards him and Minoru.

"Eh… perfect!" Oboac made a quick leap over the tracks and slammed both his feet down on them completely obliterating a section.

"The train!" Minoru said.

"Heh heh, have fun Slowpoke!" Oboac ran off while the oncoming train was still headed for the broken section. Minoru passed the broken track section but looked back.

"Those people will get hurt if we don't do something!" Minoru said.

"That bastard! Minoru!" Alpha sent a series of information to Minoru's mind making a bunch of 1's and 0's pass through his eyes.

"Ah… alright," Minoru reached for the V-System.

"Up, Down, Left, Right"

*_Beep_*

"N P C mode"

"Hold him off boy," Minoru said taking the handle bar out of the cycle and putting it back on his waist.

"_NEEEEEIIIIGHGHGHGH_" the horse head shook left and right and Minoru jumped off his rider, but the cycle kept driving towards Oboac on its own.

"Heheheh, that's what you get for bein- *_VRRRRMMM_* huh-EH?"

"_NEEEEIGHGH!_" the Adventure Racer zoomed straight pass Oboac and got in front of him.

"_NEEEIGH_!" the back legs of the cycle separated from the back wheel and raised up and bent at the knees.

"OH CRAP!" *_BASH_* Oboac took a direct hit in the gut from two horse hooves which sent him flying in the air a long way back towards Minoru.

* * *

*_SCREEEEEECH_*

Back with Minoru the people on the train could be heard panicking from the oncoming obstruction, the emergency brakes were hit hard creating a flurry of sparks coming from the wheels but it wouldn't stop in time.

"No way will I let it get past me," Minoru said. "How are you going to stop it?" Alpha asked.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. Right, Right, X"

*_beep_*

"Equip Staff" the staff digitally appeared in Minoru's right hand. Using the spear in his left hand he held it up backwards in his hand.

"HA!" Minoru threw his spear at the lower area of the train completely piercing it through. Minoru moved to the right side of the tracks and raised up his Staff.

"You said I'm stronger now right?"

"W-Wait stop!" Minoru didn't listen and aimed for the spear in the train.

"NOW!" a long rope of red energy appeared on top of Minoru's staff making and he swung it like a whip, taking the end of the energy rope he flicked it forward wrapping it around the handle of his staff. The train went past Minoru who was still holding on to the staff and dug his feet into the ground.

"GAAAAHH!" despite the difference in size Minoru was able to hold back the train somewhat, but he was still being dragged along the side of the train with his heels digging a ditch as he was pulled.

"GGGGAAAAHH… COME ON… SSSSSTOOOOP!" Minoru grunted pulling on the train.

*SSSCCCREEEEEEEeeeeee _…_* the train finally came to a halt nearly avoiding the break in the tracks.

"_gasp gasp_ That was close," Minoru said out of breath.

"You stopped it by half a centimeter, way too close," Alpha said.

"Yeah… AH the people inside, are they Okay?" Minoru quickly moved to the side door and dug his gauntlet covered hands into the sides ripping it off.

"Is everyone okay!" Minoru asked.

The people who were onboard looked to be fine but many of them were looking at Minoru with curiosity.

"huh… o-oh uh… d-do not be alarmed… uh… citizens, I am a member of the police force," Minoru said nervously.

"Police force?" "He doesn't look like any cop I've ever seen." "What's with the goofy mask?" "Mommy who's that."

"They don't seem to believe you, though I guess it is a lie," Alpha said.

"A-All I ask you is to remain here… uh… u-until the proper authorities come to assist you," Minoru said.

"Just forget about them Minoru, they'll be fine, but that Virus is still out there," Alpha said.

"Oh… r-right… uh t-take care citizens… and all that stuff," Minoru said.

* * *

Back outside near the back of the train Oboac took another head on bash from Minoru's falling on the ground face first.

"Ugughghh! Eh?" Oboac got up and looked forward seeing the train was still standing.

"H-How'd he stop that?" Oboac said flabbergasted.

"_NEEEEIIIGHGH_!" Oboac turned and saw that Minoru's cycle was still focused on him.

"Okay you want a piece of me mister metal horse? Bring it!" Oboac threatened.

"That's fine boy," Minoru called out.

"Huh?" _*fwip_* _*fwip_* _*fwip_* _*fwip_* Oboac turned and saw Minoru standing above him on the back of the train, he also saw a bunch of arrows in midair heading for him.

"AH!"

*_shing shing shing shing_*

Oboac braced himself for the attack but when he opened his eyes every single attack missed him.

"…huh? … HA, you missed!" Oboac taunted. Minoru didn't say anything back at him and reached for his V-System.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Up, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Sword"

Minoru's crossbow disappeared from his hand and his sword took its place.

"Heh! You'll have to catch me first! Ha-AHaAA!" Oboac tried to run away again but his feet wouldn't move.

"W-What! My feet!" Oboac looked down to see the arrows Minoru fired had pierced through his sneakers and stuck him to the ground.

"You didn't notice till now?" Minoru lifted up his left hand and gave a thumbs up and then turning it into a thumbs down.

"What a slowpoke," he said reaching for his V-System.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Down, Up, Down, X, X"

*_beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Level"

Minoru took a hold of his sword with both hands and the blade started glowing brightly with red energy.

"Wha? W-WAIT WAIT! YOU WIN!" Oboac yelled.

"Not yet I don't, HA!" Minoru squatted down and jumped up high in the air over Oboac. Minoru raised his sword and held it over his head making a trail of energy.

"**Chosen Strike**!" Minoru descended in front of Oboac and swung his blade down directly cleaving it in the middle of Oboac before landing on the ground, a glowing line of red could be seen in the middle of Oboac where he cut.

"_hmph_, Game Over."

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

*_BOOOOMMM_*

Oboac blew up in a fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared the same boy who Oboac took over was laying on the ground asleep, his V-System next to him was cleanly sliced through.

"Ughhh…. Uhhh?" the same boy slightly stirred his head before waking up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Minoru asked.

"huh… wh-… where am I? … how did I get here?" he asked.

"Huh?... M-My V-System!" the boy took a hold of his game seeing it completely broken.

"You might want to stay away from those," Minoru said.

"W-What? Did you break it?" he asked.

"Yes, in order to save you from that Virus it came from," Minoru said.

"H-Huh?... ah, do you mean that weird ghost light?" he asked.

"hm… here boy," Minoru called out. Minoru's Adventure Racer moved by itself next to him and Minoru took out his V-System again making it a pair of handles and sitting on his cycle.

"Tell your friends not to play these things anymore," Minoru said.

"Huh… W-Wait?"

*_VVVRRRRMMM_*

* * *

"Here you are," Minoru said handing two people their lunch trays.

"Please come again," he said taking their money, Minoru opened up his register and put the cash in its slot.

*_BITE_* "AAAHH!" the register drawer closed itself closing on Minoru's fingers, causing him to yell and draw the diner attention.

"S-Sorry uh, f-faulty machine," Minoru told them, the few people went back to eating.

"Jeeze, warn me when you do something like that again," Minoru whispered to the register.

"S-Sorry, still trying to figure out how most of these machines work," Alpha said, "Anyway why are you feeding these people? Do you do this every day?"

"Yeah, it's how I earn my… uh… earnings in life," Minoru said.

"eh? …seems like your people here are lazy if they need others to make food for them when they could do themselves," Alpha said.

"That's… well… not the right way of looking at it," Minoru said.

"Well I'm not here to judge your kind Bodyguard, anyway why did you lie to those people, wouldn't it have been more fun to tell them the truth?" Alpha asked.

"Well… I'm not in the mood for being in the spotlight, I don't need other people to know who I am. Plus I think that what I'm doing might somehow be illegal," Minoru said. "It's illegal to save people's lives? You people don't make any sense," Alpha said.

"MINORU MINORU!" Suzu called him getting his attention.

"What is it Suzy?" Minoru asked.

"The TV, it's yyyyyyy-uh i-it… t-turn it up!" Suzu said excitedly.

Minoru looked to the TV to see the news was on and he was on it in his Adventure Mode.

"Huh?" Minoru grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"…..Here at the sight of the Sugoroku train a large section of the train tracks have been mysteriously destroyed. Thankfully the train was stopped in time before any accidents could happen. Witnesses are claiming that it was all thanks to a mysterious masked hero people are calling **Kamen Rider**," the news woman said.

"Kamen Rider?" Minoru said.

Many of the people eating dropped their utensils to look at the hanging television.

"Chosen Strike!" Minoru descended in front of Oboac and swung his blade down directly cleaving it in the middle of Oboac before landing on the ground, a glowing line of red could be seen in the middle of Oboac where he cut.

"These images were taken from an onboard passenger's camera. As you can see this Kamen Rider had fought against the strange creature that is believed to be the cause of the recent racing vandalisms.

When he defeated the strange monster there was a young high schooler in his place. Police questioned this person thinking him to be responsible for the vandalism but it was revealed that this person was unable to do the same inhuman actions as the monster in question. He held no other information and officials have let him go," she said.

"_phew_, thank goodness," Minoru said to himself.

"The passengers onboard who witnessed this battle with Kamen Rider are saying he claimed that he was a member of the police force, but after checking all official law enforcements not one of them knew anything about Kamen Rider, well have more details on this later," the news lady said.

"Heh, looks like you've become famous after all Bodyguard," Alpha said.

"Looks like it, at least no one knows who I am," Minoru said.

"… Kamen Rider… that has a nice ring to it."

* * *

"… … … KaMeN rIdEr?... … … HoW iNtErEsTiNg… … BuT iT iS jUsT a FlAwEd HuMaN, hE iS nO tHrEaT."


	5. First Inning

**Kisdota: Oh boy, this took a while sorry. I hope I didn't take too long, and I hope I haven't lost any of the few reviewers I have. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter. YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

"Regular talking"

"_Thoughts and/or speaking sound effects_"

*_sound effects_*

"V-System"

* * *

The afternoon was soon coming to an end in Sugoroku, Minoru was washing the last of the dish's left from the lunch hour.

"_YAWN_, man that lasted forever, so what can we do now? Can we go driving around the town again?" Alpha asked from within the V-system laying on the counter.

"I've still got to stay here for the dinner time, so no," Minoru said.

"OH come on Bodyguard! I wanna see the rest of this town," Alpha said.

"No… besides I don't want you to start going into different machines again and causing problems. Remember what happened at the convenience store?" Minoru asked.

"I said I was sorry," Alpha said.

*_Knock Knock_* The door to Minoru's Trailer opened up and Suzu walked in.

"Hey Suzy," Minoru said. "Virus Bait!" Alpha said.

"It's 'Suzu', anyway how're things going?" Suzu asked.

"Fine, just the same," Minoru said.

"Have there been any attacks?" Suzu asked hopeful.

"Attacks?... no, no signs of Virus's," Minoru said.

"awwww, it's been forever since another one of those crazy things attacks," Suzu said.

"Its been a day," Minoru said.

"Yeah, but I want to see you fight another one of those things again. With that cool staff, and the Sword move you do," Suzu grabbed a nearby wooden spoon on the counter and held it up.

"'rah! Chosen Stike! Slash cut BOOM, Game Over!" Suzu imitated Minoru slashing the utensil downward and crouching down.

"Fun as it is, I'm glad that nothing's been attacking our town. I hope they never come by again," Minoru said.

"Alpha! Please tell me you've been getting some strange activity or something exciting happening," Suzu asked hopeful.

"Nope… well, I think, I mean if there is one here I can't tell unless they take over some body or do something that makes enough noise for me to notice," Alpha said.

"Awww… I swear next time something happens you're taking me with you," Suzu said.

"Fine, only if it's not dangerous," Minoru said.

"Score! I'm checking for the news!" Suzu said heading outside.

"I don't think the news will find any viruses before Alpha," Minoru said.

"Screw the Virus's, I'm looking for bank robberies," Suzu said.

"Yeah, because bank robberies are so common," Minoru said sarcastically.

"Or a cat stuck in a tree, anything in between," Suzu said walking out the door and turning on the television.

"What makes her think I'm going to actually help with something like that?" Minoru questioned.

"She can't help but be impressed by someone like me," Alpha said.

"Like you?" Minoru shifted his eyes.

"Well you're not getting your power yourself are you?" Alpha said.

"Hey Minoru! Someone's out here," Suzu called out. Minoru put down his dish's and went looked out the window.

"No one's here," Minoru said. Suzu pointed her finger downward, Minoru looked down and saw a little kid was standing in front of the register who looked no older than six with a small backpack on him.

"Hello, didn't notice you, what can I get you?" Minoru asked.

"…um…G-Gyudon meal," he said meekly.

"Uh that… well alright, that'll be 480 yen, do you have the money to-," *_Thunk_* Minoru was interrupted when her heard something plop on the counter.

"uhhh…" Suzu looked over as well and her mouth plopped open when she saw a huge wad of yen bills wrapped in a strap of red tape keeping it together.

"Uh…," Minoru looked down at the money and then at the kid.

"Uh… k-keep the change," he said.

"Keep… it… it's a-." *_SLAM_* the door to Minoru's home was suddenly opened up and Suzu ran inside tackling Minoru to the ground. Suzu came back up and grabbed the money and the shutter overhead.

"Your order will be right up," Suzu said bringing the shutter down and closing the opening.

* * *

"AAAAaaAAAaaAAAHH!" Suzu was pulling on a lock of Minoru's head twisting around.

"You just got a huge payment for something simple like Gyudon! And you're trying to give him a deal?" Suzu said letting go of Minoru's head leaving another curl on top.

"UUgghhh, look I know it's a lot of cash, but I don't need that much!" Minoru said.

"They're all 1000 bills, and it's a red tape, you got 100,000 yen here easy! And you don't want it?" Suzu asked.

"OK first of all don't you think it's a little suspicious that a child is holding that much money with him in the first place?" Minoru asked.

"Yes, yes it's suspicious, but I care more about the fact that you're getting this much cash in the first place," Suzu said.

"What do you care? Even if I got this you're not getting anything," Minoru said.

"I know that! I'm not trying to steal from you, but with this you could get a whole bunch of other stuff, make this trailer a lot nicer," Suzu said.

"With this stuff? It's nothing but paper, we have plenty of those being given away in the napkin dispensers," Alpha said joining in the conversation.

"This isn't cleaning paper, it's spending paper. We trade this for other things we want," Suzu said.

"Oooh, could we get some more of these appliances for this place? I love working the machines in here!" Alpha asked.

"Oh my god! We should go around and get parts to make some robotic body thing for Alpha, that would be soo Cool!" Suzu said.

"We're not… l-look give me that!" Minoru took the wad of cash from Suzu. "Let me just give the… kid, his food, he can take his change," Minoru said.

"Aw come on Bodyguard, I wanna do the giant robot thing!" Alpha said.

"Why do you keep doing this!" Suzu said.

"You mean the right thing?" Minoru asked.

"No!... well yes, that!" Suzu said.

* * *

"Here you go," Minoru set the tray of food in front of the small child, the kid started quickly eating and Minoru took a seat on the same small table across from the child.

"So… what's your name?" Minoru asked.

"um… it's Ken," he said.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Minoru asked.

"Hm?" he said with his mouth full.

"You know you gave me, a lot, of money for something like this… are you sure you want me to keep it all?" Minoru asked.

"…y-…yes, I want to get rid of it," Ken said looking down.

"You want to get rid of it?" Minoru asked.

"Its… its breaking up my family," he said.

"Its… I-I'm sorry could you be a little specific?" Minoru asked. Ken just said nothing and put his bowl down. "I-I mean you don't need to say anything, but I really can't take all this money unless I know it's safe," Minoru said.

"M-… My family… we… we used to be poor, and we didn't have a lot of money for a long time, and my father had to work for a really long time to help me and my mom… but one day he got fired from his job, and my mother and father got really scared," he said.

"Then… shouldn't you keep all this?" Minoru asked holding the money.

"no… my dad… he started going to this kaz… cus… kanseno place?" Ken said trying to pronounce his words.

"The- the what?" Minoru questioned.

"Oh oh, do you mean the Sugoroku Casino?" Suzu said joining in the conversation.

"Mm hm, my dad started going to that place. He went there one day… and when he came back he brought with him all this money with him. Mom was happy with him at first and we were able to live a lot easier and get more food and stuff… but now he's been spending more time at that… Ka-sin-oh… and he doesn't come home as much as before. My mom tried to get him to stop going but he wouldn't listen, and now mom and dad are fighting all the time now," he said sadly.

"Oh… so that's why you want to get rid of this cash," Minoru said.

"Wait what?" Suzu said.

"Yeah… if they don't have any of this money then they won't have any reason to fight anymore," Ken said.

"Do you really think that just getting rid of this money will make them stop fighting? I mean don't you think your folks will get angry at you for stealing from them?" Minoru asked.

"M-Maybe, but I don't care if they get mad at me if they stop fighting with each other… My parents and I used to be so much happier together before they got all this money, and I want things to go back to before. When mom wasn't always angry at everything all the time, and dad didn't steal from me," Ken said.

"St-… wait Steal?" Minoru asked.

"My dad's been acting weird all of a sudden, and he took my V-System that he got me," Ken said. Minoru and Suzu looked at each other for a second both thinking the same thing.

"Ken," Minoru stated, "Go on home, and take your money back. I'll go and get your dad to come home," Minoru said.

"Wh-Really? You mean it?" Ken said hopeful.

"I promise, now go on home, just wait for him I'll get him back," Minoru said.

"Thanks mister! I'll be waiting!" Ken said jumping of his chair and running off.

"Suzu, get in the car," Minoru said.

"YES! Kamen Rider Fighting Time!" she cheered.

* * *

In the Southern west area of Sugoroku, inside of a tall hotel building on the top floor, is the Sugoroku Casino. The inside was lit up by gold and red neon lights and rugs, with rows and rows of card tables and slot machines. Many people were playing the slots, some shaking their fist in anger from losing their money.

On one of the poker tables a group of six people were all playing, holding cards and throwing in their poker chips. One man on the table, wearing a large white tuxedo and holding a brief case with him, was looking quite proud of himself and calm. His head was tilted slightly looking as though he was listening carefully to something. After a few more minutes he threw down his cards looking triumphant.

"Three of a kind," he said laying down his cards making all the people on the table groan in frustration.

"Now then gentlemen I'll be on my way if you don't mind," he said taking all the chips in the middle placing them in his case and heading off. When he was out of sight from everyone else in the Casino he reached into his Tuxedo Pocket and pulled out a green colored V-System.

"So how'd it go?" the V-system said.

"Hmhmhm, another winning like always, these people can't resist trying to beat me in a game," the man said.

"ha ha ha, indeed, I can't understand why all these people would throw away all of their valuable money for something so trivial, but it sure is fun to watch them lose, hahaha," the V-System laughed.

"Now then what shall we play next?" he asked.

"How about a few rounds in those slot machines? It's so funny to watch you take someone's seat when they leave and then you win a jackpot in five seconds," the V-System said laughing.

* * *

Outside the tall building Minoru parked his Trailer outside the Building and walked out with his V-System and Suzu.

"Man that's a tall house, what do people need something this big for?" Alpha asked.

"It's sort of how other people run business's to get money," Minoru said.

"Why don't you have something this big?" Alpha asked.

"I don't need thirty stories for one restaurant," Minoru said.

"This is gonna be so great! So what are you gonna do first when you find that Virus?" Suzu asked excited.

"First I'm going to see if there's a real problem, I mean even if there is some Virus in there helping Ken's dad win there's nothing big going on, I doubt I'll even need to go Kamen Rider," Minoru said.

"Oh come on!" Suzu said.

"And keep Quiet about that, I don't want people knowing who I am. And Alpha you stay where you are, no going into machines," Minoru said.

"Awww!" Alpha whined. The two got to the entrance of the revolving door and walked in heading for the elevator, but when they got to the door a large man suddenly got in their way.

"Uh… excuse me um…I… could- could I get through please?" Minoru asked trying to get past the man.

"Pass please," he said emotionlessly.

"Uh… pass?" Minoru said.

"To enter the casino you will require a pass, do you have one?" he said.

"uh… I don't, b-but I'm not here to play I just need to-."

"No pass, no entry," he said.

"C-Could I just maybe-."

"No. Pass…. No. Entry," he said more sternly.

"Okay move over," Suzu pushed Minoru to the side and pulled out a card.

"O-Oh, Mrs. **Fukui**, yes- yes you and your friend may enter," he said suddenly stepping to the side out of the way of the elevator. Minoru and Suzu stepped in and pressed the button for the top floor.

"How did you do that? Did you threaten him with something?" Alpha said.

"In a way, like I said before my father's a powerful man in this city. A lot of people know not to make the daughter of the most powerful business here angry," Suzu said.

"Do you think your father will be happy knowing you're abusing your family name like that?" Minoru asked.

"_PFFT _I'm lucky if he comes to me and says a sentence for me once a month," she said.

On the top floor the lights over the elevator entrance lit up and Minoru and Suzu stepped inside looking around.

"AAAAHHH!" Alpha sounded like he would faint after poking the V-System from Minoru's pocket and taking a long look around. "Can I please please please PLEASE! Go around into all these machines?" Alpha pleaded.

"No! J-Just stay put," Minoru said.

"Alright… how do we fine Kens dad?" Suzu asked.

"Uh… oh yeah… I suppose I should have asked Ken what he looks like, Alpha can you sense something?" Minoru said.

"hmm… I think… I feel like something… oh… crap there was a Virus here," he said.

"Was?" Minoru said.

"I sense a bit of leftovers and residue… stuff like that that indicates a Virus was doing something here… or… maybe he's still here, I-I can't tell where he is though unless he does some activity, sorry Bodyguard," Alpha said.

"So we can't track him then? Now what?" Minoru said.

"Oh for the love of… give me that!" Suzu took out the V-System holding Alpha.

"Alpha you see those machines?" she asked pointing to the Slot machines.

"Yeah," he said.

"Can you go into one of those machines and make them all land on sevens right in the middle when Minoru pulls that lever?" she asked.

"Can I! Heck yeah I'll do that!... uh, which one is the seven?" he asked.

"That red on with the bent angle at the top," she said.

"Oh that… yeah I got ya," Alpha said.

"Good, Minoru take this and start playing," she said handing Minoru a bunch of yen coins.

"Wh-What am I supposed to do?" Minoru said.

"Look you saw all that money Ken had, if you start winning a bunch of cash then you're sure to get his father's attention, and then you can fight that Virus," Suzu said.

"W-What am I gonna do with a bunch of money?" Minoru asked.

"Donate it to charity for all I care, just find some Virus you can go Kamen Rider on, Now go!" Suzu pushed Minoru towards the slot machines.

"Who-Whoa! AH wait!" Suzu forced Minoru down on the round seat in front of an open Slot machine. Alpha seeped out of the V-System and into the machine.

"oooh this is cool, so many different things in here it's awesome!" Alpha said.

"Start playing," Suzu threatened.

"Uh r-right," Minrou put a coin in the machine and pulled the lever.

"WEEEEEE!" Alpha called out as the wheels started spinning.

"Alpha focus," Suzu said.

*_ding_* *_ding_* *_ding_* *_RRIIIIINNNNGGG_* the machine landed on all sevens and the bottom of the machine started pouring out Coins.

"Woo HOO! Let's go again! Let's go again!" Alpha cheered from fun.

"Alright… get everything you got and let's go," Suzu said.

"G-Go? Go where?" Minoru said.

"We can't just play one game, we're getting some playing chips and we're gonna conquer all these games," she said clenching her fist.

* * *

At the roulette table, Minoru took a seat as the man spun the small white ball around the spinning roulette wheel.

"Uh… I-I don't uh…" Minoru was a bit lost on the game.

"Pst, Bodyguard!" Alpha whispered from the V-System in his pocket. "This game's easy calculation for me, put it on… uh… t-that curved black E with that backwards half seven on a backwards C."

"Huh?... uh… um… O-Oh I see," Minoru took a handful of chips and placed them on 35 black. The Roulette wheel started to slow down and the white ball landed on the 35 hole.

"Black thirty-five," the dealer said pushing Minoru his winnings.

"uh… T-thankAH!" Suzu grabbed Minoru's hair and pulled him away, a few interested people followed the two.

* * *

"OK… so let's see, adding all the numbers and counting what was on top with the odd you got, go ahead and hit," Alpha said.

"Uh… h-hit me?" Minoru said. The dealer pulled a card from the deck and placed it in front of Minoru revealing a ten.

"Twenty-one, player wins," she said. A few people suddenly cheered and clapped for Minoru who took another pile of winnings.

"Next up!" Suzu forcefully grabbed onto Minoru's shoulder and pulled him away followed by a bunch of other people.

* * *

Minoru was sitting in front of a Pachinko machine holding the slot handle.

"Alright, now looking at the way it's tilted… and the trajectory starting from the anti most bottom area and the momentum of when it's pushed out… alright shoot them at two balls a second," Alpha said.

Minoru started shooting out all the balls at the rate recommended getting a lot of them to fall in the center hole.

"And now," Alpha slipped into the machine making the slots in the middle all land on the highest pay.

*_RING RING RING RING RING_* the Pachinko machine started pouring out more Pachinko balls adding another huge tray of marbles to Minoru's pile. The small group of people who were following Minoru became much larger, and all of them cheered for his winnings.

* * *

"Hmm?... sir I think you should take a look," the V-System in Kens Fathers pocket said.

"Hmm?" Kens father looked at the group of people who were cheering on Minoru.

"Seems like we have another professional here," he said.

"Hmm hmm, shall I send the message and invite him to our private room?" the V-System said.

"Hm… make it so," he said.

* * *

At another free table Minoru was sitting by drinking his soda can while Suzu was counting through his chips.

"Jeeze! You're scoring more here than… something… that…. You're freaking rich!" Suzu said.

"You know I can't keep it," Minoru said.

"What? Why not?" Suzu said.

"I cheated," Minoru said matter of factley.

"_sigh_, why do you always have to do the right thing?" Suzu said.

While the two were talking one of the dealers walked up to the two holding an envelope.

"Excuse me… sir," he said.

"Hm? Yes?" Minoru said.

"I was asked to give you this… a Mr. **Tomikane**, has invited you to play in one of our private gaming rooms," he said handing him the envelope and leaving.

"Ooh, someone big want to go up against bodyguard!" Alpha said.

"Should I play?" Minoru asked.

"Well one of these private rooms cost a ton of money to rent… there might be a chance that it's Ken-kun's father," Suzu said.

"Well… there's only one way to find out," Minoru said.

* * *

Minoru walked into a small room along with Suzu and looked inside to see a card table and a lone person wearing a tuxedo drinking from a small glass of ice and some other clear substance.

"Uh… hello?" Minoru said.

"Welcome welcome… please come in," he said motioning his hand. Minoru and Suzu stepped in, the doors closed behind the two. "So… I heard you're the one winning every game around here… you must be quite the gambler," he said.

"Oh uh… I-I'm just lucky I guess," Minoru said.

"Well luck or skill, I'm a bit interested in your playing style… perhaps you'd like to join me for a game?" he said pulling out a deck of cards.

"Well… I suppose I could," Minoru said.

"Stop sounding so feeble, just do it," Suzu said nudging Minoru forwards.

"*_ding_* Hmm? Uh oh!" Alpha said suddenly.

"Hm?" the man Tomikane heard this as well.

"Bodyguard, it's him! I sense him in here!" Alpha said.

"W-What?" Minoru looked to his pocket and then to Tomikane.

"What's that?" Tomikane asked.

"You… you have a V-System with a Virus in it don't you?" Minoru said.

"Virus?... how interesting, so that's how you've been winning," he said setting his drink down and standing up. Tomikane reached into his pocket and pulled out his V-System, the screen was shaded a light green.

"Ha Ha, so there are other humans who know of our existence," the screen said. Minoru pulled out his V-System as well showing a red screen with Alpha in his 8-bit style form.

"Crap! Why did you show me as well?" Alpha complained.

"So… this is where Alpha's been hiding," Tomikanes V-System said.

"You know him?" Tomikane said.

"Not personally, he's just some guy who ran from home unauthorized. You know Alpha, a lot of Virus's are being told to bring you back or killed on sight for what you did," Tomikanes V-System said.

"Yeah, well if you want to kill me you're going to have to get around Bodyguard first," Alpha retorted.

"Oh don't worry, I really don't care about that," he said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Minoru said.

"Ah ha ha ha, all I'm interested in is this place, it's so much fun to play here with sir, I'm not interested in destruction like all the other Virus's, watching people groan from the misfotune they bring themselves is far more fun. The names **Beta**, it's nice to meet you," the Virus Beta in the V-system said.

"So… you've been winning all these games thanks to your friend," Tomikane said.

"Yeah… cause I've been looking for you, you're Ken-kun's father aren't you?" Minoru asked.

"hm?... how do you know my son?" he asked.

"He stopped by my restaurant and tried paying for Gyudon with a wad of cash. Turns out the little guy and your wife miss you," Minoru said.

"Hmph… I don't believe any of this is your business," Tomikane said.

"Maybe not, but I can't ignore the fact that someone here is using Virus's to cheat in a casino, and I promised your son I'd come and make you go back home. I think you've won more than enough money to get your finances and home back in order," Minoru said.

"And who are you to tell me how to raise my family? I don't need advice from someone like you, do you know how much I've won here? How much I've gotten? In a few more days I'll have enough money to set me, heck enough to set Kens family for life," he said.

"But you're cheating this place, is that the kind of thing you want to raise your kid to learn?" Minoru said.

"As I've said it's none of your concern, we're done here," Tomikane said facing away from Minoru and reaching for his drink. "Just get out of here, I doAAAAHHH!" *_SHATTER_* Suzu grabbed a huge lock of Tomikane's hair and pulled him back out of his seat making him drop his glass.

"Listen here buddy!" Suzu said.

"AHH AAH! My hair!" Tomikane yelped in pain.

"Sir?" Beta said concerned.

"You're kid's crying out for you! All he wants is for you to go home and say hi! And you're too much of a Selfish Bastard to even do that!" Suzu angrily let go of his hair leaving a long curl in his hair that was obviously much longer than the rest of his short hair.

"Here's what we're doing! You and Minoru, one round of Poker, if he wins we get everything you got on you, AND your V-System, AND you have to promise to stop coming here!" Suzu said angrily.

"_Rrrghhh_, and what makes you think I'll agree to this?" he said rubbing his head in pain.

"If you win, you can have everything we have, we'll never come here again, and you can have Alpha," Suzu said.

"Wait what?" "HUH?" Minoru and Alpha said.

"I'll get your V-System?" he said interested.

"Uh… s-sir?" Beta said worried.

"With a second one, I could win a lot more a lot faster… it's a deal," he said shaking Suzu's hand.

* * *

"WHY the HELL did you make me agree to this?" Minoru whispered to Suzu. Tomikane was sitting across from Minoru on the card table smirking.

"If you win this then you can go ahead and keep Ken's promise and get rid of the Virus, and get a heck load of money," Suzu said.

"But if I lose, I lose Alpha!" Minoru said.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Alpha in his V-System was laying on a case of Minoru's winnings. Next to him was Beta on top of a case of Tomikanes winnings.

"S-Sir is this the wisest course of action?" Beta said worried.

"Don't worry, this guy obviously hasn't played a lot of Poker," Tomikane said.

"Don't worry Minoru, you saw how much you've been winning, you can beat this guy," Suzu said.

"That was because of Alpha, remember?" he said.

"Yeah but…oh… … ... whoops."

"Now then, shall we play? All or nothing," Tomikane said.

"Uh… r-Right," Suzu stood in the middle of the table and started shuffling the cards.

"Virus Bait, I'm gonna get you for this if we lose!" Alpha said.

"Minoru's the one playing!" she said pointing to him.

"YOU STARTED THE BET!" Minoru blamed.

"Less talking more dealing," Tomikane said impatiently, Suzu started passing five cards to each side. Tomikane picked up his cards and looked at what he had, three A's, a 7, and a 10.

"Hmm… one card," he said throwing down his 7, Suzu gave him his new card and he pulled out a 10.

"_ahahah, a full house, looks like his luck has run out_," Tomikane thought.

"Uh uh… um… t-two cards?" Minoru said nervously placing down two cards, Suzu took them and handed him his two new cards.

"Ah ha ha, looks like you might want to say goodbye to your friend," Beta said to Alpha.

"Oh shut up! Bodyguards a lot more reliable than he looks he'll win for sure," Alpha said.

"Do you know the odds of him winning are right now? No wonder people call you flawed putting such trust in some human," Beta said.

"Grrr, you'll regret saying that you bastard," Alpha said angrily.

"Beta Beta, please don't rile up what will inevitably be our new co-worker," Tomikane said.

"Ah of course sir," Beta said.

"Now then," Tomikane placed his cards down, "Three Ace's and Two Ten's, a full house," he said.

"Ahhh…," Suzu jaw dropped when she saw his hand.

"U-Uh, Minoru… please tell me you got something better," Alpha said.

"Uh… um… I… … don't," Minoru said disappointed.

"NO! I'm gonna get you for this Virus Bait!" Alpha yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," Suzu cried out.

"AHAHAHA! I knew I would win! How bad did I beat you? Did you get a small pair? Or maybe all you got was junk?" Tomikane laughed.

"no… I… didn't get a pair," Minoru said sadly placing down his cards.

"HAHAHAHAaaaaaa-…. W- … w-what?" Tomikane and Suzu's eyes widened at Minoru's cards.

He had a 10, a Jack, a Queen, a King, and Ace all of them with the red of diamonds.

"M-MINORU! You got a Royal Flush!" Suzu cried out.

"I-Is that good?" Minoru asked.

"Good? That's the best hand you can get! You win!" Suzu cried in Relief.

"no, NO!" Tomikane said.

"We win LOSER! Hand over everything you got!" Suzu said grabbing his and Minoru's case.

"No NO! You can't!" he said.

"S-Sir? AH! P-Put me down!" Beta cried when Suzu grabbed a-hold of the V-System.

"You lose sucker, now you're gonna get it!" Suzu threatened the V-System.

"Yeah! Shake him up, scramble his system!" Alpha said.

"NOOO! I'm innocent! Spare ME!" Beta cried out.

"Suzu!" Minoru said getting her attention, "Give me the V-System."

"Huh? Uh yeah, show him what he gets for coming to our world!" Suzu said. Minoru took the V-System and placed it on top of his winnings, and then pushed it to Tomikane's side of the table.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing!" Suzu said.

"Huh?" Tomikane saw the Minoru had given him everything back along with Beta.

"I don't need any of this," Minoru said putting Alpha back in his pocket.

"WHAT THE HELL BODYGUARD?" Alpha said.

"You… w-why are you giving me back all this?" Tomikane asked.

"I don't need it, just take it. Just go back to your family and get everything back in order, and… Beta, I don't want to see you making any trouble or else," Minoru said. "You're-... you're just going to give me, and everything back?... that doesn't make any sense!" Beta said.

"Tell Ken I said hi… let's go Suzu," Minoru said.

"Buh-buh-but, all that… you-," Suzu gapped.

"Let's go Suzu!" Minoru grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

At the bottom of the hotel building one man stepped out of the elevator grumbling to himself in anger.

"Can't believe I lost… I have nothing left. _ARGH_ I wish I could just smash this place!" he complained.

"I can help you with that."

"Wh-what?" he suddenly stopped walking when he heard a voice out of nowhere. When he looked around he didn't see anyone talking to him, but he noticed something inside the souvenir shop next to him, In the window display was a row of V-Systems on sale, one of the screens was glowing a strange multitude of colors.

"Want revenge on this place? You just have a bit of a strength flaw keeping you from doing so. I can help you with that," the voice said.

"Huh?" *_SHATTER_* the display glass suddenly broke and a strange light came out.

* * *

Back at the top floor Minoru and Suzu pressed the button calling the elevator, the indicator on top started lighting up indicating the floors it was passing.

"Can't believe you just gave him all of that," Suzu grumbled.

"Stop whining," Minoru said.

"*_ding_* Huh! O-OH man! Virus alert!" Alpha said.

"Yeah we know, generous mc dumbass left him with that guy," Suzu said. "No, not him!" Alpha said.

*_wringlwringlwring_*

Minoru was about to ask him when he heard a noise from the elevator door which sounded like the kind of dinging noise you would hear from a slot machine.

"GET DOWN!" "Wha-AHH!" Minoru shoved Suzu down on the ground.

*_BOOM_* a second later the sliding doors were forced open and fell forward from a powerful force.

"It's here! Run!" Alpha called.

From inside the elevator a Virus possessed human stepped out. His body looked muscular and warped with a multicolor body. His right hand was a giant black metal fist looking almost sphere shaped and his left hand was a tin color silo opening. On his chest all over his front top half was three round roulette slots similar looking to a Slot machine's wheels. Everyone who was playing their games suddenly stopped to look what was attacking and saw the strange person, Minoru held on the Suzu and started running away to a safe place.

"Listen Up! The names **Notia**, and I'm running this joint!" he said, "And there's going to be some changes here! We're playing a new game!" he said holding up his silo like hand and using his black fist he raised it up and then brought it down, the three wheels started spinning around like a Slot Machine.

"It's called, dodge or Die!" *_Ding_* *_Ding_* *_Ding_* the wheels all stopped spinning and all three showed pictures of cherries.

"HA!" *_bam_* his cannon like arm shot out three small red baseball sized red balls, each one had fuses burning making them look like cherries.

*_BOOOOMM_* The small bombs exploded causing a portion of the area to become scorched.

"AAAAAHHH!" The people in the casino started panicking and started scattering around.

"Start running!" Notia said turning around and smashing the elevator. *_whirrrrrrr_* *_SMASH_* The elevator's cables were jerked around and they ripped apart making it fall all the way to the bottom, the sound of it crashing on the bottom floor could be heard. The people started running away from Notia, but Minoru and Suzu both hid behind some card tables.

"Suzu, start getting people out of here, lead them to the stairs, I'll hold this guy off," Minoru said.

"I'm just going to 'lead' I'm not missing this fight this time," she said.

"_ugh_ fine, but be careful," Minoru said. "YES!" Suzu kept crouched started moving along the row of tables.

"Alright, Alpha, let's go," Minoru said placing the V-System on his waist and strapping it on.

"Fine, but don't let me get killed," Alpha said seeping out of the V-System and into the disc in Minoru's pocket.

"Power On, Select Game"

"Adventure mode!"

Minoru pulled out 'Alpha's Adventure' and slid the disc in.

"Alpha's Adventure, Press Start"

Minoru gave a thumbs up and turned it into a thumbs down pressing the button on his belt, "Henshin!"

*_beep_*

"GAME ON"

Minoru's body was covered in a black and green grid and then his body became covered in a red knight like body.

* * *

"HAHAHA! This is so much fun! Let's Go AGAIN!" Notia said raising his fist up again and bringing it down.

*_WHIRRRRRR_* the wheels on his chest started spinning again.

_*ding ding ding_* This time they all landed on triple 'bar's, his left hand then produced a long iron bar out like a toy lightsaber.

"HAHAHAHA!" *_SMASH_* *_CRASH_* Notia started smashing everything in sight breaking whatever was in his way. The people started running again after their hiding places were destroyed.

"HAHAHAHA! All of you running away is so much fun!" Notia said.

"Equip Sword"

"Hu- *_SLASH_* GAAAHH!" Notia heard something behind him and when he turned around Minoru was already there slashing at Notia's back sending him flying forward and smashing onto one of the tables.

"EVERYONE!" Suzu called out, "GET OUT, TAKE THE STAIRS!" She yelled making everyone scamper out of the room.

"UGhh! You! You're Kamen Rider!" Notia said.

"Glad to see I'm so popular, now then why don't you leave this place before I'm forced to hurt you?" Minoru said.

"HAHAHAHA! You think I'll leave? Why don't you and I just stick around and we'll have some fun!" Notia raised his hand up and brought it down.

*_WHIIIIRRRR_* *_ding ding ding_* his wheel landed on three gold coins.

"Take this!" his Left hand shot out many coins at Minoru.

"GAH!" *_ching_* *_Clang_* *_Ding_* Minoru felt the coins launching at him at high speeds cutting him up and dinging his suit, Minoru used his arms to cover himself.

"Gotta defend," Minru reached for his belt within the oncoming coins attacking him.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. Down, Down, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Shield"

Minoru's hand produced his small shield which he raised up to defend himself, the oncoming coins started bouncing off of his shield and Minoru ran towards Notia swinging his blade.

"HAAAA! HA!" *_SHING_* "GAH!" Notia cried out when Minoru got through his attack and slashed at his front.

*_shing_* "GAAH!" *_Shing_* "GAH!" *_shing_* "HYAAH!" sparks were flying as Minoru kept up his slashing on Notia

*_SHING_* "GAAAHH!" Notia was sent flying and hit his back on some of the nearby slot machines.

"You ready to give up?" Minoru asked.

"Never!" Notia raised up his arm and brought it down.

*_WHIIIIRRR_* *_ding ding ding_* the numbers stopped this time all of them landed on cat paws.

"Huh?" Minoru wondered what that was but when he did Notia's hand shot out a metal claw on a chain from his arm which latched onto his waist.

"GAH!" Minoru felt some sharp pronged claws reach into his waist and his arm pulled back.

"Power Down" When Notia pulled his arm back Minoru's body turned back to normal.

"H-HUH?" Minoru looked down are his body when his armor had suddenly disappeared.

"MINORU!" Alpha called out. Minoru looked up to see Notia was holding Alpha's disc in his one hand.

"Alpha!" Minoru yelled.

"Heh heh heh!" Notia ran for Minoru and brought his large black fist up.

"CRAP *_BASH_* GAH!" Minoru's punched in the face and sent him flying back before hitting the ground and rolling on his side.

"Minoru!" Suzu yelled when she saw him being beaten.

"HAHAHAHA! You're pathetic! Without your own power up you're just as weak as every other human!" Notia taunted.

"GUH!... ugh!" Minoru tried to get up off the floor but he felt too sore to move.

"Minoru!" Suzu yelled.

"What's going on?" someone spoke behind Suzu.

"Huh?" Suzu looked behind herself to see Tomikane with his two briefcases.

"You! What are you still doing here?" Suzu said.

"I was just about to run, but why are you still here?" he asked.

"My friends still here!" Suzu said.

"Huh? Wait he's fighting that thing?" he said.

"Y-Yeah!" she said.

"Then we have to run! We can't help him!" he said.

"Wh-No! I'm not leaving him!" she said.

"GAH!" Minoru was being kicked by Notia who was still laughing at him.

"Minoru!" Suzu grabbed a nearby chair and ran for Notia.

"No DON'T… AUGH forget this!" Tomikane just ran off and started heading down the stairs.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" *_BASH_*," Notia felt something crash into his back and break up, but he was still standing feeling unaffected.

"U-Uh…" Suzu saw that her attack didn't do anything and Notia turned around.

"Oh ho ho, looks like someone new wants to play," Notia said.

"SUZY RUN!" Minoru wheezed out.

"AAH!" Suzu started running and Notia just walked behind her.

* * *

"_huff huff huff_," Tomikane was running down the stairs, he was halfway there but already out of breath.

"Sir?" Beta said from his V-System, "Should we have run off and left those people to fend for themselves?" Beta asked.

"You saw what that thing did… there's nothing we can do to help them, if they want to fight then that's their choice," he said. Tomikane got to a bottom step and sat down to catch his breath.

"Do you not feel… bad… for leaving them behind?" Beta asked.

"Of course I feel bad!.. but there's nothing I can do!" he said frustrated. "god… I feel horrible… after all that kids done, all this just to help my own kid… and now I'm leaving him and his friend to die!" he said clutching his head in frustration.

"So would you do something to help them if you could?" Beta asked.

"Of Course I would… but I can't!" he said.

"Very well then… please do as Minoru said and return to your family then, goodbye," Beta said.

"Huh? Goodbye?" the V-System suddenly opened up on top automatically.

*_click_* *_SWOOSH_*

* * *

"Ha!" *_smash_* *_Clunck_* *_crash_* Suzu tried throwing whatever she could at Notia who just kept slowly walking forward unaffected by all the debris tossed at her eventually she was backed up into a corner where she was trapped.

"Heh heh heh, pathetic!" Notia said pointing his left arm at Suzu and raising up his right fist.

"no, SUZY!" Minoru finally got up but was unable to move from his spot.

"Hahahahaha!" Notia started moving his black fist down ready to spin the slots on his chest, Suzu just stood in her corner in fear shielding her face with her hands.

*_WHIIIIRRRRR_* the slot wheels started spinning on Notia's chest.

"AHAHAHAHA! Pathatic Flawed Human! This is what you get! For messing with me, and my fu-

*_SHING_*

*_BOOM_*

GAAAAAAHHH!" something suddenly appeared around Notia and sliced at his body multiple times causing him to trip and fall on his back.

*_ding ding ding_* "Huh?" Notia's chest kept spinning and landed on three cherries. *_Bam_* Notia's are was pointed straight up and he fired three bombs into the air straight up before they all fell back down on him.

"AAAHHH!" *_BOOOOM_* the bombs landed on Notia and blew up on him.

"Ah!" Suzu saw Notia had dropped Alpha's disc and she ran over to get if before running away again.

"Huh?" Minoru was looking at what it was that saved Suzu, it looked to be a spinning light green disc, the disc moved in front of Minoru and landed in his hand.

"Good to see you again sir," Beta said.

"Wha- B-Beta?" Minoru said.

"Mm Hm, looks to me that I made it just in time, seems like you can't rely on that Alpha very much," he said.

"W-What are you doing here?" Minoru asked.

"I'm here to repay old sir's debt of course," Beta said.

"Debt?" Minoru asked.

"Well of course, you may have given old sir all that money, but of course he still owes you a great amount… and since he's going to be busy with his family to pay you back, I'll be working in his place, my power is now yours," Beta said.

*_vrrrrrr_*

"Huh?" the disc in Minoru's hand started to glow a bit, on the top of it new black and white letters formed on it.

"**Beta Major's**?" Minoru read.

"RAHH!" Notia got back up staggering from the attack.

"Now then, allow me to help dispatch this man," Beta said.

"… right," Minoru reached for the V-System on his belt.

"Power On, Select Game"

"hmph, **Sports Mode**!" Minoru said sliding the disc in.

"Beta Major's, Press Start"

Minoru gave a thumbs up before giving a thumbs down and pressing the start button.

"Henshin!"

*_beep_* "GAME ON"

The black and green grid body appeared on Minoru and started changing his body.

His legs were covered in what looked like small light green sneakers, and on his knees were half black and half white knee pads. His arms gain half black and half white wrist guards with thin light green gloves worn underneath, his elbows were covered in half black and white elbow pads. On his chest was a full chest guard, the kind dirt bikers wear, the left half was covered in white, and the right half was black, but the middle of it had a long deep green stripe in the middle going down.

His belt was now covered in the same similar black and white padding as his joint protectors and on the sides of his V-System were two half circle curves designed similar to two halfs of a soccer ball. Minoru's head was fully covered in a light green helmet with a square hole in the middle from his forehead to his chin, his face was covered in the same half black and white pattern. From the top of the helmet a black visor came down covering Minoru's eyes.

"Guh? … h-huh?" Notia tilted his head in curiosity after seeing Minoru change.

"Whoooaa," Suzu looked speechless seeing Minoru in this new form.

"What th-! That little Sneak!" Alpha said from the disc in Suzu's hand.

"Hmph," the visor on Minoru's head showed a bunch of 1's and 0's and Minoru reached down and pressed his V-System.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, X, Left"

Minoru pressed the start button again.

*_beep_* "Cheat Code. Batterrrr UP"

In Minoru's hand a half black and white baseball bat looking club digitally appeared in Minoru's hand, and he held it over his shoulder.

"Now, let's go a round in versus mode."

* * *

**Kisdota: OK here you all go, new form and I'm gonna work on the fight scene next, it shouldn't take long so don't worry, just remember to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	6. First Inning, vs mode

Minoru faced Notia in his new Sports mode form, motioning his finger to tell him to come.

"GRAH! I'll teach you to mess with me!" Notia raised his fist and brought it down making the wheels in his chest spin.

*_WHIIIIRRRRR_* *_ding ding ding_* the wheels all landed on 'bars' extending his left arm out with a metal pole.

"RAAAHHH!" Notia ran for Minoru swinging his arm around. Minoru just stood there ready for his attack.

"HA!" Notia swung down his blunt object at Minoru.

"HYAH!" Minoru swung his bat around and deflected Notia's attack.

*_CLANG_* *_SHATTER_* "GAAHH!" Notia's weapon was shattered and bent falling off of his arm. "MY WEAPON!" Notia cried out.

"_Seems like such a shame to play inside on such a nice day_," Beta said to Minoru. Many 1's and 0's passed through Minoru's Visor giving him new information.

"Then let's take this outside," Minoru said reaching for his belt.

*_Beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, X, Right"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Tee Off"

The bat in Minoru's hand disappeared in an 8-bit style, in its place was formed a long white and black golf club which was as tall as a fighting staff with a deep green grip in the middle. "Take this!" Minoru swung his weapon overhead like a real golf club and struck at Notia.

*_WHAP_* "GAAHH!" *_CRASH_* Minoru's attack sent Notia flying upward crashing through the ceiling leaving a large hole on top.

"HUP!" Minoru jumped up high following Notia.

"M-Minoru!" Suzu said coming out of hiding. "That jerk left us!" Alpha said.

* * *

*_CRASH_* "GAAAHH!" Notia crashed through the roof floor and landed on top, Minoru jumped up and landed on the building roof along with Notia. "_GAH, GUH_, You bastard!" Notia said getting up.

"Ready to give up?" Minoru said. "Never!" Notia ran for Minoru again. Minoru held up his golf club staff with both hands using it like a regular fighting staff. Notia tried to swing his fist down and strike at Minoru but he readily raised his weapon up sideways and blocked his fist.

*_CLASH_* "GAH!" Minoru swung his staff sideways and struck Notia in the chest. Minoru then held his staff up overhead on one hand and started spinning it wildly.

"*_bam_* GAH *_bam_* GAH *_bam_* GUH *_bam_* GAH *_BASH_* GRAAHH!" Notia was hit multiple times and sent flying back from Minoru's attack.

"GRAAAHHH! That's IT!" Notia raised up his right fist again and brought it down.

"_Let's try this_," Beta said sending a wave of 1's and 0's through Minoru's visor.

"Right," Minoru reached for his belt.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, X, Up"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, First Serve"

Minoru's staff disappeared digitally and in both his hands appeared two new weapons. In his right was a black pong paddle with a green grip, and in his left was a white paddle with a green grip.

*_ding ding ding_* Notia's wheels all landed on coins.

"HA!" *_ching ching ching ching ching_* Notia started firing a bunch of coins at Minoru.

"_Here we go_," Beta said.

*_clang clang clang clang clang_* Minoru started swinging his paddles quickly deflecting and hitting back at Notia at high speeds.

*_BANG BANG BANG BANG_* "GAAAHH!" The coins hit Notia and all exploded on him in many different miniature explosions making him stagger back. Minoru dropped both of his paddles making them disappear and reached for his belt.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, X, Left"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Batterrrr Up"

Minoru's bat reappeared in his hand again.

"RAAHH!" Minoru ran straight at Notia who was still dazed from the other attack.

"I won't lose! I- GAH!" Minoru tackled right into Notia and grabbed onto his left arm.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Minoru took his bat and jammed it into Notia's left arm then raised his left leg and kicked him back.

*_BASH_* "GAH! M-My arm!" Notia tried shaking the obstruction in his arm out but it was stuck.

*_grab_* "GUH?" Minoru grabbed onto Notia's right fist and pulled it down hard.

"WA! L-LET GO!" Notia yelped.

"RAAAAHHH!" Minoru forcefully pulled on Notia's black fist and then forced it down.

*_WHIRRRR_* "H-HUH?" Notia's chest began spinning around from Minoru pulling on his arm. *_ding ding ding_* Notia's spinning chest stopped and all landed on cherries.

*_Pop_* Notia felt his arm fire off some bombs that got stuck thanks for Minoru's bat in his cannon like hand.

"AHH! G-GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFFFF!" *_BOOOOM_* A large explosion blew up within Notia's left arm covering him in a fiery explosion, Minoru's bat digitally disappeared and the smoke around Notia cleared.

"gahhh! Huh? AHHH!" Notia's left arm had been completely blown off leaving him with nothing on his left side.

"MY ARM! YOU BLEW OFF MY ARM!" Notia cried out.

"_Now, how about we end this sir_?" Beta asked sending a wave of 1's and 0's through his mask.

"Yeah, let's," Minoru said pressing the buttons on his V-System.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Right, Left, Right, O, X"

"You Bastard! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Notia yelled.

"_hmph_ I don't think so," Minoru gave a thumbs up and then turned it into a thumbs down and pressed the start button.

*_beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Match"

Minoru's feet began to glow a bright white and black and in front of his feet the energy gathered together and formed a white and black ball like energy the size of a soccer ball.

"Kick OFF!" *_BAM_* Minoru kicked the ball directly at Notia where it crashed into him.

"WHAT THE- *_BZZZZ_* AHHH!" the ball caused Notia's arms and legs to become stuck together by white and black energy like binds keeping him trapped where he was.

"Haaaaaaa!" Minoru's Right leg stated glowing again in a deep green.

"HYAH!" Minoru jumped high in the air.

"**Champion Strike**!" he bent his left leg and extended out his right leg and started quickly spinning around sideways.

"Huh? AH!" Notia struggled to get away.

"haaaaaAAAAAA, HYA!" "GAA-!" *_BOOOOOOMMM_* Minoru's leg struck Notia causing a huge explosion. The flames cleared and Minoru was crouched on the ground with his left arm on the ground and his right arm extended out facing away from Notia.

"guh… gah," Notia's arm and body looked limped and his body gave off short discharges.

"Game… Over."

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

*_BOOOOOOOM_*

Notia's body exploded in a second huge explosion. The smoke cleared away leaving nothing but the same man who was possessed by the Virus and a V-System with a smashed in screen.

"ughh… guh," the man that was possessed was still too tired to move or wake up.

"_Well it seems that he'll be doing fine_," Beta said.

"Still we should make sure he gets check out," Minoru said.

* * *

At the bottom floor of the large casino the police had already arrived after hearing the incident that occurred. The people who had just ran from the incident were all being questioned by the officers. Parked outside were a few police cars and officers checking out the scene.

*_thump_* "huh?" one of the police men who was leaning against his car felt something land on his car. When he turned around he didn't see anyone, but on the hood of his car the same man that the Virus possessed was laying on top of the hood with a broken V-System next to him.

"h-WHOA, HEY GUYS!" he called out.

* * *

Minoru was out of sight at the time in the large parking lot, Minoru was about to leave but stopped.

"_hold on sir,_" Beta said.

"Huh?" Minoru felt Beta move his face again and he looked out at the group of people.

He saw Tomikane walking out of the group, and stopped when he saw two people heading for him. It was Ken and a much older woman Minoru thought to be his mother. Ken immediately ran to Tomikane pulling on his mothers arm with him and grabbed his legs hugging him. Ken's mother was hesitant at first but she hugged Tomikane as well.

"Heh, I hope Ken's happy," Minoru said.

"_Well, I suppose I won't be going to this place again with old Sir_," Beta said.

* * *

Back in Minoru's Trailer, which was still parked outside of the hotel, Minoru was laying down in his normal form resting on his bed, his V-System was on the counted near him.

"_sigh_… man I feel tired," Minoru said to himself.

*_knock knock_* the door to Minoru's home opened up and Suzu and Alpha both stepped inside.

"You Ran off Without me!" she cried.

"What?... oh… right, sorry you missed that," Minoru said.

"You know I've been wanting to watch you fight like that! Why didn't you take me with you?" she cried out.

"You were nearly killed, I would have thought you'd have been happy to get away from that guy," Minoru said.

"And you left me behind too!" Alpha cried out, suzu pulled out his disc from her pocket.

"Sorry sorry, I didn't mean to do that alright?" Minoru said.

"Some Bodyguard you are, I'm going to sleep," Alpha jumped out of his disc and headed for the V-System.

*_clash_* "AHH!" Alpha was forced out and went back inside his disc.

"W-What the hell?" Alpha said.

"Sempai, you're going to have to find somewhere else to stay, this spot is taken," Beta said.

"W-What?" Suzu and Alpha both looked into Minoru's V-System to see a green screen with an 8-bit picture of Minoru's Sports form waving hi to them.

"Beta?" "YOU!" Suzu and Alpha said.

"Hello again you two, it's nice to meet you again," Beta said.

"What the hell's he doing here!" Alpha said.

"Well you see, old sir won't be needing me anymore now that he's not going to be coming back to this Casino. But fighting with new Sir was so much more fun, and since Old Sir owes New Sir so much I'll be staying here to help pay for Minoru's generosity," Beta said.

"Oh no, no no no! Bodyguard doesn't take Charity!" Alpha said.

"Alpha it's fine," Minoru said.

"WHAT? You gotta be kidding me!" the disc in Suzu's hand started shaking from his yelling.

"Let's get along Sempai," Beta said.

"To hell with that!" Alpha jumped out of the disc again and force his way into the V-System. The Screen became half green and half red and an 8-bit picture of Minoru's adventure form appeared next to Beta.

"Get out of my home jerk!" Alpha used an 8-bit sword to try and fight Beta but he brought out an 8-bit golf staff.

"Must we really fight?" Beta asked.

"Shut up!"

*_BAM_* *_CRASH_* *_BIFF_* *_BASH_* The two started fighting making Minoru's V-System shake and rattle from the fight.

"Woo Hoo, fight fight fight! Get him from the left!" Suzu cheered.

"Ugh!" Minoru grabbed a pillow and plopped it over his head trying to drown out the noise.

"Take this!" *_BAM_* "Far too slow." *_BAM CRASH_* "MY Foot!" *_BIFF_* *_BASH_* *_BAM_* *_CRASH_*

* * *

**Kisdota: OK, there you all go, please please PLEASE review, that's the only thing that makes Fic writers want to add chapters, you need to show that you're actually reading this, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sports mode: this mode is sort of a dedication to the never ending sports games. There are more moves to this than I've shown but I'll keep them a surprise for now. His final move 'Champion Strike' is named after what all great sports games have, Champions. The kind who wear gold medals, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	7. On the Road again

**Kisdota: Okay I'm still going strong, I'm surprised how well this is doing, I mean yeah I just got like 14 reviews but compared to a lot of the other stories that actually a decent amount. Thanks all of you, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Four Udon specials and a fried rice platter, that'll be 1750 yen your order will be right up," Minoru said working his register. Minoru started up the griddle and got out the ingredients.

"Beta, could you work some of the pots?" Minoru said.

"Of course Sir," Minoru's V-System said, a small blue light popped out and went into the oven and started working on the burners. "_Tch_, I would have done that if you had asked," Alpha said.

"I asked you four times before," Minoru said.

"You did?... must have been asleep," Alpha said. "It is fine sir, Sempai does not need to work on things he cannot figure out," Beta said. "Yeah… wait was that an insult?" Alpha said.

"Oh of course not Sempai," Beta said. "… wait… Yeah that was an insult!" Alpha said.

"Alpha not now, I don't want people to hear you guys," Minoru said. "_grrrr_, I'll show you I can work this stuff!" Alpha's light came out of the V-System and went into the burners with Beta.

"Sempai, perhaps you should not work on something like this without knowing how it works," Beta said. "I know how it works… now I do this right?" *_FWWWWWOOOOOOSSSHH_*

* * *

*_FWWWWOOOOSHHH_* "AAAYAAH!" Suzu shrieked out when flames shot out of the windows in Minoru's trailer, the nearby eaters all dropped their utensils from the shock of the explosion. "MINORU! ARE YOU OKAY?" Suzu called out.

*_slam_* The door to Minoru's home opened up, his body was scorched and smoking, holding a tray of food with him that looked completely fine.

"order up," he said dazed.

* * *

The engine hood of the trailer was opened up and Minoru took a look inside of it working on some of the mechanics. "How's it look?" Suzu asked holding the V-System.

"Mmm, I think it's fine… but I need to play it safe, I'm gonna have to take it to the mechanic, my rides a bit overdue for a checkup," Minoru said.

"Mechanic?" Alpha asked. "A place where people take their cars to get fixed," Suzu said.

"Forgive me sir, I should have paid more attention to the stove," Beta said. "Naw it's fine, just a few scorched places," Minoru said.

"Jeeze don't you get mad at anything?" Alpha asked.

"Maybe I should get mad at you since you were the one who set the burner off," Minoru said. "Oh right…uh, never mind," Alpha said.

"We'll just have to stop at old Gus's place, he should be able to fix it easily," Minoru said.

"Gus?" Beta asked. "An old friend, he's been working on this trailer since my parents owned this thing," Minoru said.

* * *

Minoru started up his car and started driving down the street, Suzu sat next to him holding his V-System.

"So why are you coming with me?" Minoru asked. "I'm not missing you going hero again," Suzu said.

"At the mechanics?" Minoru asked.

"Trouble can appear at any place at any given time, and you owe me two fights that I missed," Suzu said.

"You do know that the last time you were nearly killed right?" Minoru asked.

"And you saved me, I'll be fine. When's the last time I or anyone got to see some armored masked hero beat up an alien monster thing?" Suzu asked. "Fine fine I get it, just don't expect anything to happen today," Minoru said.

* * *

The group drove their way out of the city into the nearby suburban area by the river. Minoru reached his destination and pulled up into the garage of a mechanic's shop. He and Suzu stepped out of the car and were greeted by a middle aged light black haired man wearing a pair of oil stained overalls holding a large wrench.

"Hey **Gus**," Minoru said.

"Minoru good to see you again, it's been a while I thought something had happened to you," Gus said.

"Naw nothing… big, I've just been a bit… busy," he said. "Heh heh, you always were a horrible liar," Gus said.

"Uh er well-," Minoru stammered. "Ah don't worry about it, I know you're not the kind to get into trouble," Gus said waving his hand. "And Suzu good to see you again, your father still working?" he asked.

"Every single day," she said annoyed.

"Ah don't get mad at him, he means well. Anyway what's new about the old girl? She still running fine?" he said motioning to the large motor home. "Yeah, no problems, there was a bit of an accident with the gas mains though so I just need you to take a look at it," Minoru said.

"Gas mains? Huh, I thought I tuned those up last time," Gus said.

"Yeah that was sort of my fault actually, just make sure nothing breaks down," Minoru said.

"Got it," he said going for his tools nearby.

"So uh how are things going around here?" Minoru asked. "Ehh well, not too good," Gus said getting under the hood of the large trailer home.

"Huh… hey wait don't you have a bunch of other people who work here?" Suzu asked.

"Ah well that's sort of the problem, recently all my guys have been acting up for some reason, causing trouble and messing up work," Gus said.

"All of them?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, they've all been working here for a long time too, but I was forced to get rid of them. Now there's no one left, and that stupid new place hired them all and is taking all my business," Gus said.

"New place?" Minoru asked.

"Oh right… over there across the street," Gus said pointing out the garage towards another similar looking building. "Where did that come from?" Suzu said.

"Oh some punk kid thought about making some business here and started taking all my customers," Gus said.

"Are they any good?" Suzu asked.

"Hell no, half the time I see a car break up the moment it steps out of the garage, but when I fired my guys they started doing their job right. And now I'm gonna lose my shop because of them," Gus said.

"Wait… I thought you said that your old employees were causing problems," Suzu said. "I know, now for some reason they're all doing a perfect job like before," Gus said.

"That does seem weird… I'll be right back," Minoru said walking outside.

"Come back in an hour, I'll be done then," Gus said.

* * *

Minoru was outside near the side of the road and looked over at the other mechanic shop across the street. Indeed what Gus said was true, Minoru saw all of Gus's previous employees working on different car after car.

"They're really getting a lot of customers," Suzu said catching up to Minoru. "Something's wrong," Minoru said.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Suzu asked.

"All of a sudden all of Gus's works messed up his place but now they're doing as good as they've always done," Minoru said.

"Seems like something normal, I mean you humans always mess up on things don't you?" Alpha asked from the V-System in Suzu's hands. "No, something else is up," Minoru said.

"What are yo-AH!" "Pardon me Sempai," Beta moved Alpah out of the way and came up on the screen. "Sir when we entered that shop I noticed something strange, it seems that there was signs of a Virus at work in there," Beta said.

"What? I didn't sense anything!" Alpha complained.

"YES, SCORE!" Suzu screamed.

"Are you sure?" Minoru asked. "Positive, I double checked everywhere, seems that there was some type of Virus activity not too long ago, but I can't pinpoint where it came from. I'm not sensing any virus activity anywhere," Beta said.

"_regh_, me neither," Alpha grumbled. "Well it's obvious where it's coming from," Suzu said. "It is?" Alpha asked.

"Oh come on, new shop comes in and now Gus's in trouble. That place has Virus written all over it," Suzu said.

"Actually all it says is Auto-shop," Alpha said.

"We should take a look in there, if there is a Virus then you can take it down," Suzu said.

* * *

The two entered the front of the building into a small waiting room, there were already other people inside.

"This place is pretty nice looking, Gus's place isn't as flashy looking as this," Suzu said. "Alpha Beta, you two go look around this place, tell me if you find anything," Minoru said.

"Gotcha." "As you wish Sir," Alpha and Beta both silently jumped out of Minoru's game and went around the building.

"Excuse me, service!" Suzu said calling the guy at the front desk. "I'm sorry but we're busy right now, come ba- Suzu?"

"**Mitch**? Oh hey man," Minoru said.

"Minoru, buddy hey, what're you doing here? We're kinda full right now so we can't work on your trailer," Mitch said. "No no I'm fine, I took it to Gus's place, I heard from him that there was some trouble over there," Minoru said.

"Oh that, yeah that jerk Gus, he's been blaming all of us for some trouble he says that we did; busted car parts, breaking windows, and spilling the chemicals. Honestly I think he's getting on in years, he said he saw us all doing damage to his place, but we were all gone on break every time he blamed us! I was gonna be fired next so I quit before he got to me," Mitch said.

"So everyone wasn't at the place when the trouble started?" Minoru asked.

"No, but he still blamed us. We're lucky this place was hiring at the time when we got fired," Mitch said.

"Wait, right at the exact time when you guys got fired this place was hiring?" Suzu said. "Crazy coincidence huh?" Mitch said,

"Anyway I gotta get back to work. Tell that jerk Gus we're gonna run him out," he said going into the garage.

"Oh joy, I can totally see where this is going," Suzu said.

"Wait hold on, I thought Alpha said that Virus's wanted to create havoc to have fun, but this sounds more like shifty business," Minoru said. "Maybe he's working together with the guy, I mean Beta was helping with cheating back at the casino," Suzu said.

"Minoru! Minoru!" Alpha yelled out suddenly appearing in his V-System. "We got Trouble! Virus activity!"

"What? So there is someone here?" Minoru said.

"No No No not here, across the street!" Alpha said.

"Acro- GUS!" Minoru yelled.

* * *

"RAH!" *_CRASH_* a strange looking creature was smashing the inside of the large garage.

His body was the usual multi color with a round yellow padding on his stomach. His face was dog shaped and his eyes were covered with what looked like a black mask going all around his head. He had a long puffy tail with three black rings around it at the end.

"W-What are you! And w-what are you doing to my place!" Gus yelled.

"HA HA HA, just doing a bit of redecorating, hope you don't mind!" the Virus pulled out three small green leafs from his hand and tossed them at Gus.

"AH!"

*_Shing_* *_Shing_* *_Shing_*

Gus ducked down and the leafs spun in the air past him. They passed three bottles on a shelf behind Gus and were cut completely clean in half spilling oil on the ground.

"H-H-H-How… w-w-what did you do?" he said.

"HAHAHA, oh now you're afraid of me! What do you say w- *_BLAST_* GAAH!" the Virus was blasted by a short laser shot.

"I don't appreciate people who hurt for fun," Minoru said.

"WOOO! Kick his butt!" Suzu yelled from outside hiding behind the garage entrance.

"K-Kamen Rider!" Minoru was in his red Adventure form holding his staff. "Kamen Rider?" Gus said. "So you're the Virus who's making trouble here," Minoru said.

"Heh heh, well this is interesting, I thought you were just a myth," the Virus said. "Sadly for you I'm not, and may I ask who you are?" Minoru asked.

"The name's **Pakouv**, but you won't need to know that for long!" Pakouv brought out more of the leafs he had with him.

"You're going to need more than those napkins to beat me," Minoru said reaching for his belt.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Left, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Crossbow"

Minoru's staff disappeared and a gun like crossbow appeared in his hand and Minoru aimed it at Pakouv.

"HA!" Pakouv threw his leafs at Minoru spinning them in the air like they were buzz saws.

*_fwip fwip fwip_* Minoru fired his cross bow with perfect aim making three arrows striking the leaf's in midair and cutting them in half. "Wh-What?" Pakouv said seeing his weapon proving useless. "Is that all you have?" Minoru said aiming his weapon at Pakouv

*_fwip fwip fwip_*

"ah! HRGH!" *_CRICK_* Pakouv's body suddenly cricked up and turned from multi color to gray.

*_clang clang clang clang_* Minoru's arrows deflected off of Pakouv's body. "What the?" Minoru said, Pakouv's body turned back to normal.

"HA HA, you're not as dangerous as I heard," Pakouv laughed. "I've got more than this," Minoru said.

"Eh maybe another time, I got a better game to play," Pakouv took out a brown leaf and threw it to the ground.

*_POOFFF_* "_GLarGH! Cough cough_!" Pakouv's leaf let out a huge cloud of smoke and Minoru was blinded.

"Outta the way!" *_BASH_* "Guh!" Minoru was shoved to the ground by a running Pakouv and pushed him to the ground.

"AHH!"

"Huh, SUZY!" Minoru heard a shriek from Suzu and got up trying to clear the smoke, eventually the smoke cleared away.

"AH! K-Kamen Rider, get him!" "Kamen Rider get him!"

"Wh-uh-huh?" Minoru was about to attack Pakouv but he saw that he was gone, it was just Suzu, and a second Suzu.

"HUH? WHO ARE YOU?" both Suzu's said pointing to the other.

"T-Two Suzu's? I didn't know she had a twin," Gus said.

"I-I don't! Get her she's a fake!" "What! No I'm not get her she's the fake!" the two Suzu's accused the other.

"What's going on?" Minoru said. "It must be Pakouv, Virus's all have some type of power, Pakouv must be able to change his form," Alpha said to Minoru. "How can we tell which is which?" Minoru said.

"Mineh-Kamen Rider! I'm the real one! T-The waist is to big on her!" Left Suzu said.

"What? Are you calling me fat!" Right Suzu yelled.

"No I'm calling you ugly!" Left Suzu yelled.

"You're the ugly one stupid!" Right Suzu yelled.

"STOP! J-just hold on, we can figure this out!" Minoru said.

"LOOK, how many people do you know who can do this?" left Suzu reached for right Suzu's hair.

"GAAAYAYAYA!" *_pop_* Left Suzu twisted a lock of right Suzu's hair and left a long curl in her hair.

"Kamen Rider! Make this fake stop hurting me!" Right Suzu said looking like she was ready to tear up.

"… … …"

*_fwip-fwip-fwip-fwip_* "GAHHH!" *_POOFF_*Minoru fired his arrows at the right Suzu making miniature explosions on her body. A small smoke screen covered her body and she turned into Pakouv.

"H-How did you know?" Pakouv said getting back on his feet, Minoru moved in front of Suzu pushing her behind him.

"er… the waist," Minoru said uneasy.

"GRRAH, You may have gotten the upper hand, but you haven't seen the last of me!" Pakouv pulled out another one of his brown leafs and threw it to the ground.

"WAIT!" *_POOF_* Pakouv threw his leaf in the ground and caused another smoke screen, when the smoke cleared Pakouv was already gone.

"He got away," Minoru said. "uh… Kamen Rider," Suzu said.

"Huh? Oohh," Minoru said worried.

"You, your that masked fighter guy that keeps appearing on the news," Gus said.

"Er, y-yes uh... c-citizen, I am Kamen Rider," Minoru said masking his voice.

"W-who was that that… thing?" Gus asked.

"uh… o-oh that, uh that thing… they're called Virus's, strange creatures from another world who have been using people to cause havoc," Minoru said.

"What did he want with me? He acted like he knew me but I've never seen anything like that," Gus said. "Yeah… I noticed that too," Minoru said.

"What's going to happen now? Is that thing go- *_WHAM_*" Gus was hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground unconscious, Suzu was holding a wooden board behind him.

"SUZY!" Minoru yelled at her for knocking Gus unconscious.

"What? He was going to figure it out!" Suzu said.

"_UGH_, you didn't need to knock them out!" Minoru said.

"Power Down" Minoru took his belt off and changed back to normal.

"Look he'll be fine, we just need to take him to his office put him in his chair he'll think he had a bad dream," she said. "What about the next time the Virus shows up?" Minoru said.

"Oh… we'll say he fell unconscious and that Kamen Rider saved him and that he was hit in the fight," Suzu said.

"Hello!" a voice called out.

"Oh CRAP," Minoru said. "Hide him quick! I'll distract him!" Suzu said. Minoru started dragging Gus away and Suzu went to the front desk, there was already a well dressed looking man waiting.

"Oh uh… h-hello!" Suzu said nervous. "Hello, I'm looking for Gus, have you seen him?" he asked.

"HUH! Er-uh, sorry, but um… Gus is out right now so you'll have to come back later mr…."

"Oh yes, I'm **Saburo**, I own the mechanics shop across the street," he said.

"Y-… you do?" Suzu said suspicious.

* * *

"Okay Gus will be fine, so now I need to-."

"AAAAGH!" "SUZY!" Minoru ran for the garage to look for Suzu, when he got to her though she was fine.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW YOU MONSTER!" Suzu yelled at him. "STOP STOP STOP!" Saburo yelled as his hair was being pulled on by Suzu.

"SUZY! STOP THAT!" Minoru forced Suzu to let go of Szburo's hair which had a long curl left in it. "_GRAGH_ WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" he said.

"My problem, don't play dumb with me! You're the one who's been wreaking havoc here!" Suzu said.

"What?" Saburo asked confused. "You were just here a few minutes ago! I know you're the one who's causing trouble for Gus!" Suzu said.

"Wh- Don't blame me, that's business!" he yelled. "Not that! You're the one framing all of Gus's friends for breaking all the stuff here and making him fire them!" Suzu said.

"W- This is the first time I've even set foot on this property!" he yelled.

"Suuure it is," Suzu said.

"SUZY! I-I'm sorry she did that, we sort of had some… technical difficulties," Minoru said.

"Save your breath, I just came by to see if everything was going fine here, I heard some noise's and I thought you guys were in trouble, but now I hope your whole building falls down," he said. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you criminal!" Suzu accused.

"Suzy, shut up!" Minoru said.

"I'm not the reason that old man Gus is failing his business don't blame me, that's busniness!" he said storming off.

"Minoru we can't let that guy get away with what he did!" Suzu said. "H-Hold on, we can't just go off and fight him like that, even if he is the Virus attacking him like that will just make us look like the bad guys," Minoru said.

"Oh come on, no one would blame you as Kamen Rider with your secret identity," Alpha said.

"See Alpha agrees," Suzu said. "Sir is right, we should not go against that man," Beta said.

"Wh-Beta?" Suzu said. "Where the hell were you?" Alpha said.

"I was exploring the area a bit more," Beta said.

"Why didn't you get here when we were fighting that Virus? Minoru could have used your help bastard!" Alpha said. "Sempai please, I saw you running the moment you sensed the Virus, I was certain that you would have been more than enough to help Minoru," Beta said.

"_tch_ yeah right," Alpha said.

"Anyway, I've been looking around the place, and sadly I was unable to find the Virus or any sign of a V-System," Beta said. "What? That's impossible!" Alpha said.

"Then where did that Virus run off to?" Suzu said.

"The only explanation is that the Virus must have released his hold on the Human and went into hiding.

"Virus's can undo the transformation on a human?" Minoru asked.

"If the human and Virus both allowed it then yeah I guess, but that would require the human and the Virus to come to work with each other," Alpha said. "The ability to change ones appearance does seem like something a human would gladly agree to," Beta said.

"Well until we do we're going to have to stake out here and make sure nothing happens to him," Suzu said. "I suppose, that seems to be the best option," Minoru said.

"AW we're gonna stay here longer, I'm bored with this place already," Alpha said.

* * *

The hours had passed by with Minoru and Suzu waiting for the Virus to attack again, thankfully Gus didn't question their reason for staying by for such a long time. The sun was almost down and it was starting to get dark.

"Red raven to masky, do you copy, subject appears safe and the night is still young over," she said speaking into a small radio.

"Suzy I'm right next to you Okay. I told you already we're not using code words, and you know that that's not a real walkie-talkie right?" Minoru said. "Stop being a buzz kill," she said.

Suzu and Minoru were both parked outside near Gus's shop waiting for anything to happen. Both Gus's and Saburo's shops had started closing shop.

"_UGGGHH_ How much longer until that Virus comes back? I'm sick of waiting," Alpha said bored. "As long as it takes," Suzu said. "UGH, come on Bodyguard, can't we just smash the other place and get this over with?" Alpha asked.

"hm….."

"Bodyguard!"

"Huh, oh sorry, I'm just thinking," Minoru said. "About what? What you're going to do when we catch that Virus? Cause I would love to see that," Suzu said.

"No not that, I'm trying to figure out who's got the Virus?" Minoru said. "Duh, it was Saburo," Suzu said.

"No something's weird, if that Virus ran off then why would he come back so soon?" Minoru said. "Maybe he was getting us when we were down," Suzu said.

"… Sir, I think I can see someone leaving the shop," Beta said. "AH HA, we hav- oh no it's nothing," Suzu said.

"You sure becau-AH!" Minoru jumped out of the car suddenly taking the V-System with Alpha and Beta. "M-Minoru!" Suzu said.

* * *

*_knock knock_* "Hello, you there Gus," Mitch said knocking on the door of Gus's shop. "I heard you were attacked today or something weird like that."

"Hello Gus," Minoru said. "WHOA! Oh Minoru man you freaked me out," Mitch said.

"Minoru! What are you doing!" Suzu said. "Suzu too? What are you guys still doing here?" Mitch asked.

"It's you isn't it?" Minoru said.

"What?" "Huh?" Suzu and Mitch said.

"The Virus that's been attacking Gus and causing trouble, you have it don't you?" Minoru said. "What? What are you talking about, what's a Virus anyway? Are you talking about computers or something?" Mitch said.

"Minoru what the hell are you talking about, why are you blaming Mitch? I thought we agreed it was that Saburo guy," Suzu said. "Seriously Minoru what are you talking about?" Mitch said.

"Earlier today you told me something, something that's been bugging me," Minoru said.

_("Oh that, yeah that jerk Gus, he's been blaming all of us for some trouble he says that we did; busted car parts, breaking windows, and spilling the chemicals. Honestly I think he's getting on in years, he said he saw us all doing damage to his place, but we were all gone on break every time he blamed us! I was gonna be fired next so I quit before he got to me," Mitch said.)_

"You said that everyone was on break when the shop was attacked," Minoru said.

"Y-Yeah so, why are you blaming me for that?" Mitch said.

"It's not just that, there's something else that I heard, when Saburo came by today he said something."

_("Not that! You're the one framing all of Gus's friends for breaking all the stuff here and making him fire them!" Suzu said. "W- This is the first time I've even set foot on this property!" he yelled.)_

"If he was telling the truth and it was the first time he set foot on that area then how was it that the Virus knew exactly when to attack if he's never set foot here?" Minoru said.

"Wh-who, I-I have no idea what you're talking about," Mitch said.

"Just stow it Mitch, you were the only one who didn't get fired, you said you quit," Minoru said. "What, Mitch is this true?" Suzu said.

"No of course not, I have no idea what he's talking about!" Mitch said.

"Mitch, Suzu's fathers runs the distribution of V-Systems, I saw the records, you did buy one," Minoru said. "What?" Suzu looked at Minoru quizzically.

"You-! You looked into my credit card records? Just because of some stupid opinion you had you went to double check that I bought a V-System?" Mitch said.

"Actually, I made that part up, you just confirmed it for me," Minoru said.

"No I… oh…. Heh, you are smart guy," Mitch said suddenly smirking.

"M-Mitch, w-wait I thought that Saburo guy was the one doing all this!" Suzu said.

"That's the perfect excuse isn't it? I didn't do it, this shifty business guy was doing all the dirty work," Mitch said.

"W-wait you're really the one doing that? I thought- but they- why?" Suzu said.

"Do you know how annoying it was working for the old man? Everyday I work on every freaking car that drives in here, and the one to get all the credit for it is Gus. 'Thanks for the help old Gus', 'Good work Gus', and 'It's running great Gus'!"

"Okay wait, I understand that you're the one doing it, but your motive is Jealousy? Seriously?" Suzu said.

"Heh, it doesn't matter, since no one's around I guess I don't have to hide this anymore," Mitch said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a V-System.

"You do have one!" Suzu said.

"Pakouv, take care of them for me," Mitch said, the screen on his V-System was glowing it's eerie multi color.

"HA HA, finally I get to have some real fun," the V-System said. A small light came out of the V-System and into Mitch. "Wait!" Minoru yelled, but it was too late.

Mitch's eyes closed and opened again giving off its eerie glow, his entire body gave off another bright light and his form changed almost instantly.

"Heh heh heh, how are you going to go against me?" Pakouv said sounding sure of himself. "Well it's a good thing that Mitch it asleep," Minoru said.

"eh?" Pakouv tilted his head.

"It'd be a shame if Mitch knew who I was," Minoru said pulling out his own V-System. He placed it on his waist and the belt looped around him.

"Power On, Select Game"

"YES FINALLY!" Suzu yelled.

"Beta, let's go," Minoru pulled out a disc. "As you wish sir," Beta floated out of the V-System into the disc Minoru had, it gave a quick green glow and Minoru put the disc in the game.

"Beta Major's, Press Start"

"Henshin!" Minoru gave a thumbs up then turned it into a Thumbs down and pressed the button.

"GAME ON"

Minoru's body was covered in the black and green grid suit before the rest of his body was covered in Beta's sport like armor.

"KA-Kamen Rider!" Pakouv said shocked.

"Now, let's go a round in versus mode."

* * *

**Kisdota: OK the fight will be here soon, just wait a bit it'll take less than a day, I just need a break, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	8. On the Road again, vs mode

"RAAAAAGH!" Pakouv ran for Minoru about to punch him, he brought his fist forward but Minoru quickly intercepted it by grabbing his fist.

"Suzu quick, go an hide!" Minoru said.

"Uh, r-right!" Suzu ran for cover back near the trailer.

"Hrgh HRRGH! AH!" *_THUD_* Minoru side stepped out of the way and Pakouv fell to the ground. Minoru reached for the V-System on his belt.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, X, Up"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, First Serve"

Two ping pong like paddles, one black and one white both with green grips, appeared in Minoru's hands.

"RAH!" *_shing-shing-shing-shing-shing_* Pakouv swung his arm and sent a barrage of many green leafs at Minoru.

"Hyaaaaa!" *_whap-whap-whap-whap-whap_* Minoru quickly started hitting every green leaf that came at him.

The attacks all became useless, the remains of the leafs all fell to the ground in front of Minoru's feet. Minoru held out his right paddle forward and suddenly it gave off a small discharge. A small sphere of white and black energy came together and soon turned into a small ball of green energy the size of a ping-pong ball.

"Hyah!" *_whap_* Minoru hit the small ball and sent it flying to Pakouv.

*_BLAST_* "GAH!" the small ball bounced off of Pakouv and was sent back to Minoru. Minoru raised up his other paddle and hit the ball right back to Pakouv.

"HA!" *_whap_* *_BLAST_* "GAH!" the ball was sent back to Pakouv and bounced off of his body back at Minoru and he started the cycle again.

*_whap_* *_BLAST_* *_whap_* *_BLAST_* *_whap_* *_BLAST_* *_whap_* *_BLAST_* "HYAAAAH!" *_WHAM_* Minoru gave the small ball one last hit.

*_BOOM_* "GAAAAAHH!" the small ball exploded off of Pakouv's chest and sent him flying back.

"Grah! You bastard!" Pakouv ran to Minoru in anger, Minoru's weapons disappeared from his hands and he reached for his belt.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, X, Left"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Batterrrr Up"

A black and white green gripped bat appeared in Minoru's hand replacing his weapons.

"huh? HRGH!" *_CRICK_* Pakouv tensed up his body and turned grey like stone. "not strong enough," Beta said. Minoru ran straight at Pakouv with his bat, when his foot was right in front of Pakouv he swung his bat directly upward at Pakouvs body.

*_WHAM_* Pakouv remained completely motionless and silent as his body was sent flying upward from Minoru's attack.

*_SMASH_* Pakouv flew back down to the ground and hit it with great force and weight causing a large crater from his impact.

"Ohhugh, what the hell, my body was tough as stone like that?" Pakouv said dazed.

"I think it's time to end this," Beta said.

"Yeah," Minoru's bat disappeared and he reached for his belt.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Right, Left, Right, O,X"

_*beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Match"

Minoru's feet started to give off a small glow of black and white, a small black and white energy like ball appeared below Minoru's feet.

"HYA!" *_STRIKE_* Minoru struck the ball and sent the attack flying directly at Pakouv.

"WHA- *_ZAP_* GAAAH!" Pakouv's body was bounded together and became stuck.

"HYA!" Minoru jumped up in the air and his legs gave off a green glow.

"Champion Strike!" Minoru started spinning around heading directly for Pakouv

"HAAAAAA HYAH!" *_BOOOOM_* "GAAAAAAAH!" Minoru struck Pakouv and caused a large explosion, Pakouv was left with his body giving off different discharges, Minoru was kneeling on the ground facing away from Pakouv.

"…hrgh … Ha!"

"hm?" Minoru and Beta noticed that Pakouv's body was still standing and beginning to glow even brighter.

"GRAAH!" *_BLAST_* "GUH?" Minoru covered his face as Pakouv's body shined with in a blinding multi color light.

"….ugh," *_thud_* the light cleared away and Mitch was left in place, there was a smoldering pile of remains from what Minoru believed was from the V-System. "Uh… w-what happened?" Minoru said.

"Uh oh," Beta said.

"Uh oh? What oh?" Minoru asked.

*_SMASH_* "GAAH!"

"What the?" Minoru and Suzu both looked in the direction of Saburo's shop which suddenly had its garage door blasted off.

"_CHWAAARRRR_!" "WHAT THE HELL?" Minoru and Suzu saw something come out of the shop.

It was something that looked like an old muscle car, only there were clawed hands instead of wheels. The front of it had a large snout that looked like a raccoons but it had fangs and exhaust going out of its nose. In the back was a long tail with three buzz saw blades going around it. The entire car was in the multi color like Virus's, but the body looked more alive .

*_VRRRRRRMMMM_* "GRAAAAH!" The large monster let out a large smoke cloud from his nose and raced off away from Minoru and Suzu.

"What in the world was that!" Minoru said. "That must have been Pakouv, his energy must have gone out of control," Beta said.

"What?"

"We Virus's have to maintain control of out power, if we lose control of it it'll spike up to high levels, but it'll eventually kill us," Beta said. "T-That's good right?" Minoru said.

"It'll take a whole day before his energy runs out," Beta said.

"But he's heading for the city, he'll level half the town! Alpha we need the Adventure Racer," Minoru said.

"Alright, my turn to shine!" Alpha said.

"That won't be necessary, I can take care of it," Beta said. Many 1's and 0's passed by Minoru's visor giving him information.

"Oh, that would work," Minoru said.

Minoru took off his V-System and a steering wheel digitally appeared around Minoru's V-System.

"Download"

"huh? YAH!" Suzu jumped away from the trailer when it started disintegrating and breaking up. Minoru's V-system started producing a vehicle under him. The motorcycle was half black and half white with two green wheels, the back wheel was twice as big as the front one. The front of the motorcycle had on light in front of it and the sides of it had two small plane like wings on the side.

"Download, Sports Race"

"Whoa!" Suzu said in awe.

*_vrrmmVRRMMMMM_* Minoru revved up the engine and drove off. "I'll come back for you, make sure Mitch stays knocked out!" Minoru said racing away.

"NO WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU I WANNA SEE!" Suzu yelled at Minoru who was racing off.

* * *

"_GRAAARGGH_!" Pakouv was still running off towards the city, Minoru who was catching up to him was close on his tail in his **Sports Racer**.

"_RAALGH_!" *_CRSHCRSHCRSHCRSH_* Pakouv's buzz saw tail started spinning around and he slammed his tail in the ground making the road un-traversable. "Quick!" Beta sent another wave of 1's and 0's through Minoru's eyes and he quickly reached for his buttons.

"Down, Down, X, O"

*_beep_*

"Mountain Race"

The wheels of Minoru's cycle suddenly changed being covered in metal treds like a tank. Minoru's cycle kept going through the broken up road driving past all the stones and ditch's.

"_RGH, RAGH!_" *_SPLASH_* Pakouv jumped off of the road and dived into the river nearby.

"He dove into the water!" Minoru said as Pakouv started swimming away, he reached for the V-System.

"Down, Down, O, O"

*_beep_*

"Water Race"

Minoru raced off and headed for the water, the bottom of his cycle suddenly formed a board underneath turning it into a wave rider and he followed Pakouv.

"_GRAAAAGH_!" Pakouv turned around and faced Minoru.

"So now you're ready to fight?" Minoru said.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, X, Right"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Tee Off"

In Minoru's hand a long golf club staff appears in his hand, Minoru stood up on his wave rider and headed for Pakouv with his weapon held up high.

"_GRAAAGH!_" Pakouv started swimming directly towards Minoru. Minoru jumped up on the handle bars of his Sports Racer and raised his weapon over his head like a real golf club. Minoru and Pakouv soon came close to each other and Minoru swung his weapon.

*_WHAP_* "_GLAAAARRRGGGHHH_!" *_CRASH_* Minoru was surprisingly able the knock Pakouv from the underside of his nose and knocking him out of the river and back onto the lang. Minoru hoped off of his racer back in front of Pakouv.

"Should we finish this off?" Minoru asked.

"Ah, actually I don't have enough energy to do an Ultimate Code," Beta said.

"Wh-what? But that's the strongest move we have!" Minoru said.

"Relax, just let Alpha in the V-System as well," Beta said.

"Huh?" "Wait what?" Alpha and Minoru said.

"Alpha and I can combine our coding and Ultimate codes together, that should be enough to fully finish him off," Beta said. Many 1's and 0's passed by Minoru's visor and he gain new information.

"Ah, alright," Minoru pulled out Alpha's disc and opened the top up and put Alpha's disc in behind Beta's.

"Alpha's Adventure, Player 2"

"_GRAAALGH_!" Pakouv got up and faced Minoru, he opened up his mouth and the fangs inside started glowing. Minoru just pressed the start button on his V-System.

*_beep_*

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Down, Up, Down, X, X. Final Level. Left, Right, Left, Right, O, X. Final Match"

*_beep_*

"Double Ultimate Code"

Minoru's right arm was covered in both red and green armor like padding, and in his hand a long fencing blade with a green hand guard and red blade appeared in his hand.

"En Garde."

"_RAAAGGH_!" Pakouv started running towards Minoru while he just stood in the same spot holding his blade up. The edge of the blade started glowing and Minoru ran forward till Pakouv was a foot in front of him.

"**Fencer Strike**!" Minoru swung his blade downward at a high speed over Pakouv.

*_SHING_*

"GRA-!" Pakouv suddenly stopped moving towards Minoru and froze on the spot. A glowing red and green line appeared all around Pakouv directly in the middle of his body. Minoru faced away from Pakouv and let go of his blade as it disappeared.

"Game Over."

*_SLICE_* "_GRAAAAAAAAA-_!" *_BOOOOOMMMM_* Pakouv's body completely split apart in half for a second before both half exploded.

* * *

The next day, Minoru was driving on the same road towards Gus's shop in his trailer with Suzu sitting next to him.

"Can't believe I missed a cool fight again," Suzu grumbled. "Sorry, but I couldn't take you with me," Minoru said.

"That's your excuse every time, 'it's not safe'. It's never safe for me," she said.

"Oh stop complaining Virus Bait, it's not like you missed everything," Alpha said. "Surely you must have witnessed mine and sir's spectacular performance," Beta said.

"Yeah sure, why are we going out here again anyway?" Suzu asked. "We need to fix the damage Mitch did and explain to Gus that he should re-hire his old friends," Minoru said.

"Hey whatever happened to that Mitch guy anyway?" Alpha asked.

"While you guys were gone I called the cops on him, he's probably in jail now," Suzu said.

* * *

"Well we're here…hm?" Minoru pulled up into the driveway and saw that it had others in it.

"What's going on?" Suzu said. Minoru and Suzu parked outside and stepped out of the trailer where they met with Gus who walked out of the shop.

"Hey you two, nice to see you again. You didn't break the old girl again did you?" he asked.

"Ah no, uh, hey what's going on here?" Minoru asked. "Oh well you know how I said everyone was doing damage to this place, well turns out I blamed the wrong people so I sorta tried to hire them back," Gus said.

"Tried to?" Minoru asked. "Well some of them are still a bit ticked at me for firing them wrongfully, so I wasn't able to get everyone back here, the rest decided to stay at Saburo shop," Gus said. "So now you both broke even?" Minoru said. "Yeah, but it's not like I got anything to worry about, we're doing fine," Gus said.

"Well that's good, so y-AAAAHH!" *_SPRAY_* Minoru, Suzu, and Gus were all suddenly sprayed by a stream of water.

"Oh SORRY GUS!" Saburo called out from the other side of the street, "I was just getting out the hose to wash off the Camaro we were asked to fix!" he said taunting.

"Ugh, jeeze what's his problem?" Suzu said.

"YEAH that's FINE, at least you didn't get the MUSTANG that we're working on!" Gus called out.

"You need anything to help you out old man? Like a pillow before you take your nap!"

"Hey let me know if you need anything! Why not give me your home number so I can call your mom when you hurt your little finger!"

"You wanna get your glasses first, I know how hard it is to see those tiny tiny numbers."

"Let's just go," Minoru said dragging Suzu away with him.

"Shouldn't we stop them from fighting?" Suzu asked.

"No no, I think it's good for those two," Minoru said.

"Hey you low on bolts? Borrow one of mine!" *_bonk_* "GAH, Bastard! Right on my head!" "What are you gonna cry?" "Take this!" *_SPRAY_*

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay new power, new chapter, and now we see a new type of enemy. Kamen Rider has been using giant enemies recently if any of you have noticed. It's only a matter of time before they get their own giant fighting robot, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**The new final attack, the Fencer strike, fencings a sport so I thought that would go with the combined theme of adventure and sports, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	9. Mission Start

**Kisdota: Okay here's the next chapter, and my back is killing me, it'll be harder to keep writing these fics if I don't get checked out soon. But don't worry I set up an appointment at the doctors. There might be a few changes to the fighting style, I'm gonna try and work on the belt style, YAHAHAHAHA**

**

* * *

**

Minoru was inside his small home washing the last of the dishes before turning off the sink, Minoru reached over to the front window and brought the shutters down. "We're not doing the lunch hour sir?" Beta said.

"No… I have other business today," Minoru said quietly. "Ooh sounds fun, what are we doing?" Alpha said.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Suzu opened it up before walking in, she looked well dressed in a light black Sunday dress.

"Hey, you ready?" Suzu asked. "Just five more minutes," Minoru said going into his room, Suzu picked up the V-System he left on his counter.

"Hey guys, any Virus activity?" Suzu asked. "Nope, nothing thankfully," Alpha said. "I have sensed nothing as well," Beta said.

"Meh, oh well I suppose it's for the best anyway, todays not a good day anyway," Suzu said. "Are we going somewhere, Bodyguard said we're going someplace today, but he doesn't seem happy about it," Alpha said. "He didn't tell you? We're going to the Sugoroku Cemetary today," Suzu said.

"The cemetery?" Alpha said.

"Why would Sir wish to go there, from what I know depressing places like that aren't in Sir's positive taste," Beta said. "Well about two years ago today, Minoru's parent's both died in a car accident. Suprisingly three years ago today my mother died as well," Suzu said depressed.

"Eh? Is that why he lives alone?" Alpha said. "Yeah, me and Minoru are going over to visit them today," Suzu said. "Will your father be coming along as well? I don't want to alert people to our presence with Sir," Beta asked.

"_pfft_, don't worry, that ass is once again too busy to come with. It's just us," Suzu said. "_phew_, good, I want to be able to move and talk freely," Alpha said. "Why has Sir not mentioned anything about this to us," Beta said. "He doesn't really like to talk about it, he keeps saying that he's over it, but I know him, he's still sad inside," Suzu said.

"I suppose something like this would not be easy for Sir to talk about," Beta said. Minoru stepped out of his room wearing a simple black attire.

"You ready?" Minoru asked. "Yeah, let's go," Suzu said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sugoroku park, there was a mother sitting on a bench close to the playground letting her one year old child play in the sand. As she was watching him a small group of other children came by and started climbing everywhere on the tall jungle gym.

This must have distracted the mother because she did not notice her small child wandering off away out of the mothers sight.

* * *

"So is your old man still so busy he can't go with you?" Minoru asked.

"Don't remind me… hell it wouldn't matter, I haven't seen him so long I think I've forgotten what he looks like," Suzu said trying to lay back on the seat closing her eyes, "I start college tomorrow," she said suddenly. "I know, your last year," Minoru said.

"And then I'm off to work in the same building my parents own," Suzu said.

"College? You going somewhere, can I come?" Alpha asked. "No, believe me it's not going to be fun, it's just a requirement," Suzu said.

"You don't seem happy about it," Beta said.

"… I'm afraid," she said.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Minoru asked.

"I'm worried… that this might be the last time I can freely come and visit you," she said. "You don't go to college all day," he said.

"And what happens when I'm done? I'll be gone working in that stupid building," she said pointing out to said building which could surprisingly still be seen from their distance, "What if I end up being so busy like my old man? Bastard's too busy to visit his wife with his only daughter, or do anything at all for the past three years."

"You won't end up like that," Minoru said. "How do you know?" she asked almost sounding sad.

"hm… are you crying Virus bait?" Alpha asked.

"Grr!" Suzu grabbed the V-System and started shaking it violently.

"OW OW OW, KIDDING KIDDDING!" "Miss p-ple-GAH! I'm in here as well!" Alpha and Beta said.

"Put them down Suzy, I need them to do those battles you want to watch," Minoru said, Suzu begrudgingly put the V-System down. "Look, don't worry, for all we know none of that stuff will and you'll still be able to be happy," Minoru said.

"And what happens if you're wrong?" Suzu asked. "If I am wrong then I promise that I'll fix whatever's wrong myself and make it so you are happy," Minoru said. "And how can someone like you make that promise?" Suzu asked. Minoru silently picked up his V-System and showed it to her.

"Oh right, the Kamen Rider thing," Suzu said. "Now stop being sad, we're almost there," Minoru said.

* * *

"GAAAAHHH!" "YAAAAHHH!" In the small abandoned construction area of Sugoroku two construction workers were suddenly infected with two Virus's that started changing them.

One changed with his body becoming multi colored. His body and legs become more muscular and he was covered in a large coat that looked similar to a generals, the sleeves were long reaching his knees but they looked thing with no hands coming out. His legs were covered in large round metal like plating. On his chest was something that looked like a shutter door, and his face looked human shaped with just eyes, but his left eye had a cross and circle over it.

The second one was a bit smaller than him, and his body wasn't the same multi color as other Virus's. Rather his body was a light grey looking almost like metal and his body was covered in what looked like different metal plating's with bolts holding them down. His middle and fore-fingers were both connected together in two metal looking tubes similar to gun barrels.

"We have arrived… hm… to be honest I was expecting this place to be more…. Barbaric looking," the taller larger one said.

"Uh Sarge, **Au-Vn**, what shall we do?" the smaller one asked.

"I suppose we'll start by performing Recon. I shall take a look in this direction, you may take the opposite direction. We shall meet at our predetermined coordinates," the virus Au-Vn said. "Roger Sarge," the metal Virus said saluting. "And remember to be careful, I hope you haven't forgotten but we are in enemy territory, these Humans will destroy you on sight," Au-Vn said.

"Roger sarge, I'll keep my eyes peeled," he said.

* * *

The metal Virus was walking along the ally of a quiet suburban area.

"Now… quietly walk through the territory, careful not to alert the enemy of your presence. Be wary of your surroundings," he said keeping his hands up at the ready for anything that shows up. "Those humans better be ready to face me when they come out, if they try anything they'll get a taste of my powers," he said. "bah." D-DAHDA!" the virus jumped up when he heard and felt something on his leg.

"FREEZE!" he looked down pointing both guns at the source ready to fire.

"dah?" there was a little boy crawling on the ground near his leg. "Stop right there human!" he said, the baby just looked at his reflection in his leg.

"Oh wait… is this a human? … I was told they walk on two legs, this one's on four… maybe it's a cat," he said. The small child grabbed on to his leg with both hands and started to stand up using his leg for balance.

"AH! Two legs, this is a human!" the virus said moving his leg letting the child fall on the ground.

"Now surrender human or I'll-." "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" "GAH!" The small child started crying very loudly making the large virus cover his ears.

"Stop STOP! THAT NOISE IS KILLING MY HEAD!" he yelled, the child just continued to cry out loud. "What's that?" "Is someone out there?" "Who's crying?"

"huh? AW CRAP!" he heard people coming out of their homes and walking outside. "Can't let others know I was here, got to run! But I can't let this thing tell other people where I was!" he said picking up the still crying child and running away.

* * *

"_ugh_… we've been here for hours, how long are we gonna stay here?" Alpha said. "Sempai please, they don't need you to rush them, and it's only been 15 minutes," Beta said.

Minoru was holding the V-System close to him standing in front of his parents grave laying down some flowers he brought with him. "We're not going to stay long, don't worry," Minoru said.

"_sigh_, so what do you feel like doing after this?" Suzu asked. "Nothing in particular," Minoru said.

"hmm… Oh crap!" Alpha said. "w-What?" Minoru said. "There is a virus nearby, and he's already possessed someone," Beta said.

"YES SCORE!" Suzu said. "Suzy, you-." "I got it! Stay a safe distance away! Go GO!" she said grabbing onto his V-System and putting it on his waist.

"Wha-! Hey!"

"Power on, Select Game"

"Go GO!"

* * *

"Ugh… what am I supposed to do?" the metal like virus said. He was currently up on top a small hill nearby the cemetery.

"hold it!" "huh?" Minoru and Suzu ran up the hill where the virus was. "Freeze Humans! You won't take me down!" he said aiming his finger guns at the two. "What are you doing here?" Minoru said. "That's none of your concern humans! Now hands in the air!" he said.

"I would suggest you not aim those things at us," Minoru said taking out a green disc.

"Sports Mode!" Minoru said sliding the disc in his belt.

"Beta Major's, Press Start"

Minoru raised up his right hand forward and gave a thumbs up.

"Henshin!" Minoru gave a thumbs down and pressed the button on his belt.

"GAME ON" Minoru's body was covered in the black and white, green sports themed armor and turned into his sports form.

"Now, let's go a round in versus mode," he said.

"Kamen Rider! HA!" *_boom boom boom_* the virus started firing bullets at Minoru who easily side stepped out of the way.

"For someone with a gun your attacks are pretty slow," Minoru said. "Shut up bastard!" he said pointing his guns at him again.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" "ACK!" "UGH!" Minoru and the Virus covered their ears when they heard a loud crying.

"Is that a baby?" Suzu said.

"Crap crap crap crap!" the virus said heading for the tree where the child was laying on the grass.

"What… the… hell?" Minoru said.

"It's okay it's okay, look look shiny shiny!" he said reflecting himself in the sun holding the child up. The baby started laughing when he saw his reflection on the Virus's chest.

"I'm… horribly disturbed by this," Suzu said watching the Virus.

"Is this normal Virus behavior?" Minoru asked.

"This probably isn't even legal," Beta said shuddering his body.

* * *

"shu shu shu shu!" "ah haaha!" Suzu was holding the small child tickling his stomach and making funny faces at him causing him to laugh.

Minoru brought out three cups of warm tea out of his trailer and a small sippy cup with chocolate milk and set them on the table. "Thank you," Suzu said taking the cup of warm tea and giving the small child his drink. Minoru sat down on the table and gave the Virus his glass.

"… uh… thank you?" he said taking his glass.

"So… you just found this child on the street?" Suzu asked feeding the baby.

"Ah yeah… I was sneaking around and he just came up to me and hugged my leg suddenly," he said. He observed Minoru drinking his tea. "He must have gotten lost, we should take him to the police station," Minoru said.

The Virus brought the glass to the area that was essentially his mouth and poured it down letting the drink spill down his chest and onto the ground.

"Uh… and um who are you?" Suzu asked.

"Oh **Delta**," he said. "And what were you doing here?" Minoru asked.

"I came here because I was told by my friend Au-Vn that this new place we found was full of aliens who were planning to fight us for fun, and destroy our world," Delta said.

"What? Only two humans even know that you exist, and we're the two," Minoru said.

"It is true Delta, no one on this planet is even aware of our existence, if anything we've been causing more trouble here taking over people," Beta said. "Yeah, whatever your being told is a lie," Alpha said.

"I know I know, man and I joined this huge army and everything and it looks like everything I'm fighting for is a lie!" Delta said.

"Whoa Whoa! Wait army?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah, Boss started gathering us fellow Virus's together for us to defend against the threat of humans. A few Virus's have already come here and it's been said that a few of them were killed when they got here," Delta said. "Are you talking about the four we fought?" Alpha said.

"huh? Well that's how many it's been reported were killed so yeah probably," Delta said. "No no no, hold on! Those Virus's came here and started hurting people here," Minoru said. "Really? I was told they were coming here to study the planet and its people," Delta said.

"Study? Three of them did nothing but knock down buildings and one of them was illiterate," Suzu said.

"This sounds bad, Boss has never been the kindest person to talk to, if she's telling our whole world about how you people are a threat," Alpha said. "Then they'll no doubt attack your world," Beta said. "What for?" Suzu said. "That I don't know," Beta said.

"I do know that it's not gonna be for your benefit," Alpha said. "Oh, wait wait wait, what if I went to talke to Au-Vn with you!" Delta said. "Your friend?" Minoru asked.

"He's also a part of my team, if we talk to him and convince him that this place isn't bad then maybe he'll be able to convince Boss that this place isn't worth attacking," Delta said. "Doesn't seem likely to work," Beta said. "Yeah but it's probably the best shot we have," Minoru said.

"Wait what about this guy?" Suzu said holding up the child. "You go ahead and take him to the police station," Minoru said.

"Oh no, no no no no no, I'm not missing another fight," Suzu said.

"Suzu, there's a lost child in your hands right now, and you really wAAAHHH!" Minoru yelped out as Suzu started pulling on his hair, the baby in her arm was laughing at him. "OKAY OKAY, YOU CAN WATCH THE FIGHT!" Minoru yelled. "Score!" Suzu said letting go of his hair leaving a long curl.

"We're not going to fight are we?" Delta asked. "I'm really hoping not to, but knowing my luck that's not going to happen," Minoru said.

* * *

Au-Vn was still waiting for Delta in a large abandoned warehouse, Minoru, Detla, and Suzu were outside said building. "Okay you guys wait here, I'm gonna go tell Au-Vn the good news," Delta said. "I'm not too sure about this, I mean what if he doesn't listen," Alpha said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Delta said walking into the small warehouse.

* * *

"Hm? You're late," Au-Vn said. "Sorry sir, private Delta reporting," he said.

"And what did you learn?" Au-Vn asked.

"Oh! That's the good news sir, we don't have to worry about these humans anymore," Delta said. "Excuse me?" Au-Vn said.

"Yeah you'll never believe what I went through I met this little guy, I thought it was one of those cat things because it was walking on four legs. Turns out it was just a much smaller human. Anyway I met these two other humans with our Virus friends with them and it turns out that this place doesn't have any idea about us or our place," Delta said.

"Delta, there were specific rules we were given for anyone who was able to gain access to this planet, so far you've broken the biggest one three times," Au-Vn said.

"Y-Yeah, but they don't want to fight us, in fact I found out that the only people who even know we exist are the one's outside this place," Delta said.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Au-Vn said.

* * *

"They've been in there for a while, you think they're making progress?" Suzu asked.

*_Ka-CHICK_* "Hm?" Minoru heard a small clicking noise inside.

"Crap RUN!" Alpha cried. Minoru grabbed onto Suzu who was still holding the child and ran away. *_BOOM_* A portion of the warehouse wall was blown off by a powerful explosion. The opening in the wall revealed Au-Vn, his chest was opened up on the sides letting out what looked like a huge cannon which had smoke coming out of the opening.

"S-Sir!" Delta said.

"Well this is interesting, you did lead some humans here," Au-Vn said. "Who-… Delta! What the hell!" Suzu yelled. "I-I didn't tell him to attack!" Delta said.

"Delta, stop sympathizing with them, just stand back and allow me to destroy them," Au-Vn said.

"Not on my watch," Minoru said placing the V-System on his belt.

"Power On, Select Game"

"Hm?" Au-Vn watched as Minoru pulled out a red disc.

"Adventure mode!"

"Alpha's Adventure, Press Start'

"Henshin!"

"GAME ON"

Minoru's body was covered in a sheet of black and green and turned into his knight like form. "Kamen Rider? So you are the threat that Boss spoke of," Au-Vn said. "Boss?" Delta said. "So you know of me too?" Minoru said.

"Yes, I was hoping to meet you before I started my destruction, just to get you out of the way," Au-Vn said. "Out of the way?" Minoru asked.

"You're the only real threat to our kind so far," Au-Vn said.

"The only… wait a minute, are you aware about our planet?" Minoru said. "What?" Suzu said.

"You seem to be smarter than the average human. Yes, I'm well aware that this planet is no threat to us, as are many other Virus's," Au-Vn said.

"W-What?" Delta said.

"W-Wait I don't get it, Delta said that you guys were afraid of us and wanted to get rid of us," Suzu said. "Y-Yeah, that's what you told me Au-Vn! You said they were barbarians!" Delta said. "Ah ha ha, that is exactly why I lied to you," Au-Vn said.

"You lied?" Delta said. "Well of course, you Delta were always too soft, some of us were even calling you flawed," Au-Vn said. "So you lied to him to get him to help you attack our home? Did you do this to other Virus's as well?" Minoru asked.

"Very very few Virus's are as flawed as Delta, a vast majority of our home is willing to destroy your home just for the fun of it," Au-Vn said.

"Okay, I've heard enough!" Minoru said.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Up, X"

"Cheat Code, Equip Sword"

Minoru's weapon appeared in his left hand and he ran straight for Au-Vn. Minoru swung his sword at him but he quickly blocked with his sleeve like hands which were stronger than they looked. Au-Vn brought his left foot up and kicked Minoru back causing him to nearly stumble back.

*_BANG BANG BANG_* "GAH!" Au-Vn felt his back being shot at. "Delta, please tell me you were aiming for the human," Au-Vn said. "You were lying to me this whole time! Just to get me to attack this place? Do we really need to destroy this place?" Delta said.

"_sigh_ Delta you really are flawed," Au-Vn said. Au-Vn opened up his chest and turned around facing him. "Wha-!" *_BOOOM_* "GAAAHH!" Delta took a full on direct hit and was blasted back from the attack.

"DELTA!" Suzu yelled watching him fly back. "And now you," Au-Vn closed his chest and aimed his sleeve openings at Minoru.

*_FWOOOOSH_* Fire started coming out of his sleeves like flame throwers. "GAH!" Minoru was covered fully in the engulfing flames surrounding his body.

"MINORU!" Suzu yelled. "Grah!" Minoru knelt on the ground feeling weak and tired. "hmph, is this really all the great Kamen Rider I've heard so much about can do?" Au-Vn said.

"WAAAAAAAAAHH!" "GAH!" Au-Vn covered his ears from hearing the loud crying. "nononono! It's okay it's okay!" Suzu said trying to comfort the child.

"What in the world is that annoying yelling? Annoying Human!" Au-Vn said opening his chest.

"SUZY!" Minoru got up and stood in front of Au-Vn and Suzu. "You're going to stand in my way? You are aware that you will not stop me from shooting right?" Au-Vn said. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friend," Minoru said. "as you wish," Au-Vn said, his barrel started charging up and a small light glow could be seen in the barrel.

"I won't let you fire!" Minoru ran at Au-Vn Raising his weapon. "I don't think so," Au-Vn Raised his sleeves again and fired another huge amount of fire at him.

"NO!" Minoru dropped his weapon and turned around. Minoru stood in front of Suzu and blocked the flames.

"GAAAAAAH!" "MINORU!" Suzu yelled, the child in her hands started crying even louder.

"AH ha ha! You're so predictable," Au-Vn said.

"Ugh… huh?" Delta started to get up and saw what was happening to Minoru.

The flames stopped and Minoru was still standing in the kneeling in the same spot.

"rgh." "Power Down" Alpha lost power and Minoru's body turned back to normal.

"Well it seems you're out of power, this is good for me," Au-Vn said. "Suzu, run!" Minoru said loudly but weakly. "B-but," she said. Au-Vn aimed his gun at Minoru and Suzu.

"You're finished, Kamen Rider!" *_CLASH_* "GAH!" *_BOOM_* Au-Vn's back was attacked and his body moved to the side slightly, when he fired his weapon the attack passed by both Minoru and Suzu missing them and making a huge explosion behind the two.

"Huh?" Minour noticed something in front of him. "What was… Delta!" Au-Vn turned around to see Delta, but instead of Delta it was the unconscious man he had previously taken over laying on the ground. "What?" Au-Vn faced Minoru again and saw that in his hands was a grey metal disc in his hand.

"Delta?" Minoru said.

"I'm really really sorry about that, I came here hoping to fight people who were a threat to my home, but it turns out my home was the evil one," Delta said in his disc form.

"Delta, what the hell are you doing!" Au-Vn said angrily. "You guys were lying to me this whole time, telling me that this place was planning on attacking us. These people are no threat, they don't deserve what you're doing," Delta said.

"They're just flawed humans, they have no value to us!" Au-Vn said.

"Shut up! I've made up my mind, I'm done with you guys!" Delta said. "From now on, my power is yours," Delta's disc suddenly formed blue words on them, Minoru took a look at the disc.

"**Delta Mission**?"

"RAGH! You'll pay for this traitor!" Au-Vn said. Minoru got back up and opened up his V-System.

"Power on, Select Game"

"I'm not going to allow you or anyone to harm my friends or my home," Minoru said.

"**Shooter Mode**," Minoru put the disc in his belt.

"Delta Mission, Press Start"

Minoru gave a thumbs up and then a thumbs down pressing the start button.

"Henshin!"

"GAME ON"

Minoru's body was covered in the black and green lined suit. His feet were covered in army like metallic boots with two streaks of blue lines. His hands were covered in metal like small gloves and around his wrist were two large metal like bracelets around his wrist. His chest was covered in a metallic like chest plating with four lines of blue streaks going up on his body.

His head was covered in a large metallic covering with a large blue streak going directly in the middle, there were two black light grey hued openings for his vision which looked like goggles. Over both eyes was a circle around it with a plus sign inside looking like an aiming symbol.

"Whoa," Suzu looked in awe watching Minoru. "ha ha ha," the child started giggling watching Minoru turn shiny.

"Suzy, get somewhere safe," Minoru said. "Ah, r-right!" she said heading off.

Minoru tunred back around and faced Au-Vn.

"Now, let's go a round in versus mode."

* * *

**Kisdota: I think I screwed up a bit near the ending, next chapter will be done soon, YAHAHAHAHAHA**


	10. Mission Start, vs mode

Au-Vn aimed both of his arms at Minoru in his new Gun form and let out a wave of Fire. *_FWOOSH_* Au-Vn's flames completely consumed Minoru.

"That's odd, he didn't try to dodge," Au-Vn said. When he stopped pouring flames on him the fire cleared off and Minoru was standing in the same spot looking completely unharmed. "What?" Au-Vn said when he saw Minoru.

"Now, you'll pay for threatening my friend," Minoru said. "Here use this," Delta said sending some 1's and 0's through his eye's, Minoru started pressing his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, O, O"

"Cheat Code, Guard Duty"

In Minoru's hand a small metal blue lined hand gun shaped weapon appeared in his right hand.

*_bang bang bang_* "GAH!" Minoru fired a few rounds on him causing miniature blue bullets to blow up on Au-Vn. Au-Vn decided to run towards Minoru and try to punch him. He shot his left fist forward with the end of his sleeve curled up like a fist. Minoru blocked it using his left hand and grabbed his arm, he brought his gun up close to his face.

*_BANG_* "GAAHH!" Au-Vn was blasted at point blank and fell back away from Minoru from the pain.

"This would be more suitable," Delta said sending more 1's and 0's through his eyes. The gun in Minoru's hand disappeared and he pressed his belt again.

"Pause, Cheat Code. X, O, O"

"Cheat Code, Close Quarters"

On the top of Minoru's fist two double barrels appeared on top of his hands. Minoru brought his hands up and them moved them up and down *_CHA-CHICK_*.

"RAH!" Au-Vn ran for Minoru again raising his fist again and shooting his right fist forward, Minoru caught it in his left hand and brought his right hand into his gut.

*_BANG_* "GAAHH!" Au-Vn felt a blast from Minoru's fist and staggered back. Minoru raised his right arm up and bent it back then forward *_cha-chick_*.

"RAH!" Au-Vn shot his left fist at him again and Minoru stepped to the right letting him pass by him and punching him in the back of his face with his left hand.

*_BANG_* "GRAGH!" Au-Vn fell forward and Minoru re charged his left arm *_cha-chick_*. Au-Vn got up and tried to attack but Minoru quickly shot both fist into his chest.

*_BANG_* "DAAAAHH!" Au-Vn was blasted back a good distance away.

"GRAH, I won't lose to some flawed Virus and Human!" Au-Vn said opening his chest up and aimed his cannon at Minoru. Delta sent a series of 1's and 0's through his mask and Minoru pressed his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, X, O"

"Cheat Code, Heavy Assault"

The guns on Minoru's hands disappeared digitally and in his right hand appeared three small gun barrels going around his metal bracelet wrist attached to a circular handle.

"RAH!" *_BLAST_* Au-Vn shot a quick blast of energy at Minoru heading directly for him.

"Ha!" *_ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba_* Minoru's weapon shot a rapid fire of blue bullets at Au-Vn's attack making it stop in mid air and start flying the other way sending his attack right back at him.

*_BLAST_* "GRAH!" Au-Vn was sent flying back from Minoru's and his own attack.

"THAT'S IT!" Au-Vn aimed both his sleeves at Minoru and fired another flamethrower attack at him. Minoru didn't bother moving knowing his metal armor wasn't going to be affected, but when the flames cleared Au-Vn was gone.

"huh?... where'd he go?" Minoru said.

"AHH!" "SUZY!" Minoru heard her scream and turned around to see Suzu was being held by Au-Vn in front of her still holding the child.

"HA HA! If you want your friend alive then you'll power down and surrender!" Au-Vn said. "LET Me GO!" Suzu yelled still holding the child who was still relaxed.

"Let her Go Au-Vn!" Minoru said. "Never, I know how you humans work, you won't attack anyone you care about. No idea why you would do something so flawed but I'm not complaining," Au-Vn said holding Suzu to him closer.

"What are we gonna do Sarge? We can't fire at the civilian can we?" Delta said.

"no, we can, do you have anything with aim?" Minoru asked.

"Aim… oh yeah I do," Delta said sending 1's and 0's though his mask. "What are you doing?" Au-Vn said, Minoru ignored him and pressed his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, O, X"

"Cheat Code, Marksman"

The gun in Minoru's hand disappeared and in his right hand and another metallic blue striped pistol shaped weapon appeared in his hand, but this time the top was attached to the wrist bracelet and the barrel was twice as long. His right eye suddenly turned from black to red and he aimed his gun at Suzu and Au-Vn.

"W-What the?" Au-Vn said. "M-Minoru! I'm holding a kid here!" she said starting to struggle.

"Suzy, just hold still," Minoru said, "I'll get you out of there, I promise."

"But…. Alright," Suzu said before relaxing in Au-Vn's grip.

"What? Why are you acting calm? He's about to fire at us," Au-Vn said. "I'll be fine," she said. Minoru held on to his gun with his other hand steadying his aim.

*_BANG_* "YAH!" a bullet quickly flew by both Au-Vn and Suzu missing them both. "He- He fired at us!" Au-Vn said, Suzu was still relaxed in his grip.

"What's wrong with you?" Au-Vn said. *_BANG_* "YAH!" another bullet flew past both of them freaking Au-Vn out, Suzu was still relaxed in his arm.

"He's about to shoot us and your relaxed, what the hell's wrong with you humans?" Au-Vn said. "I told you already," Suzu said.

*_BANG_* "GH!" another bullet flew past Au-Vn and missed him. "He won't hit me, he promised."

Minoru steadied both his his legs and aimed his gun carefully at Au-Vn.

*_BANG_* Minoru fired his gun again, and Suzu felt something fly quickly near her.

*_BLAST_* "GAAAHH!" Au-Vn felt a powerful bullet explode on his face causing him to let go of Suzu and fall back. Suzu quickly got away from Au-Vn and ran behind Minoru still holding the child who was laughing at the situation.

"How… how did you do that?" Au-Vn said. "A lot of things can alter a bullets trajectory, and with Delta's calculatory abilities I can easily figure out where my attack will fly," Minoru said.

"Bastard! I won't let you get away with this!" Au-Vn opened up his chest and his cannon started charging up.

"This is it for you," Minoru said, Delta sent more 1's and 0's through his mask and Minoru pressed his belt again.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, O, X, X, O, X"

*_beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Mission"

Both of the bracelets in Minoru's hands started glowing before spinning around on his hands, blue energy started crackling like electricity. Minoru aimed both his arms at Au-Vn and between them the energy started connecting between each other and started gathering in a large bullet shaped energy.

"HRAH!" *_BLAST_*Au-Vn fired his attack at Minoru and Suzu.

"**Veteran Strike**!" Minoru fired his attack at Au-Vn and intercepted his own attack completely obliterating it.

"hu- AHHH!" *_BOOOOM_* Au-Vn took Minoru's attack full blast and the bullet disappeared into his body, and he started to give off a lot of blue electric discharge.

"Game Over."

"GAAAAAAAAAHH!" *_BOOOOOOOOM_* Au-Vn's body exploded in a heavy fiery explosion. The flames cleared away leaving a single man on the ground with a V-System next to him which had a small hold going through it completely making it useless.

"Power Down" Minoru pressed the power button on his belt and turned back to normal.

"_phew_, it's overAAAAHHH!" Minoru felt his hair being pulled on by Suzu.

"You JERK, You shot at me!" she yelled at him, the baby in her arms was laughing at him.

"Wha-NO I DIDN'T!" he said. "What do you call this?" Suzu said showing her hair, there was a perfect hole in it when she draped it over.

"Wha- Okay so maybe I gotAAAAAH!" Minoru yelled when she pulled his hair. "I go to school tomorrow! What am I gonna do with this?" she yelled.

"hahahaha," the baby in her arm started laughing at him some more.

* * *

Minoru stopped by the nearby police station, there was a woman inside crying in distress. Minoru quietly let the baby slip inside the store and a grey light flew out of his V-System. Delta floated in front of the woman getting her attention making her look up to see her child was crawling towards her on the ground.

She immediately got up and picked him up hugging him and Delta went back into his V-System.

* * *

Suzu and Minoru were back in the cemetery and Suzu laid some flowers on a grave stone. "Ugh! This place is getting cramped in here," Alpha said.

"There's still plenty of room in this place Sempai," Beta said. The screen on Minoru's V-System was now split into thirds, of red, green, and blue, Delta was in there as well with an 8-bit picture of Minoru's Shooter form.

"You done?" Minoru asked Suzu.

"Yeah, I better get to my home, I don't know how I'm gonna hide this hole in my hair," she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Come on, I'll make some of that desert you like," Minoru said.

"Sarge Sarge!" Delta called out. "Hm? What's wrong?" Minoru said looking into his V-System. "This is my area! Quit trying to take it!" Alpha yelled. "Sempai, you have more than enough, surely you can share," Beta said. "I called this spot first, it's my rightful spot!" Delta called.

"I was in here, this is my home!" Alpha said. "Sarge! Make Alpha share!" Delta cried.

"_sigh_, I'm not even going to comment on this," Minoru said putting his V-System in his pocket.

"Wha-! Hey don't put us in your pocket!" Alpha said. "The enemy! They're trying to pick us off! Fire in random directions, you'll get them eventually!" Delta cried out. *_bang bang bang_* "GAH! Watch it!" "D-Delta please! D-don-AH! That hurt!"

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay, now I need to update two other stories before going back to this on again. Anyway tell me how it's going, I still got a few more forms to do.**


	11. Read All About it

**Kisdota: Alright, next chapters up, you might have to start waiting since gaming season is coming up (winter) and as my name implies as well as this fic I'm crazy for games. **

**Also I would like to note that I'm not that well educated in the Japanese Education system, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**

* * *

**

"_Sigh_, it's too quiet in this place," Minoru said. It was morning and breakfast was just ending and Minoru was quietly washing the dishes, though he was taking his time to try and dull out the day. The Virus's in Minoru's V-System had also taken notice of the silence.

"_sigh, _sure is quiet now that miss isn't here," Beta said. "And boring too," Alpha said. "Isn't it always like this?" Delta asked.

"Nah, usually Virus Bait would come on over and try and do whatever she could to get Body guard to do his henshin," Alpha said.

*_pipipipipipi_*

Minoru's phone started to ring and he quickly answered it. "Hello?" he said.

"_Hey Minoru, you busy?_" Gus said. "Wha Gus?" Minoru said.

"Gus? Who's Sarge talking too?" Delta asked. "Gus is a friend of Minoru's who helps maintain the workings of his home," Beta said.

"Is there something wrong Gus?" Minoru said. "_No no, nothing like that, listen you're good with food right? Can you tell me how to boil an egg and leave it really gooey and runny like, but still hard to maintain its shape when ya crack it_?" Gus said.

"Uh well, it needs to be at a light temperature, and then it takes a long time, I wouldn't say boiling water would… what is this for?" Minoru said suddenly.

"_nuthin_," Gus said.

"Are you gonna throw eggs at Saburo and everyone?" Minoru said. "_Throw? …actually I was thinkin bout just messing up their driveway, but what you're saying sounds even better_," Gus said.

"Gus, you really shouldn't," Minoru said.

"_Uh oh_."

"What? What's wrong?" Minoru said. "_I think they're *KzZTZttz_* _GAHH_!" Gus cried.

"G-Gus?" Minoru said.

"_Gotta go! GET THE EGGS BOYS, WE'LL JUST THROW EM RAW_," *_click_* the phone line cut and Minoru put his phone back.

"Is there another attack?" Beta said. "No… nothing we need to get involved with," Minoru said.

"It sounds like those people need help Sarge! We should help em!" Delta said.

"Trust me, this is something we shouldn't get involved in," Minoru said.

* * *

"_Yawn_," Suzu yawned. She was currently walking through the campus hallways of her school passing the long rows of lockers, she was wearing the school uniform which consisted of the usual light green and white button up shirt with light green skirt.

"Todays been completely boring, and they're already giving out home work. How am I supposed to watch Minoru fight if I'm stuck here?" Suzu looked around the area and noticed that many of the people here had in their hands V-Systems of their own.

"Check it out." "No way, how'd you get that score?" "CRUD, I lost! How did you beat me?"

Many of the people were showing them off to each other or playing alone on the hallway benches.

"I suppose there's the chance that one of those Virus's will show up here and Minoru would have to come here. But I guess I shouldn't be hopeful for something like that. Seems pretty risky for all these people here to have V-Systems," Suzu said.

"What rank are you?" "Aw man, don't even ask." "huh?" Suzu saw two boys talking with each other.

"The points I got are pathetic, no way I'm gonna win," one said. "Ah don't give up man, I'm like number one thousand something, but we still got a shot at winning," the other said.

"I don't know man, I mean the guy who's already ranked number one's got like triple the points of the second ranked guy and he didn't even bother putting up a user name," the first one said.

"What do they mean… oh that's right," Suzu said.

_"__Starting from today till next year we're running our special 'V-System Contest__'!" the voice said emphasizing his voice._

"That commercial when it popped up, it said they're running a contest. I almost forgot about that," Suzu said walking through the hallways again, "And they said the number one guy didn't even put up a user name." She walked outside into the campus grounds where the sun was gently shinning down, there were other people who were walking around outside on the large grassy field, one of them took a notice of Suzu.

"I know for a fact that anyone who plays their V-System needs to put up a user name first… would that mean that number one is… Kamen Rider?" she said to herself.

"Hm?"

"No that doesn't make sense, he doesn't… then again these things aren't exactly made for fun now that I think about it. Maybe I can find out later."

"Stop WAIT!" Suzu heard someone calling out in her direction. It was another girl wearing the same school uniform who attended, she was a mid height skinny woman with shoulder length blonde hair, she was also carrying a camera as she ran towards Suzu.

"_gasp gasp_, got you," she said gasping for air after her run.

"uh… can I help you?" Suzu asked.

"What do you know about Kamen Rider?" "I-g-d-What?" Suzu suddenly felt nervous.

"You were saying something, a-about that guy, Kamen Rider. Do you know something about him, I desperately need some great information about him!" she said. "I-I-I uhhh… n-nothing, I don't know a thing about t-that guy," Suzu said nervously.

"Yeah you do! I heard you say his name a few seconds before!" she said excitedly.

"I… wait a minute you were ten feet away a second ago, how could you have heard me?" she said. "I'm gifted in the art of news, I don't let any information get away from me," she said.

"Uhhh… what?" Suzu asked even more confused.

"Right right, I know everything about you but you know nothing about me, the name's **Isa Kani**, and you're Suzu Fukui right?" she said.

"Y-u- How did you know that?" Suzu asked feeling creeped out.

"I know all about anything that's news worthy, see I'm the reporter for this schools newspaper so I need to know when and where all news worthy info there is. I thought you were just some run of the mill rich girl with a well known company ("Hey!" Suzu said) but you! You know something about Kamen Rider don't you? The one person I can't get any solid information about!" Isa said.

"I uh… no," Suzu said.

"You're lying! I can tell, I have sixth sense's on falsehood, and you're full of it!" she said.

"_Yeesh, this girl is obsessed_," Suzu thought.

"It'll be easier for both of us if you just give me the information I want," Isa said taking out a notepad and pencil, "So fess up and tell me what you know?"

"Or what?" Suzu asked crossing her arms.

"Or… or… um… actually I don't have any real threats. But I'll keep asking you till you tell me what I want to know," Isa said.

"Good luck with that," Suzu turned away from Isa and walked off.

"This isn't over! I will find out what I want to know Fukui! I swear it!" Isa yelled dramatically.

* * *

The afternoon was soon ending and the evening was beginning, the last few people at Minoru restaurant were finishing up their late lunches leaving Minoru and his friends alone. An hour later Suzu had soon walked into the trailer.

"Hey Minro!" Suzu said excited.

"Virus Bait!" "Miss!" "Sally!" three lights of red, green, and grey all came out and surrounded Suzu.

"Guys guys wait stop!" Suzu said.

"It was so boring here without you Sally!" Delta said.

"Suzu," Beta corrected.

"Suey!"

"Ask me to do something!" Alpha said.

"uh, take over that oven," Suzu said rather fast.

"YAY!" Alpha's light headed over to the oven by Minoru quickly blocked him using his disk to catch him.

"Not even a minute and you try to overheat my place," Minoru said.

"Sorry," Suzu said.

"_sigh _I missed you, so how was the old place like?" Minoru asked.

"Oh it was nice, but I found out a few things, you remember that contest with the V-Systems?" Suzu asked. "uh… yeah," Minoru said. "It turns out… wait… there it is!" Suzu saw Minoru's V-System and turned it on, Alpha, Beta, and Delta were on the front.

"Did you ever put a user name?" Suzu asked. "User name?" Minoru said.

"You know, something to call yourself when you play online," Suzu said. "I haven't been using this thing to play games," Minoru said.

"But it turns out that you're number one in the contest," Suzu said.

"I- what? I haven't even been playing this thing, it's a ticking death trap," Minoru said. "And no one can play this game until it has a user name, and from what I heard the guy who's winning this stupid contest might be you!" Suzu said.

"But how?" Minoru asked.

"Uh… One of you guys explain," Suzu said holding up the V-System.

"You say there's this contest involving these games seeing who's the best?" Delta said.

"Exactly," Suzu said.

"Well let's see, these V-Systems don't exactly work like your normal machines. And I would not doubt boss to make some contest to draw people into playing these," Beta said. "I heard that you're able to find out the ranks with the V-System, can you guys do that?" Suzu asked.

"One second, I'll check," Alpha said. The screen went blank for a second before turning back on.

"Well what do you know, there is something familiar going on like what you said. There's something, I can't follow it exactly, but something's getting all the information about the players here and numbering them by points," Alpha said.

"And the only one who's not listed with a name is as Sanny ("Suzu," Alpha and Beta said.) Seiki thought, it's this system," Delta said. "But I'm not playing," Minoru said.

"No, but you are using this to fight other Virus's, and apparently this V-System is registering your fights for points," Beta said. "Which means you're number one body guard," Alpha said.

"This… actually this might be a good thing," Minoru said.

"Yeah, you'll be rich!" Suzu said.

"Not that, nobody knows where these V-Systems came from or who's getting people to make them," Minoru said. "Yeah, I couldn't find anything, not even my father knows anything," Suzu said.

"But if I really am the one who's number one in the ranks, then that mean when I'm given the prize they'll be a good chance that it'll give me a direct connection to the one who brought these things here," Minoru said.

"That… that makes sense," Suzu said.

"So… what exactly?" Delta asked.

"If we can find out who's responsible for all of this damage then we might be able to stop it and destroy all of these V-Systems," Minoru said.

"But wait the contest is almost a year long, can we really wait that long?" Suzu asked.

"If we don't find another way to stop these V-Systems then it's our only shot, and we sure as hell can't just go around and destroy them," Minoru said.

* * *

As Suzu and Minoru were talking someone else was outside as well, listening in hiding underneath the large trailer.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Isa said, "Okay now it looks like they know more about that Kamen Rider then I thought, but who else are they talking too? Take over an oven, what do they have a little miniature army?"

*_beep beep_* "Huh?" Isa heard a beeping noise coming from the inside. The door of the trailer opened up and Isa saw Minoru's feet step out as he ran off in the distance quickly. "MINORU WAIT!" Suzu called out trying to follow him but she wasn't able to last as long as him at running.

"I'll be back, just wait here!" Minoru called out as he ran off.

"YOU _gasp _JERK!" Suzu yelled at him trying to catch her breath.

*_WHOOSH_*

"Huh?" Suzu turned around to head back to the trailer feeling defeat, and when she turned around a woman suddenly ran past her out of sight.

"Wha- was that?" Suzu took a closer look at the rider before she was gone.

"Is that-… CRAP! That was that creepy Isa woman! Did she hear everything that was said!" Suzu said, she tried running for Minoru again but at a much slower pace than Isa.

* * *

"Where'd he go?" Isa said to herself, she followed Minoru into a park around the forest but lost sight of him. Now she was trying to find out where he went.

"Can't have lost him, where could he have gone?" Isa said.

*_CRASH_*

"Hm?" Isa heard a lound noise and looked a few feet out seeing a strange looking multi colored person and another man. "Kamen Rider!" Isa said surprised. Minoru was in his Adventure Mode form fighting a human shaped Virus wielding a multi colored club. Isa quickly tried to get close to him hiding a few feet away behind one of the trees and held up the camera she had around her neck.

*_BASH_* "GRAH!" Minoru was hit in the front and knocked into the air and crashed into a tree.

"HA HA HA, weakling!" the Virus taunted swinging his large club again heading for Minoru.

"_You okay bodyguard_?" Alpha asked. "I'm fine, he won't get another hit in," Minoru said reaching for his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Right, Right, X"

_*Beep*_

"Cheat Code, Equip Staff"

Minoru's metal, red jewel topped, staff appeared in his right hand. The staff charged up and Minoru made a rope of red energy. Minoru flicked his staff like a whip and the red energy rope extended out and wrapped around the Virus's club.

"What the- GAH!" Minoru pulled back his weapon and the Virus's weapon as well tossing it behind himself disarming the Virus.

"My Weapon! Give that back!" the Virus yelled. "Sorry," Minoru said reaching his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Up, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Sword"

Minoru's staff disappeared and was replaced with his sword, and Minoru pressed his belt again.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Down, Up, Down, X, X"

_*beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Level"

Minoru's blade started to glow and he pointed it to the Virus.

"Wha-wa-wa-wait!" the Virus said. Minoru ignored the Virus's pleas and ran towards him swinging his blade.

"Chosen Strike!" *_SHING*_ Minoru swung down his blade directly in the middle of the Virus clean through.

"Game Over."

"GAAAA-!" *_BOOOOM_* The Virus exploded in a fiery explosion, the flames and smoke soon cleared leaving nothing but an unconscious man along with a cleanly cut V-System.

"Power Down"

Minoru turned back to normal and the Disc in his V-System popped out and he caught it.

"How was that?" Minoru asked. "I'm still freaking out whenever a Virus gets here, you need more practice fighting bodyguard," Alpha said before leaving the disc and going back inside of the V-System. "Ah don't let him get to you Sir, you are an exceptional fighter," Beta said.

"Let's get back, I don't want to keep Suzy waiting for long," Minoru said.

*_snap_*

"Huh?" Minoru saw a quick flash of light coming from behind him he turned around and saw Isa who was taking pictures of him.

"Intruder! Shoot em quick!" Delta said. "Delta," Beta warned. "Oh right, sorry, force of habit," Delta said.

"AHHHH, I can't believe I actually got a picture of Kamen Riders fight! What is it you called those thing Virus's!" "Uh-." "And that whole attack with the sword and explosion!" "Um-." "And how did you turn into that thing! Is that a V-System!"

"STOP!" Minoru yelled, "W-Who are you? A-And what did you see?" he asked.

"MINORU!" Suzu yelled out of breath, she had finally caught up to him.

"Crazy _gasp_ Girl _gasp_ is-… Damn it!" Suzu said when she saw Isa.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU KNEW SOMETHING!" Isa yelled.

"What are-… Suzy what did you say?" Minoru said.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" she yelled back at him.

"I'm Isa Kani, I'm the head reporter for the school newspaper. Tell me how long have you been doing this?" she asked taking out here notepad and pen. "What?" "Does fighting monsters run in the family?" "Huh?" "Did you get your powers from a radioactive bug and or animal bite?" "Where would you get-." "Is it true you're an alien?"

"STOP WAIT! Why are you asking me all of this?" Minoru asked annoyed.

"I gotta have something to say when I put this stuff in the paper," Isa said.

"What?... No NO, hold on you can't go telling people who I am!" Minoru said suddenly worried.

"Uh yeah I can," Isa said.

"Says who?" Minoru said.

"I have freedom of speech, I have a right to say whatever I want," Isa said.

"Freedom of speech? That's in America, this is Japan!" Minoru said.

"Same rights! I can do whatever I want! I got to do something with these pictures!" Isa said holding up her camera.

"You're gonna blab me out? Do you know what that'll do to me?" Minoru said.

"I feel your pain… or… I think… point is the people have a right to know, it's probably bad bu- *_BASH_* GAH!" Isa was suddenly tackled to the ground by Suzu.

"GIVE ME THE CAMERA!" Suzu yelled as the two wrestled for the camera.

"HANDS OFF, THIS COST ME A LOT!" "GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA!" "NEVER, GET OFF-AAYAAH!" Suzu grabbed onto Isa's hair and stared pulling on it and started twisting it, Isa held out her camera out of Suzu's reach.

"I'LL NEVER LET Y- HEY!" Minoru grabbed Isa's camera and took it out of her hand. Isa pushed Suzu off of her and tried to get back her camera, Minoru held it out of her reach using his advantage in height.

"Give that back!" Isa yelled.

"Sorry, but I think it's in my best interest to keep this away from you for my own personal benefit," Minoru said.

"You can't do that!" Isa yelled.

Minoru gave her a dirty look.

"I-I well… my reason was for truth," Isa said.

"How ironic that you lie by saying it's for truth," Minoru said.

"HA, Loser!" Suzu said. "I can't let you show anyone these pictures, I have something I need to do," Minoru said.

"The contest thing?" Isa asked.

"The wha- Have you been spying on me too?" Minoru said.

"No… maybe," Isa said quickly. "_sigh_, Beta," Minoru said, a blue light came out of the V-System and into the Camera.

"WHOA! What was that?" Isa asked amazed.

"Yes sir?" Beta asked from inside the Camera. "Erase everything on this camera," Minoru said. "At once sir," Beta said.

"Wait what!" Isa saw the Camera start to flash a few lights and smoke came out of the compartment holding the film.

"NO!" Isa yelled. Minoru dropped the camera and Isa caught it, she opened up the film holder and the roll of film had been burned. Beta flew out of the camera and back into Minoru's V-System. "This won't silence me! I can still tell everyone what I saw," Isa said.

"_pft_, go ahead," Minoru said. "Wh- really?" Isa asked surprised.

"Go ahead and tell everyone that the guy who owns the mobile trailer restaurant is the famed Kamen Rider, who uses a little Video Game system to turn into the great hero," Minoru said.

"I-… uh-… I'll get more pictures," Isa said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, or Suzy here will get you expelled," Minoru said.

"She will?" Isa said. "I will?" Suzu asked.

"You know who Suzy's father is right, and you attacked her. That could get you in a lot of trouble," Minoru said. "Uh-… y-yeah actually I think I could do that," Suzu said acting.

"What? She Attacked me!" Isa yelled.

"Not from what I saw," Minoru said.

"Y- W- She- YOU- This is blackmail!" Isa yelled.

"And you're violating my privacy, stay out of my personal business got it? I might not like it, but if you tell a soul who I am and what I do, I swear you'll never work in the newspaper business again. I guarantee you a powerful man like Suzy's father will be more than willing to make sure of that. Now if you're done trying to invade my personal life I have work to do, it's almost dinner time, come on Suzy," Minoru said.

"uh… r-right sure," Suzy said.

"You- you-… GAH! I'll get you for this Bastard!" Isa yelled at him as Minoru and Suzu walked off.

"uh… Minoru, you know my father wouldn't do anything to help you right?" Suzu asked. "She doesn't need to know that," Minoru said.

"oh… ooooh, I got you," Suzu said.

* * *

"GAHHH! That Bastard!" Isa yelled angrily, she was inside an electronic store storming through the isles looking for film to replace for her camera.

"I will not be silenced, once I get a picture of that ass hole I'll show him. Just need to wait for him to make a move and then bam I got him… just need to find out when he'll fight, and I need more film," Isa said to herself looking around.

"You wish for the truth?"

"Hm?" Isa heard a somewhat deadly yet feminine voice in the isle. "Hello?" She said.

"You want to speak the truth."

"W-huh? Who's there?" Isa said.

"Yet you have so many flaws stopping you, how sad."

"Y-Huh?" Isa looked over to one of the V-Systems being displayed nearby and saw that it was turned on with a multi colored screen.

"Who… did you just speak?" Isa said to the object and picked it up. "Mm hmhmhm, you are an interesting human, I am **Eion**," the virus Eion said.

"You… you're one of those magic light things in the System!" Isa said.

"Uh… sure yes," Eion said.

"Do the thing, the thing, I need to get some guy to do his power thing," Isa said excited. "You… do you mean Kamen Rider?" Eion said.

"Yeah, do whatever you need to do to get him to use his power!" Isa said.

"… you really are an interesting human, very well as you wish," Eion said, a light came out of the V-System and went towards Isa.

"Wait, what are you… Grgh!"

* * *

"MMMM! Oh god, Okay from now on you're making my lunch, that place serves nothing but crappy stuff," Suzu said eating some rice from a bowl. The dinner hour ended and it was night time, Susu was inside of Minoru's home eating.

"Thanks… you will have to pay for them though," Minoru said.

"What? Why? You never made me pay before," Suzu said.

"You weren't eating half of my stock room before, why is this even an issue aren't you like rich?" Minoru asked.

"Oh right… fine," Suzu said. "AH! VIRUS ALERT!" Alpha said. "Hm again?" Minoru said.

"Take the trailer this time you're not leaving me!" Suzu said.

"No need, it's close by?" Beta said.

"How close?" Minoru asked.

*_whiiirr_* The shutters of the trailer opened up and Minoru and Suzu saw a red flash.

"Very," Beta said. "GET DOWN!" Minoru grabbed the V-System and jumped towards Suzu bringing her down to the ground with him, the red flash turned into a laser shot and went over Minoru and Suzu and out through one of the windows leaving a melted hole.

The door to the trailer opened up and a Virus walked in.

It had a slimmer womanly looking body, on its face was a square flash lens taking over the upper part of its head. Its right arm looked like a long tube with a red lens on the hand end of it. It's left hand had a long wrist bracelet with a small slim opening that had a strap of what looked like black film tape coming out of it.

"Hm Hm Hm, I can see the news tomorrow, Kamen Rider killed in the night," Eion said laughing to herself.

"But first the weather." "Hm?" *_BASH_* "GAAAAHHHH!" Minoru had grabbed onto the rice cooker nearby and jammed it on Eions head causing her face to burn.

"Slight chance of Steaming hot rice, and a high chance of Kick in the chest." "WHa-?" *_KICK_* "GAH!" Minoru kicked Eion in the chest and made her stumble out of his home falling on her back.

"And now time for sports," Minoru said.

"NO MORE NEWS PUNS!" Suzu said grabbing onto his nearby V-System and tossing it to him.

"Just kick her ass, Kamen Rider style already!" She said.

Minoru caught the V-System and put it on his waist turning it into a belt.

"Power On, Select Game"

"You never let me have fun, Delta!" Minoru pulled out Delta's disc. "Roger Sarge!" Delta said going into the disc before Minoru placed it into his V-System.

"Delta Mission, Press Start"

Minoru gave out a thumbs up before making it a thumbs down and pressing the start button.

"Henshin!"

*_Beep_*

"GAME ON"

Minoru's body was covered in its black and green grid body before turning into the metal like blue stripped and dotted Delta form.

"Now, Let's go a round, in versus mode."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay I really need to work on updating faster, sorry for the wait. I hope I don't lose you as Reviewers, and please people do review. Kamen Rider is one of the least noticed places here on fanfiction, it would be really nice if you did review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I'll get the second part up soon, but first a quick jog and sleep.**


	12. Read All About it, vs mode

Eion aimed her left cannon like arm at Minoru and shot another one of her lasers at him, Minoru quickly jumped to the side and rolled out of the way. Eion took aim again but Minoru jump rolled to the left again. "Grr!" Eion grumbled in annoyance and aimed her left arm at Minoru again and shined a green light, Minoru jumped to the side again but Eion's light wasn't from a laser.

"Wha- Crap!" "Fake-out!" *_BLAST_* "GAH!" Eion fired her laser and Minoru was still on the ground from his dodge and got hit by her attack.

"Minoru!" Suzu said. "Hm hm hm, I hope you're not done," Eion said.

"I'm as undone as the rice on your face," Minoru said.

"… Bastard!" Eion angrily spun the wrist bracelet on her right arm and extended out a length of large film tape. Minoru pressed the buttons on his belt again.

"Pause, Cheat Code. X, O, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Close Quarters"

The double barrels on his hands appeared and jutted them forward and back making them load up.

*_CHA-CHICK_*

Eion swung the film on her wrist around above her like a chain and swung it downward at Minoru. The ribbon came down like a really long sword and cut up the ground and Minoru ran towards Eion. Eion retracted her film and started swinging it around herself like a whip. She swung it sideways at Minoru. Minoru jumped forwards and rolled towards her avoiding her attack, when he got back on his feet he aimed both his arms at Eion.

*_BANG_* "GAH!" Eion was blasted back by both of Minoru's gun like hands and Minoru bent both his arms forward and back again.

*_CHA-CHICK_* "Bastard!" Eion aimed her left cannon arm at him again and fired another laser at him Minoru once again rolled out of the way but Eion quickly brought down her film whip a second time trying to cut him. Minoru landed on his feet again and aimed his shotgun arm up at the film.

*_BANG_* "GAH!" Eion felt the burn of Minoru's attack on her film burn, Minoru ran for Eion again trying to shoot her.

"Not this time!" Eion brought her right hand up to her flash box like face and moved it quickly.

"Smile." *_FLASH_* "YAH!" a bright light was shone and blinded Minoru, Eion got her film like whip again and swung it at Minoru Wrapping it around his waist.

"Got you." "Wha-AH!" Eion pulled hard on her weapon and pulled Minoru in swinging him over her head.

*_BASH_* "GRGH!" Minoru hit the ground causing him to make a small crater from his impact.

"MINORU!" Suzu yelled. Minoru weakly reached for his belt pressing the buttons.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, X, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Heavy Assult"

Minoru lost the two barrels on his hands and his right wrist turned into a triple barrel gun. Minoru aimed the gun at the film strap and started firing at it.

*_ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-bang_* "GAAH!" The film broke up and Minoru was free again. Eion aimed her left cannon arm at him and Minoru aimed his right wrist at her.

*_BLAST_* _*BANG_* Minoru and Eion fired both their laser and Bullets at each other causing each one to stop in the middle between the two.

"I Won't _HRGH_ Let you win!" Eion said trying to increase the power of her weapon.

"And I won't let you win," Minoru said using his free left hand to press the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, O, X, X, O, X"

_*beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Mission"

Minoru aimed both of his arms at Eion and the bullets stopping her attack stopped coming letting her attack through.

"HA!" Eion laughed in triumph, but stopped when she noticed that her attack stopped a few inches from Minoru.

"It's Game Over for you," in front of Minoru was a larger blue bullet blocking her attack.

"what, NO!" Eion started pushing her laser out as much as she could and caused Minoru to move a few inches back sliding on his feet.

"Veteran Strike!" *_BANG_* Minoru released his attack overwhelming Eion's own attack and dispersing it.

"AHHH!" *_BOOOOMM_* Eion took the attack full on and her body started giving off a lot of blue discharge.

"_ngh_… _GRGH_!" "Hm?" Minoru saw that Eion was still here and still keeping her form.

"_Sarge look out, she's losing control of herself_!" Delta said.

"GAAAAHHH!"

"Guh?" A blinding bright light shined around the area and a strange light quickly shot up into the air leaving the person Eion was controlling and a smoldering V-system behind.

"Crap not again!" *_FLASH_* "Grgh?" A spotlight was shined down on Minoru from above. In the air above him something that looked like a small helicopter was flying above him, but instead of spinning blades above it was something in the shape of a disc. The body was painted in the Virus's multicolor, and hanging from the bottom of the copter was a single spotlight in the middle and two large arm like red lens cannons on the front.

"_Eion's lost control of her power, she'll rain down a bunch of destruction on this city_!" Delta said.

"GRAAAAA!" *_BLAST BLAST_* Eion shot two lasers down on Minoru.

"GAH!" *_BOOOM_* A huge explosion covered the area around Minoru and Eion flew off

"What am I gonna do, I can't fight that thing if it's flying," Minoru said.

"_Ah! Wait, I think I can help_!" Delta said, Delta caused a bunch of 1's and 0's to pass through Minoru's mask sending new information to his head. "Ah, Just what I need! Suzy, get out of the Trailer!" Minoru yelled taking off the V-System on his belt.

"Uh, right," Suzu left the window of the trailer and jumped off of home. A new set of metallic blue gripped handle bars appeared at the sides of Minoru's V-System.

"Download"

Minoru's trailer started to disappear and disperse into a bunch of 8-bit looking blocks till it was gone. The V-System started making a new vehicle under Minoru, a Metallic blue lined motor cycle with two blue rubber wheels, on the front of the cycle was a small gun like tube and to the sides of the back wheel were two bent fins pointing upward with a bluish circular looking opening in the middle and two of them on the back of each one.

"Shooter Racer"

"Take care of the guy Eion took over," Minoru said to Suzu before driving off.

"GAWWW! You always leave me!" she yelled at him, "fine, I guess I didn't miss it all… HUH?" Suzu was about to help the person Minoru mention but stopped when she saw it was Isa.

"No way! That Creepy news girl!" Suzu said.

* * *

Monster Eion was flying above Subaru city and Minoru was following her on the ground in his cycle, a few of the citizens took notice of this and either ran in fear or stayed to watch.

"Let's take her down," Minoru said pressing the buttons.

"Up, Up, O, O"

*_beep_*

"Take off"

The fins in the back of Minoru's cycle extended out and turned into wings, two thrusters at the bottom started up and Minoru was in the air. The four thrusters on the back of his cycle started up and Minoru started flying up in the air towards Eion.

"HA!" *_BANG_* the small gun cannon on the front of Minoru's cycle started firing blast of blue energy at Monster Eion getting her attention.

"GRAAA!" _*BLAST BLAST_* Monster Eion saw Minoru and aimed her guns at him firing twin burst of red lasers.

"_look out_!" Delta said. Minoru rolled his cycle to the side and avoided her attack.

*_BANG_* "GRAAH!" Minoru fired his weapon at her again getting her what Minoru assumed was head on and pressed some more buttons.

"Up, Up, X, O"

_*beep_*

"Assault Mission"

The small gun in front turned into a triple barrel gattling gun and Minoru started firing a huge stream of blue energy bullets.

*_BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BANG_* "GAAAAAAAAHHH!" Monster Eion took every bullet head on and looked like she was starting to have trouble staying airborne.

"Time to finish this, with a Double code," Minoru said pulling out the V-System and Beta's Disk and putting it in the V-System with Delta.

"As you with sir," Beta said when Minoru put the V-System back on his belt.

"Beta Majors, Player 2"

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Right, Left, Right, O, X, Final Match. O, O, X, X, O, X, Final Mission"

*_beep_*

"Double Ultimate Code"

The Shooter Racer stayed in the air while Minoru stood up on his cycle. In both of his hands energy made two white and black like disc and on top of his right arm appeared a long metal gun barrel.  
"HYAH!" Minoru tossed both energy disc at Monster Eion like Frisbees and the two struck her.

*_SMASH_* "GAAH!" the disc broke up into small pieces like clay pots hitting a floor and the shards all surrounded Eion with white and black lightning like energy. Minoru held his left arm and aimed it at Eion.

"**Skeet Strike**!" *_BLAST_*

Minoru fired a large blue and green colored bullet at Eion and the attack when right through her, the energy holding her in place dissipated and her body suddenly gained cracks making her look like breaking glass.

"Game Over." "GRAAAAAAAAAAA-!" *_BOOOOOOMMM_* Monster Eion exploded lighting up the night sky in a fiery explosion and Minoru took his cycle and flew off.

* * *

"_sigh_, how long till Virus bait and Creepy get back?" Alpha asked. It was a few days later after Minoru's fight with Eion, Isa had not given up on trying to get Kamen Rider on her paper, he was currently making two lunch's.

"They should be here any minute," Minoru said. And right on time Suzu ran into the trailer along with Isa who was holding a school paper.

"Food!" Suzu said going for a dish.

"So how was it?" Minoru asked.

"Check it out!" Isa said showing Minoru her paper.

On the cover of it was Minoru in his Adventure form after he had defeated a weaker lesser known Virus. "Awesome I look cool!" Alpha said. "A picture worthy of Sir indeed," Beta said.

"You didn't say anything about me did you?" Minoru asked.

"I didn't I didn't, Kamen Rider, big hero, says V-System's bad, and Minoru Who?" Isa said summarizing her paper.

"Good, because the next time there's an attack I won't be able to do anything if people knew me, I'd get in trouble," Minoru said.

"I know I know, I owe you anyway, beside's you're more news worthy when you're a mystery," Isa said.

"Good… huh?" Minoru took a look at the title of the paper.

"**Kamen Rider System**?"

"Yeah, I mean Kamen Rider was a news name, you need to call yourself something that's you, not something the public came up with," Isa said.

"System? It makes him sound like he's part of a recovery program," Suzu said.

"He's called that because of the V-System he uses, oh Chicken!" Isa said grabbing on to a piece of Suzu's dish and popping it in her mouth.

"Hey that was mine!" Suzu said and the two started fighting.

"Kamen Rider System… I kind of like it," Minoru said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay done, hope you all liked it. I kinda missed a few things to talk about last chapter.**

**Shooter Mode: this mode is a dedication to all the shooter type games out there. In the really good shooting games the main character is someone who's called a one man army, and the guy the government calls to stop a guy from using a deadly laser satellite or evil disease or race of monsters a second time after they've tangled with them. Those kinds of people are the Veterans, hence the attack 'Veteran Strike' attack. **

**The Double Ultimate Code Skeet strike is a combined form of Delta and Beta, Skeet is a type of sport played in the olympics involving tossing clay targets and shooting them in a fixed area. Sports and shooting, seems like a logical combo. **

**Anyway I've used the new form twice, and if anyone's noticing a pattern then you'll know what my next chapter will bring, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	13. Round 1

**Kisdota: Took a week off, got a ton of work done in college, here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"HA!" *_BAM_* "GAAAH!" Minoru in his **Sports mode** punched a Virus in the middle of his chest causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"Hup!" *_KICK_* "YAH!" Minoru kept twisting his body around bringing up a series of kicks to the Virus's gut.

*_BAM_* "GAHH!" *_BASH_* "GUH!" *_CRASH_* "GRAH!" Minoru gave one last hard kick to the Virus knocking him down.

"It's game over for you," Minoru said pressing his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Right, Left, Right, O, X"

*_Beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Match"

A sphere of black and white energy surged through Minoru's leg and appeared in front of his left leg.

"HA!" *KICK* Minoru gave it a hard kick directly at the Virus.

*_BZZZZZ_* "GAH!" a circle of energy surrounded the Virus trapping him where he stood. Minoru jumped up into the air and started spinning around with a glowing green leg directly towards the Virus.

"**Champion Strike**!" *_BASH_* Minoru's attack connected with the enemy and knocked him back a few feet away.

"GAAAHHH!" *_BOOOM_* the Virus exploded in a burst of flames, they cleared away and left a single unconscious man and a smashed V-system. "_Phew_, it's done," Minoru said.

"OH OH OH! Minoru!" Isa called out to him, she hurried up to the fight scene with her camera in hand and started taking pictures.

"Say Cheese!" she said snapping her camera.

* * *

The next day, Minoru had his home parked near the local park playground; he was standing in front of his griddle cooking food.

"Pick up," Minoru yelled out bringing a tray out, Suzu was out there waiting for him already.

"When the hell did this happen?" Suzu complained holding up Isa's paper from school.

"Oh that, last night," Minoru said. "Why didn't you tell me you were fighting Virus's last night? You know I always want to see the fights you do, and why was it that Isa knew about the fight and I didn't?" Suzu asked.

"She was just nearby and heard the fight," Minoru said. "_UGH,_ Everyone gets to watch you fight but me!" Suzu complained.

"Stop complaining, you've seen him fight," Isa said showing up next to Suzu.

"Not a whole fight!" Suzu said.

"Alright guys not here," Minoru said bringing out two cups of coffee, "I don't want you guys disturbing customers," Minoru said going back in his kitchen.

* * *

"Can't believe I missed another big fight," Suzu grumbled taking a seat at a free table and sipping her drink.

"I like the angle I got this in, might have to work a bit on the flash though the shine gave a bit of a glare," Isa said going over her own paper. "How is it you were able to get to Minoru's fight so soon?" Suzu said.

"I talk you, I got an ear for news," Isa said.

"_grr_, you better call me the next time something happens, you wouldn't even know Minoru if it wasn't for me," Suzu said.

"Fine, but no promises. Oh and while we're on the subject it turns out a new club started at school," Isa said. "A new club?" Suzu asked as Isa pulled out a folded sheet of paper out of her pocket.

"Kamen Rider System Fan club!" Suzu gasped out.

"Yeah, turns out Kamen Rider System has a bunch of fangirls who think he's 'gorgous'," Isa said. "You gotta be kidding me," Suzu said.

"You should consider joining," Isa said.

"_PFFFTTT_ what?" Suzu spit out her coffee.

"You're a fan aren't you? You always complain that you don't see him fight," Isa said.

"y-Yeah, but I'm not going to join a group, if I do then that mean's I'd have to start being a fan of… _shudder_ Minoru," Suzu said.

"Ah, right," Isa said. Suzu was about to take another sip of her coffee but stopped when she looked out at the playground. A group of children were strangely running away from the park.

"Hm?... that looks weird," Suzu said.

"What?" Isa asked.

"Those kids look like they're afraid of something over there," Suzu said pointing out.

"Hm?... uh oh!" Isa said.

"What? You see a Virus!" Suzu said excited. "No not that, that gang over there!" Isa said pointing out to a group of four teens in black jackets, they looked like they were terrorizing the kids scaring them away.

"What are they doing?" Suzu said annoyed.

"I've heard talk about a group of bullies that were going around and claiming territory recently," Isa said. "We can't let them do that we got to do something!" Suzu said getting up from her seat.

"Whoa wait we can't go against them," Isa said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. "Don't give me that, we can take them," Suzu said.

"Suzu even if I decided to help you it's four against two, not to mention they're bigger- eeeeehhh," Isa said.

"They're a bunch of idiots we can take them," Suzu said.

"Uh Suzu… they're right there," Isa said.

"Yeah I know they're over… oh wait you mean right behind me don't you?" Suzu asked calmly and Isa nodded yes.

Suzu turned her head around and saw the same group of bullies standing right behind her.

"You got something to say to us little girl," the lead one said to Suzu threateningly. "Yeah I got a problem with you terrorizing the people here," Suzu said, Isa tried to scoot away and the other three guys started to laugh at her.

"What are you gonna do aboAAAAAAHH!" Suzu cut the man off by twisting his hair around. The rest of the guys and Isa were taken aback at Suzu's sudden attack. "AHAHaAAA!" *_POP_* Suzu finally let go of the man's hair leaving a large curl where she pulled.

"RAGH, You bitch that hurt!" he yelled grabbing his head where the curl was and knelt on the ground.

"Oh you're gonna get it now," one of the other guys said to her. "Suzu, quick get em," Isa said worried.

"Uh… to be honest that was all I had in me," Suzu said uneasy. "Wha- what?" Isa said. The three guys surrounded Suzu and Isa ready to attack.

"…Guh!" the man Suzu attacked suddenly jolted and curled on the ground like he was in pain, the others took notice of this.

"Hey man? You Okay?" one asked him. "Yeah man you look like you're gonna barf," another said.

"Guh…. Grah!" the man on the floor made more sounds of pain, Suzu took a look of him and saw that something in his jacket pocket was glowing.

* * *

"It's quiet…," Minoru said.

"Is that a bad thing Sarge?" Delta asked from the V-System.

"Suzy's due for something we should get ready," Minoru said.

"… huh? Bodyguard!" Alpha said.

"Told you," Minoru said. "

No not Suzu, a Virus is coming!" Beta said.

"W-What?"

* * *

"GRAAAAH!" the V-System in the man's jacket gave off a bright blinding orange light covering everything.

"WHAT THE HELL!" "BOSS, WHAT'S GOING ON!" the other guys were yelling till the light gave away.

The Man's body had changed into a light orange colored body, he became very muscular looking and his hands became enlarged with all his fingers connected making his fist look like boxing gloves.

"B-B-Boss?" one guy said seeing their leader turn into a monster.

"B-B-Boss? Who is that?" the Virus said.

"Y-You, or- what the hell are you!" one yelled.

"H-Hey Suzu, is that one of those Virus's?" Isa asked.

"Yeah, that's one of them," Suzu said.

"You better give Boss back buddy or else!" one threatened putting up his fist. "Hm? Yes! That's good!" the Virus said putting up his own fist.

"Good? What's that-." *_BAM_* "GAUGH!" the man was suddenly punched by the Virus and he flew a few feet away in the air.

"Su-Zy?" Minoru opened the door of his trailer and saw the same man that had been punched fly by his trailer and hit a nearby tree.

"What the-?" Minoru looked out and saw the Virus, Suzu, Isa, and the rest of the gang.

"You weren't a threat… are you two as dangerous as they say?" the Virus said looking at the other two.

"AW CRAP!" "RUN!" the remaining two guys ran away leaving the third back at the bottom of the tree.

"Hmph… there must be someone stronger," the Virus said. He raised both of his large fist up into the air and quickly slammed them down on the ground.

*_BOOM_* "AH!" both Isa and Suzu felt a large force of air pass them and saw the Virus had actually launched himself into the air. By the sheer force of his fist he was flying high into the air till he was out of sight leaving a huge fist sized hole in the ground.

"Wha-what the hell was that!" Minoru said coming out of the Trailer.

"T-That thing, V-Virus!" Suzu said. "Here? Crap I gotta get moving!" Minoru said heading back into his trailer.

"W-Wait Wait, We're coming too!" Suzu said. "Oh yeah, L-Let me get my Camera!" Isa said.

* * *

The large Virus from before landed all the way on top of a building. When he landed he took a look around, his head perked up as if he took notice of something. He turned his head around and looked out at the door leading below.

"You! Will you fight?" he said. "Huh? You saw me?" the wall said.

A transparent looking form came off from the wall and started changing colors making a new body. His whole form was a multi colored skinny body with two clawed fingers on both hands. He had a long curled tail on his back and both his eyes were in pointed domes.

"Hm? Oh you're a Virus, never mind," he said looking back down to the city. "Wait wait how did you notice me anyway?" he asked.

"I am able to sense those who desire violence, what are you doing here anyway?" the first Virus asked.

"Oh, I was hoping to have some fun in this place, but now I'm having second thoughts about this. Word is there's a really powerful human here destroying Virus's," he said.

"Hm? A human who is powerful?" the other asked. "Eh yeah, they call him Kamen Rider System, he's been keeping Virus's from doing anything they want to here," he said.

"Interesting, can you tell me where he is?" he asked.

"What? You want to find him?" the second Virus said.

"I came to this world because I heard this place had dangerous humans here, I want to fight them and become stronger," he said gripping his fist. "Heh, you're crazy you know that? Though… if you want to fight him all you got to do is start causing some damage to the place and he'll come to you," he said.

"I see, thank you for the information…."

"Ah, name's **Ku-Taix**," the Virus Ku-Taix said.

"I am **Gamma**, I will see you again," Gamma said jumping down from atop the huge building.

"Heh heh, well he's dead, which means I can do whatever I want while he keeps him Busy," Ku-Taix said.

* * *

"Is that him?" "No." "Is that it?" "No." "That one?" "Minoru! Believe me you will know when we pass him!" Suzu said.

Minoru with Suzu and Isa were driving the trailer through the city looking for the Virus that had supposedly appeared.

"I thought these guys could track them," Isa said gesturing at the V-System. "Only if they do something that needs a lot of energy, fighting, or taking over a human stuff like that," Beta said.

"Is that him over there?" Minoru said.

"No Minoru that's-… Nono wait that is him!" Suzu said. Minoru quickly slammed on the breaks in the street stopping the car. Outside the Virus Gamma was destroying everything he could the people had already run away from fear, Gamma pulled out a traffic sign from the ground and using it to smash the windows of the nearby buildings and shops. Minoru quickly jumped out of his home and approached the Virus.

"Hm? Will you fight me?" he asked. "Wha- fight you?" Minoru asked.

"Yes… oh wait I'm looking for someone specific, sorry but I cannot fight you," Gamma said going back to smashing windows.

"Hey HEY stop that!" Minoru yelled. "I am not here to fight you human," Gamma said.

"Well too bad," Minoru pulled out his V-System and placed it on his waist making the belt appear on him.

"Power On, Select Game"

"Hm?" Gamma wondered. "Better keep my distance, Delta you're up," Minoru said. "Roger Sarge," Delta said going into his own disc. Minoru pulled out the item and placed it into his V-System.

"Delta Missio, Press Start"

Minoru gave a thumbs up and faced the Virus. "Henshin!" Minoru switched into a thumbs down and pressed the start button.

"GAME ON"

The V-System covered him in his black green grid suit then being covered by Delta's Metal Blue painted armor.

"Let's go a round in versus mode," Minoru said.

"So you are System, that's good I've been wanting to fight you," Gamma said. "I'd prefer not to, but I won't let someone like you hurt my home," Minoru said pressing the buttons on his V-system.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, O, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Guard Duty"

A small gun appeared in Minoru's right hand and he aimed it at the Virus.

*_BANG BANG BANG_* Minoru fired his gun at Gamma who raised up his own hands in defense. The Bullets from his gun didn't appear to have any strong effect on him, they exploded in tiny sparks on contact but Gamma wasn't being hurt . Gamma started walking towards Minoru with his arms raised in defense.

"What the-? This guy's strong," Minoru said reaching his belt again.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, X, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Heavy Assult"

Both of Minoru's hands gained three gatling barrels on his wrist bracelets and Minoru aimed both his hands at Gamma and started firing.

*_ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba_* "Grgh!" Gamma flinched from his attack but kept a steady pace towards Minoru.

"GRAH!" Gamma finally got close enough and shot his fist forward at Minoru.

*_BASH_* "GUH!" the force of Gamma's fist completely got through Minoru's defense and launched him back far in the air.

*_CRASH_* "GAH!" Minoru hit one of the buildings near him on his back and fell to the ground.

"MINORU!" Suzu called out watching from the window of the trailer.

"_sss_ ooh that's gonna hurt," Isa said snapping a picture. "This isn't the time for pictures!" Suzu yelled angrily at her.

"It's the perfect time, the angle is perfect here, and I don't have many pictures of him in his Shooter Mode," Isa said.

Minoru picked himself up and aimed his guns at Gamma again ready to attack.

"Those will not be enough to stop me," Gamma said.

"I can't give up here, I'll keep trying," Minoru said.

"Humans really are flawed, as you wish," Gamma said.

Minoru started firing his guns again but Gamma guarded same as before. This time Minoru stopped fighting and started running on the sidewalk near the buildings.

"Coward," Gamma said chasing after him.

"Got ya!" Minoru turned around and immediately fired at a section of the building and shot off a chunk of the stone wall.

"What?" Gamma saw a large stone falling down towards him.

"Yeah!" Minoru said in triumph. *_SMASH_* Gamma shot his fist directly upward and destroyed the stone that was about to fall on him.

"Oh come on!" Minoru complained. "You will need to be stronger than that," Gamma said.

*_SMASH_* Gamma punched the wall next to him causing the entire building to shake briefly and a large chunk of the building was punched off. Gamma caught the large piece and held it over his head ready to toss it at him. "Crap!" Minoru said.

"Now you-." "aaaaaaAAAAHH!" *_THUD_* something else fell from the building came down as well.

"Huh?" Minoru looked down on the ground as well as Gamma and saw something like a transparent figure moving around on the ground. The transparent figure soon turned into a multi colored figure.

"Wh- another Virus?" Minoru said.

"Hm? Ku-Taix? What are you doing here?" Gamma said.

"UGH, What the hell? You knocked me off the wall you jerk," Ku-Taix said.

"What are you doing here?" Gamma asked dropping the huge boulder. "I was passing by, honestly I thought System would kill you but you're still alive, pretty impressive," Ku-Taix said.

"You're interrupting our fight, please leave," Gamma said.

"What- What's going on here?" Minoru said.

"Heh heh, buzz off human," Ku-Taix suddenly opened his mouth and shot out a long red glowing tongue. "Wha- hugh!" Ku-Taix wrapped his long tongue around Minoru's waist and lifted him into the air.

"RAH!" "AHH!" *_CRASH_* Minoru crashed into another wall hard.

"MINORU!" Suzu called out running out of the Trailer.

"Wa-Wait Suzu get back it's dangerous!" Isa said trying to stop her. "Ku-Taix what are you doing?" Gamma said annoyed.

"Getting rid of System, thanks for weakening him," Ku- Taix said.

"This is my fight, stay out of it," Gamma said. "GRgh, what are you doing this for?" Minoru said weakly getting back on his feet.

"Heh, This place is pretty fun, but it would be even safer if you weren't here keeping us Virus's from doing what we want," Ku-Taix said.

"So… _grgh_ you're like all the other Virus's I guess, and you? Why did you want to fight me?" Minoru asked Gamma. "I came to this world because I heard about these dangerous Humans," Gamma said. "Oh not this crap again. So you just wanted to fight? You don't have a real reason?" Minoru said.

"Reason?" Gamma asked.

"Oh stop listening to that idiot, he's just a flawed weakling like all the others" Ku-Taix said stretching out his tongue again. The tip of his tongue stretched out and twisted up like a drill and he shot it at Minoru.

"GRGH!" Minoru caught Ku-Taix's tongue but he was pushed back by the force of his tongue.

*_CRASH_* "GAHH!" Minoru was forcefully pushed against the wall and struck hard by Ku-Taix's tongue.

"Heh, see, you don't need to fight him he was weak," Ku-Taix said. "He does appear to be weak… but I thought you said he was a threat," Gamma said.

"Heh, I know, guess it was just a myth," Ku-Taix said.

"Grgh… guh," Minoru got back up on his feet again. "You're still standing?" Ku-Taix said.

"Can't give up… I have… to stop you," Minoru said weakly.

"Hmm… he's just going to get himself killed, I guess he's not strong," Gamma said turning to leave.

*_Thunk_* "Huh?" Ku-Taix felt a rock hit him in the head.

"Oh god- SUZY!" Minoru yelled annoyed.

"Suzy?" Gamma wondered turning back around.

"Minoru attack!" Suzu yelled.

"Annoying human," Ku-Taix stretched out his tongue and swung it like a whip at Suzu.

"Ah-!" *_smack_*

"SUZY!" Minoru yelled. "SUZU!" Isa yelled keeping her distance.

Ku-Taix's hit Suzu and knocked her out and she fell on the ground.

"I'll teach you to attack me," Ku-Taix said stretching out his tongue like a whip again and attacking.

*_SMACK_* "Grgh!" Minoru quickly appeared in front of Suzu and blocked the attack.

"Oh ho, forgot that you humans do this," Ku-Taix said.

"Why are you attacking her? She was no threat," Gamma asked calmly.

"Heh, what does it matter," Ku-Taix said whipping his tongue again at Minoru.

*_SMACK_* "GRAH!" *_SMASH_* "GRGH!" Minoru took attack left and right. "Why do you not move, Ku-Taix will destroy you if you don't dodge his attacks," Gamma called out.

"She's my friend… I wouldn't have a very many reason to fight… if something happened to her

*_SMACK_* GAH!" Minoru called back as he was being attacked.

"Don't complain to the enemy, let the weakling kill himself," Ku-Taix said attacking again. Gamma just looked at Minoru as he took the attacks keeping Suzu safe.

"He says he's weak… but to be able to stand this much abuse… if he was as weak as he says he should be down now… but he's still standing," Gamma said to himself.

*_SMACK_* "GUh!" Minoru fell to his knees after the last attack.

"Power Down"

Minoru's V-System shut down and turned him back to normal.

"No way you'll survive the next attack," Ku-Taix said twisting his tongue into a drill. Minoru still stood his place ready to take the attack.

"He's still going to stand his ground, he should be well aware of what will happen… is this because of…what he called… reason?" Gamma thought.

"This is it System!" Ku-Taix shot out his tongue directly at Minoru ready who didn't move.

"Grgh," Minoru closed his eyes in anticipation for the attack.

*_GRAB_* "Huh?"

"…hm?" Minoru opened his eyes when he didn't feel the attack. In front of him was Gamma holding Ku-Taix's tounge in his hand.

"Ru'th Ne'h Re'll?" Ku-Taix said, Gamma let go of his tongue.

"What the hell Gamma?" Ku-Taix repeated.

"I wish to be stronger… I thought I could become stronger just fighting strong people… I want to have what makes this human strong," Gamma said.

"W-what?" Minoru said.

"What the hell are you talking about? These stupid flawed humans are weak," Ku-Taix said.

"You were hiding from fear… I will not take your word," Gamma said facing Minoru.

"U-Uh huh?" Minoru looked at Gamma.

"Human… I wish to gain what you call reason, my power is yours," Gamma said. "H-Huh?" Gamma's body started to glow a blinding light. When it cleared the man Gamma had taken over appeared and fell to the ground unconscious. The V-system he was holding fell to the ground and a light orange Disc popped out and landed in Minoru's hand, and black letters appeared on the disc.

"**Gamma Melee**," Minoru read.

"Another disc?" Isa said taking pictures.

"You traitor!" Ku-Taix said. "Don't know why you're doing this but I'll take any help I get," Minoru held up the disc and slid it in the V-System on his waist.

"Gamma Melee, Press Start"

Minoru gave a thumbs up and then thumbs down.

"Henshin!" Minoru said pressing the start button.

"Game On!"

Minoru's body was covered in his black and green grid suit again and covered in orange colored armor. His legs were covered in orange pads with black cloth wrappings around both ankles. The V-system on his belt became orange and was held up with a black cloth around his waist.

His chest had six separate orange armor plates lined up like abs and his chest had the same ridged like plating. His arms and fist had separate plating over his arms and each of his fingers and two black cloths were around his wrist. Minoru's head had been covered in an orange helmet with a black cloth around the top of his head tied in a knot in the back with two flowing strands waving in the air. The front of his face had gained a rectangular shaped metallic orange hued visor.

"Ah… awesome… w-what is he now?" Isa said.

"Hmph… **Fighter mode**," Minoru said. "Fighter?" Ku-Taix said.

"Let's go a round in versus mode."

* * *

**Kisdota: Hope the wait wasn't bad, sorry I'm taking full college since I can't get a damn Job. I literally have no where else to apply. Thanks a lot Obama or war or whatever the real reason is, seriously I can't tell what's the problem everyones complaining about a bunch of different things and blaming everyone else, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	14. Round 1, vs mode

**Kisdota: Okay, little later than I wanted but I had to do a few things, YAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Eat this traitor!" Ku-Taix said firing his own tongue at Minoru as a drill. Minoru in his new **Fighter mode** stood his ground and grabbed Ku-Taix's tongue with a single hand.

"Raht? Wey Wet Fo!" Ku-Taix complained.

"Isa, take care of Suzy," Minoru said using his other hand to grab onto Ku-Taix tongue. "Rha- FWAA!" Minoru pulled hard on Ku-Taix's tongue and threw him hard away from Suzu and Isa. "Right Right, got it!" Isa called as Minoru went back to fighting Ku-Taix.

* * *

"GRAH!" *_THUD*_ "GUH!" Ku-Taix landed on the ground rolling on his side from the force of Minoru toss. "Grr, you're gonna pay for that!" Ku-Taix said angrily.

"Gamma, you have anything I can use?" Minoru said. "_Here, try these_," Gamma said sending two different waves of one's and zero's through Minorus Visor, Minoru took the information and started pressing the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Right, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code. Combat Style"

Minoru's arms and legs became slightly skinnier and he felt his movements become quicker.

"Grah!" Ku-Taix ran at Minoru and swiped down both of his claws. Minoru quickly moved his arms towards Ku-Taix and then outwards hitting his hands out of the way before jumping up and delivering a front kick.

*_Bam_* "GAH!" Ku-Taix was knocked back a bit from the attack. Ku-Taix tried swiping at Minoru again but he was blocked again by one hand before Minoru punched him with the other.

*_Bam_* "GAH! GRRAH!" Ku-Taix ran at Minoru a third time but before he could even raise his fist Minoru jumped up and did a double thrust kick at Ku-Taix. *_BAM_* "GRAAAH!" Ku-Taix was knocked back a ways away this time a far distance.

"Grrr, HA!" Ku-Taix got back up and shot his tongue like a drill at Minoru again. Minoru quickly jumped up again and did a spin kick at Ku-Taix tongue quickly kicking it out of the way back to Ku-Taix.

"Rhat? RAH!" Ku-Taix tongue want back to him spinning around his body and wrapping him up.

"Wheyt Wheyt Rime Ruck!" Ku-Taix yelled. Minoru ignored him and pressed some of the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Right, O, Left"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Boxer Style"

Minoru's body turned back to normal size and on his fist gained orange metallic knuckles on his fist. Minoru ran at Ku-Taix who was still wrapped up.

"Wheyt Whey-!" *_BASH_* "WAH!" Minoru gave a hard hit at Ku-Taix's gut. Minoru grabbed onto Ku-Taix's shoulder with his left hand holding him in place and started punching him with his other hand. *_BAM_* "RAH!" *_BASH_* "WRAH!" _*BAM_* "WARH!" Minoru finally let go of Ku-Taix and sent a hard uppercut at Ku-Taix's face.

*_BAAM_* "RAAAHH!" Ku-Taix was sent upward and away in the air from Minoru's uppercut, Ku-Taix landed on the ground unwrapped.

"Wha-? AHHHH! MY TONGUE!" Ku-Taix yelled out realizing the pain, his long tongue was on the ground for a moment before disintegrating into nothing. "YAHH! MY TONGUE YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE ME BITE MY TONGUE!" Ku-Taix yelled.

"Yeeesh, that was disgusting," Minoru said.

"GRAH! GRRrrr Alright that's it, no more messing around!" Ku-Taix said, his body started to become clearer change color.

"What?" Minoru looked as he saw Ku-Taix suddenly start to disappear till he was gone.

"Wha- where did he go?" Minoru said.

"_He made himself invisible_," Gamma said.

*_BAM_* "GAH!" Minoru felt a strike in his back. Minoru swung his fist behind himself trying to hit Ku-Taix, he felt nothing but air and felt another strike from his left side. *_BAM_* "GAH, Hya Ha!" *_BAM_* "GUH!" Minoru swung his fist around and forward again but hit nothing again and got him by Ku-Taix again.

"Guh! Can't keep fighting like this!" Minoru said.

"_hmm… sensei use this_," Gamma said sending a wave of more one's and zero's.

"Sens-what? W-Whatever, HYA!" *_CRASH_* Minoru swung both his fist downward hitting the ground making a huge shockwave.

"Ah!" Minoru heard Ku-Taix, the rising dirt cloud started moving in areas looking like something left the area. "Now!" Minoru reached his belt and pressed his buttons again.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Up, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Ninjutsu Style"

Minoru lost the metallic orange knuckles and around his neck appeared what looked like a black scarf around his neck waving in the air along with the headband on his head.

"Alright… hmm," Minoru lined his legs together and placed both his hands together closing his eyes.

"Haha ha haha ha! System can't see me!" Ku-Taix laughed taunting Minoru. Minoru opened his eyes and looked out at the left, from out of nowhere he pulled out a kunai style knife between his fingers and threw.

*_pirce_* "GAH!" the knife seemingly stopped in mid air before Ku-Taix appeared again with the knife stuck in his shoulder.

"Can we finish him now?" Minoru said. "_Yes, let us end this_," Gamma said sending a wave of one's and zero's.

"Grah! You bastard!" Ku-Taix said staggering. He pulled out the knife in his chest and threw it at Minoru. Minoru clasped both his hands together and caught the knife, the weapon disappeared digitally and Minoru ran straight at Ku-Taix losing the black scarf he was wearing.

"Wha-Wa- *_GRAB_* AHH!" Minoru grabbed Ku-Taix by his neck with his left hand and picked him up still running towards one of the building walls.

"AHhh! Let go Le- *_CRASH_* GAH!" Ku-Taix was shoved into the wall by Minoru who held him to the wall with his left hand and pressed the buttons on his belt with the other right hand.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Right, O, O, Right, Left"

*_beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Round"

Minoru's right hand started shaking and a wave of orange aura started seeping out of his arm.

"W-w-wait Nonono Stop!" Ku-Taix yelled.

"**Master Strike**," Minoru shot his Right hand at Ku-Taix's stomach.

*_BOOOM_* "GAAAAHH!" Minoru let go of him with his left hand letting his right fist keep him in the wall. Minoru moved his fist and faced away from Ku-Taix who fell on his feet looking as if he stopped breathing. Behind him was a small fist sized hole in the wall going all the way to the inside of the building

"Game Over."

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" *_BOOOOOOMMM_* Ku-Taix exploded in a cloud of smoke and flames. They cleared away leaving an unconscious man and a V-System with a broken screen looking like someone punched the front.

* * *

"WOOHOO! Check it out!" Isa yelled out showing Minoru the paper. Minoru and everybody were in the Trailed and Isa had been showing everybody the paper the school printed yesterday showing Minoru in his new Fighter Form.

"Can't friggin Belive I missed another cool fight!" Suzu complained.

"Sorry sorry," Minoru apologized.

"It's getting crowded in here!" Alpha complained. "We have orders quit complaining," Delta said.

The V-System was now split with the colors of red, green, blue, and orange adding with Gamma who was in an 8-bit image of Minoru's fighter mode.

"What the hell are you staying here for anyway?" Alpha complained to Gamma.

"I will stay here with Sensei until I gain the same power he does," Gamma said.

"Ah, let him stay, he's keeping you busy," Beta said.

"...Hm?" Minoru noticed a paper fall out of Suzu's pocket, Minoru picked it up and started to read it.

"Hm? Wait Wait WAIT!" Suzu tried to stop Minoru but it was too late.

"I have a fan club?" Minoru said.

"Oh yeah, you got fans," Isa said.

"Eh… guess this was inevitable… why were you holding this Suzy?" Minoru said.

"No Reason," Suzu quickly said.

"Were you… thinking of jo- AAHHH!" Suzu quickly grabbed his hair and started twisting it.

"Sorry SORRY! I'M KIDDING KIDDING!


	15. Henshin 02

**Kisdota: Next chapter, don't know what to say now. Oh but to all gamers remember, the winter season is coming up which means tons of good games will be coming out, so save up a stash, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

In the city of Sugoroku in the heavy rain two Virus's were running through the dark street.

"Do you see him?" the first asked. "I ain't looking back," the second one said.

The two Virus's finally ran into an alleyway trying to hide.

"Think we lost him?" the first asked. "I don't hear any shots, we must have lost him," the second one said.

"Sheesh I thought humans were supposed to shut down at night, and now he's… hey what's that red dot on your head?" he asked.

"Huh? What dot-?"

*_BANG_*

"GRAAHH!" the second virus felt a sharp stab at his head.

"Wha- NO!" the first virus immediately ran out of the alleyway jumping onto the ground.

*_BOOOOM_*

A small explosion shot out of the alleyway along with a wet V-System with a bullet hole through it and an unconscious person.

"W-W-Where did that shot come from?" the Virus said looking around in the heavy rain.

"Up here," the Virus looked up and saw Minoru standing on top of a short building in his silver and blue colored **Shooter mode** using his **Marksman** code.

Minoru's right eye suddenly turned red and aimed a pointing laser at the Virus.

"GRRR! No chance I'll let you get me!" the Virus raised both his hands into the air and gathered a sphere of multi colored energy in his hands. He aimed for Minoru and threw both spheres at Minoru on top of the building.

*_CRASH_* Minoru immediately jumped up and the attacks just destroyed a chunk of the building's roof. Minoru still falling down aimed his gun at the Virus and started firing his weapon at the Virus.

*_Bang bang bang_* "GAH GAH GRAH!" *_BOOM_* the shots exploded off of the Virus's body knocking him to the ground. Minoru landed gracefully on his feet despite the huge drop and dismissed his weapon into a digital mist.

"Game over," Minoru said reaching for his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, O, X, X, O, X"

*_beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Mission"

Both of the bracelets in Minoru's arms started to spin around gathering blue energy, Minoru aimed both his hands at the Virus gathering blue energy into the form of a bullet.

"**Veteran Strike**!" *_BLAST_* Minoru fired his attack at the Virus.

"Wha-WAAAA-!" *_BOOOOOM_* The attack hit and the Virus exploded into a huge flame leaving another person as well as a V-System with a bullet hole in it.

"That took longer than it should have," Minoru said taking off his belt.

"Power Down"

The armor on Minoru's body suddenly left him in a digital mist.

"Misson complete Sarge," Delta said.

"No… we still need to get these people to some shelter, we can't leave them in this rain," Minoru said. "Oh right, almost forgot about that," Delta said.

"Check around the place, see if there's anywhere that's still… _Ah-CHOO_," Minoru sneezed.

"Still… uhshu?" Delta asked.

"No, that was a sneeze. We need too… _ah-CHOO_," Minoru sneezed again.

"What?" Delta said.

"_sniff _J-Just look for some place we can leave these people for the night," Minoru said.

"Got it Sarge," Delta said leaving the V-System.

* * *

Minoru was laying in his bed in the bedroom part of his trailer, his hair was a mess, his nose was runny, and his eyes were red.

"_sniff _Uh… uh… ACHOO!" Minoru sneezed sniffling his nose.

"102, no doubt about it now you're sick," Suzu said looking over the thermometer.

"Great _sniff_… and today's Sunday one of the busy days," Minoru said. "Well you're not working while you're sick, you're gonna stay in this room and sleep," Suzu said.

"_sniff_ fine, I guess I can make due," Minoru said.

"now go to sleep, I'll get you're medicine," Suzu said. Minoru sunk back under the covers of his bed and Suzu left his room quietly closing the door.

* * *

"So so, what's wrong, is bodyguard dead?" Alpha asked from the V-System on the kitchen counter.

"He's fine he's just got a cold he's not dying," Suzu said. "Hm, quite a predicament for sir being unable to move," Beta said.

"Who's responsible for this? I'll shoot him," Delta said.

"What? No one's responsible it's normal for people to get sick from time to time," Suzu said.

"But what happens if some Virus gets here? How's bodyguard gonna defend me?" Alpha said worried.

"No Virus is going to get you," Suzu said.

"This cold better not get to Sensei or I'll kill him," Gamma said.

"And no one's killing or stressing him out today either. He's going to sleep all day today, and no one's going to bother him," Suzu said.

"But what about his restaurant, doesn't Sarge need to work?" Delta said.

"He can take a day off," Suzu said.

* * *

Inside a dark room there was one person looking into a fuzzy computer screen which was the only light source in the room.

"… …. … wE sTiLl Do NoT hAvE tHe NeCeSsArY mEaNs To FuLlY lOcK oN tO tHe PlAnEt," a computerized voice said.

"I've been working on that, unfortunately while the humans do have their own technology it is still underdeveloped for what we need. It was sheer luck I was able to get onto this planet," a deep masculine voice said.

"CaN yOu SiMpLy NoT sImPlY mAkE a MoRe PoWeRfUl SiGnAl?" the voice asked.

"To make something that large would take up half the land I'm on as well as require thousands more of the many resources I already have. The humans have far too many restriction and rules, and as idiotic as they are even they would notice something once I begin working. It's taking a lot just to make a proper means of communication between us," he said.

"VeRy WeLl, We HaVe BeEn WoRkInG oN ThIs PlAn FoR YeArS wE cAnNoT aFfoRd A SiNgLe FlAw," it said.

"There's another thing I've been worrying about while you're here, that Kamen Rider System," he said.

"I aM AwArE oF tHaT aNd I aM AlReAdY WoRkInG oN iT," it said.

"This wouldn't happen related to that whole army preparation myth I've heard of would it?" he asked. "AmOnG ThE vIrUs'S i HaVe FoUr ArE sHoWiNg AdVaNcEs, ThEy WiLl Be JoInInG yOu SoOn," it said.

* * *

"_zzzzzz…. Zzzz…. Zzzzz_," Minoru was finally asleep in his room, Suzu left a small medicine bottle and water glass in his room and quietly slipped out.

"How you- d-n-ss," Suzu quickly put her hands over the V-System silencing Alpha.

"Quiet he's asleep," Suzu said. "Sorry," Alpha whispered.

Suzu closed the door behind herself and put the V-System on the counter. "Alright now that he's asleep everyone's gonna have to let him sleep," Suzu said.

"Fine." "Very well." "Roger." "Hmph," the Virus's said.

"Nobody wakes up Minoru for any reason at, we need to keep this place quiet at all times," Suzu said.

*_SLAM_* "Minoru!" Isa pushed the door open letting it hit the wall near it.

"Are you here? I got-!" "SSSHHHHH!" Suzu and the Virus's went instantly.

"What? Don't shush me, where's Minoru?" Isa said.

"Shhhh! He's asleep," Suzu said.

"But it's the afternoon, wake him up," Isa said. "He's sick you moron," Suzu said annoyed.

"Oh he is… wait he's not working today?" Isa said finally lowering the volume of her voice. "Right, so he can't help you with your new reports or whatever it is you want him for," Suzu said.

"But I needed him to be open today," Isa said. "Just go eat somewhere else," Suzu said.

"No it has to be here, I told everyone else that we were going to eat here," Isa said.

"Everyone-… go on," Suzu said.

"My news club back at school. I told all of us to meet up today, and I sort of suggested that we eat here since this is probably the only place where I wouldn't have to deal with 'I don't like this food I don't like that food' complaints," Isa said. "Well sorry but like I said Minoru's sick," Suzu said.

"You don't understand, tomorrow we have this huge paper we need to do for Monday. I need moral as high as it can be if I want to post the next issue on time for tomorrow," Isa said.

"Well Minoru's sleeping, he can't do any work today," Suzu said.

"Can't you?" Isa said.

"No I can't," Suzu said.

"Actually Suzu that might not be impossible," Beta said.

"What?" Suzu asked. "I kept a look over Sir's credits, I believe it would be beneficial to assist him today. Most of his income is on this day but he can't work since he's sick," Beta said.

"But I've never tried cooking anything here before," Suzu said.

"No, we've seen him doing his work here all the time," Beta said. "Ah yeah that's right, I've seen Sarge work on his food all the time we could easily take over," Delta said.

"Well… uh… I-I don't know," Suzu said. "Suzu Please, I really need you guys to do this, if we don't get our work done today it's gonna effect our reputation, and no one seems to care except me!" Isa said. "Wellll…" Suzu trailed off. "Aw come on, we've helped out bodyguard before it won't be too hard, and I wanna work on a bunch of the machines," Alpha said.

"mmm…. Alright fine, how hard could it be?" Suzu said.

"YEA-_SLAP_!" Isa almost yelled out and Suzu quickly placed her hand over her mouth.

"But Just keep quiet alright, Minoru still needs his sleep," Suzu said.

"Moh May," Isa said.

* * *

Back in the town within a small grocery store the people were minding their own daily business. One woman was pushing her own cart and was unaware that one of the cans started moving on its own.

*_clank_* "hm?" the woman went over to pick up the can but the moment her hand got near it it was suddenly pulled away from her. "What?" she reached for it again but this time it started rolling away from her. The woman gave chase to it occasionally bumping into people, the rest of the store looked at her wondering why she was running through the store. Finally the can stopped rolling around and stood upright on its own.

"Got you now!" the Woman made a grab at the can but this time it jumped up in the air.

"H-Huh?" the woman looked at the can which was now floating in the air. She got a good look at it and saw a quick glimmer above the item; she noticed that the flying can was actually being hung up in the air by a thin clear string. When she looked up at the ceiling she saw the cause for the moving can.

"AHHHHHHH!" a huge shriek filled the area and everyone else looked around and saw the reason. Hanging onto the ceiling was a multi colored Virus. His body was muscular looking and his body was slightly hairy looking. His legs and arms were all flat on the ceiling and on his back were two more insect like legs holding on. His face had two talons as well as fangs coming out of the sides, and out of his mouth was the long clear string that was holding the can.

"HAHAHA, this is way too fun," the Virus said watching all the people running out of the store. "Now let's see what else I can do," he said crawling the ceiling and leaving the now empty store.

* * *

"Okay let's see… how does he do this?" Suzu asked looking over the utensils in the kitchen. Outside of Minoru's trailer were a bunch of other people talking to Isa.

"Well sir usually starts with boiling the water," Beta said. "Right… in what?" Suzu asked. "The pot on the shelf," Alpha said.

"What? No that's the one for short orders, Minoru uses the big one for all the other orders," Delta said. "Look I'll just use the big pot," Suzu said grabbing the large pot and filling it with water.

"Okay now we need to cook some meat as well, get the skillet," Alpha said. "This one?" Suzu asked. "No no not the dark metal, the light metal one," Beta said.

"I think it would be best to use the dark metal one," Gamma said. "What? You've only been here a few days how would you know?" Alpha said.

"Okay so I just throw the meat on," Suzu said. "No stop wait, you need to use some butter on the pan first so it doesn't stick," Delta said. "the whole stick?" Suzu asked.

"No just a tablespoon," Alpha said.

"There aren't any there," Gamma said.

"Not a spoon on the table, a tablespoon is a unit of measurement," Alpha said.

"Okay wait so we need to use butter?" Suzu said.

"Ah Miss! The pot!" Beta said. The pot on the stove suddenly started overflowing from the bubbling water. "Ah Ah I got it!" Suzu said immediately grabbing the pot.

*_SSS_* "AH!" Suzu felt her hand burn when she touched the pot.

"Turn down the heat!" Beta said.

"Right right," Suzu said turning the dial.

* * *

"Okay now add a pinch of oregano," Beta said. "How much is a pinch? And which one is the oregano?" Suzu asked.

"The green stuff," Alpha said. "Half of this stuff is green," Suzu said.

"Read the label," Alpha said. "Oh… okay yeah, so how much is a pinch?" Suzu asked.

"Around a fourth of a table spoon," Beta said.

"They're still not there," Gamma said.

"Tablespoon is a unit of measurement!" Alpha said annoyed.

"Doesn't he add salt at this point?" Delta asked. "No that's for a different dish," Beta said.

"Wait really? Then what's the one we make in the freezer," Alpha said.

"The ice-cream?" Beta said.

"That's what that was! I thought we were making that now," Alpha said. "Using the stove?" Beta asked.

"I still don't get everything alright?" Alpha said. "Uh Stacy, the stove," Delta said.

"What?... AH!" the skillet was starting to smoke up with burning food.

* * *

"Suzu? You Okay?" Isa looked into the trailer, "The guys are getting impatient and… uh is everything going okay?"

"No Isa I just decided to coat myself in a bunch of half exploded food items, no everythings not going okay! Hope your stupid club appreciates whatever edible stuff I can scrape off myself," Suzu said.

"Yeah actually… about that," Isa said.

"Oh lovely, go on and say it," Suzu said annoyed.

"Turns out that that paper we had to do isn't really due tomorrow… but next week," Isa said.

"I see… So tell me why you didn't tell me earlier… like before I was coated in… what is this chicken?" Isa asked.

"I think it's pork actually," Beta said.

"Shut it," Suzu said.

"Well at least you won't get anyone else sick," Isa said. "Shut up and help me clean," Suzu said.

"Whoa wait, Sudy we got something," Delta said. "What? Wait don't tell me," Suzu said.

"Yup, it's a Virus," Alpha said. "But Sir is still asleep, and sick," Beta said. "Well we can't just ignore a Virus on the loose, someone's gonna have to stop it," Isa said.

"Minoru's sick, he can't go around fighting Virus's in his condition," Suzu said.

"Then who's going to stop the Virus, the police haven't been any help before," Isa said.

"…. …. … I wonder," Suzu said.

"What… no NO!" Isa said.

"What? I'm not going to do anything," Suzu said.

"What? What's Virus Bait thinking," Alpha asked.

"She want's to do Minoru's other job," Isa said.

"You mean she wants to fight as System?" Delta asked. "And what's wrong with that?" Suzu said.

"Okay wait Suzu, it's one thing to do his regular day job. It's another thing to do his secret life and death job," Isa said.

"Minoru does it all the time why can't I?" Suzu asked.

"Didn't she say the same thing about cooking?" Gamma asked.

"Look come on, I never get to see any of Minoru's fights, he's always finishing them before I can see him do the good parts he owes me," Suzu said.

"I really don't like this," Isa said.

"What? I'll just do a bit of fighting, do one of Minoru's awesome finishers come right back and put the system back. Minoru doesn't have to know that I'm doing all this," Suzu said.

"Why not?" asked Gamma.

"Because… um… okay now you're just putting me on the spot," Suzu said. "Uh, miss that Virus is getting a lot more out of control," Beta said.

"Right so we don't have time to talk about it," Suzu said grabbing the V-System and heading out. "W-Wait that doesn't mean you go out and fight," Isa said following behind.

* * *

Back in the park a bunch of people were running away from the Virus who was terrorizing the area.

"HAHAHAHA, Everyone run, Run from the fear that is **Apa**!" the Virus yelled out. From his mouth he made another long strand of silk and shot it out at one of the trashcans near him. The silk stuck on to the can and he tossed it hard at one of the nearby parked cars causing it to smash against the windshield.

"HahAhahahaha… huh?" Apa looked around the area and noticed that it was too quiet. "No one left… man they always run away before I get to the good part," Apa said. "Freeze right there Virus!" "Huh?" Apa heard a voice behind himself and turned around to see Suzu.

"Another human… how come you're not screaming in terror?" Apa asked.

"Uh Virus Bait, before you start you should know something," Alpha said.

"Not now, do the thing first," Suzu said putting the V-System on herself.

"Power On, Select Game"

* * *

"_yawn_," Minoru woke up and sleepily got out of his bed with his eyes still half open. He opened the door leading into the kitchen and shuffled his feet past the pots and pans on the ground. Minoru forced open the bathroom door against the burnt remains of food on the ground and closed it behind him.

A few seconds later the toilet flushed and Minoru opened the door again shuffling his feet and walking over the small puddle of water and going back into his room. Minoru slipped into his bed and went back to sleep.

"…

…

…

…

!"

*_SLAM_*

Minoru immediately opened up his door again and looked at the state of his Kitchen.

"SuuuzzzZZZZZZZYYYY-AH-CHOOO!"

* * *

"Huh? What's that thing supposed to be?" Apa said.

"You'll find out soon enough," Suzu said taking out Alpha's disc and sticking it into the V-System.

"Alpha's Adventure, Press Start"

"Henshin!"

_*beep_*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… what? What was that supposed to be?" Apa asked.

"Uh… Henshin!"

*_beep_*

"Henshin!"

*_beep_*

"Hen-Shin!"

*_beep_*

"Henshin?"

*_beep_*

"… Alpha why aren't I transforming?" Suzu asked.

"Yeah that's the thing I wanted to tell you, I can't do the transformation without anyone but Minoru," Alpha said.

"WHAT?" Suzu screamed out. "Sorry, it's complicated to explain," Alpha said.

"Okay you're screwing with me!" Apa said aiming the legs on his back at Suzu.

"Huh?" *_bang bang bang_* The needle like tips at the end of his legs fired at Suzu.

"AH!" Suzu quickly ducked down and dodged the attack.

"Heheh." *_FLASH_* "AUGH! My Eyes!" Apa was suddenly shined in his face with a bright light causing him to stagger.

"Come on Suzu!" Isa said.

"Huh? R-Right!" Suzu said.

* * *

The two started running away from Apa who was still a bit blinded from Isa's camera.

"Suzu quick toss me!" Beta said.

"Huh?" "The disc!" "Oh right!" Suzu grabbed onto Beta's disc and tossed it like a Frisbee at Apa. The Disc covered itself in a gathering of green energy and flew directly at Apa.

*_Crash_* "AHH!" the disc cut at Apa pretty hard making him fall back from the attack.

"Ah, everyone else go!" Suzu said grabbing on to the other three disc. Suzu tossed them all letting out a bunch of energy disc in red blue and orange at Apa.

"GRR, HA!" *_BASH_* Apa struck all the disc with his back legs and knocked all the disc out of his path, the disc flew back to Suzu who caught them.

"Suzu I think you just made him mad," Isa said.

"Oh now you're gonna get it! I'll show you what happens when someone stops my fun!" Apa said.

"HEY!" "Huh? *_splat_* AGH!" A black substance was thrown against Apa's face getting into his mouth.

"AUGHH! What the Hell is this?" Apa yelled out in disgust. "Minoru!" Suzu called out.

"_sniff_ This is not what I needed, and which one of you screwed up my kitchen?" Minoru said.

"Suzu did it!" Isa said.

"What, Oh come on!" Suzu complained.

"Whatever, where's my V-System?" Minoru said. "Uh right right here," Suzu said taking off the V-System on her waist.

"You are cleaning my kitchen when this is over," Minoru said putting the V-System on his waist.

"Power On"

"My disc, Gamma's disc," Minoru said putting his hand out, Suzu put the orange disc in his hand and Minoru put the disc in his V-System.

"Let's do it Sensei," Gamma said.

"Gamma Melee, Press Start"

Minoru gave a thumbs up, "Henshin!" Minoru made a thumbs down and pressed the Start button.

"Game On"

Minoru's body was covered in the orange muscular padding form.

"_spit BLargh_, Kamen Rider?" Apa said still spitting out the foul food in mouth.

"Now… _sniff_, let's go a round in ver- ver- AH-CHOO! Let's go a round in- AH-CHOO… AH-CHOO. Screw it let's fight."

* * *

**Kisdota: Versus mode will be finished in the span of less than 24 hours. YAHAHAHAHA**


	16. Henshin 02, vs mode

In the park, near the road Minoru and Apa were both facing each other.

"Kamen Rider huh? Well don't think that you'll be a match for me just cause you beat up all those other Virus's," Apa said to Minoru who was in his **Fighter Mode**.

"Suzy Isa… Ah- AH-CHOO, go clean up the trailer," Minoru said.

"W-What? No way!" Suzu said. "Not when you're about to fight," Isa said.

"Suzy, Isa, my home is a mess because of you two for some reason I don't know because I was sick, and Ah-CHOO, besides by some unforeseen godly miracle you'll miss it anyway," Minoru said.

"That's only Suzu," Isa said. "Yeah- wait what?" Suzu said.

"Don't ignore me bastard!" Apa ran at Minoru raising one of the sharp legs on his back to attack.

"Don't interrupt me!" *_BAM_* Minoru punched Apa's leg out of the way and raised his leg to kick him away from himself.

*_BASH_* "GAH!" Apa was knocked on his back.

"Trailer! Clean! NOW!" Minoru said pointing off.

"Ugh, fine," the two girls said sulking and walking off with their heads down.

"ARgh! Don't ignore me when we're supposed to fight!" Apa said. "Shut up! You picked the wrong day to mess with me spider idiot. I'm in one of my rare bad moods, and now Ah-CHOO, (ah jeeze right in my mask), And now I'm gonna kick your ass till I feel better!" Minoru said.

"Heh, go ahead and try!" *_BASH_* "AHH, wait wait I'm not ready!" *_BAM_* Minoru gave another punch at Apa at his head quickly silencing him. Apa tired punching him himself with his left hand, but Minoru quickly caught it and punched him with his other hand. Apa then used his other hand but Minoru caught that one as well.

"Chance!" Apa aimed all the legs on his back and shot the needle like tips at Minoru.

*_CRISH_* "GAAH!" Minoru was knocked back by the attack and let go of Apa. "You humans aren't that useful with just two arms," Apa said. Minoru ignored him and reached for his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Right, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Combat Style"

Minoru's entire body become slightly muscular and he got in a fighting stance.

"Try that again," Minoru said. Apa took the challenge and ran at Minoru thrusting one of his long legs at Minoru. Minoru spun his body around and kicked the attack out of the way and punching at Apa's body.

*_BAM_* "GAH! Grrr!" Apa shot two of his legs at Minoru, Minoru did a side step and let the attack pass him by his left side. Minoru grabbed onto the legs and held them around his left arm and gave a hard punch at the joints with his right arm.

*_BAM_* "GAAAHH!" Apa's two legs bent at a wrong angle.

"YOU BROKE MY LEGS! grrrAAAHH!" Apa swung one of his other insect legs down at Minoru. Minoru stepped to the side this time and raised up one of his own legs throwing down an axe kick on Apa's leg that missed him.

*_CRACK_* "AAHHHAAA! MY OTHER LEG!" Apa cried out.

"You wanna try that again?" Minoru asked.

"Huh? Uh n-no AH!" Apa cried out when Minoru suddenly reached out and grabbed his last leg punching it.

*_BAM_* "GAAAHHAA! MY LAST LEG!" Apa cried out. Minoru reached for the buttons on his belt again.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Right, O, Left"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Boxer Style"

Minoru's body turned back to normal, but his arms became even more muscular and his fist gained orange metallic knuckles. Minoru quickly tensed up his right arm making it shake with power and punched Apa hard in his gut.

*_BOOM_* "GAAAHH!" Apa was sent flying back and crashing hard into the ground.

"GAHAAA! MY BACK, MY LEGS!" the crash had caused his broken legs on his back to break off and become stubs.

"GRAaaHH! You Bastard!" Apa opened up his mouth and shot out a web at Minoru. Minoru quickly ducked down and the web missed him. Behind him the web had instead caught onto a nearby tree. Apa's used his strength to pull at the tall tree and uproot it pulling it towards Minoru.

"Ah man!" Minoru quickly pressed the buttons at his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Up, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Ninjutsu Style"

Minoru's body became slimmer and he gained a long black flowing scarf cape, Minoru immediately clasped both his hands together and jumped upwards before disappearing. "What?" Apa saw that Minoru was gone, but the tree was still coming towards him.

"AH WAI-!" *_CRASH_* Apa was crushed by his own tree and buried underneath a bunch of branches and leaves. "GAAHH! Gurghh!" Apa smashed his way out of the branches dragging his tired body over the trunck of the fallen tree.

"This was not as fun as before," Gamma said.

"I guess I'll finish this then," Minoru said.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Right, O, O, Right, Left"

*_beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Round"

Minoru quickly jumped up in the air and his body reverted from its Ninjutsu form.

"Hu- what?" Apa looked up and saw Minoru stretching out his left leg and bending under his right leg.

"**Master Strike**!" Minoru's body started moving quickly towards Apa and his leg started giving off an aura of orange energy.

"HYAAAAHH!" *_BOOOOMMM_* "GAAAHH!" Apa was struck dead center of his chest by Minoru's kick.

*_CRASH_* The tree trunk was suddenly blown in half directly behind Apa by the force of Minoru's kick. Minoru jumped off of Apa's body and landed facing away from him.

"Game Over."

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" *_BOOOOOOOMMM_* Apa's body gave off a fiery explosion. The flames cleared leaving a sleeping person and a V-System with a broken screen.

"Finally! *_SHINE_* WHOA, what the-?" Minoru noticed a very bright light shine past him and Minoru looked back. The light came from the V-System but moved away and went into the branches of the fallen tree.

"Ah crap… AH-CHOO!"

The branches of the tree started to move, a little, and then the whole tree started shaking. Minoru readied himself for whatever was about to come out of the tree.

… *_plop_* "… huh?" from out of the tree fell a very large multi colored ball which was about a little shorter than Minoru. "What?" Minoru looked at the small ball but it suddenly tilted to the left, then to the right.

"…_SCREEEE_!" Suddenly from the bottom of the ball appeared a spider like body with long legs lifting the large body.

"Is that it?" Minoru said. Behind the larger spider came out littler multi colored spider came from behind.

"Aw that's cute, he's got friend," Minoru said.

*_CLUTCH_* "AAHHH!" one of the littler spiders suddenly jumped up and grabbed onto his face.

"GRAH! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID BUG!" Minoru yelled as the spider kept biting off his face with his smaller fangs. Minoru finally pulled off the bug and threw it to the ground making it disappear in a digital blocky mist. The rest of the Spiders had left the area and were now heading for the city.

"Ugh! I can't let those things get into the city, Gamma you got anything I can use against this guy?" Minoru asked. "Something to use…? Ah… now that I think about it perhaps I can make something," Gamma said.

A series of 1's and 0's passed through his visor sending new info to his head.

"This is different , but perfect AH-CHOO! Right," Minoru grabbed onto his V-System and held it up. On the sides of the V-System appeared two new motorcycle handle bars.

"DownLoad!"

* * *

*_SLAM_* "AHHA!" Isa and Suzu suddenly jumped out of the trailer when the top started digitizing.

"WHAT THE HELL MINORU GIVE US A WARNING!" Suzu yelled out.

* * *

The V-System started developing a new machine underneath the V-System and Minoru. An orange motorcycle started appearing, the front wheel of the Cycle was large holding up the front. In the back of the cycle had two wheels on the side making it a three wheeler. Covering over the two back wheels was a strange looking imprint.

"Fighter Racer"

"Alright, let's- AH-CHOO, go," Minoru said.

* * *

In the outskirts of the city about fifty different spiders were covering the area, destroying buildings and leaving webs everywhere. Minoru drove into the city with his new rider. The streets were being blocked by different spider webs blocking some of Minoru's path.

"Let's take care of this," Minoru said pressing the buttons on his System.

"Left, Right, Left, Right"

*_beep_*

"Fist On"

The back wheel coverings of Minoru's cycle suddenly started moving, and they came off and levitated in the air in the form of two large orange mechanical hands. Minoru pressed some more buttons on his V-System.

"Down, Left, Down, Right"

*_beep_*

"Karate Chop"

The hands by Minoru straightened out and pinky sides of the hands started glowing. Minoru drove straight into the webs. The hands started chopping at the webs cleanly cutting through the sticky webs. Minoru looked around the area and saw the main Spider which was being protected by more of the smaller spiders in his path. Minoru pressed some more of the buttons.

"Left, Right, Down, O"

*_beep_*

"Beat Down"

The hands near Minoru curled up into fist and started attacking the ground.

*_CRASH_ _CRASH_* "_SCREEEEE_!" the group of Spiders were all crushed out of the way and Minoru drove over them as they turned into digital mist. Minoru started driving to the main spider and slammed the breaks of his cycle. The larger Spider suddenly jumped up towards Minoru but he was stopped when the two fist suddenly punched at the Spider at the same time.

*_BASH_*"_SCREEEEE_!" the larger spider was knocked back and landed on the ground, he got up and faced Minoru with his glaring eyes.

"_SCREEEEEEE_!" the spider let out a huge call out into the area. All the other spiders around the area started gathering towards Minoru and the main spider all surrounding him.

"You're just giving me an easier target," Minoru said pulling out Delta's Disk.

"Roger Sarge," Delta said and put his disc in with Gamma's.

"Delta Mission, Player 2"

"O, O, X, X, O, X, Final Mission. Left, Right, O, O, Right, Left, Final Round"

*_beep_*

"Double Ultimate Code"

In Minoru's Arm appeared a large metallic square looking cannon lined with blue streaks and a large handle. Sticking out of the cannon were four orange missiles. Minoru held up the large cannon with his shoulder and aimed the launcher straight up into the air.

"**Missle Strike**!"

*_BOOM BOOm bOoMBoom BoOM BoOM_* Dozens of small orange seeker missile's shout out of the launcher and went back down. The Missiles all landed in different areas around Minoru covering the area in a huge explosion.

*_BOOOOOOOMMM_* "SCREEEE SCREE SCEEE CREEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!" All of the spider cried out in pain as they were destroyed. When the explosion stopped all the webs and little spiders were gone leaving the one larger staggering spider alone. Minoru let go of his launcher and it disappeared.

"Game Over."

"_SCREEEEEEEE_!" *_BOOOOOMM_* The last spider exploded leaving nothing behind and Minoru drove off.

* * *

"_SNIFFFFF _Ah Finally, colds gone, trailers clean, and Virus is dead," Minoru said.

"This fight was much easier than before, have I already gotten stronger?" Gamma said.

"I think this one was actually easier than-," Alpha was saying.

"Yes yes, you must be," Beta quickly interrupted.

"Ah that's good," Gamma said.

"Beta why did you lie?" Alpha asked.

"I would prefer someone who's power hungry to think being on our side is beneficial, less we face said power hungry person's wrath," Beta said.

"Ah, got ya," Alpha said.

*_SLAM_* "Minoru!" Suzu cried out.

"Hm? Suzy?" Minoru said. Suzu walked into the trailer looking ill and down.

"You son of a bi- ah- ah- AH-CHOO!"

"Wha- AH! Stay back, I just got rid of mine!" Minoru said.

"Get it again! Suffer like me you jerk! Ah-CHOO!" she cried chasing him.

"No no wait!" "AHCHOO!" "AHH! YOU SNEEZED ON MY FACE!" "_sniff_ That's what you get for making me sick and miss a fight!"

* * *

**Kisdota: New power, new ride, new combo, tell me what you think, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Fighter Mode: This mode is a dedication to all fighting type games, be them two dimensional arcades with brutal finishers, or three dimensional beat em ups. Within Fighter games being the best of one style of fighting earns the title of Master, hence the finisher 'Master Strike'. **

**The Double Ultimate Code Missile Strike. To use something this strong you need real strength and I thought some forceful attack would be fitting to the combo of fighter and shooter. **

**So if you think I'm done with the forms wait till next chapter, YAHHAHAHAHAHAHA **


	17. The art of the Rider

**Kisdota: Late, Laptop was having problems but now it's fixed. So I'll be able to go back to regular updates. YAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**SPECIAL REQUEST/ FIC CONTEST ENTRY: Here's the real thing, it's a lie, don't stop reading it's about your freedom! I'm not exaggerating this is literally about your first amendment freedom. The Supream Court has gone to trial and is discussing about the rights of video game consumers. They want to make Video Games in California and 18 only item. That means that games will be harder for children to get to. The U.S. Supreme Court has gone to trial discussing if our T (teen) even our E-10 (Everyone ten and older) games should be sold only to Adults. I BEG all of you to let your voices be heard, go to the "Video Game Voters Network", that's 'videogamevoters dot org' ('video game voters' all one word, and ORG not COM) to find out what you can do to protect the rights of Video Game buyers all over California. **

* * *

It was evening in the town of Sugoroku, Minoru, Suzu, and Isa were all in Minoru's trailer.

"Art show?" Suzu asked. "Yeah there's this show that comes here every season, showcasing all the new and rising artist and their work. The school wants my team to do an article on that place," Isa said.

"Well that's interesting but why are you telling us?" Minoru asked.

"By 'my team' they meant me… alone… to do all that work which will decide the reputation of my group of news reporters," Isa said.

"Uh huh," Minoru said.

"And I have to carry all that heavy and delicate equipment," Isa said.

"Yeah I suppose?" Suzu said questioningly.

"I had these two extra passes… that I was gonna give to someone else on my team, but they all had other appointments… actually they just didn't have any interest in art," Isa said.

"Isa just say it," Minoru said.

"I want you two to come with me and see the opening and help me carry camera gear and I don't want to look like a loser going alone," Isa said.

"Ehhh… I-I don't know I mean, I kinda had plans this Sunday," Suzu said uneasy.

"What are you talking about, you always have nothAAAHSSSH!" Suzu grabbed a lock of Minoru's hair and started twisting it.

"Oh come on Suzu, you owe me," Isa said.

"For what?" she said.

"For… well… you passed me by the door," she said. "You were holding it open for me," Suzu said.

"They have free refreshments there," Isa said.

"I'm in," Suzu said suddenly.

"Thank you, and you Minoru?" Isa asked.

"Eh why not, I like art," Minoru said. "Nerd," Suzu said. "Shut up," Minoru said.

"Alright, opening's at nine, don't be late. I gotta get my stuff ready," Isa said leaving the trailer, and closing the door behind her. The V-System on Minoru's table lit up showing all the others in the 8-bit forms.

"What's art?" Alpha asked. "Oh it's… sorta hard to explain, it's like pictures that sort of give feeling," Suzu said.

"They're alive?"Beta asked.

"No, Art is like a kind of a thing to display to all people. It gives out a kind of explanation that some people aren't able to convey into real words," Minoru said.

"That's sounds hard," Gamma said. "It is," Minoru said. "Are we going too?" Alpha said.

"Well I should keep you guys close in case of attacks, as long as you guys don't start taking making trouble," Minoru said.

"We won't when do we ever cause trouble?" Alpha asked. "Well what about this morning with Suzu's eggs?" Delta asked.

"My eggs- what?" Suzu suddenly said.

* * *

Night fell, and everyone was asleep. There was a single girl in the Sugoroku museum looking at one of the recently moved sculptures there. A small young blonde woman in a light violent shirt and blue overalls holding a sketch pad with her, she didn't look very happy with something.

"… _sigh_… tomorrows the big day," she said to herself. "What are you worried about?" a voice said in her pocket. The girl pulled a V-System for her pocket with a light yellow glowing screen. "I'm sure everyone's going to like it, you shouldn't worry about it," the voice said.

"I know… but…. I still…," she stammered. "What?" the V-System asked.

"I-I don't know, I have no doubt's that people will like it… but I don't know if I really want to go through with this," she said.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" it asked. "It is… ever since I was a kid… and it's right around the corner for me I should be jumping for joy… but I'm not happy," she said. "Ehh, you humans are way too complicated… just give it a few days you'll forget all about this and it'll be nothing but happy times," the V-System said.

"I hope you're right," she said. "I know I am, now let's go! You promised the arcade today, and I want to play," it said. "Right right, we'll get going," she said.

* * *

"_YAWN_, can't believe I agreed to this," Suzu said tiredly. "It's not that early," Minoru said.

"It is for me _yawn_, where's Isa anyway, she could at least follow her own schedule and meet us when she told us to meet her," Suzu said.

"I'm sure she's on her way," Minoru said. The two were standing in front of the large museum waiting for Isa to arrive, there were already other people entering the building.

"This building is quite large, and all they use this for is displaying pictures?" Beta asked. "Seems like a big waste of space," Gamma said.

"Eh, people like to have a lot of room," Minoru said.

"HERE I'M HERE!" Isa called out running to the two.

"FINALLY! What took you so long?" Suzu asked.

"Uh, I overslept," Isa said. "You freaking told us to get here early and you take forever!" Suzu said.

"Suzy it's fine, let's just go," Minoru said. "Great here hold this," Isa said tossing a large book bag to Minoru.

"OOF!" *_THUD_* Minoru caught the bag which was heavier than it looked and fell back.

"What's in this bag, rocks?" Minoru asked. "Equipment, don't drop them, now let's go I want to get a few pictures in before it gets really full," Isa said getting out her camera.

* * *

The three entered the building looking around to see many different looking statues and paintings all of them behind red velvet ropes.

"Start taking pictures," Isa said. "We don't have cameras," Suzu said. "Oh right, fine just don't get too far from me I might need some of that stuff," Isa said as she started taking pictures.

"All this stuff is art?" Alpha asked. "I don't see the big deal, it's just paint and stone in different shapes and patterns," Gamma said.

"Usually to understand art you need to see 'beyond' just the painting," Minoru said. "You mean the wall?" Delta asked. "Uh, no," Minoru said. "This one here looks interesting," Beta said looking at one of the paintings.

"Yeah, the mix of colors in here does look to be interesting," Gamma said.

"Ooh that one corner really seems to draw your attention," Delta said.

"What? I don't see it," Alpha said. "Such a shame, guess you're not smart enough to get it," Beta said.

"Hey shut up," Alpha said.

"Come on, Isa's leaving us again," Minoru said.

"No wait I still don't get it!" Alpha said.

* * *

"Oh how lovely," Beta said.

* * *

"Quite a feat indeed," Gamma said.

* * *

"I like the border on this one," Delta said.

* * *

"uhhh… this looks… good?" Alpha said.

"Alpha those are the Museums rule list," Beta said.

"Oh… right I knew that," he said.

"We've been here for an hour now, how much more of this place does Isa have to photograph?" Suzu said. "I don't think it'll take much longer, we should be done soon," Minoru said.

"I still haven't seen any of that free food she said was here," Suzu said. "It was back at the entrance," Minoru said.

"W-what! I didn't see anything!" Suzu said.

"It was at the front, with a banner saying 'New Exhibits'," Minoru said. "Why didn't you say anything?" Suzu asked.

"I thought you just weren't hungry," Minoru said. "Ugh! Great now I gotta wait," Suzu said.

"Ooh, guys hurry up and look at this," Isa said calling out to the two. Minoru and Suzu headed over to where Isa was, there were a few other people already gathered around the area. "What is it?" Minoru asked. "You gotta take a look at this one, it's so amazing," Isa said.

Minoru and Suzu walked past the people gathered around, all of them giving expressions of awe. Minoru and Suzu finally got past them and saw what they were supposed to see. "Oh, Wow that is good," Minoru said.

"It's so… cool," Suzu said.

In front of them was what looked like to be thousands of little small glass square blocks all stacked up one on top of the other in the form of what looked like a person twice the size of Minoru. The blocks were stacked in a way that made the outline of his pockets, face, and other features visible. Even the platform he was standing on was made to look exactly like a grassy field made of the same glass blocks. The whole statue was glimmering in the light making it shine throughout the body.

"This is pretty impressive, it would take me forever just to get the ground," Minoru said.

"I know right, I heard there was going to be something good in, I didn't know it would be this good," Isa said.

"How did someone do this?" Suzu asked. "I don't know, but whoever did this is pretty good. I don't see a single flaw in this, it's made of squares and yet it looks so smooth," Isa said.

"What do you guys think?" Minoru said.

"I actually like this one," Alpha said. "There's something wrong with this," Gamma said.

"What? I just got something. Are you trying to spite me now?" Alpha said. "No not like that," Beta said.

"There was a Virus here," Delta said. "A Virus?" Minoru said.

"VIRUS!" Suzu said surprised loudly.

"S-shhh!" Minoru said to Suzu. The people around them looked at her for a second but went back to looking at the statue. Minoru dragged Suzu out of the crowd and pulled out his V-System.

"What do you mean Virus?" Minoru asked. "I can feel it on that statue," Beta said. "Yeah, Virus prints are all over that thing," Delta said.

"Whoever was working on that statue had a virus helping them," Beta said.

"Really?" Suzu said. "What would a Virus be doing making a statue?" Minoru asked.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason I suppose you're not going to ignore it?" Beta asked. "Right, we have to find that Virus," Minoru said.

"Oh come on, how come every time a Virus comes out we have to find it?" Alpha asked. "We need to find out who made that statue," Minoru said.

"Isa might know," Suzu said.

"Know what?' Isa asked rejoining them with her camera.

"Do you know who made that statue there?" Minoru asked.

"That one? Oh hold on I got the pamphlet," Isa said digging in her pocket and pulling out a little folded brochure paper out of her pocket. She unfolded the sheet showing a list of names with small pictures of people.

"Okay let's see… No no no no no no no n-yeah here, **Miki** **Takoji**" she said pointing to one of names. "Her? She looks pretty young to be an artist," Minoru said. "Oh yeah I know, I heard about her a few times, nothing good though," Isa said. "Nothing good? Is she a criminal or something?" Suzu asked.

"No nothing like that, I heard she made a few attempts to get her own art displayed and no one would do it, they didn't like it," Isa said. "Hm?" Suzu looked at the little picture a bit closer. "Any idea where we could find her?" Minoru asked.

"Uh no sorry, we could probably ask around someone might know around here," Isa said. "I've seen that girl before," Suzu said. "What? When?" Minoru asked. "Right there!" Suzu suddenly said pointing out. "Hm?" Minoru looked up where Suzu was pointing and saw a girl in blue overalls.

"What… that is HEY!" Minoru called out getting her attention.

"I need to talk to you!" Minoru said. The girl looked at him for a second and then gave a quick glance at his hand which held his V-System, she started taking a few steps back. "What wait stop!" Minoru said, she didn't stop and she suddenly turned around and started running away.

"Wha-HEY!" Minoru called out, "Suzu hold this!" Minoru tossed Isa's bag at her.

"_BOOF_!" *_CRASH_* Suzu was tackled to the ground by Isa's heavy bag and Minoru quickly ran after the girl. "Hey watch it that's my stuff!" Isa said.

"Wait for me! Don't go without me!" Suzu yelled trapped under the heavy bag.

* * *

The girl Miki ran out the doors of the building running into the town. Minoru ran out of the building following her.

"STOP!" he yelled at her.

"Minoru, let me get her," Alpha said.

"Just don't hurt her," Minoru said taking out Alpha's disc. Minoru threw it like a Frisbee at Miki and the disc started giving off a small red glow.

"MIKI!" *_SHING_* A small yellow glow shined out of her pocket and a second disc flew directly at Alpha.

*_CRASH_* "GAH!" Alpha was deflected back to Minoru who caught the disc in his hand, the other yellow disc went back to Miki.

"Damn, _rgh_, that hurt," Alpha said. "Sir that was it, that was the virus!" Beta said.

"Then we know for sure she has it let's get her," Alpha said. "W-Wait, if that's the Virus then why didn't it take over her?" Minoru asked.

"Questions later Sensei, we'll ask her when we catch her," Gamma said. Minoru kept up the chase and kept after her, eventually they came to a corner and Miki ran into it. The alley turned out to be a dead end and Miki was trapped, Minoru finally caught up to her blocking her exit.

"I haven't done anything get away!" she yelled.

"L-Look I just want to talk," Minoru said.

"Back off!" *_SHING_* The same yellow disc flew out of her pocket and at Minoru.

"Halt!" "Freeze!" Gamma and Delta's disc both flew out of Minoru's own pocket and deflected the yellow disc falling on the ground flat.

"Damn it!" the disc yelled.

"Okay okay I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie I just thought it was the only way I could-!" the girl started yelling out.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! What are you talking about?" Minoru asked.

"You… you don't know?" she said. "N-No, all I wanted to do was ask you about the Virus you had," Minoru said.

"Virus?... you mean **Sigma**?" Miki said. "Sigma?" Minoru said.

* * *

Back in the Museum Suzu and Isa were both walking out of the building looking around for Minoru.

"Man which way did they go? I swear I better not miss another fight," Suzu said.

"We'll find him, that girl Miki was running, where do people go when they want to get away?" Isa said. "Uh… in hiding?" Suzu asked.

"Yes… uh where do you find a person who wants to hide?" Isa said. "I don't… uh… I-I don't know," Suzu said.

"...Me neither… I was sort of hoping to deduct where she was," Isa said. "Just start looking," Suzu said.

"Will do… who's that?" Isa said.

"Huh?" Suzu looked where Isa was pointing and saw some guy was walking slowly towards the building.

"Is he okay?" Isa said. "I don't know he… wait look," Suzu said.

His pocket was giving off a strange multi-colored glow.

"Oh crap now?" Suzu said.

* * *

Back in the city Minoru and Miki were sitting on a nearby bench.

"So you didn't make that statue?" Minoru asked. "Right… It was Sigma, I specialize in glass art. Well… I suppose not specialize, more like I can do it, but not very well," Miki said. "So Sigma made the statue, and you put it under your name?" Minoru asked.

"Yes… I was never very good at making anything artistic, but when Sigma came he got it very easily," Miki said.

"It was cool, I never knew humans could make such pretty things. When I heard Miki might have to stop making them because people didn't like them I just had to do something to help," Sigma said.

"How did he do that?" Minoru said. "It was about a few weeks ago, the V-System was a gift from my mother," Miki said.

* * *

Three Weeks ago, Miki was in her small home looking over her letters, many of them stating rejections on her work. "No matter how much I try or work I never get any praise or acknowledgment. Maybe I should stop trying, I'm obviously not going anywhere with this stuff," Miki said looking at a bunch of her glass art work. Littered all over a large table were many different glass figures of animals or people. "What am I gonna do? Not a single one of these works are good at all," Miki said disappointed.

"… Woo, finally found it!" "hm?" Isa heard a small voice coming from a package with her mail. Miki took the small box and opened it up to reveal a V-System box.

"Did this thing just talk?" Miki questioned opening up the box. The screen was already turned on giving off a small yellow glow. "Woo!" "Hu-AH!" Miki cried out as everything suddenly went black for her.

* * *

"… … ugh huh?" Miki opened up her eyes again and saw that she was lying on the ground near the door. "Hey hey! Wake up!" Miki heard a voice call out to her and saw the same V-System next to her. "Hey what are these things?" the voice said.

"W-WAH!" Miki jumped back away from the device.

"W-What- How are you talking?" Miki said afraid.

"With words," it said.

"No I- what? What are you some kind of ghost?" she said pointing at the V-System.

"No I'm Sigma, hey what are all these things?" Delta said. "W-What? What things?" she asked. "I was just about to leave this place and then suddenly I saw all these shiny things over there, they were all clear but shiny looking. What are those?" Sigma said.

"T-Those?… those are glass figures?" Miki said uneasy.

"Glass figures? Never heard of it before," Sigma said. "Huh? How could- They're an artwork," she said.

"Ehhh still don't get what you're saying, whatever it is they're all pretty lookin," he said. "You… like them?" Miki asked.

"Yeah I do, these things are super cool lookin," Sigma said.

"Heh… amazing, the first person to actually like my work is a ghost," Miki said. "I ain't that guy, I'm Sigma," he said.

* * *

"And then we heat up this part here… and there we go," Miki took off her protective goggles and turned off her blow torch. She put down her newly made glass cube.

"Cooool, and you can make it look like anything else you want?" Sigma asked. "Yeah… well I'm glad you like it, it's nice to know someone likes what I make," Miki said.

"Aw don't listen to them, these things you make are the best, you should make even bigger ones," Sigma said.

"I wish I could, but I can't I don't have the time, and it doesn't matter anyway I'll have to quit this soon," Miki said.

"What? You're gonna stop? Don't you like makin art and stuff?" Sigma said. "I do, I've been dreaming of being able to make as many beautiful works of art since I was a kid… but no one likes my work as much as you do. So I can't really do this forever," Miki said.

"But that's not fair," Sigma said.

"I know it's not, but I have no choice," Miki said.

"No way… wait, you say people don't like your work, but if they did then would you be able to keep doing this?" Sigma asked. "I would have to make something really spectacular," Miki said. "Okay just wait here, I'll be right back," Sigma said, the V-System on the table lit up and let out a small yellow light the flew out the window.

"Wha, Sigma!" Miki called out.

* * *

An hour later Sigma came back and went back into the V-System.

"Miki I got it," Sigma called out. "Sigma, where were you?" she asked grabbing a hold of the V-System. "Not important, just hold still," he said.

"What?" Miki asked. The V-System gave off a bright yellow light and Miki suddenly blacked out as Sigma took over her body.

* * *

"Miki! Miki wake up, it's done," Sigma called out.

"Mngh, huh?" Miki started to open her eyes, she found herself on the floor again and a bunch of her glass tools were on the ground.

"W-Sigma! What did you… do?" Miki was about to complain but she looked up and saw the large glass block statue. The light glimmering off of it was shinning all throughout the room in an aura like pattern. "Huh? You like it, people would like this kind of thing, I think," Sigma said.

"What… what is this… Sigma this is amazing did you make this?" she asked.

"Yeah, so now you can do what you've always wanted to do right?" Sigma asked.

"Yeah… I probably could," she said.

* * *

"When I presented my work everyone loved it instantly, and the museum wanted to display it immediately," Miki said.

"Quite a story, and you never told anyone the truth?" Minoru asked. "No… I doubt I could anyway, who would believe me when I say some ghost made that huge chunk of glass?" she asked.

"I guess no one would, but that doesn't make what you're doing right," Minoru said. "I know I know, but I've been dreaming of this kind of thing for years. I couldn't help it," she said.

"That's just an excuse," Minoru said. "I've done the best kind of work I could do alright, and it was never good enough for anybody," Miki said.

"Yeah right," Minoru said.

"What else do you want me to do? Cut off an ear?" Miki said.

"Hey leave Miki alone, I still got power in me to fight," Sigma said. "Yeah right, bring it you little wanabe," Alpha said.

"I could take you on easily," Sigma said.

"Sigma seems to act a bit different from the way you guys act," Minoru said.

"Mm, that's understandable sir, it seems that this virus is a bit younger than normal virus's," Beta said.

"So what if Miki didn't do that statue?" Sigma said annoyed. "Even you must realize that lying is not a good thing," Gamma said.

"I don't care, Miki wanted to keep doing her own art, and I'll make sure she keeps doing it no matter what. So tough luck warchester," Sigma said.

"Warchester?" Alpha said.

_"sigh,_ if that's your reason then there's no way I can stop it," Minoru said getting up. "You're… not going to say anything?" Miki asked.

"The Virus is doing all of this for you, it's a lie, but one with reason. You decide what you want to do," Minoru said.

"Yeah good, don't tell us what to do anymore," Sigma said. "Sigma it's fine don't worry," Miki said. Minoru was about to say something else, but his cell phone suddenly started ringing and Minoru pulled it out. "Hello?" Minoru answered.

"_Hey uh Minoru, can you come back to the museum_?" Suzu said. "What's wrong, is everything okay?" Minoru asked.

"_Oh yeah no everything's fine, it's just a bit of a Virus problem_," Suzu said. "Viru- VIRUS? Are you okay?" Minoru yelled out.

* * *

"Oh yeah me and Isa are fine, we're sorta hiding in the bathroom. I'm hoping he'll follow the rules of the man body the Virus took over but I doubt it. Could you come over and you know, go Kamen Rider on him?" Suzu asked.

* * *

"Okay I'm on my way," Minoru said hanging up his phone. "What's wrong?" Miki asked.

"Virus is attacking the Museum, I need to stop him," Minoru said. "One of those monsters? Wait You? What are you going to do to stop them?" Miki asked.

"I'll improvise," Minoru said.

* * *

Minoru and Miki got to the entrance of the Museum and entered the place to see a lot of the people had already run away. "This guy's gotta be here somewhere," Minoru said. "Hm? Look there," Miki said pointing down. On the ground was something that looked like a grey tan glob on the floor.

"What is that?" Miki asked. "Don't know," Minoru said. *_CRASH_* The sound of something smashing on the ground could be heard, Minoru looked up and saw a few people running past him in a panic.

"Crap, Suzy," Minoru said. "W-Where are you going?" Miki asked. Minoru got to the source of the sound and saw the Virus that was attacking the area.

A large Multicolor Body with a round stomach with something that looked like a metal cabinet door opening. His left hand looked larger and more muscular, and his right hand was smaller and the ends of his fingertips had small openings in it. The top of his head had some kind of circular top hat like shape on top giving off smoke from an opening on the top.

"HAHAHAHA, everyone here's so afraid, this place is nothing but a bunch of fun," the Virus said. He held out his left hand and pointed his right fingers into it. The finger tips began spewing out a grayish tan like substance and he started molding it around in his left hand.

"Let's see what I can make this time!" he said. The metal cabinet door opened up and revealed a flame inside. He stuck in his left hand for a second and took out a stony spiky ball like object.

"HYAH!" *_SMASH_* the Virus tossed the sharp object at a nearby wall completely obliterating it. Some of the people hiding nearby started running away.

"What are you going to do?" Miki asked. "I got this, Alpha," Minoru said taking out his disc and V-System. "Fine, but don't get hurt," Alpha said going into the Disc. Minoru put the V-System on his waist and the wires shot out making it into a belt.

"Power On, Select Game"

"What's that?" Miki said. Minoru held up his disc and put it in the V-System.

"Adventure mode," Minoru said.

"Alpha's Adventure, Press Start"

Minoru faced the Virus and gave a Thumbs up at him.

"Henshin," Minoru gave a thumbs down and pressed the start button on his belt.

"Game On"

Minoru's body changed into the black and green lined suit and grew its red knight like form.

"W-Whoa, Kamen Rider?" Miki said.

"Let's go," Minoru said to Alpha. "Right, just hurry up and beat him," he said.

* * *

"Heheh! What should I make next? *_BASH_* GAAH!" the Virus was intturupted by Minoru kicking him in the back.

"What the-? Kamen Rider?" he said.

"Yo, you better stop what you're doing or I'll be forced to hurt you," Minoru said.

"Heh, the name is **Yos**, and you better think twice if you think you can defeat me," Yos said. "Let's see what you got," Minoru said pressing his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code, Up, Up, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Sword"

Minoru's blade appeared in his own hand and he pointed it at Yos.

"Maybe I should try that," he said getting another glob of clay in his hand, he stretched it out and put it into his stomach fire. When he pulled it out it turned into a brilliant looking sword.

"You're pretty good," Minoru said. Yos and Minoru ran to each other and the two started slashing their blades at each other.

"Whoa, look at him go he's really good," Sigma said. "Yeah, he is," Miki said.

Minoru lunged at Yos who sidestepped out of the way, but Minoru quickly reacted and struck at him again.

*_Shing_* "GAH, grrr, HYAH!" Yos got back up and swung his blade again at Minoru who jumped back out of the way.

"You're gonna need to do better than that," Minoru said. "GRAH fine! If one's not enough I'll make double them," he said jamming his blade into the ground and getting another glob of clay. When he stuck it in the fire and pulled it out it became another sword but with a more curved edge. Yos picked up his other blade and started swinging them both at him. Minoru was able to easily side step and jump out the way of his attacks.

Yos swung down both of his blades and Minoru dodged and came back with another slash of his own.

*_SHING_* "GAAHH!" Yos fell back from the attack, and Minoru pressed the buttons on his belt.

"It's game over for you," Minoru said.

"Pause Cheat Code, Up, Down, Up, Down, X, X"

*_beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Level"

Minoru's blade started glowing a red aura and he held it up over himself.

"Grgh! Gotta act fast!" Yos said getting more clay into his hand.

"Chosen Strike!" Minoru swung down his blade directly over Yos right in the middle cutting him in half. "GAA-!" *_SHING_* Minoru's blade swung down and sliced the ground under Yos in half and caused a huge explosion. Everything started to clear away from Yos's location.

"Hm?... What?" Minoru looked down and saw the Yos wasn't in the same place, but the same kind of clay in the shape of Yos.

"We missed?" Alpha said.

*_CRASH_* "GAAAAHH!" Minoru felt something sharp and pointy crash into his back hard.

"Minoru!" Miki yelled out. "Ha Ha, sorry but you guys are way to slow for me," Yos said holding up his two blades, Yos added a few more sharp knives on the sides of them making the swords look like pressed flowers.

"Rgh, You switched places?" Minoru said. "Heh, it's a specialty of mine," he said swinging down at him. Minoru quickly rolled out of the way and dodged the attack.

"Gotta switch disc," Minoru said staggering.

"I won't let you!" Yos yelled running after Minoru. Yos swung his blade at Minoru and he missed, Minoru kept jumping back.

"I can keep dodging, just gotta wait for my chance to change disc's again," Minoru said. Yos kept up the attacks cutting everything that was in his way. Minoru was about to jump back again but felt something behind him.

"Huh?" Minoru looked behind himself and saw that he was near the same glass statue Sigma had made. "What? No!" Minoru saw Yos running for him again.

"Stop WAIT!"Minoru yelled. "Too late to beg for your life!" Yos said Swinging down both swords.

"HyAH!" "GRAAHH!" *_SLASH_* Minoru stood his ground and took both sword attacks blocking the statue from harm.

"MINORU!" Miki yelled. "Graahh," Minoru fell to the ground in pain from the attack.

"HAHAHA, you Humans really are stupid, you risk your life for some stupid piece of shiny rock?" Yos said.

"Stupid, why that little! GRAH!" Sigma flew out of Miki's own V-System and went directly at the Virus in his disc. "Sigma wait!" Miki yelled.

"You're going down!" Sigma yelled flying directly at Yos.

"Huh? You're in the way," *_shing_* "GAH!" Yos swung his blade behind himself without turning around and struck at Sigma.

"SIGMA!" Miki yelled. Sigma's disc flew over head and landed in front of Minoru.

"Rgh… Ow," Sigma said. Minoru quickly got a hold of his disc and looked over it, the side of it was cracked. "Are you alright?" Minoru said. "No… my disc is breaking," Sigma said weakly.

"Minoru this is bad," Alpha said, "Virus's can't leave broken disc, and if he doesn't when the disc breaks he'll be gone."

"What? No," Minoru said. "Sigma?" Miki said.

"HAHAHA, pretty flawed Virus, trying to stop me like that. Maybe I should just smash this stupid thing in front of him if he likes it so much," Yos said.

"Don't you dare *_crack_* Augh! I made that statue for Miki, she needs it- Grgh- for her dream," Sigma said.

"Sigma, no," Miki said. "This stupid thing? What's wrong with you? It's just a bunch of pieces melted together, it's not worth anything!" Yos laughed.

"Rgh… shut up…, " Minoru said getting to his knees, "Sigma made this for his friend _Aguh_- His means are wrong, but his reason right, and people love his art, because he made it thinking solely for his friend," Minoru said. "Heh, and now look where it's gotten him, he's not gonna last much longer, Ha Ha," Yos laughed.

"Sigma… no… no no no," Miki shook her head. "You're dead," Yos said raising his blade.

*_thunk_* "Huh?" Yos felt a pebble hit his head.

"Sigma, I'm sorry but it's not worth it! I won't be happy if I get famous for never doing anything!" Miki yelled. "M-Miki?" Sigma said. "Minoru, drop it!" she yelled.

"Drop it? Drop what?" Yos said. "Huh… AH!" Minoru said. Minoru turned around and brought his fist to one of the legs of the large statue behind himself.

*_SHATTER_* The leg broke and started tipping over, Minoru quickly jumped out of the way.

"Wh-AHH!" *_CRASH_* the large heavy statue fell over on top of Yos and shattered on top of him.

"YEarGH! T-T-That Stings!" Yos yelled underneath the pile of glass. Minoru got back up and ran back to Miki with Sigma's disc.

"Sigma, are you okay?" Miki asked. "Ragh… why did you let him smash it? You were finally going to be a famous artist," Sigma said. "It's not worth it, I want to get famous for my work not yours," she said.

*_crack_* Sigma's crack got a bit bigger. "Sigma! Alpha is there a way to fix this?" Minoru asked.

"Uh uh uh uh, we need something to patch up the crack, if we could get something to connect it back together then you could use the V-System to fix it together," Alpha said.

"What can we use too… Yos!" Minoru said looking back at the Virus.

"Ugh… almost got out," Yos said reaching out his right hand.

*_STOMP_* "GAAAH!" Minoru stomped on Yos's hand hard and caused a large glob of clay substance to come out. Minoru grabbed a handful of it and went back to Miki.

"Give me Sigma," Minoru said to Miki. Miki gave Minoru the disc and started gathering the clay on around the crack on the disc. Minoru took out Alpha's disc and put in Sigma's. The V-System started glowing and the disc inside started spinning.

"Well… is he okay?" Miki asked. The V-System stopped glowing and turned off.

"Sigma?" Miki said. The V-System opened up and Sigma's disc popped out, Minoru caught it and held it up.

"Woo, I'm all better," Sigma said. "Sigma," Miki said relieved.

"AUGH!" Yos lifted all of the glass off of his body and got back up. "You're going to pay for that," Yos said.

"You're the one paying, Minoru's use me, I want to make that guy pay!" Sigma said.

The light yellow disc started glowing and on the side of the disc appeared words in a bronze color saying **Sigma Rows**.

"Heh, alright, **Puzzle Mode**," Minoru said putting in Sigma's disc.

"Sigma Rows, Press Start"

"Get out of the way Miki," Minoru said. "Right," she said running around a corner, Minoru gave a thumbs up before pressing the start button.

"Henshin!"

*_beep_*

"Game On"

Minoru's body started glowing a bright yellow, his body started growing yellow armor padding all over his body. On his knees were two bronze looking blocks, and on his shoulder were two bigger square blocks. The entire upper part of his chest was covered by two blocks side to side. The front of his helmet was round in the front and the back of his head had half a bronze block with four different corners. His eyes were behind two square's tilted to look like diamonds with a black yellow hued color.

"Sigma?" Miki said looking at Minoru. "W-What is this?" Yos said.

"Heh, my new form," Minoru said.

"Now, let's go a round in versus mode."

* * *

**Kisdota: I'll get you the next chapter up soon, just need a bit of a break first, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	18. The art of the Rider, vs mode

**Kisdota: Here we go, No one insult the power of puzzles. For years puzzles have been one of the greatest power's games have ever had, be it a main or a part in the game, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Hahaha, what makes you think you'll be able to beat me this time?" Yos said. "Why don't you find out?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah, let's go bro," Sigma said, Minoru's eye's started showing 1's and 0's sending him new information.

"I'll make sure not to give you a chance to live this time," Yos said getting a large glob of clay in his hand. He took a hold of his other two swords as well and threw them all into his chest, the flames inside fired up and he reached in and dragged out a huge sword bigger than the other two he made. Minoru said nothing and pressed the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat code. Down, Left, Right"

_*beep_*

"Cheat Code, Mix n Match"

"Rah!" Yos ran at Minoru with his blade held high and Minoru stood in his same place.

"HA!" *_SHING_* Yos swung his blade directly across Minoru's waist.

"MINORU!" Miki yelled out. "Heh, that's… it?" Yos saw Minoru was still standing up. He took a closer look at where he cut him and saw his waist wasn't connected, the top half of his body was hovering and inch over his lower body. The insides of his body were covered by a bright yellowish light.

"How-? You're still alive?" Yos said.

"Heh," Minoru's legs kept in place, but the top of his body turned completely around facing Yos.

"Still think you can win?" Minoru asked, his legs turned back around and the two halves connected back together.

"Rgh, Bastard!" Yos yelled. Yos ran back to Minoru and swung his sword at his shoulder and his arm fell off. "HA!" Yos said. "Minoru's arm rose back up and connected back to his body.

"Ngh? GRAH!" Yos swung his sword at his head and through his neck, Minoru's head rose in the air and landed back onto his body. Yos swung directly downward in the middle of Minoru and split him in half, Minoru's two halves got back together again.

"Grah! Stay cut you bastard!" Yos said raising up his blade again.

"HYAH!" *_BASH_* "GAH!" Minoru brought up his leg and kicked back Yos.

"HYA!" Minoru shot forward both his arms and his arm's up to his elbow's came off and flew directly at Yos punching him in the gut.

*_BAM BAM_* "GAH!" Yos staggered back and Minoru's hand got on the floor with its arm ends pointing up.

"Ha!" Minoru jumped forward at Yos, the bottom halves of his legs up to his knees were left behind. Minoru landed his knees on top of his arms and his legs flew back to his arms.

"W-What the-? *_KICK_* GAH!" Minoru Kicked/Punched Yos with his arm feet.

"HAAA!" *_kick kick kick kick kick kick_* "GRAH Rgh!" Minoru sent a flurry of arm kicks at Yos, Minoru then pointed his heels at Yos and scissor kicked his neck.

*_BAM_* "FWAH! _Cough _You Bastard!" Yos yelled. Minoru hopped up and switched his arms and legs back together.

"WooHoo! That was fun! Let's do some more," Sigma said sending more information to his brain.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Left, Right"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Ricochet"

In Minoru's hand appeared a yellow orb in his hand the size of a large softball. Minoru tossed the object down on the ground towards Yos.

*_Dink_* The ball bounced back up losing no momentum and shot towards Yos.

*_dink_* "GAH!" the orb stuck to Yos's body.

"You Ba- wait this doesn't hurt," Yos said, "Rgh, but it's stuck, what is this?" Yos said trying to pry it off. Minoru brought up two of the same orbs in both hands and tossed one of them upward towards the ceiling.

The orb bounced off the ceiling and onto the wall behind Yos and back towards him.

*_Dink_* "GAh, another one?" Yos said when the orb got stuck on his back. Minoru tossed the other orb to the side of Yos and it bounced off of the wall.

"Not this time!" Yos said punching the orb. *_dink_* "Ha-Damn it!" he yelled when the Orb got stuck on his fist.

*_ding ding ding_* all three of the orbs on his body suddenly started glowing bright yellow. "Wha- What's that ringing?" *_BOOM_* "GRAAHH!" all the orbs on Yos suddenly exploded all at once on his body. "Three in a row," Minoru said. "GRaH! Now I'm serious," Yos said gathering another huge glob of clay, this time he combined it with his large sword.

"HRRRGH!" Yos pulled out a huge stony spiky club out of his chest, the opening in his chest was forced to bend slightly to let it out. Yos started running at Minoru holding his club.

"I don't think I can split from that," Minoru said.

"No this is perfect, use this!" Sigma said sending more 1's and 0's through Minoru's eyes.

"Heh, this form is really fun," Minoru said. He started walking backwards and pressed the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Down, Down, Down"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Stack em"

"RaaaAAH!" Yos was swinging his club while Minoru was still walking back. Minoru brought up his hand and pressed his palm in the air.

"HAAAA-*_SMASH_* GAAH!" *_CRASH_* Yos was instantly stopped by a suddenly appearing bronze block in front of Minoru's hand the size of a car tire, the block suddenly disappeared.

"What was, GaH my face, did you make that?" Yos said holding his face in pain.

"Duh, did you hit your head too hard?" Minoru asked.

"GAH!" Yos got back up and ran for Minoru. Minoru pointed his finger slightly lower than before and a block appeared in mid height.

*_CRASH_* "GRUGH!" Yos hit his stomach hard and the block disappeared. He went at Minoru again and this time Minoru pointed down and made another block appear.

"Not this time!" Yos jumped up over the block. *_BASH_* "GAH!" Yos hit his head on a second midair block and fell back.

"Well come on," Minoru said taunting him.

"Uh… n-n-no!" Yos said.

"Smart answer," Minoru said running for Yos. Minoru jumped up a bit and landed on top of a new bronze block and started walking up.

"What's he doing?" Yos said. Minoru kept going up using his blocks like stairs, eventually he stopped moving up and kept moving through the air on more floating blocks. When Minoru got directly over Yos he jumped up and landed back on the ground. The block over Yos's head stopped floating and fell down.

*_CRASH_* "GAAH!" the heavy block shattered on impact with Yos's head and the pieces all disappeared.

"GRGH! I'll Kill You!" Yos said.

"Yo Bro, I'm getting sick of this guy, finish him," Sigma said sending more info to Minoru. "Got it," Minoru said pressing the buttons on his belt.

"Pause Cheat Code, Left, Right, Up, Down, Down, Down"

*_Beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Stage"

Glowing yellow lines around Minoru's body started appearing, his chest had them up and down splitting it in four parts.

"**Genius Strike**," More lines appeared around his ankles, knees, wrist, shoulders, elbows, waist, and neck.

"Hrrrgh! HA!" Minoru jumped high into the air and his entire body started splitting up into a bunch of pieces, circling in the air like a twister and started heading for Yos.

"AH! Gotta Dodge again!" Yos said getting more clay and opening his chest oven.

*_CLANG_* "GRAAHH!" Yos's stomach was forced shut by two feet that landed on him.

"HYAAAAAA!" the rest of Minoru's body started heading for Yos.

The lower legs landed then the upper legs and waist followed with the rest of his body from lowest part to highest part.

*_bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam_* Minoru's body parts started stacking up back together until his head landed on top last and Yos felt the force of every part stacking back hard. Minoru was standing on Yos's stomach for a second before jumping back and landing on the ground.

"Game Over."

"GAAAAAAHHH!" *_BOOOOM_* Yos exploded in a large fiery explosion. The flames cleared away leaving the man Yos took over. Next to him on the ground was a V-System, the entire device had been crushed making it look wider.

"Woo, That was fun!" Sigma said. "Yeah, it was," Minoru said.

* * *

The next day, it was the evening and Minoru was back in his trailer with Suzu.

"UGGGHH! Why the hell did I hide in the FREAKING bathroom!" she yelled in anger. "You've been complaining for a day, let it go Suzy," Minoru said.

"I miss a huge fight in a new form, all because ISA was a freaking coward!" she yelled. "_sigh _whatever," Minoru said.

Minoru heard someone approaching his trailer and looked out.

"Hello, can I get you any- Miki?" Minoru said. "Miki?" Suzu said getting up again.

"Hi, hope I'm not interrupting," Miki said. "No no, what is it?" Minoru asked.

"I sorta wanted to say thank you for making me get rid of that statue, and that I'm leaving," Miki said. "Leaving?" Minoru asked.

"I'm not going to stop trying to become an artist, but I can't learn anything here. So I decided to pool together what I can and study abroad," Miki said.

"Well… that 's nice, but you didn't need to come all this way to tell me," Minoru said.

"Uh actually that's the thing, I wanted you to hold on to something," Miki said.

"What?" Minoru asked.

Miki reached into her pocket and pulled something out.

"YO Bro!" Sigma said. "Sigma?" Minoru asked.

"Ya hey man, good to see you again," Sigma said.

"You… want me to hold onto Sigma?" Minoru asked.

"Mm hm, he asked me to leave you here," Miki said. "Miki's gonna come back here when she's a way better glass artist, and I want to make sure this place stays safe when she returns so I'm sticking with you," Sigma said.

"Well, okay, I guess," Minoru said.

"WOO, thanks bro!" Sigma's flew out of the disc and into Minoru's V-System making a new 8-bit form of Minoru's Puzzle form.

"Whoa HEY!" Delta yelled. "Yo Guys!" Sigma said. "AW CRAP! Him again?" Alpha said. "I call Top part!" Sigma said. "WHa- That's my Territory!" Gamma said. "Whoa watch it!" Beta said.

"Anyway thank you," Miki said. "It's no trouble," Minoru said.

"Anyway uh… I-I have to go now," Miki said.

"Got it, I'll take care of Sigma for you- uh?" Minoru was talking but interrupted whe Miki grabbed the sides of his head and brought it down to him.

*_smooch_*

Miki turned Minoru's head and kissed him on the cheek.

"W-Gah!" Suzu's mouth dropped when she saw it. "Something wrong Miss?" Beta asked.

"I'll come back soon," Miki said before hurrying off.

"Uh- w- r-right," Minoru said when Miki was already gone.

"you-! She-! What-! Why-! When-!" Suzu stammered pointing at Minoru.

"What?" Minoru asked.

"NGH! Grrrrr, nothing," Suzu said turning around and crossing her arms.

"What-… okay," Minoru said.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" she yelled.

"I… didn't say anything," Minoru said.

"Rgh, YOU!" "AH AHHHH! MY HAIR!"

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay, how bout that for a signature Rider Kick? It's like getting a Rider Kick in a bunch of quick easy payments**.


	19. 1 Medal, 1 play

**Kisdota: Laptops down, having issues, I really hope I don't make my Persona Fic readers jealous, as soon as I get that laptop in I'm making the rest of that chapter that I should have.**

**Anyway I didn't want to make a chapter like this yet till I got everything else that I wanted done, but I could not hold myself in I just had to do it. So here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(Various Places around Sugoroku city)

"Minoru?"

"Minoru?"

"Minoru!"

"You here Minoru?"

"Minoru!"

"Minoru?"

"Minoru you here?"

"MINORU!"

* * *

(City freeway)

Inside Minoru's moving Trailer home Minoru was driving his home with Suzu sitting in the passenger seat.

*_Ring ring ring ring ring_* "Can you get that?" Minoru asked. "Got it, Hello?" Suzu said answering his cell phone.

"_Where the hell are you guys? I've been looking all around the city for you two till I found out you weren't even here. Why didn't you tell me that you were out of town_?" Isa yelled.

"Oh right, forgot to tell you sorry," Suzu said. "Who is it?" Minoru asked. "It's Isa," she said. "_Why are you guys gone anyway_?" Isa asked.

"Minoru's needed by one of his parents old friends," Suzu said. "_oh yeah, almost forgot Minoru was part cook, but why didn't you guys take me?_" Isa asked.

"We didn't think you'd want to come," Suzu said. "Wait, you told me she didn't want to come," Minoru said.

"_Shh_."

"_So what's he leaving for exactly?_" Isa said. "Well Minoru's parents were always good at getting a hold of some strange ingredients, so one of their old customers wanted to get a hold of some stuff he has," Suzu said.

"_ugh fine, well I guess I have nothing to do now until school gets back on track_," Isa said. "Alright, see ya," Suzu said, "So where are we going again?"

"Restaurant called **Cous Coussier **my folks knew the owner a while back before she started up her place. Say, why is it that there's no school for you for now?" Minoru asked.

"Oh you know, I got ahead of my work for a while and…. Uh well…. You know what, I told Sigma to mess up the place," Suzu said. "Y- You sent a Virus to mess up the place!" Minoru nearly swerved into the side of the road.

"Not all of it, just a bit to put it out of business for a few days," Suzu said.

"Guys!" Minoru said to the V-system that was set up on his dashboard.

"What? She asked me, and you don't let me have fun here," Sigma said. "I don't let you mess up my home that's what I don't let you do," Minoru said.

"I was wondering what you did last night, sorry for not telling you sir," Beta said. "Why did he get to go through a bunch of different machines? Why didn't you ask me?" Alpha asked.

"Stop whining," Gamma said. "You can go through the trailer when we park," Delta said.

"I've been though it millions of times, I want something new," Alpha said. "It's alright, we'll look for something you can go though when we get to our destination," Minoru said.

"You think there'll be other Virus's when we get there?" Gamma asked. "Don't count on it, V-systems haven't been spread out that far, ugh, and I was hoping to see Minoru fight again," Suzu said.

* * *

(Three hours later)

"Suzy, Suzy wake up," Minoru said gently shaking her with his free hand.

"_Mnn_, five more minutes," Suzu said. "We're here Suzy," Minoru said.

"_Yawn_, hm?" Suzu opened her eyes and saw that Minoru was driving around a different city, he was driving his trailer near the local park. "_Yawn_, finally, it's almost dinner time," Suzu said. "There was a bit of traffic, so we were a little bit late," Minoru said.

"Alright so where is this place again?" Suzu asked. "A few more minutes we need to travel around this place a while first," Minoru said.

"_Yawn_, fine, so what are we doing for dinner anyway?" Suzu asked. "Whatever Cous Coussier is serving," Minoru said.

"You don't know?" Suzu asked. "I haven't been to that place in a long time, and I don't think they serve the same kinds of things all the time either," Minoru said.

"Eh fine, I doubt they'll have anything I won't-… hey what's that?" Suzu said pointing out.

Past a few of the buildings was something that looked like smoke rising up like there was a fire. "Hm? I don't know," Minoru said.

*_WHIRRRWHIIIRR_* "Hm?" Minoru looked to the side and saw a few police cars sped past him.

"Seems like trouble," Minoru said. "No way, is it a Virus?" Suzu asked. "I don't know, Alpha run the radio, look for info," Minoru said. "Wha-Really? WEE!" Alpha immediately jumped out of the V-System and into the Radio, after a few twist and statics Alpha jumped back out of the Radio.

"There's something weird smashing the suburban area around," Alpha said. "Something weird, is it a Virus?" Minoru asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is there's two of em, and they're making a bunch of stuff float and crash everywhere," Alpha said. "That sounds like Virus's, awesome a fight," Suzu said excited.

"Well whatever it is I'm gonna go help," Minoru said pressing down on the gas pedal.

* * *

*_SMASH CRASH_* "Eh Ha ha ha, they all smashed," a monstrous person said. Next to him was another monster like creature who was in the shape of what looked like some kind of weird black red streaked elephant headed monster with one big glass eye. The monster smashed the ground with his feet and created what looked like some strange looking grey force field.

Various items and pieces of the road and sidewalk suddenly started flying around. The oncoming police cars suddenly stopped and were pushed back by the same mysterious force.

"Heh heh heh, they all crashed," the other monster laughed, "Ah ha ha hah hah… eh?" the monster noticed another car that was driving towards him. Minoru's trailer got close to him and stopped letting Minoru jump out of the vehicle.

"Eh? Who're you?" he said. "Who am I? Who are you?" Minoru said.

The monster next to the elephant like monster was of a similar theme, but his body was a kind of dark brown, and his head looked like some kind of silver-ish grey elephant, rhino, monkey thing.

"Those Virus's are pretty bland colored compared to the others I've faced," Minoru said.

"No wait they're not Virus's," Beta said. "What? Really?" Minoru asked.

"He's right, I can't sense any kind of Virus power's from them," Alpha said.

"Virus? … what's that?" the grey one asked.

"I-If they're not Virus's then what are they?" Minoru asked.

"You're annoying me, smash him!" the gray one said.

"Hrgh, right," the other one said raising one foot up in the air and smashing it into the ground. Another strong grey force field was fired up and surrounded the area moving many of the various items around. "Uh, ArGH!" Minoru took a hold of the ground and kept himself from flying around.

"Huh?" Suzu who was looking out the window of the trailer was suddenly forced back along with Minoru's entire home as well.

"SUZY!" Minoru yelled. "AH WHAT IS THIS!" Suzu yelled out.

*_CRASH_* The trailer crashed against some of the police cars before stopping. The trailer was smashed but still standing, and Suzu was able to maneuver herself out of the door in the wreckage.

"Ugh… Minoru," she said weakly.

"Suzy!" Minoru ran up to her and held on to her before she fell back. "Suzy! Suzy!" Minoru said. "It's alright bodyguard, she just fell asleep," Alpha said.

"HA Ha Ha HA! She fell asleep," the grey monster said.

"You… You're gonna pay for that," Minoru said gently laying Suzu down and pulling out his V-system. Minoru placed the device on his waist and the wires shot out and connected.

"Power On, Select Game"

"Eh? What's that?" the grey one said.

"Let's do this Alpha," Minoru said pulling out Alpha's disc.

"Right bodyguard," Alpha said jumping into his disc and Minoru placed him into the V-System.

"Alpha's Adventure, Press Start"

Minoru gave a thumbs up towards the two monsters, "Henshin!" Minoru switched to a thumbs down and pressed the start button.

"Game On"

Minoru's body was covered in the black green lined suit and he turned into his red knight like form.

"Let's go a round, in versus mode."

"Eh? He transformed, but you're not OOO," the grey one said.

"Huh? No I'm not uh Oz. The name is System," Minoru said. "Rgh, I'll smash you," he said, the two of them ran towards Minoru while he pressed the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Up, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Sword"

In Minoru's left hand appeared his sword, the grey monster slammed both his arms down towards the ground and Minoru jumped away before he was hit. *_SMASH_* A chunk of the ground was smashed away from the attack he used.

"Whoa, he's strong," Minoru said. "RAgh!" the other elephant monster was running towards Minoru and swung his arm at him. Minoru was able to duck away and avoid the attack and slash at the monsters stomach.

*_SLASH_* "GRAAH!" *_Ching_* "Huh?" Minoru felt something hit his face and caught it before it hit the ground. The monster tried smashing him again and Minoru jumped out of the way, and Minoru took a look at the item he felt.

"A Coin? Was this in that monster?" Minoru questioned looking over the grey coin like object.

"RAGH!" the Elephant smashed the ground again making another large grey field come up. Minoru just stood in his place and let the field carry him up. "Heh, he got caught!" the grey one laughed standing next to the large elephant. The field gave away and all the floating items fell to the ground and Minoru fell as well right over the two monsters.

"Heh heh… huh?" Minoru was dive bombing himself directly at the two monsters with his sword held high.

"Uh, AH!" "HYAAH!" *_SLASH_* Minoru slashed at both of the monster cutting them with a powerful force.

"GAAHH!" *_cling cling cling_* More of the same coins started falling out of both the monsters.

"Those coins again? What are these things?" Minoru questioned. "RGh, that hurt," the grey one said.

"No time to question these things, if they're not human then I don't have to hold back," Minoru said pressing the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Down, Up, Down, X, X"

*_beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Level"

Minoru's blade began glowing with a bright red aura and he held it ready to be swung horizontally at the two monsters. "Eh?"

"Chosen Strike, HYAH!" Minoru swung blade sideways at the two creatures. The grey one quickly grabbed onto the elephant one and hid behind him blocking most of the strike.

*_Shing_* "Grah!" "GAAAAAAHHH!" *_BOOOM_* The elephant like monster exploded and it rained with a shower of the same coins, Minoru looked down at the ground looking at the three coins rolling around on the ground.

"Huh? He was 'made' of those coins?" Minoru said picking up one of them and looking it over.

"Nrgh… it hurts," the grey one said running away from the fight.

"Huh? Hey stop!" Minoru said chasing after him.

* * *

Minoru chased after the monster hot on his tail through the city and into the town.

"Stop Chasing me!" he called out. "Not after what you did," Minoru said. "Gotta get away," the monster said hitting his fist into the side of a building.

*_SMASH_* Minoru felt a slight shockwave in the ground and heard the sound of crumbling rock. Minoru looked up and saw a chunk of the building fall off heading towards him.

"Oh man!" Minoru held up his blade and swung it at the falling rock.

*_Shing_* Minoru's blade split the rock into two making the attack miss him.

"Ah! Stop!" Minoru called out chasing the monster again, he was a healthy distance away and turned a corner around one of the buildings into an alleyway. Minoru lost sight of him when he got around the corner, but kept after him following his path.

*_CRASH_* "Ah!" "Wah!" Minoru crashed into someone else who knocked him down on the ground.

"_sss,_ ah, that hurt," Minoru said rubbing his face in pain. "Ah, oh, I'm so sorry," the other person said.

"It's alright-… huh?" Minoru saw the other person he crashed into. He was strange looking person, he was wearing some large black armor like suit. It was also decorated in what seemed like some green legs, yellow looking sharp blades on his arms, and red winged looking bird with green like eye visors. On his chest was a picture of a hawk, tiger, and grasshopper in a circular plate.

"Uh? W-Who are you?" he asked. "Me? Who are you? WAIT! Where did that other monster go?" Minoru said getting up and looking around the area.

"Other monster?"the person asked.

"There was some weird looking brown elephant, rhino, thing running around her! AUGH, he got away!" Minoru complained.

"Wha- who? You mean that greed?" he said.

"It was some weird thing how did you not see it? He was with another thing that- SUZY!" Minoru suddenly screamed out.

"What?"

* * *

Back at the battle sight Suzu started opening her eyes waking up from the previous attack.

"_Mngh_, uhh… what happened?" Suzu asked slowly getting off the ground.

"Heh, just a few medals, but it's still nice."

"Hm?" Suzu heard a voice and sat up looking for the source. What she saw was some weird looking floating red monster looking hand with wings and a scale like underside with black talon like nails.

"Still, what was it that killed that Yummy? It can't be one of Kougami's men if he left the medals behind."

"Wha-? What are you?" Suzu said pointing.

"Hm? Oh so you are still alive. Go away, I need to investigate this place," the hand said waving his hand off. Suzu got up on her feet and was about to say something, but she felt that she was stepping on something. Suzu looked down and picked up a small silver coin.

"What's this?" Suzu said. "Hm? Hey! Give that too me!" the arm said approaching her.

"What? Why?" she said holding the coin out of reach.

"You better give that to me, I'm a scary terrible monster known as the Greed. If you don't give me that medal now then I'll just have to eat you up," it said sounding threateningly.

"With what? You don't have a mouth," she said.

"uh-hwa- What the hell's wrong with you! I'm a floating hand, you should be running in fear!" the arm said annoyed.

"I've met scarier things before, honestly you're not that scary," she said.

"_Grrrr, _I am the great Greed **Ankh**, I won't be treated like this, hand it over or else!" the arm Ankh said.

"Make me," Suzu said. "HA, I was hoping you would feel that way. You'll pay for not-AH!" Suzu grabbed onto Ankh in the air and held him under her arm.

"Let me go or-AHAYAH! W-Wait sto-AAHH OWWW, T-That doesn't bend that wa-AAHAYA OWWW!" Suzu let go of Ankh and let him float back in the air. The wings on the back of his arms were twisted around into two curls.

"AHHHH! What have you done to me!" he yelled about his new wings. "Seems pretty obvious," she said.

"Why are all these women here crazy? Change me back to normal now, and give me that cell Medal at once, or else!" he yelled. "Remember the last time you threatened me like that? I can go for your fingers next," Suzu said threateningly.

"_Ngh, GRRR_!" Ankh complained.

"Suzy!" Minoru called out. "Hm?"

"Minoru! Wait… DAMN IT! I missed the fight again!" Suzu complained.

"What's- SUZY get away from that thing, it's dangerous!" Minoru called out. "Who's he?" Ankh questioned.

"It's okay Minoru he's- uh-… Y-Yeah he is dangerous, take him down with your powers!" Suzu said excited.

"Huh? What?"

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Left, X"

_*beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Crossbow"

In Minoru's left hand appeared his small crossbow gun, he immediately aimed it towards Ankh and started firing at him.

*_fwip fwip fwip fwip_* "Ah, watch it!" Ankh yelled dodging the attacks.

"Ankh!" "eh? **Eiji**!" Ankh yelled. "Eiji?" "Huh? Another Minoru?" Suzu said when she saw the other person.

"Minoru?" Ankh said. "Eiji?" Minoru questioned.

"Minoru?" Eiji asked.

"… W-Wait a minute wait! What's going on?" Minoru yelled out. "Eiji, take care of this girl and take back my cell Medal!" Ankh yelled.

"What?" Suzu asked. "Ankh, I-I can't hurt her!" Eiji said.

"She's a monster look what she did to me!" Ankh said showing his curly wings.

"That's Suzy's work alright. Wait! Why did you say he was dangerous if you could do that?" Minoru asked Suzu.

"Uh… "

"Suzy did you just want me to fight?" Minoru asked. "Oh come on, I missed the whole fight anyway I wanted to see you in action again," Suzu said.

"The fight, wait you destroyed that Yummy?" Ankh asked. "Yummy?" Minoru questioned.

"Ah, uh thank you for taking care of that Yummy," Eiji suddenly said bowing. "Uh? You're welcome?" Minoru said.

"Hey, you! Tell this woman to give me back my Medal!" Ankh said to Minoru. "It's not yours I found it on the ground first," Suzu said.

"Wha- Y-You and- what you said? W-What?" Minoru was asking confused.

"All these Medals around here are mine, you got that-AH!" Ankh was suddenly grabbed onto by Eiji and dragged away.

"Sorry, about all this mess thank you for your help. We'll be going now," Eiji said politely to both Minoru and Suzu dragging Ankh away with him.

"What? EIJI the Medal!" Ankh yelled angrily. "Just let it go, it's only one Medal," Eiji said as the two went off, Ankh kept struggling to get free from his grasp.

"Uh… that was weird," Minoru said.

* * *

"Can't believe I missed another fight," Suzu grumbled angrily. The two were walking along the sidewalk, Minoru was carrying a box from his home that was left behind.

"At least the damage wasn't that bad to the trailer, it'll take a while before it's fixed though so we're stuck here for the day," Minoru said.

"_Sigh_, shame we didn't bring Gus with us, he'd have the place fixed in a jiff," Suzu complained. "We just need to stay the night, we're both covered for money so we'll be fine," Minoru said.

"Who was the person we saw anyway bodyguard?" Alpha asked. "Yes, quite intriguing indeed. He looked exceptionally strong," Gamma said.

"Yeah, and Miki never told me about floating arms in this place. There's really a lot of fun things to see in this world," Sigma said. "I don't know, hell I didn't even know they existed till today," Minoru said.

"Intriguing, we should look up what we can about them later. Perhaps Isa would know something about them," Beta said.

"I wonder if he's got powers like you, I would have loved to see him fight. Anyway how much farther do we need to go?" Isa questioned?

"Just a couple more blocks," Minoru said.

"A couple blocks? _Ugh, _One second, I wanna get a drink," Suzu said looking around, "Ooh, there's something."

Suzu ran up to a black vending machine nearby and took out a few of her yen coins.

"Hm? That's a weird looking machine," Minoru said. Suzu threw a few of her coins into the large slot and looked at the selections. "These do look weird… I think I'll try the green one," Suzu said pressing the button.

*_Beep_*

"… … … Hm?"

*_beep_*

"…?"

*_beep_*

"Hey!"

*_beep_*

*_beep_*

*_beep_*

"HEY! This things not giving me anything!" Suzu complained pressing the buttons a bunch of times. "Maybe it's busted," Minoru said.

"I got it!" Alpha said jumping out of the V-System and into the vending machine. "Whoa, Alpha!" Minoru called out.

*_beep_* "Battacan," the machine spit out a small green can and Alpha jumped back into Minoru's V-System.

"Alpha don't just jump into machines like that," Minoru said. "But you said I could when we got here," Alpha said.

"Ah it's fine, I got my drink," Suzu said flipping the tab on her can.

*_Whirr_* "whee."

"AHDABAH!" Suzu jumped back and fell when she dropped the can and it turned into a grasshopper.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Suzu yelled. "Whoa cool," Minoru said.

"Whee Whee," the little grasshopper flipped around Suzu circling around her.

"What is wrong with this town, who puts up machines with robotic can's," Suzu complained.

"Must be some kind of special toy," Minoru said.

"Whee whee," the grasshopper jumped up to Minoru and he caught it in his hand before it turned back into a can. "Eh, we'll look for something else to drink. Come on, I gotta get this food delivered," Minoru said placing the can in his pocket.

* * *

As the two continued walking off they weren't able to notice that a person riding a motorcycle was watching them.

"Hm? They defeated that Yummy, and were able to manipulate the ride-vendor, who are they?" he asked before racing off on his cycle.

* * *

"This is the place," Minoru said. "Finally, I'm hungry," Suzu said. Minoru and Suzu approached a small restaurant, it looked like there was something similar to stone brick towers on the sides of the door.

Minoru and Suzu strolled inside where a few people were already eating, and a person wearing a full knight's armor was carrying a tray.

"Again, what is wrong with this town?" Suzu asked. "Don't be rude Suzy," Minoru said.

The knight walked up to Minoru and Suzu and moved the mask part away from her helmet showing her face.

"Welcome, I'll be your waitress **Hina Izumi**, how many in your party?" she asked. "Uh, actually I came here to deliver this food. You ordered some mutton?" Minoru asked.

"Ah, yes one second I'll go get the Manager," she said dropping the front of her helmet in place and going into the back.

"Pretty impressive she can walk in that thing," Minoru said. Another woman wearing what looked like queen robes in costume jewelry and crown rushed out of the kitchen and to Minoru. "ah yes hello, are you the one with my mutton?" she asked.

"Ah yes, you are **Chiyoko Shiraishi **right?" Minoru asked. "Uh yes… I was sort of expecting someone else though," she said.

"If you're talking about my mother, she was in an accident," Minoru said. "oh, Oh, I'm so sorry," she said shocked.

"It's fine, I'm over it," Minoru said.

"w-Wait you said you were her son?" Chikyoko asked. "Uh yeah that's right," he said.

"So you're Minoru, your mother used to tell me all about you all the time, I'm sorry about what happened to her," she said.

"There's no need to apologize, anyway where should I put this Mutton?" Minoru asked.

"Right, could you set it in the kitchen?" she asked. "Sure," Minoru said walking off. "So you're mom knew that girl?" Suzu asked.

"Yeah," Minoru said. "You never told her about the accident?" Suzu asked.

"I didn't think it was the best kind of news to spread out," Minoru said. Minoru and Suzu walked into the kitchen and Minoru looked for the refrigerator.

There was already a red haired person there digging through the freezer like he was looking for something. "Hello?" Minoru tried calling to him.

"Hm? What do you want?" the red haired man turned around holding a few popsicle sticks.

"Sorry, just need to set a few things in there," Minoru said. "Don't you think you should lay off a few of the popsicles?" Suzu asked.

"Don't tell me what to-… You!" he said suddenly turning angry.

"Hm? Do I know you?" Suzu asked. "Give me that Medal!" he said raising his red hand.

"W-Whoa, w-wait you?" Suzu said surprised. The man with Ankh on his hand approached Suzu ready to strike her. Minoru quickly got in front of her to defend her and pulled out his V-System belt.

"Ankh s-stop," someone else entered the room. It was a young man who was wearing a blue and green diamond checker mix jester suit.

"Don't get in my way Eiji, I'm taking what's mine," he said.

"Eiji? Wait you're that guy?" Minoru said.

"Huh? Ah wait you were that girl," Eiji said pointing to Suzu, "So… wait you were that guy?"

"And you were that weird animal guy," Minoru said.

* * *

"Wahh,** Mezool**, Mezool!" the monster cried out almost sounding childish. The same monster Minoru fought was walking around in what looked like the remains of some kind of abandoned building.

"**Gamel**! Will you stop yelling!" a person wearing a green jacket said. "**Uva **be nice. Gamel what's wrong?" a young woman wearing a blue shirt and skirt said kindly.

"I-I was out having fun, and my Yummy was defeated by some guy! He was mean, and used this weird sword to beat him and hurt me," Gamel cried.

"Weird sword, that's OOO's have you forgotten?" Uva asked annoyed. "No, it wasn't OOO's," Gamel said.

"It wasn't? Are you sure Gamel?" the girl Mezool asked.

"Yeah, he didn't use any Core Medals. He used this one big red Medal with a hole in it," Gamel said. "One big Medal with a hole? That certainly doesn't sound like OOO's," Mezool said.

"This seems like something worth investigating," Uva said.

"Yes, and perhaps we can use this to our advantage to get more cell medals. Whoever it was that fought Gamel may be a match for OOO's," Mezool said.

* * *

"Oh okay that makes sense," Minoru said.

"Makes sense? 800 year old creatures feeding off human desire in the solidified form of medals, and the ancient power that sealed them up long ago in the first place is being used against them. That's makes sense?" Suzu asked.

"Okay, and naturally born computer programs from space make even more sense?" Minoru asked.

"Pretty interesting device, you humans really are interesting," Ankh said looking over the V-System and pressing buttons.

"Wh- HEY!" Minoru said when he noticed that his V-System was taken.

"Hey Hey! Watch it!" Alpha called out.

"Please don't press that," Beta said.

"Bro! Quit it!" Sigma yelled out.

"Sarge! Get us back!" Delta cried out.

"Don't mess with that, my friends are in there," Minoru said swiping back his V-System. "Ankh, I told you not to just take things," Eiji said.

"Yeah fine, alright we told you our story, now give me back my Medal," Ankh said. "Why should I?" Suzu asked.

"I need these alright! They're my life, and I already have to give them away to some jerk's company just so I can use their stupid machines," he said. "Stupid machines?" Suzu asked.

"They're these ride-vendors all over the town, they're full of Candroids and turn into motorcycles," Eiji said.

"Candroids? Oh wait is that what these things are?" Minoru said pulling out the same can Suzu tried to drink from.

"Ah, you got one too? Yeah that's the one," Eiji said.

"Wait? I thought you only had one cell medal. How did you get this?" Ankh asked.

"Those things use cell Medals?" Suzu asked.

"Ah that makes sense, Suzy tried to pay for one of these with regular money. My friends just hacked them and made it spit one out," Minoru said.

"Hack? You got the can for free?" Ankh asked. "Yeah, why?" Minoru asked.

"Interesting, perhaps I should take your Virus's for myself," Ankh said. "Whoa hey buddy don't even think about it," Minoru said holding his V-System out of his reach.

"Just let me borrow them," Ankh said. "No way, I don't care what your reason is for wanting it. I may seem like a nice guy, but don't think I won't destroy you for threatening my friends," Minoru threatened.

"_Tch_, You better keep your eyes on your back, don't think I won't try to swipe it," Ankh said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Minoru said. "Now give me that medal," Ankh said.

"No way, I told you it's mine- hey!" Minoru quickly made a reach for the medal and swiped it out of her hand and tossed it to Ankh.

"Finally," Ankh said. "Minoru! That was mine!" Suzu said.

"I don't want you to have anything that would connect you to someone like him alright," Minoru said.

"You're not the boss of me!" Suzu said angrily. "I don't care," Minoru said.

"_Grr_, I'm leaving," Suzu said storming off. "Aren't you hungry?" Minoru asked.

"I'll get something myself, I'll see you tomorrow," Suzu said storming out of the kitchen in a huff.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Eiji asked. "Yeah she gets mad easily, she can take care of herself don't worry," Minoru said.

* * *

"Stupid Minoru, taking my coin, that was mine and he knew it. Always telling me what's safe and what's not, I can take care of myself. And I missed that fight with him again and there's another guy who does all these cool stuff like Minoru. UGH I wish I could see them fight! I freaking HATE missing all these fights," Suzu said.

"Heh heh heh."

"What-?" Suzu looked around the place when she heard a voice, "Who's there?" Suzu said out loud.

"You want to see them fight? That couldn't be a more perfect desire," a person appeared behind Suzu taking out a small coin. Suzu suddenly went silent and in the back of her head appeared a small little slot. The person wearing a green jacket slid in the coin into her head and Suzu suddenly fell unconscious.

Her body suddenly had a small purplish slit opening and a mummy looking creature suddenly slipped out of her body.

The creature then suddenly gained coins all over his body and its form changed. It's body turned all muscular looking and brown armor like plated, it's back had a large bowl shape over its entire back. It's head had what looked like a pincer shaped claw on top of its head and over the front of his face acting like a face guard. The person wearing the jacket suddenly started changing and his body and turned into some weird green monster.

"Grab her," Uva said, "From her earlier conversation it sounds like she'll be of use to us," Uva said looking into his own little touch device with an image of Minoru in his Adventure mode.

* * *

"Ahh… that was good," Minoru said putting a bone down on the plate. "All done?" Eiji asked. "Yeah thanks," Minoru said.

"Please come again, and I hope things get better for you and your friend," Eiji said. "Don't worry about it, Suzu gets mad at me for everything," Minoru said.

"Eiji!" Ankh suddenly ran out and into the room, "I sense one, a Yummy."

"eh, a Yummy?" Eiji said. "Yeah, we should go investigate this," Ankh said. "I've got nothing to do, mind if I come with?" Minoru asked.

"Are you sure? It'll be dangerous," Eiji said. "Yeah, I just want to make sure Suzu doesn't get involved in this somehow," Minoru said.

"Hey, don't think you'll take any of my Medals, they're all mine," Ankh said. "Don't worry, I don't want any of your medals," Minoru said.

* * *

*_Beep Beep* *Whiirrr Ka-CHUNK_* _*Whiirrr Ka-CHUNK_* Two motorcycles suddenly appeared in front of Eiji and Ankh after changing from vending machines.

"What about Minoru?" Eiji asked. "He can get his own ride, these ride-Vendor's don't come cheap," Ankh said.

*_Beep_* _*Whiirrr Ka-CHUNK_* "Huh?" a third machine turned into a motorcycle and Minoru put on his helmet and got on.

"Ready?" he asked. "Wait, how did you-? You hacked it didn't you?" Ankh said.

"Yeah, now let's go," Minoru said. "_UGH_, should have asked you to do that for me! I could have saved some medals," he said angrily.

* * *

The three eventually rode off to one of the construction areas, the people who were working nearby had already run off from the area. In the area was Uva who was looking down on them from atop one of the warehouses. "Hm I was right, they did bring him," Uva said looking down at them.

"This is the spot, the Yummy is nearby," Ankh said. "I don't see anything," Minoru said. "Ankh!" Uva called out.

"Uva! I guess you're the one responsible for the Yummy," Ankh yelled back. "Ugh, who's that?" Minoru asked.

"That's Uva, he's one of the Greed," Eiji said. "What are you doing here? Trying to get back your core medals again?" Ankh said.

"Yes, and I will this time, I see you brought System here as well," Uva said. "Eh? He knows me?" Minoru asked.

"System! I have something for you!" Uva yelled out to Minoru.

*_CRASH_* A hole in the roof of the warehouse was smashed open and something jumped up and out. It was the same Yummy that Uva had made, and it was carrying Suzu with him.

"Ah, SUZY!" Minoru yelled out shoving Ankh out of the way.

"Ah watch it!" Ankh said angrily.

"System, I know you care for this human here. It's because of her and her desire to see you fight that this Yummy has her," Uva said. "Ah, so that's where he came from," Ankh said.

"Don't act like it's some research!" Minoru said angrily. "Hey, don't yell at me!" Ankh said.

"Ah, g-guys stop, don't fight with each other," Eiji said.

"System if you want your friend back alive then do what I say, otherwise my Yummy will take care of her," Uva said, the Yummy opened up its large pincer Jaws and held Suzu close to him.

"STOP! Don't hurt her, what do you want?" Minoru asked. "You remember what I said right, about her desires? I want you to fight OOO's," Uva said.

"W-What?" Minoru said confused.

"Battle with OOO's now and make me even more medals, kill him, and you'll get your friend back," Uva said.

"_Tch_… Suzu," Minoru turned and faced Eiji.

"M-Minoru?" Eiji said taking a few steps back. Minoru looked back to Uva and Suzu before turning around back to Eiji and taking out his red disc.

"Sorry Eiji, but… this isn't personal or anything you know that," Minoru said.

"W-Wait Minoru you don't need to do this," Eiji said.

"sh… sh… I do," Minoru said putting away Alpha's disc and taking out Sigma's disc.

"Sigma, let's do this," Minoru said. "Got it bro," Sigma said jumping into his disc. Minoru pulled out his V-System and placed it on his waist.

"Power On, Select Game"

"_Heh_, you won't stand a chance, Eiji you better not lose," Ankh said taking out three medals and handing them to Eiji.

"A-Ankh, I-I can't just fight him," Eiji said. "Don't worry about that," Ankh said.

"But-."

"Eiji," Ankh held his small touch device in his face, "I said 'don't' worry about it."

"I-… ugh, I guess I don't have a choice," Eiji said taking out his machine and placing it on his waist, the strap looped around him and attached to him.

Minoru held up Sigma's disc and stuck it in his V-System. "Puzzle mode."

"Sigma Rows, Press Start"

Eiji held up the red and green core medals and slid them down the left and right slots then stuck in the yellow medal in the middle slot.

Minoru gave a thumbs up and turned it into a thumbs down and pressed the start button. Eiji tilted his belt buckle and took out the scanner on the side of his belt. Eiji slid the scanner over all three coins.

*_ding ding ding_*

*_beep_*

"HENSHIN!" the two yelled.

"GAME ON"

"Taka Tora Batta. Ta To Ba Ta-To-Ba Ta To Ba"

Minoru's body turned into the block plated bright yellow armor. Eiji gained his red, yellow, green, Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper themed armor.

"Now," Minoru said, "Let's go a round, in versus mode."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay might take some time to get the next chapter up. I'm going to go to New York so I might wait till I'm on the plane to do the next chapter, but I'll get it up as soon as I can. Who can guess what's going to happen now? I'll give you a hint, it'll be obvious when you find out about it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	20. 1 Medal, 1 play, vs mode

Minoru and Eiji ran towards each other, Eiji's legs started glowing green and he jumped up towards Minoru. "Hya!" *_bash bash bash bash bash_* Eiji sent a flurry of kicks at Minoru kicking him back a few feet. "Grah!" Minoru was knocked down and rolled along the ground, he got back up and pressed the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Down, Left, Right"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Mix n Match"

Minoru's arms both came off his body and headed for Eiji punching him in the face. "Ah, his arms came off *_BAM_* Augh!" Minoru punched Eiji in the gut before he ran up and kicked him down and connected his arms back.

"Mn huh?" Suzu was waking up still being held by the Yummy.

"Good, now you're awake," Uva said. "Wha- What's going on?" she said. "What you wanted," Uva said. Suzu looked down and saw both Minoru and Eiji fighting.

"Fight, Fight for our amusement!" the Yummy yelled. The sound of coins stacking up could be heard by Ankh coming from inside the Yummy.

*_GROWL_* the bladed claws on Eiji's arms extended out and Eiji swiped at Minoru. The top half of Minoru jumped up and avoided his attack.

"What? No fair!" Eiji swiped at his head but he avoided it by hopping his head into the air. Eiji tried swiping down the middle of Minoru's body, but he split right down the middle. Minoru punched Eiji and knocked him back away from him.

"Ah… so that's what he meant, Eiji!" Ankh yelled taking out a yellow and grey medal, "use these against him." Ankh tossed out the medals at Eiji who caught them, Minoru tried to strike at Eiji, but he dodged his attack by jumping far back with his jumping legs. Eiji slid out the middle and right medals and switched them before tilting his buckle and scanning them.

"Taka Gorilla Cheetah"

Eiji's arms gained giant forearms and his legs turned yellow.

"He can change his form?" Minoru questioned. Eiji used his legs and quickly ran at Minoru. Minoru wasn't able to react quickly enough and was punched back by a heavy hit from Eiji's large fist. Minoru got up and pressed the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Down, Down, Down"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Stack em"

Eiji started running around Minoru ready to attack, Minoru slid his foot forward slightly and made a block on the ground.

*_trip_* "AAHH!" Eiji tripped while running at super speed and did a few dozen summer salts before crashing into a pile of construction tools.

"Wooo! Go Minoru!" Suzu cheered.

"Suzy? Don't cheer for this!" Minoru yelled.

Eiji got back up and ran for Minoru again bringing up his giant fist. Minoru stood his ground and brought out two blocks in front of himself for protection. Eiji punched his fist hard on the blocks in his way, and Minoru tried to keep the blocks in place. Eiji's powerful strength was able to push back the attack and he destroyed the two blocks in his way.

"Huh?" Eiji destroyed the blocks, but noticed that Minoru was suddenly gone and looked around for him.

"Where'd he go?" Eiji questioned.

*_BONK_* "GAH!" a bronze block crashed on top of Eiji's head, and Minoru dropped down from the air pressing some more buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Left, Right"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Ricochet"

Minoru took out a few blue orbs out of his hands and juggled them. Minoru tossed all three of them at Eiji and they stuck to his body.

*_ding ding ding_* *_BOOM_* "GRAH!" the spheres on Eiji's body all exploded on him and Minoru brought out a few more in the red color. Minoru first tossed the first one down on the ground near him and it hit him dead on in the chest sticking to him.

*_Ding_* Minoru tossed a second at him directly and Eiji was able to dodge this one by quickly running to the left. The sphere hit a wall nearby and bounced back and stuck right towards Minoru and stuck to him. *_BZZZ_* All three spheres gave a buzzing noise and suddenly disappeared.

"What happened? Why did they go?" Minoru questioned. "_You gotta land them all the first time or it messes up_," Sigma said to Minoru.

Eiji faced Minoru again and ran directly towards him, Minoru wasn't able to dodge in time so he got the full hit.

*_BAM_* "Grah!" Minoru was knocked away and rolled on his side a few feet before he got back up. "Minoru! Come on get back up!" Suzu yelled out.

"Now's my chance," Eiji said taking out the left side and middle medals and switching them out with the green and other yellow medal. Eiji tilted his buckle to the side slightly and scanned them.

"Taka Tora Batta. Ta To Ba Ta-To-Ba Ta To Ba"

"Are you ready to finish this?" Eiji said.

"Yeah, I hope you are," Minoru said.

Eiji held the scanner at his belt and slid it down.

"Scanning Charge"

Minoru pressed the pause button and the rest of the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Right, Up, Down, Down, Down"

*_beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Stage"

Eiji's legs changed form, and Minoru's body started to slightly separated from his joints. Eiji jumped straight up high into the air and a trail of three O's appeared. "Genius Strike!" Minoru's body split apart all over and headed directly towards Eiji. Eiji passed through the first ring and a pair of wings appeared near his head briefly.

Minoru's head and upper arms started getting closer to each other staying one inch apart from their designated areas. Eiji passed through the second ring and a pair of claw marks appeared on the sides.

Minoru's lower body and legs started to come together and his body was pointed upward towards Eiji. Eiji and Minoru both closed in on each other right in the middle of the last ring and the two attacks connected.

"HYAAH!" "SEEYAAA!" *_BOOOM_* The two connected leaving a huge explosion, for a brief second the image of three connected O's within the imprint of a large disc like shape was seen. Eiji was the first one to land on the ground after that large attack landing on his knee and left hand. After him a bunch of yellow split up pieces landed on the ground all lifeless.

"What?" Suzu looked down and saw all the pieces as they hit the ground.

"MINORU!" Suzu yelled out in fear.

"How unexpected," Uva said looking down, "I must have overestimated System if he was able to be defeated."

"Minoru… no… he can't be," Suzu said, tears were started to well up in her eyes as she kept scanning the ground looking for some sign of Minoru.

"The battle's over Uva, let her go!" Eiji yelled out.

"You BASTARD!" Suzu yelled back to him, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM! YOU CALL YOURSELF A HERO!" Suzu yelled.

"There was no deal between us OOO's," Uva said, " Perhaps I should just get rid of her in front of you and… and….," Uva stopped talking and started looking over the area.

"Where is Ankh?" he said when he noticed Ankh wasn't in the area.

"Over Here!" Uva looked over to his left and saw a floating arm that looked like Ankh.

"Just let the human go Uva, don't make me have to hurt you and take your Core Medals. On the other hand just do that," Ankh said.

"Have you lost your mind Ankh, to come all the way up here just to tell me to spare this wretched human. Do you honestly believe that you are a match for me in your pathetic state," Uva said.

"I know I'm a match, because I'm a lot smarter than you," Ankh said.

"And what makes you believe that?" Uva asked.

"Because I'm just a distraction so I can take back that human," Ankh said.

"You-wait what?" Uva looked back to his right to the Yummy. The Yummy took a moment to look down at his empty arms and then did a retake look when he saw that Suzu wasn't there.

"WHAT! Where did she go?" Uva yelled out.

"Hold still you idiot!" Ankh yelled out. Below Uva floating down towards Eiji was Ankh's arm carrying Suzu. Ankh dropped down and Suzu touched down on the ground and Eiji quickly got in front of her. "WHAT?" Uva yelled in annoyance.

"Heh, you really are an idiot," Ankh said next to Eiji.

"Yeah, a really big one," Ankh said next to Uva.

"But if he's- HRAH!" Uva swiped at Ankh next to him with his sharp claws.

*_Ching Ching Ching_* _*ka-chunk_* "Whee Whee"

"What the-? Bottle caps? Feathers?" Uva said when he saw what the arm dropped.

Along with those item were a single green can that turned into a grasshopper. "_Idiot Idiot, Uva's an idiot_," the can taunted in Ankh's voice before hopping away.

The hand that Uva had cut was still floating as another yellow hand.

"That's-?" Suzu Uva looked back down at the remains of Minoru, and Uva did the same thing. The pieces all started moving around and stacking on top of each other forming the body of Minoru in his Puzzle mode minus one left hand.

"No!" Uva cried.

"Minoru!" Suzu said with great relief. The hand next to Uva waved a V sign before floating back down and connecting to Minoru.

"_Phew, _plan went off without a hitch," Minoru said.

"MINORU!" Suzu cried out and jumping on to his neck before hugging him. "Ah, hey hey watch it!" Minoru said trying not to trip. Ankh went back to his body and connected his arm back.

"Impossible, you're alive? But how!" Uva cried out. "I was planning this from the start, Eiji didn't kill me we both held back our attacks when we struck each other," Minoru said.

"When did you plan this out? You didn't know what was happening until you got here," Uva said. "I had a friend," Minoru said pulling out Alpha's red disc.

"That? Wait-?" Uva said in realization.

* * *

(_Flashback)_

_Minoru looked back to Uva and Suzu before turning around back to Eiji and taking out his red disc. "Sorry Eiji, but… this isn't personal or anything you know that," Minoru said. "W-Wait Minoru you don't need to do this," Eiji said. "sh… sh… I do," Minoru said putting away Alpha's disc and taking out Sigma's disc._

* * *

"I wasn't trying to decide whether or not to use Alpha, I was telling him my plan," Minoru said. "Then how did you know?" Uva asked Ankh.

"Those virus creatures he has have a few special abilities of their own," Ankh said pulling out his touch device.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

"_A-Ankh, I-I can't just fight him," Eiji said. "Don't worry about that," Ankh said. "But-." "Eiji," Ankh held his small touch device in his face. On it was a picture of Alpha in his 8-bit form holding up what looked like a sign saying 'Fake a real looking fight." "I said 'don't' worry about it." _

* * *

"Minoru's friend can take over electronic devices, and he snuck over to me to tell me his plan," Ankh said.

"Ha ha! You fell for it idiot," Alpha cried out from Ankh's device.

"Since you've failed we'll be taking those medals now, unless you want to make a generous donation to us," Ankh said. "Grgh, I can't risk any of my medals," Uva said running away.

The Yummy stayed behind and jumped back down to the ground to face the group. "Suzu, Ankh, we'll take care of this," Minoru said. "Fine, just be sure to leave the medals for me," Ankh said. "Mrgh… Grr!" the Yummy started body started shaking, and Ankh could hear the sound of Medals being stacked up inside of him.

"More medals? Why is he- ah that's right," Ankh said looking at Suzu. "uh what? Do I have something on my face?" Suzu asked. "Heh, because of you there are more medals being made," Ankh said. "Because of me?" Suzu asked.

"Eiji be sure to put on a good show," Ankh said. "W-What's he talking about?" Suzu asked.

"That Yummy is a creature that was born from desire, and it's getting all its power from you wanting to watch Minoru fight," Eiji said. "Eh? T-That thing came from me?" Suzu asked.

"Rgghhh- RAAAHH!" the Yummy's body suddenly started growing into a giant size and his form started changing again. His large dome like back grew to an even bigger size expanding out to the length of three cars. His arms and legs all receded and six new legs touched the ground all of them with what looked like fingers coming out of the joints and bottom of his feet. His head made even large pincers on top and bottom with different fingers sticking out on both sides of both blades. The large Yummy now looked like a giant Hercules Beetle with different fingers poking out. "Whoa," Minoru said worried.

"That thing is huge," Eiji said. "HA This is great, there's sure to be hundreds of medals when this thing is killed," Ankh said.

"Suzu are you getting excited by the thought of us fighting that thing?" Minoru asked.

"Uh… no," Suzu said looking away.

"GRAAAHH!" the top pincer of the Yummy suddenly grew an H shaped top.

"SUZU!" Minoru said.

"I can't help it!" she yelled.

The back of the Yummy suddenly split and opened up revealing a pair of bug like wings on its back. The wings started to flap incredibly fast and the Yummy started flying away. "Eiji! Chase after it, don't let it get away," Ankh said.

"Right," Eiji said heading up to the motorcycle. Ankh head for his own cycle that he used and pressed the button on the front changing it back into a vending machine. "Hey you! Let me use one of your virus's," Ankh said to Minoru.

"Are you sure you should be stealing?" Minoru said.

"Just give it to me, and make a bunch of the blue cans come out," Ankh said.

"Fine, I guess this is an emergency, Alpha," Minoru said.

"Got it," Alpha flew out of the V-System and into the machine. *_de de de dee dee de de DEE_* "Takocan" The machine let out a pleasant jingle and a bunch of blue cans popped out of the machine spilling onto the ground. Ankh took one of the cans and popped it open revealing a mechanical octopus.

"Hey wow, those are all octopus!" Minoru said excited. "All of you, help Eiji get to that Yummy in the air," Ankh said.

All the cans suddenly transformed into propeller powered octopus and started flying to Eiji.

"Ah, thanks Ankh!" Eiji yelled out when he saw the octopus flying ahead of him. They all started turning upside-down and forming a bridge allowing Eiji to ride his cycle up to the Yummy.

"Oh man, I need a ride like that," Minoru said.

"_Bro, yo bro, that seems like fun. I wanna do it_!" Sigma said. A series of different one's and zero's passed through Minoru's eyes.

"Ah ha, that's great," Minoru said taking off his belt and making a pair of handle bars appear on the sides.

"Download"

* * *

"Hey Robby."

"Yeah Tom?"

"Wasn't there a trailer home we were working on over there?"

"Hm? I'dunno."

* * *

Minoru's V-System started forming a new cycle underneath. It was the same yellow color as Minoru and on the front and back were coverings of bronze blocks.

"Puzzle Racer"

"Whoa! That looks awesome," Suzu said. Minoru pressed a few of the buttons on the V-System in front of himself.

"Up, Down, Left, Right"

*_beep_*

"Custom Map"

A bunch of smaller bronze blocks suddenly started appearing and gathering all around Minoru. The floating blocks all went ahead of Minoru and started forming a pathway in front of him. Minoru rode on the pathway as more blocks kept coming keeping his path way going.

"Ah, I can't see the fight all the way up there," Suzu said.

Ankh suddenly took out another medal and put it in the ride vendor and ordered a red can.

"Takacan" A red can fell out and Ankh opened it turning it into a mechanical hawk.

"You! Go get a pair of Binoculars or something for the lady to see this fight! I don't care where it's from," Ankh said, the Hawk nodded and flew away.

"You're acting awfully generous," Suzu said. "It's thanks to you that I'll be able to spare a few medals, and be out of the red for a month. Keep an eye on my body," Ankh said.

"What does that mean?" Suzu asked.

Ankh's arm shot out and started flying to Eiji and Minoru, Suzu caught the dead body before it could hit the ground.

"What the-? You've been possessing a corpse?" Suzu asked annoyed and creeped.

"It's not dead yet!" Ankh yelled back.

* * *

Eiji was driving his cycle near the large Yummy with his Medjalibur out. Eiji drove close to it and struck at the Yummy, his sword did a small cut and a few medals flew out. The large creature bumped into Eiji trying to knock him away.

"AhYah! This thing is huge, how am I supposed to beat it?" Eiji questioned.

"Just widdle it down," Minoru called out.

"Huh? Minoru?" Eiji said when he saw Minoru following him on his own trail of blocks. "He's made of coins just keep taking him apart," Minoru yelled pressing some buttons on his V-System.

"Left, Right, Down, X"

*_beep_*

"Custom Weapon"

A few of the blocks near Minoru gathered in his hand and formed what looked like some kind of arrow headed spear. Minoru threw the weapon at the large Yummy and struck its side making a few medals fly out. Eiji took one of his own cell medals and slid on into his Medajalibur.

*_ding_* *_Ka-chink_* the medal slid into the sword and Eiji did a huge swing at the creature making a large amount of medals fly out. Minoru jumped off of his own cycle and onto the head of the Yummy. A few nearby small blocks gathered into Minoru's hand's and became something similar to square boxing gloves. Minoru did a few bangs on the back of the Yummy making him lose a few more medals. The Yummy started bucking his body around trying to get rid of Minoru on his back.

"W-Whoa, Ah AH!" The Yummy made a quick barrel roll and Minoru fell off of. Eiji drover right underneath the Yummy and caught Minoru before he fell. Eiji and Minoru got their weapons and struck the Yummy underneath on his belly making a shower of moe Medals. The Yummy felt the pain from the two strikes and picked up speed and flew ahead of the two.

"Thanks for that," Minoru said. "What about your ride?" Eiji asked.

"Coming up," Minoru said when he saw his own cycle was driving close to them. Minoru hopped off of Eiji's ride and got on his own.

The Yummy ahead of the two turned around and bared it's large pincer horns at them.

"We can finish him here," Minoru said taking out Gamma's disc.

"Mm, let's do it," Eiji said pulling out three coins.

"_Ready to go Sensei_," Gamma said as Minoru took the V-System off the handle bars and put it on his waist. Minoru then took the disc and stuck it in with Sigma.

"Gamma Melee, Player 2"

Eiji stuck in his medals into his Medajalibur.

*_ding_* *_ding ding_* *_ding ding ding_* *_KA-CHINK_* Three medals all slid in and Eiji took out his OOO's scanner.

Minoru pressed the buttons on his waist.

"Left, Right, O, O, Rigth, Left, Final Round. Left, Right, Up, Down, Down, Down, Final Stage"

Eiji slid his scanner over all three of the medals in his sword.

*_ding ding ding_* "Triple, SCANNING CHARGE"

The two roads of Octopus and blocks all merged together into one wide checker patterned pathway, and the two Road side by side towards the Yummy who was flying directly at the two. In Minoru's left hand was a bunch of Orange blocks all forming together to make one giant square looking fist, and Eiji's sword began glowing with power. The two sides got closer to each other and Eiji and Minoru struck the large Yummy.

"**CRUSHING STRIKE**!" "SEEYAH!" *_SLASH_* _*SMASH_* The whole area was split down the middle and everything shifted moving Eiji down and Minoru up the now split path. Around the same area the various places in the air and in the middle of nothing were all cracked with orange like glows.

"Game Over," Minoru said.

*_BOOOM_* Everywhere else suddenly went back into place and the cracks all fixed themselves, but the Yummy itself remained split and cracked before exploding into a huge explosion of flames and Medals. Minoru and Eiji both started driving back onto the ground as hundreds of Medals all fell to the ground.

"Ahahahaha!" Ankh yelled out in joy catching any of the Medals he could, "All these medals all for me, they're mine all mine!"

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, I sort of have my own thing I need to take care of back at my own home," Minoru said. Minoru's trailer was fixed thanks to the download he did of his home and Suzu and Minoru were parked outside the restaurant.

"We'll miss you bro, it was fun fighting ya," Sigma said. "We'll be sure to visit if we get the chance," Beta said. "I'll wish to fight you next time," Gamma said.

"Be sure to come by whenever you can, I could always go for saving a few medals for myself," Ankh said.

"Take care of yourself guys, be sure to tell me if anything exciting happens here," Suzu said getting inot the trailer and into her seat.

"Thanks for your help today, if you ever need anything you can always call on me," Eiji said. "Yeah same here," Minoru said sticking out his hand.

"See you later, Kamen Rider OOO's," Minoru said and Eiji took his hand as well, "See you, Kamen Rider System." Minoru closed the door to his home and got in the driver seat of his home.

*_TWEET TWEET_* "Hm?" Ankh saw a Takacan flying down towards him with some note in its mouth.

"What's this?" Ankh said taking the note and reading it. "What is it?" Eiji asked.

"That bastard Kougami!" Ankh yelled out in anger, "That Ass hole is fining me for hacking his machines!" "Eh?" Eiji took the note and read the ticket Ankh had.

"Whoa, that's a lot of Medals, good thing we beat that Yummy huh?" Eiji asked. "IDIOT, This stupid ticket will almost break me even!" Ankh said grabbing Eiji by his collar. "You! System! You need to go fix this!" Ankh yelled. "Sorry, I gotta go," Minoru said starting up his ride.

"Oh Ankh!" Suzu said waving out the window. "Eh?" Ankh looked where Suzu was driving and saw a cell medal in her hand.

"Thanks for the Souvenir ," she said before Minoru drove off.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ankh yelled chasing after them in his body, by the time he split off and tried to catch them it was too late and they were too far away.

"YOU BASTARDS, COME BACK HERE AND I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled, Eiji just stayed in his place laughing at Ankhs antics.

* * *

Suzu back in the trailer got up and looked in Minoru's cabinets, she spotted what she was looking for and took it out.

"Our old memory box?" Minoru asked when he saw the old shoe box. "Yep almost forgot I kept it here, "Suzu said opening it up, inside were a bunch of different pictures and old toys and items all littered around. Suzu dropped in the Medal along with everything else before closing it and putting the box back where it was.

* * *

**Kisdota: As I'm typing this I'm headed for New York. I'm gonna go check out the Nintendo World Store, it's gonna be great. Anyway hope this chapter satisfied you all, and Merry Christmas. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	21. Fight if you dare

**Kisdota: Okay I'm exhausted, I've been looking everywhere for a job again, and once again I have lost all reason for me doing my damn charity work, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

In a dark room in an unknown location a man was looking into a computer, the light of the screen was the only source of illumination.

"It's been a while, I believe I may have found a way to make earth more visible," he said.

"HoW lOnG?" the voice asked. "It will take a while, but not too long. In the mean time I've been keeping an eye on System," he said. "AnD wHaT iS yOuR AnAlYsIs?" it asked.

"He's of no threat, he can get as strong as he wants, but we could stop him easily. His chances of being a threat to your plans are less than one percent," he said. "He MaY nOt SeEm A tHrEaT, bUt It WoUlD nOt HuRt To tAkE pReCaUtIoNaRy MeAssUReS," it said.

"And what would you suggest?" he asked.

"I hAvE sEnT a WeLl KnOwN vIrUs, AnD bY lUcK hE hAs ArRiVeD On EaRtH mOrE qUiCkLy ThAn AntIcIpaTeD," it said.

"Well known? … ah you wouldn't happen to mean the Deleter would you?" he asked.

"YeS, tHoSe ViRuSeS wHo HaVe BeTrAyEd Us AnD sYsTeM wIlL PaY," it said.

* * *

"_Yawn_, how much longer till Gus is done?" Suzu asked. "Just wait Suzy, he won't take forever," Minoru said.

Minoru and Suzu were both at the mechanic shop getting work done on Minoru's home. "Hey Bro how much longer till we can go? We've been here forever," Sigma said.

"Patience is a virtue, just wait here," Gamma said. "Equipment must be in ship shape at all times," Delta said.

"It's not equipment, it's our house," Alpha said.

"Should we have come here at this time?" Beta asked. "Why shouldn't we?" Minoru asked.

"Isn't Gus still at their mediocre war with the people across- *_SPLAT_* never mind sir," Beta said.

The sound of splattering was heard hitting the window and Minoru and Suzu looked outside, they saw the mechanics across the street tossing eggs.

"You gotta be kidding me," Suzu said. Gus walked into the waiting room wiping grease from his hands.

"Everything checks out Minoru, you're good to go," Gus said.

"Hey uh Gus you know they're throwing eggs at your place right?" Minoru asked.

"Oh that, I'm good I spray painted the place with cooking spray," he said.

"Why?" Minoru asked.

"It makes it easier to clean the place, and it's worth it for what I'm going to do to them while they're distracted," Gus said.

"What did you do?" Suzu asked.

*_BOOOM_* Across the street out one of the windows of the shop across the street smoke started seeping out.

"Oh My God!" Suzu cried out. "You Put in A Bomb?" Minoru said freaked out.

"Bomb? Hell no you think I want to get arrested, I put a bunch of food in their microwave and let it go," Gus said. "What did you put in?" Suzu asked.

"I looked up the recipe of some Indian dish and just threw in whatever was on there," Gus said. "Aren't you afraid he'll do the same?" Minoru asked.

"Oh yeah like he's gonna do the exact thing to my place." *_BOOOM_* "Damn It!" Greenish smoke started seeping out one of the doors in the room.

*_sniff_* "UUGH, WHAT is that smell?" Suzu cried out covering her nose.

"Yeah thanks for the work we're gonna go before something happens to my home," Minoru said pulling Suzu with him.

* * *

"You'd think that they'd stop fighting at some point," Suzu said. "People do seem to make a big deal out of competition," Beta said.

"I'm just glad nothing got on my car this time," Minoru said. The two were back on the road driving back to the city. "Eh, so what do we do now?" Suzu asked.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Minoru asked. "Augh, you had to remind me didn't you?" Suzu complained. "Well you don't have anything else to do do you?" Minoru asked.

"Hm? Ah Bodyguard!" Alpha cried out.

"What? Is it a Virus?" Minoru asked.

*_BOOOOSH_* "AAAHGHHAA!" *_CRAASSHH_* Minoru's trailer suddenly lowered entirely and started skidding across the ground causing sparks across the road. Minoru quickly slammed the brakes hard trying to stop the trailer, eventually the car stopped and Minoru quickly grabbed onto his V-System.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Suzu cried out trying to catch her breath. Minoru jumped out of his trailer and looked at it, all four of the wheels had been completely sliced laying the bed of his trailer on the ground.

"Who did this?" Suzu said looking out the window. Minoru looked around the area for the source of the attack.

"Guys, do you know where the Virus is?" Minoru asked.

"Uh, um… I think he's still… ah I can't find him!" Alpha said. "What? Why not?" Minoru asked.

"This Virus knows how to scramble his own signal," Beta said.

"W-What?"

"It's a rare skill for Virus's, we sense each other through signals like your radio waves, but some Virus's learn how to make their signals hard to detect," Delta said.

"We can't pinpoint him, but he's close," Gamma said.

"How close?" Minoru asked.

"You," Minoru and Suzu both heard a voice close by, a Virus was suddenly behind Minoru.

"What? Where did he come from?" Suzu said surprised.

The Virus was a tall looking dark purple colored, around his chest was six white spikes curving around him like skeleton ribs. His arms and legs were lined with cylinder shaped white vertebrae, and the tips of his fingers had white talon like covers. His face looked boney with large hollow eyes and teeth like imprints where his mouth was. He was carrying a large scythe like weapon with a long black staff and a white scythe blade at the end glowing a light purple light along the blade.

"So you're the one who sliced my home," Minoru said. "You… you are System?" he asked.

"Yeah? What of it? Have you come to fight me?" Minoru asked.

"I am the Deleter **Zeta**, you're precious life is now mine," he said raising up his blade.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this," Minoru said holding up his V-system and placing it on his waist looping the belt around himself.

"Power On, Select Game"

"Alpha, let's go!" Minoru said taking out his disc.

"N-N-n-n-n-n-NO!" *_FWOOSH_*

"H-What?" Alpha's disc suddenly spun out of Minoru's hand before quickly going to Suzu back into the trailer.

"W-Alpha? Get back out there!" Suzu yelled.

"NO WAY, I ain't going up against that guy!" Alpha said.

"Uh… Guys?" Minoru said taking out the rest of his disc.

"NO!" they all cried out in fear.

*_FWOOSH_* Everyone of Minoru's disc suddenly flew out of his hand and hid in the trailer.

"Mn… uh…," Minoru turned back around to face Zeta.

"There is no greater value than life, it makes sense that they would abandon you to protect their single life," Zeta said.

"Well aren't you poetic," Minoru said. Zeta raised up his weapon and swung it at Minoru who quickly ducked down and dodged his attack.

* * *

"G-Guys! Help him!" Suzu said. "N-No way, I'm not facing that monster," Alpha said.

"W- Okay what's the deal! Why are all you guys acting like cowards?" Suzu asked annoyed.

"That's Zeta, a very fearful and well known Virus who's been nicknamed the Deleter," Beta said.

"He's known to kill and end all lives mercilessly, he's a man who knows how to install fear in anyone," Gamma said. "He's well respected back on our world, Boss has even been known to use him for her own purpose's," Delta said.

"Yeah, and now she's sent him here to get Bro," Sigma said.

"Then Help him! He's not going to last forever alone!" Suzu said.

"MmnnNGH! He will most likely be after our lives anyway, I'll go!" Gamma said grudgingly, his disc started spinning and went straight for Minoru.

"Oh thank god," Alpha said. "Shut Up! If he comes here I'm using you all as a distraction!" Suzu said angrily.

* * *

Minoru kept up his dodging from Zeta's blade avoiding all the attacks he could, as soon as Minoru saw an opening he threw his fist at him.

*_BANG_* "Ah!" Minoru held on to his hand in pain, Zeta's body was harder than he thought.

"Heh, HYAH!" *_BAM_* Zeta punched Minoru easily knocking him back.

"Sensei!" Gamma called out. Minoru looked up and saw Gamma flying towards him and caught his disc.

"What was that all about?" Minoru asked annoyed. "Sorry, we'll explain later, hopefully," Gamma said. Minoru slid his disc into his V-System.

"Gamma Melee, Press Start"

Minoru raised up his fist and gave a thumbs up. "Henshin!" Minoru pressed the start button on his belt.

"Game On"

Minoru's body was covered in his black green line suit covered in his orange muscular plated armor and black waist and head band.

"Hm? So this is your power," Zeta said. Minoru reached for his belt and pressed the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Right, O, Left"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Boxer Mode"

Minoru's arms became slightly more muscular and his fist gained large knuckles on them.

"Let's go a round, in versus mode," Minoru said.

Zeta swung down his scythe at Minoru, Minoru punched at the blade and the two attacks held in place. Minoru pushed his fist trying to push back Zeta's blade. Zeta took a step back off of Minoru and pulled his blade away, Zeta swung at his again and cut Minoru's front.

*_Shing_* "GRgh!" Minoru grabbed his chest in pain. Minoru shot his fist at Zeta again, but he blocked the attack with the staff part of his weapon. Minoru swung his fist again, and Zeta dodged the attack before swinging his blade again.

*_Shing_* "GRah!" Minoru was slashed along his chest knocked back.

"Minoru!" Suzu called out. "MNrgh!" Minoru tried to get up, but he was still in pain from Zeta's attack.

"You're life is not worth much if you are this weak," Zeta said, "I will take it from you!" Zeta raised up his scythe ready to strike at Minoru.

"_He's going to strike!_" Gamma said. Zeta swung down his scythe at Minoru.

"Crap! Get Away!" Minoru quickly grabbed his V-system and shut it down.

"Power down"

Minoru's armor disappeared and he pulled out Gamma's disc before tossing it away to Suzu.

"Sensei!" Gamma called out as he was tossed.

"It's fine! Get Away!" Minoru yelled. "Minoru!" Suzu yelled catching Gamma's disc.

"Just Run! NOW!" Minoru said.

"… … …" Suzu didn't move from her spot.

"I SAID RUN!" Minoru yelled.

"uh… he- he's not… look," Suzu said pointing. Minoru looked at Zeta and saw that he wasn't moving, his blade was a few inches from his face.

"U-Uh? Huh?" Minoru started at Zeta for a second, and reached out to his blade.

"Uwa-AHHH!" Zeta suddenly stumbled back and dropped his weapon.

"What?" Minoru got up off the ground. The second he did Zeta started crawling back away from him.

"G-Get away! Get Away!" he yelled out at him. Zeta's body suddenly started glowing, his body started changing shape.

*_Clack Clank*_ A V-system from Zeta's body suddenly dropped to the ground and the light faded revealing a person.

"Uh… What just happened?" Minoru asked.

* * *

"Sheesh didn't you just leave, and the tires get slashed already?" Gus asked. "Yeah we sort of had a run in with a problem," Minoru said.

"Well it's just the tires I suppose, I'll be able to change that in an instant," Gus said. Minoru and Suzu both managed to get Minoru's home back at Gus's place to get it fixed.

"Oh man… I almost died back there-AAAHHAHAHAA!" Suzu started pulling on Minoru's hair twisting it into a curl.

"What the hell did you get rid of the power for? You would have been killed!" Suzu said angrily holding onto his hair.

"Gamma-AAh didn't need-eeEE to get hurt with me-eEE!" Minoru said between tugs.

Suzu let go of Minoru's hair and reached into his pocket and pulled out his V-system.

"What's the deal with you guys? Minoru counts on you and you abandon him?" Suzu said mad.

"We're sorry, but Zeta is feared by many Virus's. Once he chooses a target he never lets them go," Beta said. "He's a specialist in fear, few Virus's even go against him once he goes after them," Alpha said.

"So… wait why did he run from me?" Minoru asked.

"That… I don't know," Delta said.

"Perhaps there is something about humans that makes him afraid," Gamma said.

"I don't think that's it, he would have been afraid of Minoru before the fight," Beta said.

"Whatever it was we should count ourselves lucky," Minoru said.

* * *

In another area hidden in an alley Zeta had taken over another person, he was hiding away from sight. "That person," Zeta muttered to himself.

"_Crap! Get Away!" Minoru quickly grabbed his V-system and shut it down. _

"_Power down__"_

"There is no greater value than life. Life is precious, limited to one, valued by one. It cannot be retrieved only lost... and yet."

"_It's fine! Get Away!" Minoru yelled._

"Does life mean nothing to humans?" Zeta questioned.

* * *

In the city a group of people were walking around minding their own business. Zeta suddenly dropped down in front of them all raising his weapon.

"I will take all your lives," Zeta said to them. The people started panicking and they all ran away screaming in fear. Zeta didn't move from his spot and just watched them all run.

"They fear me… life is precious to people… and yet… System," Zeta said, "I need some help with this."

* * *

"Alright she's fixed up… try not to crash anywhere this time," Gus said.

"Thank you," Minoru said. Him and Suzu went back inside the trailer and Minoru turned the key on the ignition.

"So what's the plan now? We going Virus hunting?" Suzu asked. "I would tell you to stay away from this fight, but you're probably going to follow me anyway," Minoru said.

"Hell yeah I am," Suzu said.

"And of course something will come up that will stop you from seeing the fight as is your curse and/or something," he said.

"Wait we don't really have to go against him!" Alpha said. "He did run away, we could probably leave him alone," Beta said.

"We can't let a Virus out on his own," Minoru said.

"You let us go out on our own," Sigma said.

"I know you won't do anything dangerous to anyone… to a limit," Minoru said.

"Virus-bait told me to do all that stuff," Alpha said.

"We're not letting that Virus go free alright, we need to hunt him down. If he's as big of a threat as you guys say he is then it won't matter if we let him go, he'll just come after us at some point," Minoru said. "I hate it when you make sense," Alpha said.

"Hm? Oh Sir, Virus alert!" Beta said. "See he's already close," Minoru said.

"No Sarge not Zeta, this one's different," Delta said. "A different Virus?" Minoru said.

"This one's more clear, it can be easily sensed," Gamma said. "Where? Tell me where it is," Minoru said.

* * *

In the city people were running away in a panic, a nearby Virus was tearing the place apart. He was a large one with a muscular multi colored body, his arms were large thick fin like with four claws reaching out. His head was snout shaped and a pair of square teeth under a small nose and on top of his head was a bowl like multi colored helmet and a small circular lens on the front. Strapped to his back was what seemed like an oversized hammer.

"Mannnn, I can't believe I'm doing this for him!" he complained. As he was smashing the area and buildings Minoru's trailer was driving towards him. The vehicle stopped a distance from him and Minoru stepped out of the car.

"Hm? Who are you?" the Virus asked. "I should be asking that," Minoru said taking out his V-System and placing it on himself.

"Eh? A belt? You're System?" he asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" Minoru asked.

"The name's **Tabo**, and I'm here to… eh well I was hoping to just relax, but I think it'll be more fun to take you down," the Virus Tabo said.

"Alpha, let's do it, and don't run from me this time," Minoru said.

"Right right sorry," Alpha said appearing in his disc as Minoru slid it in his belt.

"Alpha's Adventure, Press Start"

"Henshin!" Minoru pressed the start button on his belt and transformed into his red knight like form.

"Bring it on!" Tabo said taking out his giant mallet. Tabo ran at Minoru and threw down his mallet at him, Minoru easily side stepped out of the way and punched him in the snout.

*_BAM_* "AHha! My Nose," Tabo cried in pain. He picked up his mallet again and swung it sideways, but he missed him. Tabo kept up the attacks trying to strike Minoru who was constantly dodging his attacks. "Hold still damn it!" Tabo said still trying to hit him. Tabo tried to smash him again and Minoru hit him again in the same spot.

*_BASH_* "AH! Right on the nose!" Tabo complained. Minoru reached for the buttons on his belt and started pressing the buttons.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Up, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Sword"

Minoru's red handle silver bladed sword appeared in his hand. Tabo ran straight for Minoru in a blind rage.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Tabo said raising his mallet. Minoru stood in his place holding his sword, Tabo ran at Minoru and swung down his mallet running straight past him.

*_Shing_* Minoru swung his blade at Tabo as he ran past him.

"Eh?" *_CLANG_* The top half of Tabo's hammer was sliced clean off and fell to the ground.

"GAH! Aw man I liked that!" Tabo said dropping his useless handle.

"Hmph, now-." "_WHOA! Virus Alert_!" Alpha said to Minoru.

"Hm?" *_SHING_* "GAH!" Minoru felt his back cleaved by something sharp. Minoru dropped his sword and fell to the ground from the attack before looking behind himself.

"Zeta?" Minoru said. "You're late deleter!" Tabo complained.

"Rngh! What are you doing here?" Minoru said getting up.

"_Don't talk to him, run!_" Alpha said afraid.

"I was told to steal your life, I will succeed this time," Zeta said.

"This ti- wait you failed once?" Tabo asked. Zeta looked up at Tabo. "Okay Okay! I don't need to know, he's the target not me!" Tabo said quickly.

Minoru quickly jumped up and grabbed onto his sword and pressed some more buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Down, Down, X"

*_Beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Shield"

Minoru's shield appeared on his left arm and he held up both weapons.

"Life is precious, you will lose your life," Zeta said holding up his scythe.

"Haha Yeah let's take him down!" Tabo said rushing at Minoru and swinging his claws. Zeta swung down his scythe at Minoru and he blocked the attack with his shield.

Minoru pushed away from Zeta and swung his sword at Tabo. Tabo blocked his attack with his claws and swiped at Minoru, Minoru avoided the attack and swung his sword at Zeta who blocked his attack. Tabo clawed at Minoru and struck him in the back.

*_CLASH_* "Augh!" Minoru turned around and swung his sword at Tabo who blocked his own attack. Zeta took this opportunity to strike at Minoru, he knocked his shield out of the way with the bottom side of his scythe and swung the blade at him.

*_SHING_* "GAH!" Tabo swiped both his claws at him striking him.

*_CLANG_* "GAH!" Zeta and Tabo both sliced at Minoru at the same time while he was staggering.

*_SLASH_* "GAAHH!" Minoru dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

"Heheheh! It's over now!" Tabo said. "You're life is now mine," Zeta said.

"Hehaha- *_Clonk_* Nah!" Tabo was clonked on the head by the staff end of his hammer.

"Leave him alone!" Suzu yelled picking up the other half of Tabos hammer.

"Heh, another weak human's come to die," Tabo said.

"Suzy! Get Away!" Minoru said. "Be Quiet!" she said.

"Hahaha! You can go ahead and finish System, I want to have fun with this one!" Tabo said moving towards Suzu.

"…."

"Eh Zeta?" Tabo asked when he didn't hear him. Zeta's body was shaking as he stood in place staring at Suzu.

"Huh? Zeta? What's wrong with you? You got a flaw or something?" Tabo asked. Suzu tried to lift the heavy end of Tabo's hammer over her head, she swung it around and tossed it at the two Virus's as hard as she could.

"Heh, HA!" *_SLICE_* Tabo sliced at hammer with his claws and easily knocked it out of the way.

"Ah-AHH!" Zeta staggered back from fear dropping his scythe. "Hm? What are you afraid of?" Tabo asked.

"She- It-it makes no… n-no!" Zeta stuttered. "No way, you are afraid!" Tabo said excitedly.

"What's going on?" Minoru said.

"HYAH!" Tabo ran directly at Tabo. *_SLICE_* "AH!" Tabo's claws went right across Zeta clawing him back.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! This is gonna be the greatest day of my life!" Tabo said.

"What are you doing?" Minoru asked.

"AH Shut Up!" *_BAM_* "GAH!" Tabo stomped on Minoru's back hard.

"Minoru!" Suzu cried out.

"After I'm done with you two I'll be known as the Virus who killed System and Zeta, I'll be feared by many for the rest of my life!" Tabo said stomping on Minoru again.

*_CLASH_* "AUGH!" Tabo stomped on Minoru again. "I'll deal with you later, first I'll deal with him," Tabo said moving towards Zeta.

*_SLASH SLASH_* "Gragh!" Zeta was slashed but still did nothing to defend himself out of fear. Suzu took this moment to help Minoru up.

"Suzu?" Minoru said.

"Come on let's go, before he comes back for you," Suzu said trying to help him up. Minoru got on to his feet and Suzu tried to hold him by his shoulder.

*_SLASH CLANK_* "Augh!" Tabo paid no attention to Minoru as he kept attacking Zeta.

"_Come on let's go, we can deal with this idiot later let him take care of that monster_," Alpha said.

*_Slash CLASH_* "AUGH!" Zeta was struck in his chest and fell back from the attack. Minoru stopped walking and Suzu tried to drag him with her.

"What are you stopping for?" Suzu asked, Minoru pushed away from her.

"M-Minoru?" Suzu said. "Sorry, I can't go yet," Minoru said.

"_W-W-W-Whoa what! NO STOP! Just Leave him_!" Alpha cried out.

* * *

*_SMASH_* "MNRGH!_" _Tabo started stomping on Zeta while he was down, Zeta was still remaining motionless from fear.

"AHahaAHA! You've been one of the most Fear Virus's ever, and it turns out you're nothing but a coward!" Tabo said happily stomping on Zeta.

*_SLICE_* "AUGH!" Tabo was sliced away from Zeta's Scythe. The force of the attack knocked Tabo to the ground as he rolled away from both Zeta and Minoru. Zeta slowly got up, but the moment he saw Minoru he got back down covering his head and shaking in fear.

"Go away, J-Just go away," Zeta said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You try attacking me then you're afraid? W-What are you afraid of?" Minoru asked confused.

"Life… Life is precious, it can only be lost, but never retrieved… you should be afraid, you should protect your life… and yet you easily give it up," Zeta said afraid.

"That's why you're afraid?" Minoru asked.

"_Uh come to think of it, I don't think any Virus has ever actually heard of doing things that you've done_. _We're… sort of a selfish race_," Alpha said.

"Yeah I noticed," Minoru said sarcastically.

"To give your life for others… This does not make sense, if you don't fear death… you won't fear me. If you don't fear me, I am powerless against you," Zeta said.

"This is ridiculous," Minoru said, "You think I'm not afraid of you?"

Zeta slightly lifted his head to look at Minoru. "Look I am afraid of losing my life all the time whenever I fight, but there are things I'm afraid of, more than death," Minoru said.

"What is more fearful than death?" Zeta asked.

"I'm fighting to keep my friends safe, losing them would make my life worthless," Minoru said.

"But you're still afraid, and you still fight?" Zeta asked.

"Being afraid doesn't mean you can't fight," Minoru said.

"_Bodyguard stop installing hope in him, he'll kill us_," Alpha complained.

"YARGH! You Bastard!" Tabo said finally getting up, "I guess I'll deal with you first!" he yelled running for Minoru.

"_Oh see what you did, you idiot_!" Alpha complained.

Tabo turned the lens in front of his hard hat and it lit up a dark red color.

*_PEW_* *_BOOM_* "AHH!" Minoru was blasted by a quick laser blast from Tabo's helmet. "Mngh!" Minoru got back up and ran to Tabo.

*_Smack_* "Mn!" While the two were fighting Zeta was smacked in the back of his head.

"You idiot!" Suzu yelled at him as she picked him up by the back of his neck.

"Wh-what?" Zeta said surprised.

"He helped you out! You get in that fight and Help him!" Suzu said.

"But… he…," Zeta stuttered.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Or tell me that you're afraid, if he risk's his damn life for you then the so called 'Deleter' is gonna do the same!" Suzu said. "Him…," Zeta looked at Minoru as he kept fighting Tabo, still having trouble from the damage he took in the earlier fight.

"He says he's afraid… but he still fights… what is that called?" Zeta asked.

"What? Er-uh- it's called being brave! Now Go!" Suzu said annoyed.

"Brave… I want it," Zeta said. His body started to glow and his form started to turn back into the human that he took over. A V-System dropped to the ground and a purple glowing disc ejected from the device.

* * *

*_SLICE_* "AUGH!" Minoru was slashed away by Tabo.

"HAHAHA! This is it for you System!" Tabo said.

*_SHING_* "GAAAHH!" a small disc shot on Tabo's chest pushing him to the ground and back to Minoru who caught it in his hand. "W-What?" Minoru said.

"_Oh come on! It's a full house in this thing already!_" Alpha complained.

"Human… I want to understand you're power… my power is now yours," Zeta said from the disc. Around the purple disc appeared different letters in dark red.

"**Zeta Terror**?" Minoru read.

"Mngh! That's it no more mister nice guy!" Tabo said angrily.

"Same here," Minoru said sliding out Alpha's disc.

Minoru held up Zeta's disc at Tabo, "**Horror mode**," he said sliding Zeta's disc into his belt.

"Zeta Terror, Press Start"

Minoru raised up his fist at Tabo giving him a thumbs up, "Henshin!" Minoru switched to a thumbs down and pressed the start button.

*_beep_*

"GAME ON"

Minoru's red armor like body disappeared from his body, it was replaced with a purple full body suit. Around his arms and legs were a set of four pairs of white spike like bone ribs, and a set of six around his stomach. In the middle of his chest was a circular indent with diamond like indents pointing inwards at four corners. Minoru's helmet had circular hollow visors over his eyes and in his forehead was a purplish red eye shaped jewel.

"gah! No way!" Tabo said afraid.

"Hmph, now, let's go a round in versus mode."


	22. Fight if you dare, vs mode

"Ragh! I'll kill you both!" Tabo said running for Minoru in his **Horror Mode**. Tabo adjusted the lens on his helmet and started firing multiple shots of laser.

*_blast blast blast_* The shots exploded off of Minoru's body, but he remained still as the attacks were ineffective.

"You'll pay for what you did!" Tabo slashed at Minoru who sidestepped out of the way.

"rAGH!" Tabo slashed both his claws at Minoru, but he dodged the attacks easily. Minoru waited for one more attack before punching back at Tabo.

*_BAM_* "AH!" Tabo rubbed his nose in pain before facing back to Minoru. "RGH! Alright try this!" Tabo reached behind his back and pulled out two smaller mallets in each hand. Tabo tossed both mallets at Minoru who braced himself.

*_BLAST_* "Mngh!" Minoru was knocked slightly back from the mallets that exploded on contact with him.

"_He's tricky human, try this_," Zeta said. A line of 1's and 0's went through Minoru's eyes giving him new info. Minoru pressed the start button on his belt and started pressing other buttons.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, Up, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Mutation"

"HYAH!" Tabo tossed out two more Mallets at Minoru.

Minoru raised up both his arms and they instantly stretched out.

"What?" Tabo watched as Minoru's stretched out arms reached for the mallets in the air grabbing onto them. Minoru pulled his arms back and threw the two mallets back at Tabo.

"Wa-Wait!" *_BOOM_* "GAH!" Tabo's own mallets exploded off of him. "MNGH! That's it? I won't let you get me again!" Tabo said. He jammed both of his arms into the ground hard breaking up the concrete and digging into the dirt until he was gone.

"What? He dug into the ground?" Minoru looked around the area looking for any sign of Tabo.

*_CRASH_* "AUGH!" Tabo shot out of the ground right below Minoru grabbing onto his left arms trying to drag him underground with him.

"Agh! Let go!" Minoru said pulling back. "_Fight back with this_," Zeta said sending Minoru new information. Minoru used his free right hand to press some buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, Down, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Exorcism"

Minoru faced down at Tabo who was still holding on to his arm.

"BWAH!" *_FWOOSH_* "AAAHHAAH!" Minoru suddenly let forth a burst of bluish flames from his mouth burning Tabo.

"IT BURNS AuGAH!" Tabo let go of his arm and went back underneath the ground.

"Gotta find him quick," Minoru said.

"_Here, we can find him with this_," Zeta said sending more 1's and 0's through Minoru's mask. Minoru started pressing the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, Right, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Cursed"

"grrrr GRAAWRL!" The tips of Minoru's fingers suddenly grew red talon like claws at the tips. Minoru's vision suddenly changed, everything in his sight became infrared vision. Minoru looked at the ground right through it and saw Tabo's body heat moving around the ground like water.

Tabo started digging up towards Minoru moving through the ground readying himself to attack again.

"HYAH!" *_CRASH_* Minoru shot the tips of his fingers directly into the ground breaking the dirt up.

"YASAGA!" Tabo felt the sharp powerful thrust of Minrou's claws digging through the ground. Minoru grabbed onto Tabo and pulled him out grabbing him by the neck.

"AUGH! P-PUT ME DOWN!""GRAAWR!" Minoru gave a hard punch to Tabo knocking him far out of his hand.

*_BAM_* "AAAHHH!" Tabo screamed out as he was sent flying far from Minoru before crashing into the ground. Minrou pushed some more buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, Up, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Mutation"

Minoru stretched out his arms right over Tabo and started flailing them about like whip.

"Ah AHH *_BASH_* Hey stop-! *_BAM_* AHH! No Fai- *_BASH_* AHaHA I can't - *_BAAAM_* AAAHH!" Minoru's fist stopped stretching and went back to normal.

"AAAAAGGH! THAT'S IT!" Tabo yelled out in anger. "_That is enough, claim this pathetic life for yourself_," Zeta said sending more 1's and 0's to Minoru giving him new information.

"DIIIEEE!" Tabo ran for Minoru in a blind fury pulling out two of his own little mallets. Minoru stood in place pushing the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, Up, Left, Down, Right, O"

*_beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Map"

Right behind Minoru's right ankle grew a long metal scythe like blade, the edge was lined with a purplish glow along the blade.

"I'LLLL KILLL YOOUUUU!" Tabo got close to Minoru still swinging his smaller mallets.

"HYAH!" Minoru swung around his body raising up his right leg and sending a spinning side kick to Tabo. Around the scythe blade appeared a bigger purplish holographic outline of the scythe.

"**Reaper Strike**!" *_SLASH_* "GAAAHH!" The large after image went directly across Tabo's neck leaving a purple line where he was cut.

"Game… Over."

"ZETA! YOU LYING PAIN IN THE NECK AHHH-!" _*BOOOOM_* A large fiery explosion completely engulfed Tabo covering him in a blast of fire. The flames and smoke eventually cleared away leaving a person and a V-System with a clean half circle cut out in the disc insert area.

"Heh… I win," Minoru said taking out Zeta's disc.

"Power Down"

* * *

"_Yawn_, finally home," Minoru said parking his trailer.

"Minoru!" Alpha called out. "What? Is there another Virus?" Minoru asked.

"YEAH ZETA!" Alpha complained.

"I believe that Alpha is saying that he is not happy with the living arrangements you have put us in, I.E. it's not very comfortable sleeping next to an assassin," Beta said.

"I haven't heard the others complain," Minoru said.

"Oh wait we can complain? I wanna complain!" Sigma said. "I do find it a bit risky to allow someone who was once our enemy to stay with us," Gamma said.

"I recall a fair number of you were our enemy before," Minoru said.

"Eh uhh… that's beside the point," Gamma said.

"I was just having fun, I didn't do anything illegal," Beta said.

"I was tricked," Delta said.

"I love art," Sigma said.

"That has nothing to do with anything," Alpha said.

"Hey where is Zeta anyway? I haven't heard anything from him," Minoru said.

"He's in the blender, I think Virus-bait tricked him into thinking he's punishing different fruit for something I don't know," Alpha said. "Suzy! Are you wasting my food?" Minoru said looking behind himself.

"No I'm eating it," Suzu said holding a few pieces of Minoru's fruit.

"And why am I slicing these beings?" Zeta said from Minoru's blender.

"Monarchy, now do it like you did before," Suzu said dropping the fruit in.

"You're slicing them for a Kings form of political power?" Minoru asked.

"That's Monarchy? Well what's the one where you make people do what you want because you say you want them too?" Suzu asked.

"That- uh- Capitalism?" Minoru asked.

"That one," Suzu said.

"And you're making him think he's punishing fruit because?" Minoru asked. "He does a good job when he thinks he's doing it for a reason," Suzu said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay I'm done with the basic forms no more, nobody make suggestions to me, I've got a few more things I need to clear up. Zeta's other powers, race, and then we get along with the main plot, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	23. The Beegining

**Kisdota: Here you all go, I was a little iffy on where to bring the direction of this next chapter, and now I know where I'm going. Also one of my reviewers said that we should have the Second Rider at this point, all of the chapters are connected to a second chapter so it's really been only 11 episodes, 12 when I get the new one up, but the secondary one will appeare soon, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

It was a sunny clear day, Minoru was driving his trailer in the streets, Suzu was sitting next to him in the passenger's seat. The V-system was sitting on the dashboard stand.

"So you have no idea what it is this boss wants?" Minoru asked.

"That is right," Zeta said, "she merely asked that I come to this planet and strike down System while her other Virus's attended her plan."

"And you don't know?" Suzu asked. "I am not someone Boss speaks to very often, though I work for her she does not trust me very much," Zeta said.

"So you don't know anything?" Alpha asked.

"I know this, all the Virus's that keep coming here are just weaklings looking for something fun to do. Boss has yet to send any of her real minions, but she has sent a few others," Zeta said.

"Others? Wait other Virus's?" Alpha asked worried.

"Yes, I know that she has Recruited four Virus's that she herself has deemed, un-flawed. Make no mistake human, though you have found Virus's who have taken up your own cause, anyone chosen by Boss will not do the same," Delta said.

"But she chose you didn't she?" Suzu said.

"Chose, but not trusted, and it seems with good reason," Zeta said.

"It is true that Zeta was asked to… uh… take care of Virus's that Boss did see unworthy," Beta said.

"I think you got a term for it," Delta said.

"Mayonnaise," Alpha said.

"Mayo- what?" Suzu asked confused.

"I think he means Mercenary," Gamma said.

"Ah."

"Any idea who these four she chose are?" Minoru asked.

"No, they were already gone when I was sent out, it was pure luck that I got here before the others did," Zeta said.

"Well it's no use worrying about it, we'll get to it when we get to it," Minoru said.

* * *

"Okay let's see, I need some meat, a few more bottles of vegetable oil, some more fruit," Minoru said going through the list.

"Ugh, how much longer are we gonna be here?" Suzu complained. "Stop complaining. I said I was going shopping for food, and you were the one who said they wanted to tag along. What did you think I was gonna do?" Minoru asked.

At the local Grocery Store Minoru and Suzu were both shopping for Minoru's mini restaurant, Minoru was carrying two shopping baskets while Suzu was lagging behind him bored out of her mind.

"You've been here for an hour already, I didn't think it would take this long for you to choose food," she said.

"I need to be careful of what I chose I can't just sell anything," Minoru said.

"The selection process does seem to be quite a diligent effort," Beta said from the V-System strapped on to Minoru.

"And all these things mix into different things, HA Ha, human food is so much fun Bro, I wish I could eat," Sigma said.

"How do you guys keep going without eating, don't you need some kind of fuel?" Suzu asked.

"We Virus's can convert many different kinds of energy around us," Gamma said. "Right now we're going on something similar to what you would call Solar energy, only a lot more efficiently," Delta said. Minoru walked down the last of the isles looking over the list he brought with him.

"Okay, I think we're nearly done, I just need a bottle of honey and we can go," Minoru said.

"Finally, I got it," Suzu said rushing out in front of Minoru. On one of the top shelves was a small plastic bear shaped bottle of honey, Suzu reached up a bit trying to reach the small condiment bottle but was having a bit of trouble. When she finally reached it she bumped into the shelf causing another bottle of soy sauce to fall to the ground.

"Got it!" she said holding the bottle and going back to Minoru.

"Suzu wait!" Minoru tried to stop her, but he was too late. Suzu didn't notice the bottle that fell to the floor and she accidently stepped on it.

"Who-WAH!" the bottle under Suzu's foot rolled and she felt herself trip and fall forward onto the floor.

*_SPLAT_* "UGGHhh!" Suzu fell right on top of the honey bottle the was smashed and the honey was smeared all over her front and face.

"Ugh! MaAAAnnnn!" Suzu complained getting back up, Minoru tried to hold back a laugh along with the other Virus's.

"Shut Up! It's not funny!" Suzu said wiping the honey off. "I d-didn't say _snrk_ anything!" Minoru said slightly smiling.

"What the problem? Ha Ha Ha, I thought women liked putting nice smelling things on themselves," Alpha said.

"_Snnnrrrkk_, HAH AHAHA," Minoru wasn't able to hold back his laughter this time, the other Virus's started laughing as well from Alpha's comment.

"HRGH!"

"AAHAHAA-AAAAHH!" Suzu Grabbed onto a large lock of Minoru's hair and started twisting it.

"SORRYSORRY SORRY!"

* * *

Minoru and Suzu were both standing behind a long line waiting for it to move, Suzu was starting to get impatient from waiting.

"I think the line stopped," Minoru said when he noticed that no one was moving. "Who the hells taking forever?" Suzu said looking past the other people in line.

"What the hell's taking so long to- Gus?" Suzu said surprised.

"What? Where?" Minoru asked surprised. Minoru looked around the line and saw Gus was arguing with another person behind him who was Saburo.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you buy that stuff, I know what you're planning!" Gus yelled.

"Oh please you're senile, you wouldn't know what I was planning if I told you. Cause you'd forget it in an instant," Saburo said.

"Who you calling old?" Gus said.

"I said senile, but I guess you forgot huh old man?" Saburo said.

"Whelp it's go time," Gus said.

"Lord this is gonna be annoying," Minoru said.

"Ah, sir we need to leave!" Beta said.

"What for-? Wait, is it a Virus?" Minoru asked. "Yep, it's a little strange but I think there's one near," Delta said.

"YES! Finally!" Suzu said.

"Here," Minoru handed Suzu the two baskets of food.

"Wait in line for me," Minoru said.

"W-what?" Minoru quickly ran out the door before Suzu had any chance of talking to him. "WAIT, NOT AGAIN! YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

"BBBBBBBBZZZZ BBBBZZZZ!" *_CRASH_* *_BOOM_* Flying around the air breaking the windows of a nearby building was a strange looking flying Virus. His shades of Multi color were striped going from a darker shade to a lighter shade all around his body. His hands with just two pronged finger hooks and his face had a strange looking bug like look, on his back were two wing like appendages fluttering incredibly fast.

"BZZZ No, *_SMASH_* BZZZZZ no, *_SMASH_* BZZZZ no," the Virus kept smashing the rows of windows from top to bottom, popping his head in and going back like he was looking for something.

"There he is," Minoru said looking up.

"Hm? That's weird," Alpha said.

"What?" Minoru asked.

"It's a Virus's alright, but he's not giving off the same readings as a regular Virus," Beta said.

"We'll have to question that later, Alpha," Minoru said taking out his disc and turning on his V-System.

"Power On, Select Game"

"Adventrue Mode."

"Ah me? Why do you keep picking me?" Alpha said floating out of the V-System and into the small disc. Minoru opened up the slot and slid in Alpha.

"Alpha's Adventure, Press Start"

Minoru gave a thumbs ups before moving into a tumbs down and pressing the start button.

"Henshin!"

*_beep_*

"Game On"

Minoru's body gave a quick glow of black and green before turning into his red knight like form.

"Now, let's go a round in versus mode."

"BZZZZZ, no *_SMASH_* BZZZZZ, no *_SMASH_*."

"Wha-Hey! I'm talking to you!" Minoru yelled out, the Virus completely ignored him and kept smashing the windows and looking into them.

"_He's not paying attention_," Alpha said. "Just when I thought I was getting popular," Minoru said pressing the buttons on his V-System.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Right, Right, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Staff"

In Minoru's right hand appeared his steel handled red jewel tipped staff, the top of it started to glow a light red and Minoru let out a long whip of red energy.

"No- *_WHAP_* Wha-?" Minoru quickly caught onto the Virus and pulled back at him. The Virus kept trying to fly away attempting to get out of Minoru's grip.

"Wha-WHA!" Minoru tried to keep his feet steady on the ground, but the Virus was stronger than it seemed. The flying Virus finally started flying away from the building, dragging Minoru with him. "AHH! AAAHHH!" Minoru yelled out as he was being dragged along the road.

"_Minoru Quick, the Racer_," Alpha said. "R-Right!" Minoru said rolling onto his back.

Holding on to the staff with one hand he pulled the V-system part of his belt off.

"Download"

Minoru let go of the V-System and tossed it up, in a short second appeared his horse like Adventrue Racer.

"Download Adventure Racer"

"_NEEEIGGGH_!" the horse cycle called out before quickly driving to Minoru. The Horse picked Minoru up and tossed him upwards, Minoru landed safely onto the seat of the motorcycle.

"Good boy, now let's reel that Virus in," Minoru said placing the staff of the weapon in the horse's mouth and grabbed onto the handles and turned around.

"HRNGH?"the Virus suddenly felt the pull of Minoru's Cycle trying to take it down, but it maintained its height. Minoru's Racer kept pulling, the wheels kept skimming on the ground.

"Hang on boy," Minoru said pressing some buttons on the V-System on the handle bars.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Left, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Crossbow"

In Minoru's right hand appeared his cross-bow, Minoru aimed his weapon up at the Virus and started firing his weapon.

*_Fwip fwip fwip_* *_BOOM_* "AAAHH!" the Virus fell to the ground after being hit by Minoru's arrows. Minoru took back his staff and V-System from his racer and the lasso around the Virus disappeared, Minoru dropped both weapons in his hand and those two disappeared, as well as Minoru's Adventure Racer.

"Now then, as I was saying, let's go around in Ver-."

"_He left_," Alpha said. "W-What?" the Virus had already gotten back up in the air and was going back to smashing windows and looking in them.

"What the hell is he doing?" Minoru asked. "_I don't know, you rarely if ever see any other Virus doing something like that. We usually pride ourselves on perfection, but this guy_," Alpha said.

*_SMASH_* "No." *_SMASH_*

"_Maybe there's something really wrong with it_?" Alpha questioned. "Maybe he's friendly?" Minoru said.

"MINORU!"

Minoru turned his head away from the Virus and saw Suzu was marching up to him angry carrying two shopping bags.

"Oh boy," Minoru said worried. "What the HELL were you thinking of just leaving me?" she asked angrily.

"Uh well I uh-."

"You ALWAYS leave me when something exciting happens, I rarely get to see you fight at all! And I'm not your secretary! You don't leave me to buy your food for you!" she yelled.

"Suzy look I-."

"And STOP calling me Suzy! It's Suzu!"

"Look it's not safe-… actually I think it might be," Minoru said.

"What? You mean-? Oh OH! There he is! You didn't finish it yet!" Suzu said pointing up to the Virus who was still looking in the windows, "Go get him!" she said excitedly.

"Uh I don't think I need to, I mean I don't feel good about hurting it for just vandalism. It's illegal yeah, but not really so bad compared to the others I've fought," Minoru said.

"Minoru You get right up there, beat the living Virus insides out of it, with all your powers now, or I will twist your hair so badly it'll function as a cork opener," she threatened.

"I-I can't, I mean I don't even know what it's doing, what if it's too dangerous to get near it?" Minoru asked. "Oh please, it's an idiot like the one that got me that first time. If anything it's safe enough for a kid to fight it," she said.

"Suzy I-."

"YEEEEEEEZZZZZZZ!" *_BLAST*_ The flying Virus fired what looked like small yellow spikes from its hands at Minoru.

Minoru saw this and only had a second to react, he stood in front of Suzu with his arms spread completely blocking her from the attack.

*_BLAST_* "AUGH!" Minoru felt a stinging pain in his body where he was hit by the needle like laser attack.

"MINORU!" Suzu cried out. "BZZZZZZ!" The Virus started making a head on dive towards Minoru who got back up.

"_RGH_, bring it on!" Minoru said raising his fist ready to punch back. The Virus came in close to Minoru, but he completely ignored him and flew past him dodging Minoru's punch. "Wh-huh?" The Virus kept flying straight on and towards Suzu.

"Wh-WAIT!" "SUZU!" The Virus grabbed onto Suzu and started flying away with her.

"SUZU!" Minoru tried running after her but the Virus was a lot quicker, before he could even get his Racer the Virus and Suzu were both out of sight.

* * *

"…. … Hm?" in a dark room dimly lit by a computer screen, the only person there noticed the screen had suddenly lit up a different color.

"Ah, so you're finally here?" he asked. "_Finally, it took forever, you the guy Boss told me to meet up with?_" the screen asked.

"Yes, and I assume you must be the Virus sent here to help me?" he asked.

"_Yes, __**Kouti-X **__is my name. If it is boss's will that I help a primitive being so be it_," the Virus Kouti-X said.

"I am not a human," the person said. "_Really, you look just like one,_" Kouti-X said.

"Humans have some technology that is useable here with the prober modification, I am merely in disguise," he said.

"_Ah, well I suppose that's the most obvious thing to do_, _you wouldn't happen to have anything I could use would you_?" Kouti-X asked.

"Not here, in another area, follow these coordinates and you will have your body for this world," he said.

"_Good, has anyone else gotten here?_" Kouti-X asked. "No you are the first," he said.

"_Good, I'll see you when I get back_," Kouti-X said.

* * *

"Oh man Oh Man Oh Man Oh Man," Minoru was back to normal and running around the city looking for Suzu.

"Bodyguard will you stop worrying!" Alpha said annoyed.

"Sir I understand you're worried, but Miss will be fine, for all we know that Virus doesn't even have her anymore," Beta said.

"But what if she gets hurt?" Minoru said.

"Oh well, that's how life works," Zeta said making Minoru worry even more.

"Harsh Zeta, you gotta be more sensitive to Bro's feelings," Sigma said.

"His what?"

"Even if she was taken Suzu is a strong person, she will be fine," Gamma said.

"But for how long? We don't know where she is, if she's alright, or what's even happening to her!" Minoru said anxiously.

*_pipipipipipipi_* Minoru's phone suddenly began ringing, Minoru was reluctant to answer it but he did.

"It's Suzy!" Minoru said looking at the I.D.

"Hello?"

"_Minoru? Uh hey I uh got a bit of a problem_," she said.

"Where are you? Are you hurt?" Minoru asked.

"_No no, I-I'm fine, I think_," she said. "Where are you?" he asked.

"_I'm at your trailer_," she said. "You-at th- what?"

* * *

In the park where Minoru had his home for the day, he and Isa were behind one of the trees far away from the home.

"Okay you see her?" Minoru asked Isa looking through her camera using the zoom lens.

"I don't think I-… oh wait yeah there she is," Isa said looking at Suzu who was sitting inside the trailer.

"You see the Virus?" Minoru asked.

"Which one?" Isa asked.

"The only one there, the one with wings, are there more?"

"No no I got mistaken, I see some people who are trying to get close," she said.

"What? Let me see?" Minoru looked past Isa to see two kids who were trying to get close to Minoru's trailer, but before they got there the Virus on top of Minoru's home started flying around scarring the kids off.

"INTRUDERZZZ!" it yelled. The Virus got back on the trailer and started climbing around it like it was guarding it. "What the heck is it doing? It's not attacking them just scaring them," Isa asked.

"I don't know, it's been acting weird all day," Minoru said.

"Any idea what could have cause this?" Isa asked.

"No," Gamma said. "We've been thinking all day but nothing comes up," Zeta said.

"It's not like some kind of bug is it?" Isa asked.

"I thinks it's some kind of bee," Minoru said.

"Not that kind of bug, a computing bug," Isa said.

"Wait Minoru, that thing looks familiar to you?" Beta asked.

"Yeah, it sort of looks like a bee, what's the big deal I've fought other Virus's that were like some animals," Minoru said.

"Hmm… wait a minute maybe that's it," Beta said. "What?" Alpha asked.

"Zeta, you think you can take a closer look at the enemy? And tell me what you find out?" Beta asked.

"Alright, I'll be back," Zeta said leaving the V-System.

"What are you doing?" Minoru asked. "Just wait," Beta said.

A few minutes later Zeta had come back into the V-System and told Beta something Minoru and Isa couldn't understand.

"The readings NX to RG do seem to be a lot more quieter than regular, and the Singro Activity has almost nothing going on," Zeta said.

"Ah so that's why he's been acting this weird," Beta said. "You want to tell us anything?" Minoru asked.

"That Virus didn't take over a human host, it somehow took over a real bee," Beta said.

"You can do that?" Minoru asked.

"Yes, I don't know how it did it though, bees aren't the best thing for Virus's to take over. The average human reaches the base minimum requirements to be taken over," Zeta said.

"Insects are much more simple though, when the Virus took over the bee it needed to compensate for the simpler workings for the insect. It must have lost most of its basic logic processing and forgot what it really was," Delta said.

"Wait, you're telling me that the Virus thinks it's a real bee?" Isa asked.

"Exactly," Beta said. "So why did it take Suzu here?" Minoru asked.

"Maybe there was something on her that it liked?" Sigma asked.

"Like what?" Alpha said.

"That it would like? … Ah!" Minoru said in realization.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Who-WAH!" the bottle under Suzu's foot rolled and she felt herself trip and fall forward onto the floor. *SPLAT* "UGGHhh!" Suzu fell right on top of the honey bottle the was smashed and the honey was smeared all over her front and face. "Ugh! MaAAAnnnn!"_

* * *

"That doesn't really explain anything," Alpha said.

"No wait I think it does, look at it! The way it's protecting Suzu and the Trailer," Isa said.

"Yeah so what?" Alpha asked.

"Some insects recognize each other through smell, and that honey must have set it off. If it thinks it's a real bee then it must think that Suzu is his queen, and the trailer her hive," Isa said.

"Wait Queen?" Minoru said.

"Yes, that makes sense," Beta said.

"But that's my home, why would it think that place belongs to Suzu and not her regular home?" Minoru asked.

"Well she does spend a lot more time there than at her own place," Alpha said.

"True," Minoru said.

"If it's a simple minded Virus then it's a simple matter of just out smarting it to beat it," Beta said.

"I don't think it'll be that easy," a new voice surprised Minoru and Isa suddenly. Another person appeared from hiding behind one of the other trees listening in on Minoru.

"So, you're System I presume?" he asked.

"Who-… w-who are you?" Minoru asked. "Has he been listening to our whole conversation?" Alpha asked.

"I thought the one causing trouble would be some slightly advanced human, but it turns out you're just a regular human," he said.

"Regular human?" Minoru repeated.

The person's body gave off a slight glow, his whole body was suddenly covered in a black green lined grid shell, when that cleared away his form completely changed.

"What? You're a Virus?" Minoru said in shock, Isa was surprised for a second as well but started taking a few snapshots of him.

The new Virus was tall, and black all around his body. Crossing over his whole chest was a large white X, and across his face was a smaller X with two green glowing eyes on the left and right side of his X face.

"Ahhh, this feels nice, a little more solid then I'm used to, but that's fine," he said.

"He really is a Virus!" Alpha said. "How did he get close to us I didn't sense him at all!" Delta said.

"Sooo cool!" Isa said snapping photos.

"Who are you?" Minoru asked.

"Kouti-X," he said, "Let me tell you something System, it's perfectly natural for an inferior creature to defend itself, but what you're doing is in vain."

"What did you say?" Minoru asked annoyed.

"You might have gotten lucky with a few stray Virus's, but the takeover of this world is inevitable. It will happen, one way or another," he said.

"I've heard that hopeless line more than once, the ones who said it are dead now," Minoru said.

"Oh really? Then why don't you show me just how much power the great System has," Kouti-X said. He raised up his hand and in his palm appeared a floating light of energy in the shape of an X. Kouti-X held it like a shuriken star and threw it past Minoru and Isa.

"What?" Minoru looked out as he saw the X head directly for the bee like Virus.

*_Shing_* "Bzzz?" the Virus felt the prick of the X hit him and it seeped into his own body.

"What did you just do?" Minoru asked. "Why don't you ask him, he'll be with you in a moment," Kouti-X said, the same black green grid shell suddenly appeared around his body completely covering him.

"no STOP!" Minoru reached out to him, but when the shell around his body went away Kouti-X was gone as well.

"He's gone?" Minoru said looking around for him. "U-Uh Minoru!" Isa said getting his attention and pointing to the bee like Virus.

"bzzz Bzzzz BZZZZZ!" the Virus's wings suddenly started flapping violently and began crackling a weird looking energy.

"Destroy…. DEzTROY ZYZTEM!" the Virus got up off of the trailer and started flying violently towards Minoru.

"GET DOWN!" Minoru grabbed onto Isa's shoulders and jumped down flat on the ground avoiding the attack from the Virus that flew overhead. "Deztroy ZYZTEM!" it yelled again landing on his feet and facing Minoru.

"What's going on?" Minoru asked.

"Kouti-X must have done something to his regular thinking process, now he's only focused on fighting you," Beta said.

"They can do that?" Minoru said.

"Apperently so," Gamma said.

"Hey! Focus bodyguard!" Alpha said.

"DEZTROY DEZTROY DEZTROY!" the Virus yelled.

"_Rgh_, I wanted to solve this peacefully, but I guess I have no choice," Minoru said taking out his V-System and placing it on his waist.

"Power On, Select Game"

Minoru reached for Zeta's disc and held it up, "Horror Mode."

"Very well, I'll claim this life as our own," Zeta said floating out of the V-System and into the Disc. Minoru opened up his V-System and slid in Zeta.

"Zeta Terror, Press Start"

Minoru gave a thumbs up at the Virus then turned it into a Thumbs down.

"Henshin," Minoru said placing his thumb on the start button.

*_beep_*

"Game On"

Minoru's whole body was covered in a black green grid suit and was then covered in Zeta's purple skeleton like armor on his whole body.

"Now, let's go a round, in Versus mode."


	24. The Beegining, vs mode

The bee Virus started flying to Minoru who was now in his Horror form, the Virus aimed both of its claws at Minoru and started firing off a barrage of yellow glowing stingers. Minoru stood his ground and blocked the oncoming attack with his arms blocking his face.

When the attacks stopped Minoru ran at the Virus who started swiping at Minoru with his claw like arms. Minoru punched his arms out of the way and kicked him back.

The Virus took a few steps back and started attacking again firing more of his stingers, Minoru blocked this attack too but they were even stronger at a closer range. Minoru used one of his free hands to press some of the buttons on his V-System.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, Down, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Exorcism"

Minoru lowered both his arms taking the stinging attack head on for a second before spewing out a cloud of blue fire.

*_FWOOSSSH_* "AAAAAZZZZZ!" the Virus felt the burning sensation and started flapping its wings to fly away. Minoru faced up and started firing more burst of his flames up into the air trying to hit the flying Virus. The Bee Virus started firing more stingers at Minoru from high above Minoru covered his head from the attack from above as the stinger started falling.

"_Ngh,_ this is annoying, I can't beat him in the air," Minoru said pressing the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, Up, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Mutation"

Minoru's arms stretched high into the air out at the Bee Virus and he tried to catch it, the virus dodged his arms and avoided him.

"_Tch,_Hold still," Minoru said trying to grab him. Minoru kept stretching his arms around trying to grab him. "_BZZZZ_! _Bzzz BZZZ_!" the Virus avoided Minoru's long arms and kept out of his reach.

"N_GH_!" Minoru took back his arms and coiled them up onto the ground like springs, Minoru stretched out his arms and launched himself high into the air directly towards the Virus.

"_BZZZ?_" Minoru got close to the Virus and grabbed onto its legs.

"_BZZZZZ!_" The bee Virus struggled to try and keep himself in the air with Minoru's added weight.

"AH, W-Wait AH! Hold Still!" Minoru panicked as the Virus tried to shake Minoru off of his legs. Minoru let go of one leg and held on to him trying to press the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, Down, X"

*_Bzz_*

"Error"

"_NGH_, Hold Still I can't push the buttons!" Minoru said trying to hit the right buttons.

"X,O, X"

*_Bzz_*

"O, Right, Right"

*_bzzz_*

"O, Right, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Cursed"

"Finally _GROWL_!" Minoru finally pressed the right buttons and his hands grew sharp claw talons over his finger tips. Minoru pulled himself up with his single arm and started climbing the back of the bee Virus digging his nails into the back. The Virus started flying around violently trying desperately to try and get rid of Minoru from his back. Minoru kept climbing up till he had reached the back wings of the Virus.

"HYAH!" *_SLASH_* Minoru slashed both claws at the Virus cutting the wings clean off.

"_AAAZZZZZ_!" the bee Virus felt the pain of his wings being cut off and the two started falling to the ground. Minoru held on to the back of the Virus and spun him upwards.

"_GRAW_!" *_BASH_* "_BZZZZZ_!" Minoru back flipped and gave a hard kick to the Virus sending him flying back up into the air. Minoru flipped down and fell to the ground where he harmlessly landed on his feet. The bee Virus in the air was still falling down right above Minoru unable to fly, Minoru kept his back turned at the Virus and pressed the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, Up, Left, Down, Right, O"

*beep*

"Ultimate Code, Final Map"

Behind Minoru's right ankle appeared a scythe blade lined with glowing purple along the blade. The virus was falling downwards directly behind Minoru sharpening both his claws with yellow spiked energy ready to strike.

"_BBBBBBZZZ_!" the Virus raised its claws preparing to attack.

"**Reaper strike**," Minoru swung around his whole body at the Virus slashing his leg through the Virus's claws and neck.

*_SHING_*"_DDDDDZZZZZZ_!" the force of Minoru's kick sent the Virus flying away from him and crashing into a nearby tree, the Virus stuck to the tree with a glowing purple line of energy around his neck. The blade on Minoru's leg disappeared.

"Game… Over." "_BZZZZZZZZZZZ-_!" *_BOOOOOMM_*

The bee Virus was covered in a huge explosion of flame, the smoke kept up until the fire went out leaving a single broken V-System with a cut up opening.

A small bee was still on top of it, but it flew off and away from the fight scene past Minoru.

"_It's not over_," Zeta said.

"Hmm?" Minoru looked back at where the Virus was, the fire started to flutter and go out from some strong wind.

*_BZZZZZZZZZ_* A strong gust of wind started blowing and Minoru nearly fell over. "_NGH_, What the?" the bee Virus was still in the same place, and his bug like wings had grown back and even bigger than before.

"_DEEEEEZZZZTRROOOOYYYZZZZZ_!" the Virus's body started to glow and change. The Virus started getting bigger and it's face became deformed. Arms of the Virus grew out and split into two and regrew into two arms. The whole body changed into the body of a large bee with a stinger like appendage on its abdomen.

"Heh, well that's surprising," Minoru said sarcastically. The large bee Virus started flapping its large wings incredibly fast, its wings started generating a surge of electricity. It began hovering and started flying towards Minoru.

"Huh? AH!" the Virus made a grab for Minoru with its two front legs. Minoru dodged the Virus and it flew away over Minoru away into the city.

"Minoru," Isa said coming out of hiding, "What happened?"

"That thing lost control, and it's gonna destroy the city if I don't stop it," Minoru said.

"How are you gonna do that, it's a lot higher than before," Isa said.

"_It is no problem, I can get to it_," Zeta said. A series of 1's and 0's passed through Minoru's visor sending him new information.

"Alright, that'll do," Minoru said taking off his V-System, a pair of handlebars appeared.

"Download"

Minoru's V-System started letting out many different digitized blocks shaping them together into a new form. A two wheeled black purplish bike was formed both wheels were being held by what looked like some kind of claws on the sides. The body of the whole bike looked thick and almost wolf or cat like shape. The front of the bike had a vicious looking gargoyle like shape in front.

"Horror Racer"

"_GRARAWWRRL_!" the head of the racer roared like it was alive. "Awesome, just like Alpha's," Minoru said pressing some buttons on the V-System.

"O, Up, Up, O"

_*beep_*

"Full Moon"

On the sides of the racer appeared two bat like wings that started flapping and lifting Minoru into the air.

"Let's go," Minoru said twisting the throttle.

*_VRRRMMM_* "_GRAAAWWRR_!" Minoru's racer took off towards the Virus high into the air.

"Wait, doesn't his racer come from his trailer? Wasn't Suzu in that?" Isa questioned.

"MINORU!" Isa saw Suzu who running towards him. "DAMN IT, I MISSED ANOTHER FIGHT!"

* * *

Minoru flew around in the air looking for the Virus, when he saw it Minoru started flying straight for it. The larger Virus saw Minoru and flapped it's wings even faster making a large surge of electricity.

*_ZZZZTTZTZTZ_* The Virus fired a blast of electric attack at Minoru, he flew upward dodging the attack.

"Whoa, gotta fight back," Minoru said pressing the buttons on his System.

"O, X, X, O"

*_beep_*

"Outbreak"

The head of the racer roared as its own wings began flapping faster, from underneath it drops of purple energy fell and then reformed.

"Hmm?" Minoru looked down and saw the drops of purple energy turn into dozens of glowing bats. The small creatures screeched as they flew over to the large bee Virus.

*_BZZZ_* the small bats held on to the Virus and started biting it. The large Virus felt the pain of the bats and tried to shake them off, and Minoru pressed some more buttons on the System.

"O, Right, Left, O"

*_beep_*

"Demon Flame"

"_RAAAWRL_!" the eyes of Minoru's racer glowed briefly.

*_FWOSH_* From its mouth a burst of flames shot out and covered the Virus in a coat of red flames. The bats on the Virus's body flew off and disappeared.

"I'm ending this now," Minoru took out Sigma's disc and put the V-system back on his belt. He slid Sigma inside with Zeta's disc.

"Sigma Rows, Player Two

Minoru got up and stood on the back of his Horror racer pressing the buttons on his belt.

"O, Up, Left, Down, Right, O, Final Map. Left, Right, Up, Down, Down, Down, Final Stage"

Around Minoru's body appeared a bunch of little yellow stone like block with many different purple rune symbols which gathered around Minoru. "Hnnn, HYAH!" Minoru jumped up high into the air above the Virus, the blocks and symbols around Minoru started forming and joining together into a makeshift like coffin.

"**Pharos Strike**!" Minoru was completely covered in his blocky spooky looking coffin and started falling directly above the large Virus.

*_BAAASH_* "_BZZZZZZZ!_" The large Virus felt the heavy weight of Minoru landing on the back of it. Minoru and the Virus was falling down quickly from the heavy weight of Minoru. The ground was coming up fast and the Virus struggled to get back up into the air but it was too late.

*_CRASH_* The Virus was crushed by Minoru creating a large crater in the ground, Minoru's coffin shattered from the impact and Minoru jumped out and landed back on the ground where his racer was waiting for him.

"Game… over." *_ZZZZZZZZZBZZZZZZ_* *_BOOOOM_* the Virus exploded in a huge burst of flame leaving nothing behind from the attack.

* * *

From afar watching Minoru was Kouti-X who was looking at him with slight interest. "Hm… that's System?" he said in wonder. "Well he's got some skills, especially with flawed Virus's, but he's an annoyance at best," Kouti-X said before being covered by a shell of black and green and disappeared.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay sorry for being late, I had work I needed to do, anyway I got a bit of the plot going now, and all the basic forms have been officially revealed. Now the order it usually goes in for a rider show is all basic forms are shown, then a secondary rider and/or powered up form, then we get to the final forms, anyway all of you be sure to review so I'll want to keep this up, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	25. Are you Ready? Then Listen Up

**Kisota: Busy busy busy, I'm always busy when I don't want to be, but I have too much free time when I don't need it. Why is that? Anyway I'm doing this sooner than I thought I would, but I suppose since some of you are asking, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

_*Whiiirrr*_

_*Click click click*_

_*Whiiirrr*_

_*beep beep beep*_

"_hm hm hm. _All coming together… they will pay."

_*Click_*

* * *

The day was nearing the evening, Minoru was peacefully frying up different dishes for the people outside of his home.

"Any ideas what we're going to do now Human?" Zeta asked from the V-System on his counter.

"Hmm?"

"Boss seems dead set on taking over your world, and she's been sending different Virus's here to do her dirty work. The seven of us aren't going to be able to stop her forever," Alpha said. "I'm not sure," Minoru said.

"Hmm… this is weird," Sigma said. "It's called stir fry," Delta said. "No not his food, I was just thinking," Sigma said.

"About what?" Minoru asked. "That weird X guy, Kouti," Sigma said. "Ah, the Virus who snuck up on us," Gamma said.

"Something he said before was really bothering me for a while now," Sigma said.

* * *

_"I thought the one causing trouble would be some slightly advanced human, but it turns out you're just a regular human."_

"The way he said it, it makes it seem like he knew about bro and his kind," Sigma said.

"So? A lot of Virus's know about them," Alpha said.

"Actually… do they really?" Minoru asked. "What do you mean?" Alpha asked.

"Well, it would be natural for a Virus to think of anything inferior, we're naturally prideful," Beta said.

"But that Kouti-X, he said it with such confidence. Like he learned about them before," Zeta said.

"Come to think of it, it has been getting a little strange that some of the Virus's even know about Sensei and his powers," Gamma said.

"Well how do Virus's get information any way?" Minoru asked.

"All new information that is discovered back at our home is sent directly to boss first. Almost everything after that becomes known by everyone else," Beta said.

"But who's telling her?" Alpha asked.

"Another Virus?" Sigma said. "Another Virus?" Minoru repeated.

"When you think about it that does seem to make the most sense, a Virus is the only kind who could even talk to Boss. And all these V-Systems that we use to find and enter this world couldn't have been made by a human," Sigma said.

"Ah… come to think of it, Alpha didn't you say something about just learning about us when we first met?" Minoru asked.

* * *

_"You have your own world? I've never heard of something like that," Minoru said._

_"And my place had just learned of your existence, I've had no idea that a place like this exists at all," Alpha said._

* * *

"Ah yeah that's true now that I think about it," Alpha said. "Wait wait wait! That can't be right," Delta said.

"Why not?" Minoru asked. "If we had just learned about this place then how was the V-System built at the same time?" Delta asked.

"Ah, that's very true," Beta said. "What? What do you mean?" Minoru asked.

"When we first learned about your kind Human these V-Systems had just been made, they were already here for us to use," Zeta said.

"Even the smartest Virus's of our world could not make something like this in an instant with technology from a planet that we had just learned about," Delta said.

"What? That makes even less sense now. You guys couldn't have built these things because you couldn't come here to make them in the first place, but you couldn't have even gotten here because nothing like these things were even built," Minoru said.

"Seems like there's an even bigger mystery now," Beta said.

"Clearly something bigger than we know about has been going on," Gamma said.

"Ah no need to worry, we can just put together an answer," Sigma said. "That'll have to wait until I'm done," Minoru said carrying out a trey of food, "Right now I got customers to feed."

* * *

Back at the Sugoroku University, Suzu and Isa were both sitting at the same table eating their lunch for the day.

"So I've been going around the places here, turns out that Minoru's 'V-System score' is still miles ahead of anybody. Sadly a lot of people are now playing non-stop so that might attract more Virus's, I think, do V-Systems being turned on have any correlation to how easily they can be spotted?" Isa asked.

"… … …"

"Suzu? … hey, YO!" Isa tried getting Suzu's attention, she saw Isa trying to get her attention and took the small buds out of her ear's.

"Sorry wasn't listening," Suzu said. "I was just talking aobut- you know what I'll ask Minoru later," Isa said.

"Okay, sounds good," Suzu said.

"I didn't even know you had a… what are you listening music on?" Isa asked.

"I-pod I think," Suzu said.

"Think?"

"I don't know what it is, but it works like one," Suzu said showing the little device. It was a small rectangular shape like a miniature i-pod. It was a light white color with a small black screen over a black circle control pad with two double headed arrows on the left and right and a small arrow in the middle pointing right.

"Okay, you found it and took it didn't you?" Isa said. "Don't tell Minoru, he'll make me return it," Suzu said.

"Whatever," Isa said.

* * *

In an unknown location Kouti-X was leaning against the wall in a dark room, a man was looking upon a screen which was the only source of light in the room.

"I see that you finally got here," the man said looking upon the screen. "Hmm?" Kouti-X took notice of this.

"_ah yeah… it was a bit of a pain to find. Am I the first_?" the screen asked.

"No," the man said pointing to Kouti-X.

"Hello **Pa-Tao**," Kouti-X said.

"_The crazy one, wonderful, well I heard the details so you got a body for me to use? I know humans aren't that great, but give me something with some quality. The best possible, which I suppose is still just a little_," the Virus Pa-Tao said.

"I've got one you can use, not too far from here. Just follow these directions," the man said pressing a few buttons on the keyboard.

"_Got it, be back in a flash_," Pa-Tao said disappearing from the screen.

* * *

Back at the university Suzu and Isa were in class after finishing their lunch.

"Alright, I hope you're all ready for today's test," the teacher said.

"Eh!" Suzu's eyes opened wide the moment the teacher said those words,

"The test is today?" she whispered to Isa quietly. "Yeah, remember?" Isa said.

"No, I thought that was next week. I haven't studied," Suzu said worried. "Oh… you got funeral music on that thing?" Isa joked pointing to Suzu's i-pod.

"This isn't funny," Suzu said annoyed, she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "God, if you can hear me, please give me some kind of distraction," Suzu said.

"Praying's not going to help," Isa said.

*_BOOOOM_*

"What the-?" "Thank you God!" Suzu cheered when one of the building walls nearby suddenly blew up.

* * *

The wall that blew up was one of the walls of the library, out of the wreckage of bricks and burnt paper were people running for the Virus who was the cause of the explosion. It was a thin tall effeminate body of a light grey color. Different thin light orange lines ran over her body up and down from the tips of her feet to her neck. Her head had two light orange cubes tilted and stacked on top of each other.

"Ahh, this feels nice I guess, I suppose this body isn't that bad. It is true though this body is more solid than I'm used to," Pa-Tao said looking over her body. A bit of distance away Suzu and Isa were both looking at the new Virus that showed up, Isa started taking snapshots of the Virus the two saw.

"Okay so now we don't have to worry about the test now, and we get to see Minoru fighting when he gets here," Suzu said. "Does he even know that there's a Virus here? You better call him," Isa said.

"He'll find out," Suzu said. Pa-Tao was looking around the area with interest, she looked around at the pile of bags that had been left behind by running people.

"Hmm?" Pa-Tao took a hold of one of the school bags that were left behind reaching into it and rummaging through the items. "What's she doing?" Isa said. Pa-Tao rummaged through two more bags and took out three V-Systems from them.

"Hmm? Three's my limit for a while, but I suppose I can wait until I recharge. I do need something to celebrate my coming," she said as bright spots started traveling along the lines on her body and into the V-System, "Now let's see what I can make."

* * *

"….. …. … … … … AHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

*_SLAM_* "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" Minoru slammed the door open when he heard the Virus's in his V-System started screaming.

"IT'S TOO LOUD!" Alpha yelled. "MAKE IT STOP!" Sigma yelled.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Minoru panicked.

"SOMETHING'S MAKING A LOT OF NOISE," Beta yelled.

"What? What's making noise? I can't hear anything!" Minoru said.

* * *

Back at the University Pa-Tao dropped two of the V-systems and they both started to move and change form. Two streams of multicolor light started pouring out of the V-Systems and wrapping around them forming two identical Virus bodies. Both of them looked like regular human shaped multicolor bodies with no other strange or facial features.

"What the?" "How'd we get here?" the two Virus's questioned.

"Hm? Just two… I guess I can't get much range with this," Pa-Tao said.

"Who're you supposed to be?" one of the Virus's asked.

"I am Pa-Tao, I was the one who called you two. I need you two to do a few things under Boss's orders," she said.

"Boss?" "Eh… alright why not?" they said blindly listening to her.

"Virus's?" Isa said worried. "She just made Virus's? Or called them… what did she do?" Suzu questioned. Pa-Tao finally took notice of Suzu and Isa.

"Well I guess humans really are dumb," Pa-Tao said, "You two, go take care of them. Show them why they should fear us."

"Roger." "This'll be fun," the two obeyed Pa-Tao and moved towards Isa and Suzu.

"Uh Isa, she seems to notice us," Suzu said worried. "Huh? Oh man but I didn't get any great shots," Isa said looking past her camera.

The two Virus's started moving for Isa and Suzu and the two got ready to run.

"Guard Duty" *_BANG BANG_* "GRAAHH!" the two Virus's Pa-Tao made were suddenly shot down.

"Hm?" Pa-Tao looked up in the air where the shots came from.

"Suzy! Isa!" Minoru called out.

"Minoru!" Suzu said. Minoru was in his **Shooter Mode **with his gun, flying his **Shooter Racer**. Minoru jumped off the racer and landed in front of the two Virus's and Pa-Tao.

"What's with these Virus's? Are they twins?" Minoru asked.

"_Seems like their coding was changed_," Delta said. "What does that mean?" Minoru asked.

"_The things that make a Virus was taken and changed into different bodies, and that woman must be the one who did it_!" Delta said gesturing to Pa-Tao.

"So you're System?" Pa-Tao said getting Minoru's attention.

"That's System?" "Heh, he doesn't look to strong," the two Virus's said.

"Ugh, I wasn't expecting anything much from a human, but you really are repulsive. Even more so with those Virus's on you," Pa-Tao said repulsed.

"Well sorry, if I knew I would fight someone like you I would have brought my evening battles suit," Minoru said to her.

"Hm? You humans really are dumb, fights aren't the time to consider fashion at all," Pa-Tao said.

"What? You were the one… W-Whatever," Minoru said.

"Well since you're here I might as well see what the fuss is about, you two take care of him," Pa-Tao said to the two Virus's. The two Virus's moved towards Minoru like with Pa-Tao ready to fight.

*_Bang* *Bang_* Minoru fired his weapon at the two Virus's knocking them back, and Pa-Tao ran past the two towards Minoru. Minoru fired his weapon at Pa-Tao who blocked the attacks with her arms and threw a heavy punch at Minoru who sidestepped out of the way. Minoru dropped his weapon and pressed some buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. X, O, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code. Close Quarters"

On Minoru's fist grew two double barrels, he moved them like chocks and made reloading sounds. *_BANG_*Minoru shot his fist at Pa-Tao who hit his hand out of the way before the shot could hit her. Minoru shot his other fist at her but she ducked and dodged that attack as well.

*_BAM_* "AH!" Minoru felt a hard hit at his back from the two other Virus's that Pa-Tao made. Minoru chocked his arms again and faced the two Virus's, Pa-Tao placed the tips of her fingers on Minoru's back.

*_BZZZZTZT_* "AAAHH!" Minoru felt a large charge of electricity in his back from Pa-Tao and fell to the ground in pain.

"AUgh!" Minoru complained. "Minoru!" Suzu yelled out worried. "Ah right, you two are still here. You, go take care of one of them," Pa-Tao said.

"Got it!" one of the Virus's said running for the two girls. "Crap! Run!" Suzu complained as she and Isa ran. "Suzy, Isa!" Minoru called out.

"Uh uh," *_BZZTZTZ_* "AAAHH!" Pa-Tao stopped Minoru from leaving by sending another heavy shock in his back. "Augh! Suzy!" Minrou said kneeling in pain.

* * *

"He's still coming after us!" Isa said as the two ran from the Virus around the Campus.

"Let's split up, whoever's not being chased can attack from behind," Suzu said.

"Got it!" Isa said. The two girls ran in different directions and the Virus stopped for a second before going after Suzu.

"w-HEY, GO AFTER HER!" Suzu yelled.

"What? YOU BACKSTABBER!"

"I'M NOT BACKSTABBING, IT WAS MY PLAN YOU SHOULD BE THE BAIT!" The Virus ran after Suzu while Isa got away from the two. Suzu ran towards a building and went inside hoping to get away from the Virus. It was a very big gym with many windows lining the top of the building and a glass roof overhead.

*_CRASH_* The doors of the building were suddenly knocked down by the Virus that was chasing her.

"Oh Come on!" Suzu complained. She looked around the area for something to fight the Virus with and saw a long lead pipe on the wall.

"YES!" Suzu grabbed onto the pipe and pulled hard on it. The Virus got closer to her, but she was able to pull the pipe off of the wall.

"HYAHH!" *_BAM_* Suzu hit the top of the Virus's head as heard as she could and made a direct hit. "Heh heh," the Virus grabbed on to the Pipe Suzu hit him with and took it from her. He bent the metal pipe into a circle and dropped it on the ground making a loud thud when it hit the ground.

"Crap!" Suzu went back to running and ran for the door on the other side.

"W-OH CRAP!" the door had a chain and lock around it keeping it locked and trapping her.

"Heh heh, I was right, this is fun," the Virus said amused. "Damn It!" Suzu kept pulling on the door and trying to open it.

"Nnnnn!" Suzu gave up on the door and faced the Virus that was slowly taking his time to get to her.

"Minoru! Where are you!" she cried. "No one's here to help you little human," the Virus taunted grabbing Suzu by the collar of her shirt.

"Ngh! Let go!" she cried. "Heh heh, why don't you make me," he said laughing. Suzu struggled to get out of the Virus's grasp, but she couldn't get free. Suzu tried to hit the Virus with her fist, but he blocked the attack and grabbed her hand before she could hit him. "what do you expect to do now, you're too weak to stop me," the Virus said squeezing her fist in his hand.

"AUhGh AAAUHH! You… BAAstAARD! Let ME GO!" Suzu cried out from pain.

"Heh heh HA HA, oh don't worry, soon as I'm done with you I'll take care of your little friend and System as well, if he isn't dead yet," he said.

"You leave Minoru alo-AAAHH!" Suzu cried out again.

"It'll all be over soon, ha haa HAA!"

*_Wiiiiiii_*

"Hm?" the Virus halted his actions for a second.

"What was tha-?" *_GRIP_* "Hm? AAAAAHHAAAUGHH!" Suzu grabbed onto the arm that was holding her neck and almost crushed his hand.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Virus. Hand. _Off My BODY_!"

*_BAM_* "AAUGH!" Suzu gave a hard punch at the Virus making him let go of her and fell on his back.

"AUgh! W-What? So you can fight," the Virus said to Suzu.

"_Pathetic as usual, you Virus's call yourself superior, but all you do is fight people weaker than you_," Suzu said.

"What? What do you know about us?" the Virus said.

"_Hmph, well normally you wouldn't be a worth a waste of my time, scratch that actually you are. Though I wouldn't be fighting so soon, but since you've decided to hurt my property I have no choice_," Suzu said.

"You're proper-huh?"

"_Don't start thinking that I'm so weak as to actually care about this body, but it's just something I couldn't easily throw away_," she said, "_If it's something you can toss aside, it's not worth keeping_."

"W-What? Okay are you humans really stupid or did I hit you in your head at some point?" the Virus asked.

"_Stupid? You're the stupid one if you think this human is talking to you_," Suzu said.

"What?"

Suzu reached into the back of her pocket and pulled out the i-pod, the small screen on it and an image was shown on it. It was just a blank white picture, but this got the Virus's attention.

"Hmm… huh? … A-A-AH! Y-You!" the Virus said pointing.

"_So you recognize me_?" Suzu said.

"Y-You! H-How are you here? Y-Your kind was wiped out years ago!" the Virus said.

"_… well thanks for reminding me of something that makes me angry. The first Virus of my revenge says what_."

"W-What?"

Suzu gave a small smirk and pointed the screen of her i-pod down at her open hand and pressed the middle button.

"Download"

A white light shinned out of the i-pod and something new formed in her hand, Suzu grabbed the item in her hand and swung it around her waist.

*_Click_*

The belt she put on was a light grey color segmented all around on the belt strap. The buckle was a large round oval shape. Both sides of the buckle had what looked like small round speakers phones, in the middle was a small slot that was the same size as the i-pod in her hand.

"_Well if you insist_," Suzu said sliding the i-pod into her belt.

"Track 1, Press Play"

Suzu held her right hand up in the air pointing up with her index finger pointed straight up.

"_Henshin_." Suzu brought her hand down and pressed the middle play button on the I-pod.

"Let's JAM"

* * *

*_BANG BANG_* Minoru fired his gun at the Virus and Pa-Tao hitting the Virus, but Pa-Tao blocked his attack.

"Damn it! I need to help Suzy and Isa," Minoru said. "Sheesh, pay attention to me not those other ones," Pa-Tao said making Minoru angry.

"MINORU!" Isa yelled out, she had gotten back the Minoru after running from the other Virus.

"I-Isa! Where's Suzy!"Minoru said. "We split up, she's all alone, how much longer are you going to fight?" she yelled.

"I don't know! *_BZZTZ_* AUGH!" Minoru yelled when Pa-Tao shocked him from behind.

"_Sarge come on, you need to keep fighting_!" Delta yelled. "_Hmph_, well I thought the great System would pose a challenge. That my fault I guess thinking a human would be much fun," Pa-Tao said. "Suzy," Minoru said weakly getting up and aiming his gun at Pa-Tao.

*_broow_*

"huh?"

*_NEEEEOOOWWWW* *SHATTER_*

Suddenly out of nowhere the loud sound of what sounded like some kind of strumming Guitar shot out through the area, the glass roof of the gym was suddenly shattered and shot into the air by some invisible force. Some of the windows around the area had also shattered into many shards and pieces.

"AHhHa My ears," Minoru said holding the sides of his head. "What was that?" Isa said holding he head as well.

"Hm?" Pa-Tao suddenly looked up as something was falling quickly towards her.

*_Thud_* In the grass landed a light V-System smoking from previous use. The screen from the middle outwards was shattered in many circular cuts, like a pond with ripples.

"What in the world?" Pa-Tao questioned.

"You!" someone called out directly towards Pa-Tao, Minoru and Isa both looked out to see who it was.

Stepping into the battle was another person wearing around her whole body light white armor. Around her wrist, ankles, and waist were black looking straps around them with dash's and numbers from 1 to 10 as if they were dials for volume. On the front of her shoulders and knees were circular black speakers pads.

On her right forearm was another speaker, and in the palm of her left hand was another one as well. On the front of her chest was just a second plating in two halves like the back of a beetle. Her helmet had one circular glass like speaker over her face, and on the sides over where her ears were was something in the shape of thin earphones made of grey metal built onto her helmet.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Pa-Tao asked.

"_Hmph_, here's a hint," she said looking at Minoru.

"H-Huh?" Minoru watched as the woman pressed the left button on her belt.

*_click click_*

"Track 3, Soft Jazz" her belt said. She raised up her left hand and aimed the speaker in her palm.

*_BREEEEEE_* the sound of a Saxaphone shot out of her hand, and a visible wave of sound shot out to Minoru.

"What-!" *_BLAST_* The sound wave hit Minoru and launched him back sending him flying through the air. "Minoru!" Isa yelled, but went back to paying attention to the new person.

"That power… so there are some left?" Pa-Tao said.

"Don't remind me of things that make me angry," she said.

"Why have you taken up this form like System? Why not just take over a host like everyone else?" Pa-Tao asked.

"Wh-what?" Minoru said getting up.

"And let myself be found, I may not like you Virus's, but I have to admit these hiding places you've made are pretty good. With a few slight modifications," she said pointing to the buckle of her belt. "Well, I suppose this will be a treat, not often I get to fight with one from the **Sonar tribe**," Pa-Tao said.

"Sona- what?" Minoru questioned.

"Who are you anyway?" Pa-Tao asked.

"I don't feel like giving you a name… but I don't have one for myself to make up I guess," the new person said. She looked to Minoru for a quick second before facing back at Pa-Tao.

"Just call me Kamen Rider," she said.

"Kamen Rider?" the other Virus said.

"Yes, **Kamen Rider JamZ**," she said.

"JamZ?" Pa-Tao repeated.

"Now then-," JamZ said pressing the back button on her belt.

*_click_*

"Track 2, Heavy Metal"

The speaker on her right arm started vibrating and around her arm formed more visible soundwaves. The sound all moved together to form the image of what looked like a sword blade fixated on her arm.

"**Are you ready**? **Then Listen Up**!"


	26. Are you Ready? Then Listen Up, Remix

"Hmph, take care of her," Pa-Tao said to the gullible Virus. "Uh you sure that okay?" he asked.

"I know what Boss would want, and boss would want this person dead," Pa-Tao said.

"Uh well alright," he gullibly agreed.

The Virus went to fight **JamZ** who was still equipped with her arm blade, he ran up to her and started swinging his fist at JamZ.

"Hyah," Jamz just swung her right arm and slashed through him.

*_NEEOOW_* "GAHH!" the sound of an electric guitar was heard as JamZ slashed her weapon through the Virus. The Virus made another attack at JamZ who just blocked his fist with her left hand and used her blade arm to attack again.

*_NEEOOWW_* "GAAHH!" the Virus was knocked back again by the attack.

This time JamZ grabbed on to the strap area around her wrist dial and spun it around till the 10 was on top.

"Last Time!" JamZ swung her blade one last time and the sound blade got thicker as she swung her blade through the Virus.

*_NEEEEOOOWWW_* "G-A-AA-A-A-A-A-A-AAH!" *_BOOOM_* The Virus was blasted back by a strong explosion from JamZ weapon. JamZ sword disappeared from her arm, and the Virus's body was still shaking from the heavy vibrations.

"Y-yY-yY-ou B-b-bitt-t-tch," the Virus said in a shaky voice. Minoru and Isa both stayed in their place watching JamZ fight, Isa was constantly taking photographs of JamZ as fought.

"Who is this person? She said she was using the same powers as me," Minoru said.

"_She's just doing the whole armor thing we do, I don't think any Virus is able to do the same things she can do_," Delta said.

"Well are you gonna join the fight? Or just let your lackey fight me?" JamZ said to Pa-Tao.

"Well if you insist," Pa-Tao said crackling her hands with electricity. The two were about to attack each other, but they suddenly stopped.

"Pa-Tao!" suddenly out of nowhere a green energy X flew through the air and hit the simple minded Virus.

*_SHING_* "GAAH GAAAAHH!" The Virus suddenly twisted his body around from the feeling of pain. On the roof of the building was Kouti-X looking down on everyone.

"Oh Kouti, what are you doing here?" Pa-Tao asked.

"'Kouti-X', use my whole name, and we're both waiting for you back at base. We still need you before the other two show up," he said.

"_sigh_, well fine, sorry but I have to go, bye bye Sonar," Pa-Tao said. Both Kouti-X and Pa-Tao were suddenly covered in a shroud of black and green grid light.

"Hey! Wait!" JamZ yelled out but it was too late and the two were gone.

"Nnnghghh AAAHH!" the Virus that was left behind with the X lodged in his body suddenly started convulsing. His form began to change and his body suddenly began pumping up and changed into a more muscular.

"_Sigh_, I ask for someone to fight, they send me an even bigger idiot," JamZ said. The now Muscular Virus started attacking and flailing his arms. JamZ did a slight hop back and blocked one of the punch's that were coming her way.

"Hrgh!" JamZ grunted trying to block the attack, the Virus's hits were slightly more powerful. JamZ quickly hit the forward button on her belt.

*_click*_

"Track 3, Soft Jazz"

JamZ aimed her left hand at the Virus and started firing at the Virus with multiple sound burst.

*_BREEEE_* "GRAAHH!" the Virus cried out as the sound of a saxophone came out of JamZ's hand and knocked him back to the ground. JamZ put her hand down and ran for Minoru who was still in his Shooter form.

"Hey, you, boy," JamZ said running after him. "Wha-ah-W-Wait!" JamZ quickly grabbed onto Minoru and turned him to face the Virus who got back up.

"Play with him for a minute," JamZ said.

*_BASH_* "Ah!" JamZ gave a hard kick to Minoru's back pushing him into the Virus.

*_BASH_* "AUgh! RAGH!" the Virus got mad at Minoru for crashing into him and started to attack him.

"W-Wait! *_BASH_* GAgh!" the Virus delivered a heavy punch to Minoru's head and went back to fighting.

"W-What the HEY!" Isa yelled at JamZ.

"Hm? What?" she asked. "W-What the hell was that for? He didn't do anything to you!" Isa yelled.

"What do I care, if I can just toss it aside it's not worth worrying about," she said.

"GRrrr, what kind of hero are you?" Isa said.

"Whatever that is I'm a bad one at it I guess, now if you don't mind," JamZ said pressing the forward button on her belt three times.

*_Click Click Click_*

"Track 6, MAX Volume"

The volume dial around her waist started to spin around quickly till it landed on the 10 which suddenly turned into the word 'Max'. The Beetle like plating on her chest suddenly split open and rose up till they were on her shoulders revealing two smaller speakers on the inside of the armor. Her body on the inside was covered by an assortment of black wire like mesh all surrounding a large white speaker.

"hmmmmmm," JamZ stood in place and crouched her legs as all the speakers around her whole body started giving off different sounds.

"Minoru!" Isa yelled. "H-Huh?" Minoru was still fighting the Virus holding onto his gun, the Virus tried attacking again, but Minoru quickly fired a blast to his face.

*_BANG_* "GRAAH!" the Virus cried in pain before Minoru moved out of the way. JamZ jumped high into the air, her body surrounded by a shell of sound.

"Hrrh Hnn?" the Virus ignored Minoru as he watched JamZ floating in the air.

"HYAHH!" JamZ shot her right leg forward bending her left leg as she traveled towards the Virus.

"**Roaring Pulse**!" she started traveling quickly and loudly towards the Virus who stood in place.

"_HRGH_!" *_BLLLAAAAAAMM_* "GGAAAAAAHH!" the moment her leg made contact with the Virus a loud blaring tremble sound erupted through the area.

The few Windows that weren't broken suddenly shattered into many shards of glass.

JamZ kicked off from the Virus doing a back flip before gracefully landing on the ground, the Virus's body started to shake and vibrate even as he stood still.

"**Keep my song in your heart, as you fall into eternal rest**."

"G-G-A-G-A-GA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAAAHHH! *_BOOOOOOMM_*

The Virus exploded in a huge fiery explosion, on the ground dropped a V-System with the same ripple cracks all around the screen.

"whoa," Minoru said in awe as he pressed the power button on his V-System.

"Power Down"

The V-System turned off and he turned back to normal and walked towards JamZ.

"Who are you?" Minoru asked.

"Hm… so it is true, a Human really is using a Virus's power," JamZ said.

"Uh y-yeah," Minoru said.

"Give them to me," she said.

"W-What?"

"Whoa whoa hold it, don't do that!" Alpha said worried.

"I-I'm not, and I won't. These guys are my friends," Minoru said.

"If you won't give them to me-…" she said.

"t-then what?" Minoru asked worried holding his V-System defensively.

"Well… if anything I suppose you're still useful," she said.

"Useful?" Isa said.

"You have been defeating a few Virus's around here, as long as you keep doing that I can take my time with you," JamZ said turning away from him, "but just so you know, when I'm done with all the other Virus's I'll be coming after your… friends as you say," she said pressing the back button on her belt.

*_click click_*

"Track 4, Hip Hop"

*_Scr-i-i-i-itch_*

JamZ's legs started giving off the sound of a record scratching and her legs below her speaker knee pads were covered in sound.

"Till then, stay useful," she said.

*BLAM_* _"AAH!" "AH!" Minoru and Isa both covered their faces from the strong after wind.

JamZ jumped up from the ground, and the sound powers made her jump far more higher and faster than what seemed possible. Minoru and Isa both lost sight of her.

"Kamen Rider JamZ, oh man this is gonna be great in the paper," Isa said.

"Man Suzy's gonna have a fit when she hears what she miss- SUZY!" Minoru suddenly yelled out.

* * *

Later at night Suzu walked into her home after saying by to Minoru. "_Sigh_, today's just keeps wearing me out," she said slumping on the couch and remembering the day.

* * *

"_AAUUGH!" "OW-OW-OW-OW_!" _Minoru yelled out as Suzu kept pulling his hair in a twist. _

_"Not only do I miss another one of your fights! But I also miss another one of you guys fighting! Can't Believe that bastard Virus just left me passed out in that Gym," She said angry yet still sad. _

_"You should have seen her, she was amazing. Doing all these sound moves, and that line of hers. 'Listen up' man it's a lot better than yours," Isa said to Minoru. _

_"Well glad you thi-IIIINK that!" he yelled as Suzu kept pulling his hair. _

_"I doubt that was the last we've seen of her, or those other two Virus's," Zeta said. _

_"Damn Well better not be," Suzu complained finally letting go of his hair. _

_"NNnngh," Minoru said rubbing his scalp, "Well at least we learned something." _

_"What?" Isa asked. _

_"You remember what Kouti-X said?" Minoru asked. _

_"He said that they were still waiting for her," Beta said. _

_"Right, but he also said that the other two weren't here yet. Zeta, you said that your boss leader sent four Virus's here?" Minoru asked. _

_"Yes… ah I get it," Zeta said. _

_"If two were waiting for that one to walk home, and two haven't yet arrived," Sigma started. _

_"Then that's five Virus's," Sigma said. _

_"So what?" Alpha said. _

_"There's a chance that whoever this fifth Virus is may be the one who started this whole mess," Beta said. _

_"Huh? You mean there really was a Virus who got here long before Alpha and everyone else?" Suzu asked. _

_"That's what it seems like, but it's still too early to decide," Beta said. _

_"We'll need more information first before we start making answers," Gamma said. _

"Hmm… well at least there a bigger chance that I'll see Minoru fight again, and that JamZ person," she said laying her back on the couch slowly closing her eyes.

*_whiiii_*

Suzu's eyes suddenly shot open giving off a hint of white and she stood back up looking around the room.

"_hmm hmm hmm, so this is going to be my base_?" she said looking over the room, "_Well for a human she seems to have good taste_," she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the white I-pod.

"_I can't believe she just up and took it so easily_," she said.

* * *

*_ding dong* "Hm?" Suzu opened the door and looked out to see nobody was there. _

_"what? Who?" Suzu looked around trying to find someone. When she didn't she was about to close the door but stopped. _

_"Huh? OOoh!" Suzu said excitedly as she saw a small I-pod on the mat of her door_.

* * *

"_Well it seems to have worked, none of that boys Virus's were able to detect me," _She said,_ "and being able to be this close to System, I really have picked a good body_."

*_Click_*

"Press Play"

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay here's some plot and the secondary Rider, now what's next, a few plot based chapters, some fun stuff, a crossover or two then we get to play with the next powered up form (not to be confused with the final form), YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	27. Double play

**Kisdota: The next chapter's up. Oh I joined Gamefly, and it is freaking awesome. I can get all the games I had to miss, and even more. Which is good for me because my regular game store near me closed down, F***ing economy. I know some of you were asking for one of these, just not in this category, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Once again on the road, Minoru was driving down a long freeway far from Sugoroku past miles of different buildings, and once again Suzu was sitting right next to him in the passenger seat. Minoru was trying to keep his attention on the road as he talked to his Virus friends sitting on the dashboard.

"**Sonar Tribe**?" Minoru asked.

"Yes, it was strange at first, but it does make sense what Pa-Tao said," Zeta said.

"Mmm, that **JamZ** we met is no doubt a member of the old Sonar Tribe back on our world," Gamma said. "You had tribes back in your place?" Suzu asked.

"Well it was long… well to you it would have been a long time ago," Beta said. "Who're the Sonar Tribe anyway?" Minoru asked.

"Ah well you know how we Virus's have different abilities and powers right?" Alpha asked. "Uh- yeah… to an extent," Minoru said.

"The Sonar tribe were Virus's who specialized in the power of sound and vibration, a small group of them used to existed, and they had powers that no other Virus's outside of their clan could do," Beta said. "Some of them had you're tech powers, like echolocation, sonic vibrations, and screeching sound blast's," Sigma said.

"How come we've never seen them before?" Suzu asked. "Well a long time ago, they were deemed by boss to be inferior people. She said she wanted them to change into something more perfect," Beta said.

"But they were a proud race of people, they would not change so they were wiped out by Boss. _Shudder_ The thought of choosing to stay like that over death, it's horrifying," Zeta said.

"They didn't fight back?" Minoru asked. "They did, but boss attacked them using a noticeable flaw," Alpha said.

"Our home used to have a kind of atmospheric air made of different gases. Not like yours though, there was no oxygen," Gamma said. "Boss used her powers to get rid of the atmosphere, which was harmless to us regular Virus's, but it crippled the Sonar Tribe," Beta said.

"How? Did they need it to breathe?" Suzu asked.

"Breathe? Virus's don't do that," Alpha said.

"Without air sound can't exist," Minoru said.

"Exactly, they were sitting ducks, and not for long. Boss and her people easily wiped them out," Beta said.

"If they were wiped out then where did JamZ come from?" Suzu asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Beta said.

"Perhaps she is the last of her kind," Gamma said.

"You think your Perfect obsesed Boss would make a mistake and miss one?" Minoru asked.

"A calculated attack from Boss missing one of the Virus's is small, but still possible," Zeta said. "Well whoever she is, she might be a threat to us," Sigma said.

"Yeah, she did say that she would come after us when she was done with all the other Virus's. Maybe we could help finish Boss's job just this once?" Alpha asked.

"We're not going to do that," Minoru stopped him. "What? Why?" Alpha complained.

"I know she threatened us, but from what it sounds like she's just angry that her kind were killed for no reason," Minoru said.

"So?" Alpha asked.

"Ohhh, don't tell me you're gonna try and make friends with that thing," Suzu asked.

"Look she's angry, wants revenge, that's perfectly natural, but she's not evil," Minoru said.

"But she wants to kill us, remember Bodyguard?" Alpha asked.

"You guys weren't a part of the Virus's who fought against the Sonar's were you?" Minoru asked.

"No way, that's stupid." "No Sir, I was not interested in what seemed like an easy game." Negative Sarge, never made it in time to be a part of it." "Fighting those who can't defend themselves is pointless Sensei, I had better things to do with my time." "Wasn't born yet bro." "I was not asked to fight Human."

"Then I'm sure we can try and reason with her," Minoru said.

"And if not?" Alpha asked.

"Then I won't let anything happen to you guys, don't worry," he said.

"_sigh_, this is getting depressing, I'm gonna get something to get something to eat," Suzu said unbuckling her seatbelt and heading for the kitchen cupboards.

"You really think you can speak with her? From what I heard the Sonar tribe was a proud race, there's no chance she'll listen to you," Beta said.

"From what I know, there's also no chance of Virus's helping inferior creatures," Minoru said which silenced all the other Virus's, "There's no way of knowing until you try." Minoru said.

"Hey! Do you still have any Kiwi's left?"Suzu called out. "In the pantry," Minoru said.

"In here?" *_click_* "WAAAHH!" *_CRASH_* A loud crashing sound was suddenly heard when Suzu opened the door, Minoru panicked slightly nearly driving off the road as he home swerved left and right. A passing car honked his horn at Minoru as the driver gave him threatening gestures through his window, Minoru tried to mouth the words 'sorry', but it was most likely ignored.

"What was that?" Minoru yelled.

"Hey guys," Isa said getting up off of Suzu. "I-Isa!" Minoru cried out.

"What are you doing here?" Alpha asked. "And what the hell were you doing in the pantry?" Suzu asked pushing her off of herself.

"I heard you two were taking a trip, so I wanted to come along. Especially after what I heard the last time you two went off," Isa said.

"And you hid in my pantry?" Minoru asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I wanted to sneak along, like an undercover journalist," she said holding up her camera proudly.

"This wasn't a secret trip, you could have just asked to come," Minoru said.

"_pfft_, oh yeah like that's any fun. I'm gonna be doing this for a living, might as well practice now," Isa said happily.

"How long were you in there?" Suzu asked. "Uhhh… since six thirty," Isa said.

"W-what? A half hour before I got up? … Oh God, does that mean you heard me… uhhh," Minoru trailed off.

"Oh yeah," Isa said smirking. "What? What did you hear?" Suzu asked.

"Isa NO!" Minoru nearly lost his place on the road.

"He sings, in the shower," Isa said.

"Shut up!" Minoru yelled.

"That's it? That's not so-," Suzu trailed off when Isa started whispering things in her ear.

"_PFFTFTFTFTFT HA HA_, Really?" Suzu asked hysterically.

"Yeah yeah, just go ahead and laugh it off," Minoru said grumbling as the two started laughing.

"Oh my god HAHAHAHA, that's so… HAHAAHAHA!" Suzu suddenly fell to the ground laughing holding her sides.

"Thanks a lot," Minoru said mad.

"Hey, freedom of speech," Isa said. "Once again, that's in America," Minoru said annoyed.

"Okay secrets aside, where are we going anyway?" Isa asked.

"Eh, some place is holding a bit of a food festival, my folks used to go cook for it every year," Minoru said. "Ooh, sounds fun, where is it?" she asked.

* * *

In city just miles away from Minoru, many homes and buildings had different wind chimes, pinwheels, windmills, and other such wind powered outdoor decorations. In the middle of the city was a large metal windmill towering all of the other buildings. This was Futo city, the windy city. In another part of the city was a small home, inside was a man wearing a fedora hat and typing on an old fashioned keyboard thinking the words that he typed along.

"_The days in Futo city have become longer_," he thought as he typed.

"_The town is peaceful and quiet, the people are living happily with smiles, and the Donpant attacks have been becoming less threatening. Gaia memories are still scattered around the city, and people continue to try and acquire them, but they have not been as large a threat as they were when they started._

"_Part of me is glad that there has been no threat to this city and its people, and yet, part of me still longs and hopes for the times when the people call upon me and Phillip to fight. Even though I know that I should not wish for these things, I still_-."

*_BONK_*

"GAAHH!" the man typing suddenly stopped as the back of his head was hit by a green slipper that, for some reason, had kanji symbols on it translating "Too Long".

"Damn It **Akiko**, what was that for?" he complained. "We don't have time for your half-boiled routine, we have to go now or we're going to be late," the girl Akiko said.

"What are you talking about? It won't make a difference if we're late," he said.

"I'm not going to wait in line all day, now come on, **Ryu **said he's meeting us there," she said. "Wha-? What do you need me for then? Just go yourself *_BONK_* GAH!" he said as Akiko hit him with the same slipper.

"You spend too much time in here, you need to get out," she said. "I get out all the time," he retorted.

"Just get your things and get moving, where's Philip?" she asked looking around.

"Here, ready to go," a man said walking out through a hidden door.

"There see, Philip knows not to make a lady wait," Akiko said.

"Lady? What kind of Lady do you think you are, hitting people and thinking about food? *_BONK_* GAHH! Going Going!" he said.

In a large lot in the town, many different stands and shops were set out all across the area, the sound and smell of different foods cooking was spread out across the area. In the back corner of the area Minoru had his home parked and a large griddle taken out, different pancake like dishes were made. Suzu and Isa were both sitting back as the two were eating.

"MMMnn, that's good Okonomiyaki," Isa said savoring Minoru's dish. "MMMNN, what's in this one?" Suzu asked.

"A bit of cheese, onion, and squid, and don't eat them all. Save some for the other people," Minoru said working on the grill.

"But they're soooo good," Suzu said. "I don't care, I'm cutting you off till the rush starts to lower down," Minoru said handing out platefuls of Okonomiyaki.

"Oh COME on!" Suzu whined.

"Well this is fun, but nothing news worthy compared to the other things we do," Isa said. "Well don't expect anything, we got lucky last time, but V-systems aren't sold this far out," Suzu said.

Minoru frantically, but calmly kept up his orders, eventually one person started asking for different dishes.

"Ooooooh okay, give me one with some of this, and one with some of that stuff, ooh extra beef in that one, oh and one with-," the woman ranted on.

"Uh, miss, I sort of need to limit two per customer," Minoru said.

"What?... uh okay, be right back," she said taking off. Minoru could hear complaints and groaning from across the large crowd of people.

"Wha-H-HEY I was still eating that!" he heard. The same girl came back but this time dragged along a strangely dressed person with black hair, a man wearing a business like attire with a black fedora hat, and a silent man wearing a red leather jacket.

"Okay so that's two per person, that's eight right?" she asked. "Uh… yeah I guess," Minoru said.

"Hey, I wanted to try one too," the one in the hat said. "Too bad, that's what you get for being late," she said.

"I wasn't late!" he complained back at her.

Minoru just cooked up eight different Okonomiyaki and stacked all of them on one plate.

"Can she really eat all that?" the man in the fedora hat asked the one in the red jacket. "I've learned it's better not to question her make her angry," he said. The girl Akiko slowly reached out for the dish as if it was the Holy Grail, the tips of her fingers barely brushed against the edge of the paper plate.

"AAAAHH!" *_BOOOOM_*

"AKIKO!" the man in the red jacket suddenly grabbed onto Akiko and pulled her back to the ground. "huh-AAH!" just as Akiko was about to grab the Okonomiyaki she was forced to let go of it.

"SUZY!" Minoru tugged Suzu and Isa as the two ran. In coming from the air was a large wheel cart flying in the air, it did a few flips before landing on top of Minoru's griddle with a loud crash. The people everywhere nearby started running in a panicked frenzy.

"What the hell was that?" Minoru said looking around. In the middle of the area pushing aside tables and stands was a monstrous person.

"Heh heh heh, it's sooo good to get out in the open," he said in a strange monstrous voice.

It looked to be some kind of person, but his whole body was covered in a black and red checker like pattern adorning all over him. In different areas of his body were different symbols and tile's, on his knees were two domino tiles, around her chest were the numbers 1 through 9 in different areas, on his shoulders were two large knight chess pieces, and he wore a cape designed to look like a card with the ace of diamonds on it. His entire head was a glass like dome, and in it were two floating black dice with white dots. Both dice had the 1 side facing as if they were his eyes.

"What the hell is that thing?" Suzu asked.

"HA HA HA, I almost forgot how fun it is being outside," he said as he pulled out what looked like a large baseball sized dice. He tossed it to his side, and a nearby cart exploded in flames when it hit the dice.

"HA HA, what else is there to play?" he said taking out five cards. When he tossed them to the other side they started spinning and cutting like throwing stars, a nearby advertisement flag was cut by the stand and fell over from a clean cut.

"Is that a Virus?" Suzu asked.

"Uh no… I-I can't sense anything from it," Alpha whispered from Minoru's pocket.

"Whatever it is it's definitely news worthy," Isa said taking pictures. "It's also dead when I deal with it," Minoru said.

"W-Wait Sir, those people are still here," Beta said motioning to the other people.

"Hey!" Minoru called out, "You guys go, I'll keep this guy busy!"

"What? No!" the man in the hat said, "You go I can deal with this!" he yelled back as if worried.

"What no! You!" Minoru said back.

"No you!" he said.

"Shotaro," the man with medium black hair said.

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Minoru and the man Shotaro argued back at each other.

"What's all this yelling? People still not amused?" the strange monster said looking at Minoru and Shotaro. Minoru and Shotaro stopped talking for a while when the monster was looking at them.

"Y-You!" he suddenly said.

"Eh? Do I know you?" Shotaro asked. "CRAP! I gotta run for now!" he said taking out some dice and tossing them to the ground.

*_BOOM_* "AAAAAH!" everyone shielded their faces as the area exploded, and the monster started running away.

"What the hell was that- *_BONK_* AUGH!" Shotaro yelled when he was hit by a slipper.

"Stop arguing and go get him, he ruined this festival, he must pay!" the girl Akiko said threateningly.

"You go ahead, I'll stay here and make sure everyone's alright," the man in the red jacket said.

"Alright, thanks Terui," he said running off.

"You three, you need to leave now-… wait where's the other one?" he asked.

"Huh?" Suzu looked around the area and also noticed that Minoru was gone.

"OH COME ON!" she yelled.

* * *

"_huff huff huff_, _phew_, I think I got away," the monster said. He had run into the town and arrived at one of the city clearings.

"Found you," Minoru suddenly said. "W-What?" the monster looked up and saw Minoru had caught up with him.

"You? Well it's just one of you I suppose, so I guess I can handle you," the monster said. "We'll see about that," Minoru said taking out his V-System and setting it on his waist. The three wires shot around his body and connected at the ends.

"Power On, Select Game"

"Huh? What the-?" the monster questioned.

"Sigma, let's go," Minoru said taking out Sigma's yellow disc.

"_Ha, Got it Bro! Let's knock his block off_," he said going into his disc. Minoru opened the slot and slid him in.

"Sigma Rows, Press Start"

Minoru faced the monster and gave him a thumbs up before pressing the start button.

"Henshin!"

*_Beep_*

"Game On"

Minoru's whole body started to glow as he was covered by yellow armor, with bronze block padding's all over his body.

"Now, let's go a round, in versus mode," he said.

"You're System?" he said. "Hm? You know me?" he asked.

"This is even more perfect!" he said taking out some Dice and throwing them at Minoru.

"HnGH!" *_BOOOM_* They exploded on impact with him, Minoru guarded against the attack but was still knocked back.

"Heh Heh Heh! Let's play a game," he said as Minoru got back up.

"I'm not here for games," he said.

"Oh really?" he asked.

*_pop_*The Monster hit the side of his dome like head and the dice inside suddenly started rolling around before going back in the same spot.

*_SHIINNG_* The monsters body gave a small glow.

*_shing_* "huh?" Minoru body also gave a sudden glow just like the monster before him, but other than the light he didn't feel anything.

"What was that?" Minoru asked.

"You ready? Green light!" the Monster then covered the area that was essentially his eyes and turned around away from Minoru.

"… this is ridiculous," Minoru said running for the monster.

"Red light!" he suddenly said turning back around. "Ah, you moved!" he said pointing to Minoru who was still running for him.

"I'm not playing so-" *_BOOOOM_* "AAAAH!" Minoru was suddenly blasted back by some kind of strong force, his body crashed into the wall behind him making a healthy sized crater.

"UUugghh, what was that?" Minrou said.

"Heh heh, let's play again," he said hitting the side of his head again making the dice spin. Both his and Minoru's body gave off another small glow of light. This time the monster took out a small red ball in his hand.

"Ready, then here we go," he said throwing the ball down letting it bounce once and head for Minoru.

"Ngh!" Minoru hit it to the side trying to get rid of it.

"What was-." *_BASH_* "AAUGH!" the red ball suddenly flew back to Minoru out of nowhere, and hit him like it was made of stone.

"HAHAHAHA! Is that all you got?" the monster asked looking at him.

"NNgh, what the hell?" Minoru said getting back up.

"Well if this is all you got, then I-."

"Cyclone, Trigger" *_Dunn dun dun Duun dun dun-New dew dew dew Deew dew _*

*_BLAST_* "AAUUGH!" the monster was suddenly blasted away by some green shot.

"Huh?" Minoru looked up to see who it was that shot that attack. Up on the balcony of a short building was another person with bug like eyes and a weird looking belt, with a red buckle that was built in a similar shape to a W. His body was split into two different colors, his right half was light green with a small silver scarf in the back, and his left half was a light blue holding a small gun like weapon in his hand. He jumped down from the roof easily landing on the ground.

"Grah! Who the hell are you?" the monster asked getting up.

"You really don't know?" he asked in a voice that sounded like it was split in two different ones. The new person reached for his belt and the sides of the buckle pointed upward and he pulled out some weird looking USB device on his left side. The man pulled out a second USB device, only this time it was black, he clicked a button on the device.

"Joker"

He slid it in the open slot of his belt and spread the sides making it a W again.

"Cyclone, Joker" *_Dann dan dan Daan dan dan- Chh Dun Dun Dun*_

His left half lost the gun and suddenly became all black.

*_FWOOOSH_* "AHh!" "Ngh!" Minoru and the Monster covered their eyes as a strong gust of wind suddenly blew over the area coming directly from the new person.

"Kamen Rider W," he said, his scarf was flying in the air along with the whirlwind.

"d-Double?" the monster said.

"Now, count up your crimes," he said.

"Wh-Hey!" Minoru got back up. "Hmm? Wait who are you?" the man W asked.

"Nggh! I don't have time to deal with the two of you," the Monster said hitting the side of his head and making the dice swirl around. He pulled out two small pawn chess pieces, one white and one black, and threw them in the air.

"Protect me while I get away," he said. The two pieces suddenly gave off a glow and then a flash.

*_FLASH_* "Ahh!" "Grh!" Minoru and W both shielded their eyes as the light shinned. The two small chess pieces had suddenly grown into two human sized pawn pieces, complete with simple arms and legs.

"See ya," he said running off.

"Wait! *_BASH_* NGh!" W was suddenly punched by the white pawn.

"_Shotaro, we need to beat this enemy first_," his right side suddenly said.

"_Wh- Did half of him just talk_? _That's weird Bro_," Sigma said. Minoru didn't pay attention to Sigma and instead focused on defeating the black pawn piece.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Down, Down, Down"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Stack em"

"Hgh!" Minoru raised his hands up and a few blocks appeared over the pawns head. They immediately fell down on top of him breaking on impact with its head.

*_CRASH_* The Pawn fell back from the impact and Minoru went on with punching it.

W blocked a fist from his left side and gave a hard kick with his right. W used his left fist to send another punch covered in what looked like wind. *_BAM_* the white pawn was knocked back from the heavy impact.

"_This creature isn't very strong, we can just go ahead and defeat it_," W's right side said.

"Yeah, Got it," his left side said taking out the black USB device.

"Joker"

"_Bro, this guy's boring, can't we just kill it already?_" Sigma asked. "Yeah, no point in drawing this out," Minoru said pressing the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Right, Up, Down, Down, Down"

W took the device and slid it in the slot that was on his right side.

"Joker, Maximum Drive"

"Ultimate Code, Final Stage"

Minoru and W both jumped up in the air and shot both their feet at the pawn pieces. W's halves both split in the middle and Minoru's body separated at every joint it could.

"**Joker Extreme**!" "**Genius Strike**!" *_BOOOOM_* Two separate explosions covered the area as both pawn pieces were destroyed, Minoru and W both landed on their feet back together.

"Maaan, he got away, I thought my streak on that was over," W said.

"Well, at least nobody got hurt," Minoru said stretching his arms.

"Yeah, I gu-… w-wait, who are you?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh uh sorry, I'm uh- ... System, Kamen Rider System," he said.

"Kamen Rider?" he asked.

"_Interesting, I've never seen a power like yours_," W said.

"Uh… thank you?" Minoru said.

"Still, where did you come from? And who was that guy, he was talking like he knew you," W said.

"Him? I don't know, I don't speak to monsters on a regular basis," Minoru said.

"It's not a monster, it's a **Donant**," he said. "Do-what?" Minoru asked confused.

"You really don't know, well that thing used to be a person, but he turned into that using a Gaia Memory," W said.

"Gaia Memory?" Minoru asked again.

"_sigh_, I don't have time for this, we can handle this guy on our own," he said turning around and walking off.

*_BANG_* Suddenly a loud gunshot sounded throughout the area, Minoru and W quickly turned around.

"What was- did you do that?" W asked.

"What? No," Minoru said. W headed for where he heard the sound of the gun, Minoru followed behind him. The two went around the corner of a building till they saw what it was.

"W-What?" W suddenly stopped. "Hold on," Minoru followed close behind him, "What is… it-?"

Minoru suddenly stopped when he saw what happened. Lying on the ground was a police officer, dead with a bullet through his chest. In front of him was Suzu, and in her hand was a gun. "S-Su- What?" Minoru stuttered stopping himself from saying Suzu's name.

"What did you do?" W asked.

"What? N-No Wait!" Suzu dropped the gun in her hand raising them both in defense, "I-I didn't do this! H-He- I just- He was!"

*_WHiiiiiiirrrr_* "Hmm?" W looked away from Suzu when he heard the sound of police Sirens.

"_We can go for now Shotaro, we'll look into this later_," his right side said.

"Fine," W left Suzu and Minoru and headed off. "M-S-System," Suzu said looking incredibly scared.

"Suzy… ergh… uh… it… L-Look I can't stay," Minoru said.

"W-What? B-But I didn't do this!" she cried out.

"I believe you, look I'll come back for you, just do as they say. I can't stay here," Minoru said running off.

"M-Minoru!" Suzu cried out.

* * *

An hour later Minoru and Isa were both in an interrogation room with Suzu. An officer holding a backscratcher was looking over a folder, standing next to him was another officer.

"I'm telling you! I didn't have anything to do with it!" Suzu cried out.

"We looked at the crime scene, and everything is pointing to you," the man said going over the folder.

"Look, what is it that makes you think Suzy is guilty, she wouldn't hurt a-… she wouldn't kill at least," Minoru said.

"MINORU!" Suzu yelled at him.

"The victim was one Kozoro Mikami, age 37, a prison transport driver. The weapon, one 38 caliber revolver, the officers own gun. It was shot once, and there's proof that the bullet in the officer belongs to the gun that was fired. We also have fingerprints on them, and the gun was still warm when we got there," he said.

"You might as well confess criminal, someone like you won't get away with murder," the other officer said mocking Suzu.

"You!" *_TWIST_* "AAAAUGGH!" Suzu grabbed the hair of the other officer and started twisting it.

"Stop St-AAH AAH!" "If I'm gonna be punished for Murder I'll make sure I get something out of it!" Suzu cried.

"S-Suzu, you're not making it easy for us," Isa said.

"It's fine," the other officer said, "Makura has been getting in a bad habit of blaming people, just let him learn."

"Sto-STOOAAA!" the officer Makura cried out.

"Anyway, if you don't have anything that proves that your friend is innocent then there's nothing we can do, we'll have to take her in," he said.

"But she's innocent… w-what about the other monster thing that attacked the area, the Dopant," Minoru asked.

"We looked, and he wasn't near the crime scene when the attack occurred," the officer said.

"But she's innocent!" Minrou said. "Do you believe that?" another person had just walking in the door entering the room.

"ah, Ryu, I was wondering where you were," the officer said. "I was busy with something," he said.

"You… weren't you that guy I saw when the festival was attacked?" Minoru said. "Yeah, that was me, my name is **Ryu Terui**," he said offering his hand. "Minoru Yori," he said shaking his hand.

"I'm Isa Kani," Isa said.

"Now, your friend tells us that she's not the one who shot that man, and you believe her?" Ryu asked. "Yes, I do, despite the fact that she's violent," Minoru said.

*_TWIST_* "AAAHAA!" Minoru cried out as Suzu twisted his hair from behind.

"Bastard," Suzu said to him.

"_chuckle _You're a regular Akiko," he said slightly laughing. "A what?" Suzu asked.

"Well if she is innocent like you say, then I know someone who can help you," he said handing Minoru a business car, Isa grabbed it instantly.

"**Narumi Detective Agency**?" Isa read.

"They're well known around here, they should be able to help you," he said.

"Uh, thanks," Minoru said. "It's fine, to be honest this probably wouldn't have happened if I had kept an eye on her," Ryu said.

"Well I certainly can't blame you for that," Minoru said.

"W-Wait, what about me?" Suzu said. "Unfortunately, you'll have to stay here," Ryu said.

"What? You're keeping me in Jail! I'm Innocent!" she complained.

"Suzu don't worry, me and Isa will go have a look around, we'll get you out," Minoru said trying to relax her.

"But- ngh- oh Fine!" she huffed. "I'll take care of her for now," Ryu said.

"Thank you," Minoru said.

* * *

Back in the town, in a small house, Shotaro, Phillip, and Akiko were all casually sitting around their small office.

"_uuuuuggghhh_, can't believe the festival was canceled," Akiko whined laying on the couch.

"_sigh_, will you stop whining, you got to try six different things. You made me drop the one thing I got," Shotaro said.

"The Festival will still be going on tomorrow, we all have another day left," Phillip said. "I can't wait that looonnng, and the good places will probably have run away by tomorrow," Akiko complained.

"Then we should probably take care of that Dopant now," Shotaro said.

*_knock knock_* The door of the agency was opened, Minoru and Isa had taken a look inside and stepped in.

"uh hello?" Minoru asked. "Hm? Yes, can we help you?" Akiko asked suddenly getting up.

"Uhh… is this the Detective agenc-… wait you?" Minoru said.

"Huh? AHH! You're that Okonomiyaki guy!" Akiko said excited. "Well I don't do that one dish specifically that was what-… l-look I'm looking for a guy, Shotaro Hidari?" Minoru said.

"That would be me," the man in the fedora hat said getting up.

"You? You don't look like a detective," Isa said. "Huh? W-Why not?" he asked. "Don't detectives look… more… I don't know, Hard-boiled?" Isa said.

"eh…. …," Shotaro suddenly stopped moving. His body slightly tipped over to the side, Philip quickly caught him.

"Shotaro!" Philip said holding him up. "I don't… I… my image… *_BONK_* AAHH!" a green slipper hit him in the face with the kanji signs for 'Focus' on them.

"Don't fall asleep, we have Clients!" Akiko said.

* * *

"So… your friend is being blamed for the death of an officer," Shotaro asked him. "Yes… she says she didn't do it, and I believe her 100 percent… but I don't have any way to prove it," Minoru said.

"I see… well if she is innocent I'll make sure it's proven," Shotaro said.

"Really? Thank you," Minoru said.

"However…" Shotaro trailed off.

"However?" Minoru asked.

"If I find out that she really is the one who killed that man, then I'll be forced to tell the police," Shotaro said. "W-What? That's not fair," Isa said back. "Isa it's fine," Minoru said holding his hand up.

"But Minoru," Isa said. "He said she'll be in trouble If he finds out he did it," Minoru said, "If you're as good as your friend said you are, then I won't need to worry about anything."

"Hmm, good, well we'll get to work, I'll let you know if I find out anything," Shotaro said.

* * *

Minoru and Isa left the agency after a small discussion, Shotaro looked towards Phillip.

"So what do you think?" Shotaro asked. "The accused 'Suzu Fukui', was blamed for firing a weapon at an officer and killing him. However, the only evidence against her is the time the gun was shot, the matching bullet that went with it, and her fingerprints on the gun. While it does seem obvious that she did it, there are still many different scenarios that could have happened which result in her being framed," Philip said.

"So what do we search for?" Akiko asked.

"That other rider, System," Shotaro said.

"System? Wait other Rider? I didn't hear about this!" Akiko suddenly said.

"When we were fighting that Dopant he seemed to know who he was, not only that, when we saw that girl as W she looked at us, but she didn't give a second look to System. That could mean she's seen him before, or that she even knows him as well, and if anything the Dopant seems like a more likely suspect then that girl," Shotaro said. "W-Wait, when did you see this other Rider?" Akiko asked.

"If both that Dopant and girl know him, then there might be some connection to why that person was murdered," Shotaro said. "Very well, starting the search," Philip said closing his eyes and spreading out his arms.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Akiko said.

* * *

Inside of Philips mind, seemingly endless Rows of books and book shelves lined and white room going as far as the eye could see. Philip took a look around the room and started his search.

"Keywords, 'Kamen Rider', 'System', and 'good or evil'," he said. All around him books and shelves were moving left and right leaving the room the last shelf left a dozen books out in midair before disappearing, and eleven of the 12 books left leaving one book left.

The cover gave off a small glow and formed words that read 'Kamen Rider System'.

"That did it," Philip said taking a hold of it. "… … hm?" Philip tried to open the book, but he was unable too. When he looked to the side of it, he noticed that it was being kept together by a lock.

"What? I-I can't read it!" Philip panicked. "_What_?" Shotaro called out.

* * *

"I can't access the information!" he said opening his eyes. "Eh? You can't?" Akiko said worried.

"This is… I… I can't… I need to find out about him, I need to know," Philip said getting up.

"_Sigh_, great, and I thought this would be an easy job," Shotaro said. "Hey, don't quit yet, the client's counting on us," Akiko said.

"_Tch_… I know… alright, maybe we should look into the girl Suzu… maybe she could tell us something," Shotaro said.

…

"Philip? Why aren-… Philip?" Shotaro looked around the room. Philip was suddenly gone from the room.

"Hey PHILIP!" Shotaro yelled.

* * *

Back at the Futo police department, Suzu was grumbling, waiting in one of the cells for Minoru or someone to call her. She was laying on the mat left in her cell listening to her music. The other officer, Shun Makura had just walked by her cell. "W-Hey! What are you doing with those!" he said pointing to Suzu's i-pod.

"Hm? This? It's mine," Suzu said. "Hand it over, criminals aren't allowed to have weapons in their cells," Makura said.

"What? No It's mine! And it's not even a weapon!" Suzu said. "I said hand it over, you probably stole it anyway," he said.

"Screw you!" Suzu said holding it away from him.

"Don't make me-."

*_WHIII_*

"Come… in… there…" *_Thud_* Makura suddenly closed his eyes and collapsed on the floor. Outside of the room a few of the other people nearby suddenly collapsed falling asleep.

"_Yawn_!" Suzu said stretching out her arms. "_I really need to find a way to get out more_," she said holding out her hand under the i-pod.

"Download"

A belt suddenly formed around her hand, and she threw it around her waist sliding in the i-pod device in the middle slot.

"Track One, Press Play"

Suzu pointed her finger directly upward.

"_Henshin_!" she said pressing the middle button.

"Let's JAM"

The sound of music playing sounded out of her belt as the outside of her body started to shake and a covering of sound surrounded her. Around her body formed a white armor body and speakers popped out in specific areas till she became **JamZ**. JamZ grabbed onto the locked cell door and gave it a hard pull.

*_CRACK_* the door was forced open and JamZ walked right out. "I'm sure they won't mind if I go for a walk," she said stepping over Makura.

* * *

"So you think Suzu's okay?" Isa asked. "yeah, I'm sure she's fine, if anything I'm more worried about the people who're looking over her," Minoru said. Isa and Minoru were walking along the town wait to hear a call back from Shotaro.

"mnn… I really hope we find something," Minoru said.

"You!" a voice suddenly called out, followed by the screams of panicking people. Minoru turned around and saw the same Dopant that he fought earlier.

"Huh? Y-You?" Minoru said. "I've been looking everywhere for you System, now I can finally have my revenge for what you did to me!" he said threateningly holding up a few dice.

"Oh man, Isa run," Minoru said to her. Isa nodded and took cover, making sure her camera was ready to take a photo from afar.

"I really don't want to have to deal with this, but I have no choice," Minoru said taking out his V-System.

"Power On, Select Game"

"Alpha!" Minoru said taking out his disc.

"_Oh fine, but only for Virus Bait_," Alpha said going into his disc, Minoru then slid it in his belt.

"Alpha's Adventure, Press Start"

"Henshin!" Minoru said giving a thumbs up then pressing the button.

"GAME ON"

Minoru's body was then covered in a glow of red, his form changed into his red knight like form.

* * *

Back outside the Futo Police Department JamZ had just stepped out the front doors, all of the people inside had fallen to the ground unconscious.

"Now let's see… what should I do, I doubt I'll see any Virus's to hurt, but I can still have some fun," JamZ said.

"Stop!" she heard, she turned around and saw Ryu who was holding up his badge and gun at her. "Oh a Human… just go away," she shooed at him.

"What did you do to those people?" he asked looking towards the police station. "Oh them? Oh relax they're not dead just knocked out, now if you don't mind I'm going to go look around the town," she said turning her back to him.

*_Click_* "I do mind," he said.

JamZ turned back around to face him, but noticed some strange pair of handle bars on his waist.

"Hm?" she questioned.

"If you think you can just waltz on you're mistaken," he said taking out a red Gaia Memory and giving the button a push.

"Accel"

"Hen… SHIN!" he slid the device in the open slot of his belt and turned the handle bar on it.

*vr-vr-vr-vr _Vrrmm VRRRmmm VRRRRRRRRMMMM_*

The sound of an engine roared out as his body was covered in red pistons all circling him. A new set of armor then covered his body, red with wheel's and grates on him making him look like some kind of car or vehicle.

"Ohhh… how interesting," JamZ said.

"Prepare yourself, despair awaits you," he said pulling out a large sword.

"Very well then," JamZ said, "Are you ready? Then Listen up."

* * *

*_BOOM_* "AUGH!" Minoru was sent flying across the street from an explosion from the Dopant. Minoru landed hard on his back and dropped his weapon on the ground.

"Heh, this isn't as fun as I was hoping, maybe I should take it slower," he said.

"Damn it," Minoru swore, "I can't beat him unless I figure out about those strange powers of his." The dopant took out two small dice and threw them at Minoru. "MNgH!" Minoru covered his head ready for the strike.

*_RaaaWRR_* *_CLANG_* The dice were suddenly knocked back at the Dopant.

"Wha- *_BOOOM_* AAHH!" the Dopant was blasted back from the force of his own attack. Minoru opened his eyes and looked to the cause of the defense.

"Huh?" *_Raawwrr_* on the ground was some kind of white mechanical dinosaur giving Minoru a curious look.

"_What the hells that thing_?" Alpha asked. "I don't… know," Minoru said. "You," voice called out, the small dinosaur perked up its head and immediately went to the source.

"Him?" Minoru said as he saw the Dinosaur jump up onto Philip's hand.

"W-What? Who're you?" the Dopant asked.

"You, you're System correct?" he asked Minoru. "Huh? Uh y-yeah?" Minoru said.

"Very well… in return for helping you, you're going to tell me everything about you," he said. "Wh-What? I-I can't do that," Minoru said.

"Hey, what makes you think you can even hurt me?" the Dopant asked annoyed.

"We'll talk about this later, for now," Philip said looking towards the Dopant. Philip pressed down on the little dinosaur in his hand and it's form changed making it look like a small T-Rex head, at the tip of the nose appeared a device connected to it, similar to the Gaia memories he saw. Philip gave the memory a quick press.

"Fang"

*_Shing_* Suddenly around his waist appeared a red belt buckle.

"What? T-that thing?" Minoru said.

* * *

In another part of the town, Shotaro and Akiko were both walking around the area looking for Philip. "Man, where did he go this time?" he questioned.

*_Shing_* "Huh?" another similar red belt appeared around his waist. "Philip?" Akiko asked worried. "Oh man, now he's in trouble," he said taking out his black Gaia Memory.

"Joker" It said as he slid it in the slot. The memory suddenly disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

Back with Minoru and Philip the black memory suddenly appeared in the left slot. Philip took the dino's head and inserted the device in the other slot. The sides spread out in a W and the dinosaur head bent down making a lower jaw appear around the F symbol.

"Fang, Joker"

"RRRRAAAA!" *_RAAAWWWRRR- Chh dun dun dun_* Philips body became enveloped in a half white half black armor. At various points around him shot out spikes before they receded back in.

"No way, he's that guy, W!" Minoru said.

"W-what the-? How?" the Dopant asked.

"So," Philip said in a strange double voice, "Count up your crimes."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay, I'm gonna need to split this arc up in four chapters this time, it's too long. Vs mode coming up soon, stay toon, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	28. Double play, vs mode

"So you want to fight as well?" the Dopant said, "well that's fine with me." The Dopant hit the side of his head and the dice in his dome head spun around.

*_Shing_* The Donpant, Philip, and Minoru all gave a sudden glow. "Don't step on a crack," the Dopant said. Minoru and Philip ignored the Dopant and ran after him, but they didn't get very close to him.

*_SHING_* "AHH!" "GRAH!" Minoru and Philip were both blasted away by some invisible force. "NGH! Why does that keep happening?" Minoru said getting up. The Dopant pulled out a deck of cards and started throwing them one by one at the two. Minoru and Philip both guarded against the attack, but the slicing cards were piercing their armor. "Ngh! This is getting annoying," Minoru said pressing his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Down, Down, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Shield"

On Minoru's left arm appeared his buckler shield, Minoru moved in front of Philip and defended the two from the attacking cards.

"_ngh_, Can't keep this up forever," Minoru said trying to guard against all the cards.

"I got it," Philip said. "_Hey Philip, what's been going on_?" Shotaro said. "Talk later," Philip said. "_Oh fine, just hurry up_," Shotaro said. Philip pressed the nose like tip of his belt and pressed it down twing.

*_Ching Ching_* "Shoulder Fang"

A small horn fang like blade grew out on Philip's shoulder, Philip took a hold of it and threw it at the Dopant. The bladed fang flew around the air and struck the Dopant across the chest.

*_Shing_* "GRAH!" the Dopant was knocked back, and dropped his cards. "_Rgh_, I'm not playing 52 pick up," the Dopant said.

"Play this!" *_BASH_* "GAH!" Minoru ran for the Dopant and bashed the front of his face with his shield.

* * *

Ryu as Accel slashed his weapon at JamZ who stepped out of the way.

"HYAH!" Ryu gave another swing at her, but she ducked and dodged the attack completely. "You Humans are so slow," JamZ said.

"Hrgh_,_ HYAH!" Ryu swung his weapon down at JamZ, but he still missed. His blade sunk into the ground, JamZ quickly stepped on the top of the weapon keeping it down and pressed the forward button on her belt.

*_Click Click Click_*

"Track 4, Hip Hop"

JamZ raised her other foot and pressed it at Ryu.

*_scrii-i-i-i-itch_* *_BLAST_* "AAUGH!" Ryu was blasted away by a sound force from JamZ speaker legs, he left his sword behind as he flew through the air and landed painfully on his back.

"Is that all?" JamZ asked picking up the weapon he left behind.

"_HRGGH_!" *_CRUSH_* JamZ got the sword up a foot high before she was forced to drop it. "_UGH_, this thing's heavy, how do you fight with it?" JamZ asked.

"HYAH!" *_BASH_* "Aguh!" Ryu punched JamZ away while she was distracted. "Guess you're not as strong as you claim," Ryu said picking up his sword and opening it up bending it at the handle and blade. Ryu took out a second memory and clicked it.

"Engine"

Ryu slid the device in his sword and bent the blade back into place.

*_VRRRRMM_*

His blade suddenly gained a red heated edge and Ryu held it up at JamZ. "So you're not completely weak," JamZ said pressing the back button of her belt.

*_Click click Click_*

"Track 2, Heavy Metal"

*_STRIIMM_*

Around JamZ right arm appeared a wave of sounds that came together to create the shape of a blade.

"Let's go," JamZ said. The two ran at each other with their weapons clashing sword against sound.

* * *

"HA!" _*SHING_* "GRAH!" Minoru swung his weapon across the Dopant. The Dopant fought back with a fist, but Minoru blocked his attack. Philip jumped over Minoru and the Dopant and landed on the other side of the two as he pressed the nose tip of the dinosaur once.

*_ching_*

"Arm Fang"

On Philip's right arm grew a long fang shaped blade fixated on his arm. "HYAH!" *_CLASH_* Philip slashed his arm across the Dopant's back cutting him. Minoru swung his own weapon at the Dopant while he was still in pain.

*_SHING_* "GGAAHH!" the two attacks slashed at both sides tearing the Dopant apart. "NGH_, _Okay that's it," he said hitting the side of his head and making the dice spin.

*_SHOOMP_* The Dopants card like cape suddenly wrapped around his whole body and he sunk down to the ground and disappeared. "What?" Minoru looked down to see on the ground was the backside of a human sized playing card.

"What's this?" Philip said. "Try and find me," Dopant called out. The card on the ground suddenly moved across the ground as if it was some kind of shadow. From the one card on the ground Dozen's of cards suddenly split off from it and moved around Minoru and Philip. The ground surrounding them was soon covered everywhere by many large playing cards all facing the bottom.

"What did-? Where did he go?" Minoru asked.

"You wanna beat me? I'm right here!" the Dopant taunted, "pick the right card I'm hiding under, but you'll never be able to do that!"

*_ching ching_*

"Shoulder Fang"

Philip took a hold of the shoulder fang blade and threw it out behind himself. The flying fang skid across a single card slicing it in two.

*_SHING_* "GAAHH!" the Dopant suddenly appeared from the remains of the card, and all the other ones disappeared. "_NGH_, how did you find me?" he said.

"You were the one on top when the cards all shuffled, I just followed you," Philip said.

"_Good job Philip_," Shotaro said. "Damn, that's pretty impressive you were able to follow them," Minoru said. "Nnnngh! I'm not done yet!" the Dopant got up and threw more dice at the two.

* * *

*_CLING CLASH_* Ryu and JamZ fought against each other clashing their weapons against each other. The two crossed their blades trying to overpower the other.

"You're pretty good, any other tricks you want to show me?" JamZ asked grunting as she tried to hold back Ryu. "A few," he grunted back pulling the trigger on his blade.

"Engine, Steam"

*_SSSSSSS_* "AAHA!" JamZ was suddenly blasted by a cloud of hot scalding steam. "HYAH!" Ryu took this moment to slash his own weapon at JamZ.

*_SHING_* "_GAH!_" JamZ groaned in pain from Ryu's attack. *_VRRRMM_* Ryu spun around on his heels slashing JamZ multiple times.

*_Shing shing shing shing_* "Grah!" JamZ was knocked back sent flying across the area. JamZ got back up and pressed the forward button on her belt.

*_Click_*

"Track Three, Soft Jazz"

*_Breeeee_* JamZ raised up her left hand and fired blast's of sound from her hand.

*_BLAST_* "Gyah!" Ryu was hit, JamZ kept up the attacks and kept firing her weapon keeping him pinned down. JamZ stopped the attack and pressed the forward button on her belt.

*_click click click_*

"Track Six, MAX Volume"

The volume dial around her left wrist spun around from 1 to 10 before the number turned into MAX. The sides of her beetle plating front opened up revealing her three inner speakers. Her left arm started giving off a thick cover of sound coming from her arm.

"Ngh, Gotta hurry," Ryu said dropping his weapon and taking the memory out of it.

"**Screeching Pulse**!" *_BLAST_* JamZ fired a huge sphere of sound at Ryu which completely engulfed him.

"_AHH -_!" *_BOOOOM_* A huge explosion covered the area, the smoke and flames surrounded Ryu all around him.

"Keep my son in your heart, as you fall into eternal rest," JamZ said walking away.

* * *

"Hyah!" *_BAM_* "HUAH!" *_BASH_* "GAH!" Minoru and Philip both gave the Dopant a hard punch knocking him back and away. Making him fall to the ground, the Dopant got back up and pulled out some more dice and threw them at the two. *_blast blast blast_* The small explosions blew back Minoru and Philip who guarded against the attack.

"I'm getting annoyed with this, I think I can finish this now," Minoru said. "I agree," Philip said.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Up, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Sword"

Minoru's blade appeared in his hand digitally, Philip pressed the dinosaur nose tip on his belt, and Minoru pressed the buttons on his belt again.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Up, X"

*_Ching Ching Ching_*

"Fang, Maximum Drive"

*_beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Level"

Minrou's blade started glowing in a cover of red energy, Philip's right ankle grew a new bladed fang.

"_Huuaaahh_ HYAH!" Minoru and Philip crouched down and jumped up high in the air. Minrou held his blade up and Philip started spinning around with his bladed leg being covered in a body of blue like flames. The image of a T-Rex head followed behind him.

"Chosen Strike!" "**Fang Strizer**!"

"NGH, Gotta run!" the Dopant grabbed a hold of his cape and covered himself.

"HWAAHH!" "HYAAHH!" Minoru and Philip attacked at the same time with their weapons. Minoru's blade swung across with a red stream, Philip gave a heavy kick with a T-Rex head around him giving a large Chomp.

*_BOOOOOOMM_* the two attacks made a huge explosion across the area and Minoru and Philip landed easily on the ground.

"Game Over," Minoru said dropping his weapon.

"… hm?" Philip suddenly raised his head. "What?" Minoru asked.

"He's gone," he said.

"What?"

"We missed him, he got away," Philip said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay, sorry I'm a little late, this isn't the last chapter so stay on, and tell me what you think, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	29. The G Culprit The fun Begins

**Kisdota: As I'm typing this I'm helping out at the International club helping to raise money for the people of Japan after the Tsunami. All of you go out and help out as well, we need Japan, they're half the reason you're even reading this fic, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**

* * *

**

"Engine Maximum Drive" *_VRRMMM_*

"Huh?" JamZ heard a loud engine sound coming from the smoky cloud where she attacked her opponent. Driving right out of the rubble was Ryu in his motorcycle form heading right for JamZ.

"HYAHH!" "Whu- AH-!" *_BAASH_* Ryu drove right through JamZ in a cover of burning flames, the impact on JamZ left her aflame in the red glowing flash. Ryu did a slight pop wheelie and transformed back into his normal form.

"Despair is your goal."

"AAAHH-!" *_BOOOOM_* A huge explosion covered the area JamZ was standing in completely obliterating her. "Hmph… who was that?" Ryu asked.

"_HAHAHA_ _Just kidding_!" "Huh What?" Ryu suddenly heard JamZ voice call out in the area but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"_Over here_!" she called out. Ryu looked behind himself and thought her saw something move across the area around the building. "STOP!" he yelled chasing after JamZ turning into his motorcycle form again.

*_VRRRMMMmm_* Ryu drove out of site from the police department thinking he was following Jamz. Back at the site the smoke from the explosion cleared away revealing Suzu who was standing completely unharmed. "_pft guess he forgot that sound is my specialty, oh well_," she said heading back for the police department.

"_Guess I'll go back to my room then. Even though I didn't get to see the sights around here he was still fun, I'll have to remember to thank him later_," JamZ said to herself.

* * *

"Where'd he go?" Minoru asked Phillip. "I'm not sure, he was around here somewhere he can't be far away," Phillip said.

"Uh Uh Uh, ah- There!" Minoru pointed to the top of one of the buildings. The Dopant was quickly climbing the side of a building trying to get away. "You won't take me in!" he yelled when he was nearing the top.

"You're not getting away!" Minoru said reaching for his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Left, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Crossbow"

Minoru brought out his crossbow gun and started firing his weapon at the Dopant.

*_fwip fwip fwip_* "Whoa watch it!" he yelled out dodging Minoru's shots. One of Minoru's arrows barely grazed the Dopant's hips still missing him.

*_ting_* "Whoa-ah HEY!" something dropped out of the Dopants side, he grabbed the small device and took it with him when he got away. "_Rgh, he got away, we can't chase him from here_," Shotaro on the left side said.

"That- What was that?" Minoru said. "_Hmm? What was what_?" Shotaro asked him. "I gotta go!" Minoru said suddenly bolting off. "What? Wait I needed to ask you something!" Phillip tried to catch up to him, but Minoru was too fast for him to catch up.

*_VRRRMMM_* From the other side of the area Ryu suddenly drove in the area looking for JamZ. "Terui?" Phillip asked. "Phillip, Shotaro?" Ryu hopped up and transformed back into his regular form. "What are you doing here like that?" Ryu asked.

"The Dopant was here along with that other person," Phillip said. "Other person? You mean that musical person?" he asked. "Musical?" Phillip asked. "Yeah, she wasn't here?" Ryu asked. "She? No it was a guy, System," Phillip said.

"System?" Ryu asked.

* * *

"_Huff huff_, back," Minoru had run back to his home turning off his V-system.

"Power Down"

Minoru lost his powers and turned back to normal, Alpha left his disc and went back into the V-System.

"_Phew_, well that was a lot less stressful than fighting Virus's," Alpha said. "Was _that the same person you met before Sensei? They didn't have that weird thing on their belt the first time we met them_," Gamma asked.

"_They were pretty cool though, I wish I had my own little monster device_," Sigma said. "_Sigh_, but that Dopant thing got away," Minoru said. "_It will be fine, after all that W person is still around here the next time he shows up_," Zeta said.

"_But what about Virus Bait she's still in prison_?" Alpha said. "She won't be for long, you guys saw that right?" Minoru asked. "_Saw what_?" Alpha asked. "_Ahh yes, so you did see it too_," Beta said. "_It was faint but it seems we found the thing that framed miss_," Beta said.

"_Whoa what? Wait what are you talking about_?" Alpha asked. "_Oh come on don't tell me that you missed it? Sarge was able to see it too_," Delta said. "_See what_?" Alpha asked. "That V-System," Minoru said.

"_V-System?_" Alpha asked.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_*ting* "Whoa-ah HEY!" something dropped out of the Dopants side, he grabbed the small device and took it with him when he got away._

_(End Flashback_)

* * *

"_That was a V-System?_" Alpha asked. "Yeah, that person whoever he was was using a V-System," Minoru said. "_And not only that but it was full, for a brief second we sensed a Virus_," Beta said. "_Wait what? When did this-? Why didn't you tell me_?" Alpha asked.

"_We thought you were able to sense it too,_" Zeta said. "_N-Ye-uh-yeah, yeah I-I sense it_," Alpha defended. "Guys, you think a Virus could have the power to frame Suzy?" Minoru asked. "_Well Virus's have a wide array of powers and abilities, but we don't know which power this one has_," Gamma said.

"_But it's definitely possible_," Beta said. "_Though it won't matter if we don't know where the Virus is or who has the V-System that Dopant had_," Alpha said. "Yeah, if we could figure that out then maybe we could do something for Suzy," Minoru said thinking.

"Minoru!" Isa yelled out, she had finally caught up to Minoru from her hiding spot. "Isa? Where have you been?" Minoru asked. "I was still hiding, OH GOD you will not believe the things I've been seeing, this whole town is full of heroes! This one guy rode in as a motor cycle type person," Isa said.

"What? Another Rider?" Minoru asked. "Rider's and understatement he was a freaking motorcycle! Oh man I'm sooo glad I snuck into this place," Isa said. "Yeah again this isn't some secret trip you could have just come along for the ride," Minoru said.

"So what about you? Why'd you leave?" Isa asked. "That Dopant had a V-System, with a Virus with him," Minoru said. "Really? I thought that V-Systems weren't being sold out this far," Isa said.

"They're not, so that might mean that whoever this person is that's the Dopant might be someone from home back," Minoru said. "And who is that?" Isa asked. "I… Don't know, we're still trying to figure that out," he said.

"_We don't have anyway of figuring out who it was either, and we can't sense the Virus anymore so tracking the person is impossible_," Beta said. "That does seem like a problem. Maybe we should tell that Shotaro guy about what we found out," Isa said.

"The detective… actually... now that you mention it that might not be a bad idea, there's something I want to talk about with them," Minoru said.

* * *

"_sigh_, nothing… nothing…nothing," Shotaro was looking over the photos and files on Suzu,

"Man nothing… so far it looks like there's no way to prove her innocence," Shotaro complain leaning back in his chair. "_Sigh_, I didn't get to learn anything new," Phillip was depressed laying back on the couch in a depressed slump.

"With all this going on, System, and the Dopant… What am I gonna do- *_BONK*_AH-! Akiko!" he yelled out when she suddenly slapped his face with a slipper. "Stop acting depressed, our client is counting on us!" she said.

"I know alright! You don't need to kit me!" he complained rubbing his forehead. "_Sigh_… I need to know who he is," Phillip said ignoring the two's conversation. "And You! Stop acting all sorry for yourself!"

*_BONK_* Akiko hit the front of Phillip's face, but he didn't even react.

"What am I missing… the answer has to be here somewhere," Shotaro thought aloud. "Ooh, what if the guns were switched?" Akiko asked. "It wasn't, the bullet came from the gun that was left at the scene," Shotaro said.

"What if the cop was killed at a different time?" Akiko asked. "Phillip and I were there at the time the shot was fired," he said. "What if the gun was fired more than once?" she asked. "The gun was full say for one bullet," Shotaro said starting to get bored with the guessing game.

"What if it was fired twice? And then another bullet was added?" Akiko asked. "Well… hmm?" Shotaro suddenly started skimming through a few of the police reports. "Mnnn… no, the cop had a full case of spare ammo, and there was no other place another bullet could have come from," he said.

"What if someone else brought it?" she asked. "Well… that's a possibility, but we don't know where it could have come from," Shotaro said. *_knock knock knock_*There was a slight knock at the door. "I got it, it's probably the client," Akiko said opening the door.

"Hellloooo- ohhh." "Dodgeball," the Dopant suddenly threw a red rubber ball to Akiko. "Akiko! Duck!" Shotaro yelled. She quickly reacted and ducked down avoiding the ball that passed her. Shotaro stood his ground and caught the ball in his arms.

"What? That didn't hurt?" Shotaro wondered surprised. "You caug- uh oh!" *_BOOOM_* The front of the Dopant was suddenly blown away by some invisible force. "What the-? Did I do that?" Shotaro questioned.

"RGH! Lucky catch, but you won't win the next game," the Dopant said getting back up. "What are you doing here?" Shotaro asked throwing the ball away. "I'm here for your friend, he's been a nuisance to me while I've been trying to get my revenge," the Dopant said.

"Hmm me?" Philip asked. "Wha-? You! There's you are," he said noticing Phillip on the couch.

"Stag Phone"

"Wha- *_BASH_* AHH!" Shotaro let loose his stag phone where it rammed the Dopant in the head. "Akiko! Get behind me!" Shotaro yelled. "Uh right!" Akiko said moving from her spot. "Philip!" Shotaro said taking out his own device and putting on his blet.

"Joker"

"Right!" Phillip said taking out his own device when a belt appeared around himself.

"Cyclone"

The two held their devices out in separate direction's.

"HENSHIN!" Philip placed his memory in his belt where it disappeared and he fell on the couch. The memory appeared in Shotaro's right slot and his pushed it in. Shotaro slid in his own memory in the left slot and slid it in before separating the two into a W shape.

"Cyclone, Joker" *_Dann dan dan Daan dan dan- Chh Dun Dun Dun_*

Shotaro's body was covered in a half black and half green armor with a W symbol on top of his head.

"Wh-What?" the Dopant said surprised.

"Now, Count up your crimes," he said.

"W-Wait, I thought the other one was that W guy," the Dopant said. "We, are W," he said. "_HYAH_!" *_BASH_* "AHH!" Shotaro and Philip both kicked the Dopant out of the room and onto the ground outside.

"Ugh! Not gonna give you the upper hand this time," the Dopant hit the side of his head making the dice inside spin around, and the two of them gave off a slight glow. "Shadow Tag!" the Dopant said. "Shadow what?"

"Too slow!" The Dopant ran to the side of W and reached out his arm.

"Tag!" *_BOOM_* "AHHGH!" W was suddenly blasted away by another invisible force.

"Heheheh, you need to react quicker than that," the Dopant laughed. "Philip, do you know what memory we're dealing with yet?" Shotaro asked. "_No, he's done too many different things and he keeps doing more_," Philip said.

"Well keep thinking, we need to beat him," Shotaro said taking out the two memories and switching them with a red and grey one.

"Heat, Metal" *_Dan na naaa na na naaa, ching doh doh doh ching doh doh doh_*

W body suddenly switched from green to black into red and silver. On the left side appeared some kind of baton attached to W's back and he took it and the ends extended out into a long fighting baton.

"Quit switching around, that's cheating," the Dopant complained. Shotaro twirled his weapon around his head covering the ends in flame's. Shotaro swung down his weapon at the Dopant who tried to block it.

*_CHING_* "GAH! That's hot!" the Dopant complained as Shotaro kept swinging his weapon around at the Dopant. *_CHING_* *_CHING_* "AHH!" *_CHING_* "GAH! Quit it!" the Dopant tried to punch Shotaro but he dodged the attack.

*_CHING_* "GAHH! Alright try this," the Dopant hit the side of his head making the dice spin. "First to move loses," the Dopant said holding still. "I'm not playing your games," Shotaro said swinging his weapon at the Dopant.

*_CHING_* "Wha-?" Shotaro's weapon was ineffective, the Dopant didn't budge when he hit the top of his head. "You lose!" *_BLAST_* "AAAHH!" Shotaro was blown away from some invisible force and landed hard on his back.

"HAHA!" the Dopant laughed at Shotaro. "You really need to learn to lighten up," *_SHING_* "GAHH!" the Dopant was suddenly sliced in the back by a flying disc. "W-What?" "_Who was that_?" W questioned.

"You Okay!" Minoru called out catching Gamma's disc. "eh? Minoru?" Shotaro questioned. "The Client? I didn't hear about this," Akiko said watching out the window. "I guess now's a good time to see who you are," Minoru said taking out his V-System.

"_Hmm? That Belt!_" Philip said in realization. "Hey, it's too dangerous, you need to run!" Shotaro said. "It's fine, it doesn't matter if I know who you are anyway Philip," Minoru said. "W- Philip?" Shotaro asked.

"Power On, Select Game"

Minoru slid Gamma's disc into his belt. "_Let's do it Sensei_!"

"Gamma Melee, Press Start"

"Henshin!" Minoru pressed the start button on his belt transforming himself.

"Game On!"

Minoru's body was covered in his orange combat suit with black straps on him. "Wha- System?" Shotaro questioned. "_He looks different, but that's definitally System_!" Philip said. "The Client was a Kamen Rider? I didn't hear about this," Akiko said surprised as well.

"System? Urgh, I don't want to have to deal with the two of you at the same time," the Dopant said. "Well that's a shame, because I want to deal with you! You able to fight Philip?" Minoru asked. "Uh Hey! I'm here too," Shotaro said offended.

"Well fine, you both can't possibly keep on beating me all the time," the Dopant said. "Well fine, let's go then," Minoru said. "You got i-!" *_beepbeep_* "W-huh?" the Dopant suddenly started looking at wrist where a wrist watch was attached.

"He has a watch?" Shotaro questioned. "Uh Oh! I gotta be back before they know I'm gone!" the Dopant said, he hit the side of his head again. The dice jumbled around and only his body gave a slight quick glow.

"I'll deal with you all later," he said. The card like cape on his back floated up and wrapped around his body compressing it till he was as thin as a regular life sized playing card. "Get him!" Shotaro yelled.

"_Don't let his escape_," Gamma said. Minoru and Shotaro both made a beeline dash for the Dopant jumping straight forward with their arms extended. "See ya!" *_Whoosh_* A passing breeze blew by and lifted the light Dopant straight into the air.

*_BASH_* "GH!" "AH!" Shotaro and Minoru both banged their head together when they crashed into each other as the Dopant floated high into the sky and he was gone. "RGH! He got away," Shotaro said putting his belt back into place and taking the two disc out of his belt. The armor around his broke up and cleared away.

"Damn it, Suzy won't be happy," Minoru said. "Hm? Hey you, Minoru," Shotaro said. "Huh? Oh right," Minoru said turning off his own belt.

"Power Down" Minoru's own armor disappeared around himself and he turned to normal.

"Soo uhh… I guess you want to ask me a few things?" Minoru asked. "Not me particularly," Shotaro said.

* * *

"So you're System?" Shotaro asked.

The group was back inside the house talking around the table.

"Ah yeah, when I saw Philip turn into that dinosaur thing I knew it would be alright to tell you," Minoru said. "Alright… then does this mean you know who it is who the Dopant is?" Shotaro asked.

"No, but whoever it is he probably knows who I am," Minoru said. "Well, I suppose that narrows the search down a slight bit," Shotaro said.

"Where did you guys get your powers?" Isa suddenly asked quickly, "Was it a freak accident? Are you monsters in disguise? Did you find some ancient and evil power?" Isa asked.

"N-No, look it's a long story," Shotaro said. "Why didn't you tell us that you were System before?" Akiko asked. "That's not exactly something I go around talking about," Minoru said. "Interesting," Philip said looking over Minoru's V-System.

"W-HEY!" Minoru suddenly realized that his game was stolen. "This is what gives you your powers? A common gaming device, how intriguing," Philip said looking at it from different angles. "Watch it, my friends are in that thing," Minoru said.

"_Hey this is pretty cool_," Alpha said. On the ground crawling around the place was a yellow looking spider like device.

"Wh-Alpha?" Minoru asked. "Ehh! It's moving on it's own! And it talks!" Akiko said.

"Wh- but I didn't put the memories in them," Shotaro said surprised. "_Hey Body guard, this is cool! You gotta check out the fun things we've foun_!" Alpha said. On the ground many different animal like device things were moving around. A slow slug like item was crawling along the ground with a circular frog like item. In the air was a flying camera bat thing and a stab beetle.

"How are you doing that?" Akiko asked. "Oh I uh I didn't do it, my friends did," Minoru said. On the table hopped up the Fang memory trying to act ferocious.

"_RAWRR, I am a Shark_!" it called.

"Sigma! Get out of that, all you put the devices back and get back to the V-System!" Minoru said.

There were a few groans as the small metallic devices went back to their original places and different lights all went inside the V-System. The Fang memory took a curious look around the area before he went away.

"What were those?" Philip asked as Minoru took back the V-System from him.

"Sorry, those are my friends, they're called Virus's," Minoru said. "Virus's?" Shotaro asked. "Yeah, they're these natural, living program like things from space," Minoru said. "_You have an interesting home_," Beta said aloud.

"They're aliens?" Philip asked. "Yeah, in a way," Minoru said.

"_I find that offensive_," Delta said. "Aliens, that's what give you your powers?" Philip said closing his eyes.

* * *

In Philips mind he found himself back in the memories of the earth as the book about Kamen Rider System appeared.

"Aliens," Philip said. The Word Aliens suddenly appeared in midair and twisted and compress to form a small key. The key went into the lock on the book easily unlocking it.

"That Did it!" Philip said happily looking into the book.

* * *

"I finally have access on information about System," Philip said. "W-What? All you did was close your eyes," Isa said. "Yeah, this is hard to explain, but Philip has access of all the earth's memories," Shotaro said.

"Wh-huh? What does that mean?" Minoru asked. "Well it difficult to explain like I said, but all the information about things that happen on earth, Philip has access to them and can read them to get any information he wants," Shotaro said.

"Memories of Earth? Wait any information?" Minoru asked.

"To an extent," Shotaro said. "And it's why I couldn't get information on you right away, your alien's aren't an actual part of the earth," Philip said. "Wait wait, how much information?" Minoru asked uneasy.

"Relax, Philip doesn't go that deep into memories," Shotaro said. "Anything that can help us?" Akiko asked. "Hmm… no nothing…," Philip said going over the thoughts in his head. "Hmm? I wonder, Minoru are there more Virus's than the ones you know?" Shotaro asked.

"Uh yeah, I fight em all the time at my home town. They're probably the equivalent of your Dopants," Minoru said. "Philip, do a search on those," Shotaro said.

* * *

"Right," Philip said in the memories of Earth. "Keywords, Aliens, Natural Programs, and Virus," the books all around the white room started shifting from place to place until a single book was left in the area. The words "Virus" glowed on the cover and Philip read it.

* * *

"Well?" Shotaro asked Philip. "hmm… … I got it, I know who the culprit is," Philip said.

* * *

"_Sigh_, so bored, can't believe I just fell asleep like that," Suzu complained still stuck in her cell waiting for Minoru.

"Suzy!" "w-huh?" Suzu shot up from her bed when she heard Minoru, she took a look out and looked down the hall to see Minoru, along with Shotaro, Philip, Isa, Akiko, and Ryu. "Minoru! Finally! What took you so long?" Suzu asked.

"Sorry, but don't worry, I know who it was that framed you," Minrou said. "Really? Finally!" she said in relief and joy. The group walked up to her cage, but kept going till they passed her.

"W-HEY! I'm right here!" she yelled out in anger.

"Sorry, just need to confirm our suspicions first," Ryu said. "Where are you going? Wait Get Back Here! You said I was innocent!" she yelled out. "So uh why are we passing Suzu?" Isa asked.

"Remember who the victim was? He was a prison transporter, and he was moving the real culprit in this murder," Philip said.

"Who, who was?" Isa asked. "An old friend," Minoru said.

* * *

*_bang bang_* Ryu knocked the bars of the iron cage signaling the person inside. "Finally, I thought lunch was supposed to be here at…uhh… ohhh," the prisoner stopped. "Hello **Mitch**," Minoru said.

"Mitch?" Isa asked.

"Mitch? What's he doing here! Hey I wanna see too!" Suzu called out.

"Minoru uhh… hey buddy," Mitch said uneasy. "Don't play dumb with us," Shotaro said. "We know everything, we found you out!" Akiko said taking out one of her green slippers with the kanji word 'dead meat' on it.

"Whoa whoa wait, who's this guy?" Isa asked. "He's a person who once had the powers of a Virus," Minoru said. "Wh- him?" Isa asked. "He used to work for my friend Gus at his auto shop, but he got jealous and started trying to take down his business and imitated other workers making Gus fire them so he wouldn't have anyone to help him out," Minoru said.

"Oh oh hey come on that's all in the past," he said defending himself. "He's right it is, now why don't we talk about why you killed that officer and framed Suzu," Shotaro said. "Whoa hey you can't prove that I was that Dopant," Mitch said in defense.

"I didn't say that yet," Shotaro said. "Oh… W-W-well it still doesn't prove anything," Mitch said. "Also you're wearing the same watch that Dopant was wearing at the time," Shotaro said. "What? AW CRAP!" Mitch complained.

"We know you're guilty, where's the Gaia memory?" Ryu asked. "That thing I don't have it," he said. "Alright… then how bout the V-System?" Minoru asked. "The… I don't have one you ruined it remember?" Mitch said.

"Can you guys find it?" Minoru asked. "_Yes, I sense it underneath his pillow_," Zeta said. "Open the cage," Shotaro said, Ryu nodded and took out the keys. "No- Get back!" Mitch went back to the bed in his room and pulled out the V-System where Zeta said he was hiding it.

"I'm not going down that easy," he said. "So you do have one," Philip said. "And is there a Virus in there?" Minoru asked. "_Ahh, yes well that would be me_," the Device suddenly spoke. "_Ah now I sense him_," Alpha said.

"_Hello there, the name is_ **Nin-No**, _a pleasure human's_," the Virus Nin-No said. "Ah so that's how you did it," Philip said. "did what?" Isa asked. "This Virus had the power to control devices and go beyond that, he can alter and use different pieces of devices and arrange them," Philip said.

"_Oh so you know that much, impressive for a human_," Nin-No said. "What's Going On! I hear something Exciting!" Suzu called out. "You know how he did it?" Minoru asked.

"Yes, when we got here I stopped by the evidence room and looked at the bullets that were inside the gun," Philip said.

* * *

(_Flashback)_

_Philip was in the evidence room holding one bullet at a time giving them a slight shake and listen. "Hmm?" Philip stopped and studied one of the bullets a second time. "The gun powder is gone_."

* * *

"One of the bullets was missing the ignition powder that is used to fire the bullet itself. You were able to take it out and took control of the gun, when Suzu picked up the weapon you fired it to simulate the sound of a gun. The officer was already dead when Suzu was there, the real culprit is Mitch," Philip said.

"W-H-G-How do you know all this?" Mitch asked.

"I was able to figure it out when Minoru introduced me to the knowledge of Virus's," Philip said.

"But too be honest we were still guessing, until you confirmed it for us," Shotaro said.

"W-Uh… DAMN IT!" Mitch yelled.

"_Sigh, well I honestly had low expectation for you Mitch, but this performance is even lower than I thought_," Nin-no said. "S-Shut up!" Mitch said. "_Well you're wrong about one thing, Suzu was not the intended victim_," Nin-no said.

"Then who was?" Shotaro asked.

"_No one in particular, in all honesty I was hoping to frame someone who didn't know this human. Mitch went a bit crazy on the trip ended up in a fight in his desperate attempt to escape, which lead to the human getting shot. Oh sure he got re-captured again in the end, but I did see a few fun toys for me and Mitch to play with and allowed me to learn a few things on how to scare you humans_," Nin-No said.

"And what's that?" Akiko asked.

"_Heh_."

"Download"

From the screen a small rectangular device started forming out of many different 8-bit blocks.

"The Gaia Memory," Shotaro said. "The Virus was holding it this whole time," Minoru said.

On the front of the Gaia Memory was the Image of a checkerboard. Inside of it was a few small pawn chess pieces all lined in a curve mixed in with a few checker pieces and two dice at the end to form the image of the letter G.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DAMN IT! WHY AM I MISSING THIS WHEN IT CLEARLY SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE ADMITED I WAS INNOCENT!" Suzu yelled incredibly impatient.

"_Well since System is here I might as well test him_," Nin-No said heading out of the V-System in a bright white light. Nin-No sunk his body in the Gaia Memory and the device started glowing.

"Eh? He went into the Gaia Memory!" Akiko said surprised.

"_I'll give you a little boost this time Mitch, try not to be a complete disappointment this time_," he said from the Gaia Memory.

"Oh shut up!" Mitch said placing the V-System in his pocket. "Now, since it looks like you all know the truth, I'll have to finish you all," Mitch said holding up the skeleton like device and giving it a click.

"Game"

"Game?" Philip questioned. Mitch extended out his arm and stuck it in a square like tattoo in his elbow.

"RAAAHHG!" Mitch body transformed into the multi-colored checkers, cards, chess, dice, ball, and jack themed Game Dopant.

"AHHH! This power, I feel so much more powerful than before!" Mitch as the Dopant said.

"LET ME OUT! I WANNA SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Suzu called out.

"Philip!" Shotaro said taking out his Gaia Memory.

"Joker" The belt appeared around himself and Philip

"Right." "Cyclone"

Ryu pulled out his motorcycle like belt buckle and place is on his waist where is wrapped around him and he took out his Device.

"Accel"

Minoru placed V-System on his waist and stuck in Alpha's disc with it.

"Alpha's Adventure, Press Start" Minoru gave a thumbs up before pressing the start button.

"Hen-!"

"HENSHIN!"

"Henshin!"

"-SHIN!"

Shotaro and Philip place their Gaia memories in their slots, Philip fell to the ground unconscious. Ryu stuck in his device and turned the ignition handle. Minoru gave a thumbs down and pressed the start button on his belt.

"Cyclone, Joker" *_Dann dan dan Daan dan dan- Chh Dun Dun Dun_*

"Accel" *_vrrmmm VRRMM VRRRRMMM_*

"Game On"

Shotaro's body was covered in a half green and black armor. Ryu's body was surrounded by what looked like pistons before he transformed into his Motorcycle like form. Minoru's body was covered in his red armor and silver themed knight like body.

"Now." Minoru and Shotaro/Philip both said.

"Count up your Crimes." "In versus Mode."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay the next chapter may be a day late, I got a ton of work to do tomorrow, all of it involving helping Japan. Except tomorrow I'm going to Disney Land, YAHAHAHAHAHA**


	30. The G Culprit The fun Begins Vs Mode

**Kisdota: Okay now I've got time to give you all the fighting Chapter you all want, YAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Minoru, Ryu, and Shotaro were all in their armored forms ready to fight Mitch and his Game Memory. "You two, keep back," Ryu said to Isa and Akiko. "Got it! Kick his butt," Akiko said dragging Philip's unconscious form away.

"WAIT! I WANNA SEE! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Suzu called out. "Hmm, maybe we should take this outside," Mitch as the Game Dopant said. He pulled out two Dice's and tossed them straight over his head into the air.

*_BOOM_* They exploded dangerously close to the group leaving a huge hole in the ceiling where he jumped up and escaped. "After him!" Shotaro said, the three went off and jumped after the Dopant.

"Come on let's go I wanna see this fight," Isa said heading for the door. "Wait I'm coming," Akiko said dragging Philip's body behind her. "WAIT! What about me?" Suzu asked as they passed her.

"We'll come back," Isa said. "YOU TRAITORS GET BACK HERE!" Suzu yelled in anger.

* * *

The Dopant jumped on the roof of the police department where the three riders followed. "Let the Games begin!" Mitch said. Shotaro made the first move running for Mitch and trying to hit him. Mitch blocked the attack and sent a kick to him. Minoru right next to him tried to attack and Mitch side stepped out of the way and Minoru missed hitting him. Ryu brought out his blade and swung it at Mitch but he easily ducked out of the way and hit Minoru on the other side.

*_CLASH_* "AUGH!" Minoru was knocked back from the attack from Ryu. "Ah, Sorry!" Ryu said. Minoru shook off the pain and tried to kick Mitch but he caught his leg. "A-AHH!" Mitch pulled Minoru up and tossed him directly at Ryu knocking the two back and onto the ground.

"52 pick up," the Game Dopant said taking out a deck of cards. He bent the two at the ends between his index and thumb and made them shuffle out in the air like a blizzard towards Shotaro.

*_CRISH CRISH CRISH_* "AUUGH!" the flying cards that passed Shotaro kept cutting up his body as they passed him. "NGH! He's tougher than before," Shotaro said. "_That Virus must be powering him up more than we thought_," Philip said.

"Why don't we up the ante," Mitch said hitting the side of his head and making the dice spin around. Everyone then gave off a slight glow off their bodies before Mitch turned around and covered his eyes.

"Green light," Mitch said. "This is getting annoying," Ryu said running for Mitch.

"_No wait, I know how to beat him_," Philip said.

"Red light!" Mitch said quickly turning around. All three Riders were suddenly stuck in place and didn't move at all.

"Wha-u-uh… G-Green light?" Mitch said turning back around, the sound of running Riders could be heard.

"RED LIGHT!" Mitch said even quicker than before turning around. The Riders were still again, but closer than before.

"What? Uh uh G-Green light?" Mitch said worried, he heard the three moving towards him as he kept his eyes closed.

"Red Li-!" *_Tap_* Philip's right half poked Mitch in the chest as he turned around.

"_Tag_," Philip said. *_BLAST_* "AAAHH!" Mitch was suddenly blasted away by a powerful invisible force knocking him off the ceiling and onto the ground below. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Minoru asked.

"_His memory is Game, that's why he was difficult to defeat before. When he starts a game by hitting his head the one who loses the game is hurt_," Philip said. "So we just need to play along," Ryu concluded.

"Heh, shouldn't be too hard," Minoru said.

"_uuggh_," Mitch groaned getting off the ground. Minoru and the others all got down and jumped to the ground along with Mitch.

"RGGH_,_ Three on one isn't fair, I'll just even the odds," Mitch said taking out two rook shaped black and white chess pieces and tossing them up. When they came back down they had turned into human sized Rook pieces with their own arms and legs sticking out of them.

"Me and System will take these two," Ryu said.

"Yeah, you can take Mitch," Minoru said pressing the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Right, Right, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Staff"

In Minoru right hand appeared his small metal red jeweled staff. "Got it," Shotaro said. Each heading for their own fight.

"HYAH, HA!" Minoru swung his weapon at his opponent like a whip at the enemy. Ryu swung his own sword at his enemy but it kept dodging his attacks. Ryu then stuck a memory into the blade.

"Engine, Steam"

Ryu pointed his weapon at the enemy letting forth a large burst of hot scalding steam.

Mitch and Shotaro both kept up their fighting and eventually landed a punch on the Dopant.

"Alright, then try this," the Dopant said hitting the side of his head again making the two glow. "Shadow Tag," he said knowing that his Shadow was behind himself and Shotaro's was right in front of his. He went up to try and stomp on Shotaro's shadow, but he and Philip reacted quickly to this.

"Luna, Trigger" *_Naaaaaa naa_- _New dew dew dew Deew dew_*

Shotaro took out his gun and fired three shots of his weapon at Mitch.

"Wh-AH!" Mitch covered his face ready to block the attack, but the shots when past him.

"Wh- Huh?" the three glowing bullets hit each other behind him and caused a bright light. "Uh oh," Mitch looked right in front of himself and saw that the bright light caused a bright shadow in front of himself, where Shotaro lightly tapped it.

"You lose," he said. *_BLAST_* "AUUGH!" Mitch was blasted back from losing and hit the nearest wall behind him. "_RGH_, no more mister nice guy_,"_ Mitch said holding up his hands. In the air appeared many different red balls floating in the air. The dice in his head spun automatically and the two gave a quick glow.

"Dodge Ball, Burst!" all the balls in the air suddenly went for Shotaro.

*_BLAST BANG BASH_* "AAHH!" Shotaro was knocked back from the dodge balls and the losing force caused him to be blasted back.

Minoru gave his staff a flick and wrapped a lasso of energy around the two Rooks. "Ryu!" Minoru said throwing his staff at him while the two were still lassoed. Ryu took the staff and took a hold of his belt and turned into his Motorcycle form.

*_Vrrmmm VRRRRMM_* Ryu began driving around the two enemies entangling them in an energy like rope.

"Pause, cheat code. Up, Up, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat code, Equip Sword"

Minoru brought out his sword and took out Gamma's Disc with him.

"Double Ultimate Code," Minoru said sliding Gamma's disc in. "_Right Sensei_," Gamma said.

"Gamma Melee, Player 2"

"Pause Cheat Code. Up, Down, Up, Down, X,X, Final Level. Left, Right, O, O, Right, Left, Final Round"

Minoru's sword suddenly grew from the side's making two curved metal blades with orange glowing edges. Ryus stopped entangling the two enemies and turned back to normal.

"**Axe Strike**, HYAAH!" Minoru gave a heavy swing and immediately destroyed the two enemies slicing them into pieces.

*_SHING_* *_BOOOOOM_* An explosion covered the area where the two Rooks were leaving nothing behind.

*_BLAST_* "hu- AHHGH!" Ryu was suddenly knocked away by a heavy attack from one of Mitch's dodge ball attacks.

"UGH!" Shotaro was knocked to the ground as well.

*_click click_* "Huh?" Minoru saw Shotaro drop something on the ground that slid towards him_. _"His Joker Memory?" Minoru said heading for it and grabbing it.

"This thing is… Alpha, I think I have an idea. Could you perhaps leave a bit of your power in something?" Minoru asked.

"_Uhh, depends? It wouldn't last though, in what context are you asking_?" Alpha asked.

*_BLAST_* "AAUGH!" Shotaro fell to the ground from the heavy attack from Mitch losing his own gun weapon. "HA HA HA, Looks like you're not as strong as you thought!" Mitch said.

"Equip Crossbow" *_SHING_* "GAHH!" Mitch was suddenly knocked back by a barrage of Minoru's arrows. "Huh?" Shotaro saw Minoru who dropped his crossbow and picked back up his sword. "Shotaro, Try this!" Minoru said tossing him some new red like device.

"What?" Shotaro caught it in his hand and looked at it. It was a red Gaia Memory with the image of three slash's zigzagging, at the end was a sword making all of it look like the letter S. "I altered one of your memories," Minoru said.

"W-What?" Shotaro said surprised. "It'll turn back in a while, it's on the timer just use it," Minoru said. "Uh, Alright, let's see what this does," Shotaro said sliding his two memories out and switching them with the Cyclone and new Memory.

"Cyclone, Sword" *_Dunn dun dun Duun dun dun-Koon Doon Doooon_*

Shotaro's right side was a regular green, but his left half turned into a red brighter than his heat form. The lines around him and patterns were all a bright white and the left W half on his forehead was wider and looked sharper.

"**Cyclone Sword Form**!" Shotaro said.

"_He made the Joker memory into a new one, fascinating_," Philip said.

*_SHING_* On the waist of Shotaro's left side appeared a new weapon which he took. It was a wide edged sword, with the W Symbol and memory slot on the side to act as the top of the Hilt.

"Let's go!" Minoru said grabbing his own weapon.

"Yeah!" Shotaro said as the two ran for Mitch. "Dodge ball Burst!" Mitch said tossing dozens of dodge balls again at the two. Minoru and Shotaro both ducked and slid through the barrage and sliced their way through.

"W-What?" "HYAAH!" *_SHING_* Minoru and Shotaro swung their weapons at Mitch in an X form. Minoru swung his weapon again horizontally at Mitch over Shotaro who swung his weapon upwards after Minoru. The two attacks slashed in a plus sign style and forced Mitch to fly back from the attack.

*_SHING_* "GAAAHH!" Mitch flew through the air as he landed on the ground heavily and harshly. "I'll finish this, with a memory break," Shotaro said taking out his new memory and sliding it in the slot on the side of his blade.

"Sword, Maximum Drive" A green whirlwind surrounded Shotaro's weapon and he held it straight at Mitch who staggered as he got up.

"Ugh… h-huh?" Mitch saw the attack and tried to get ready to block, but he was too slow.

"**Razor Gale**!" Shotaro swung his weapon at Mitch and a crescent shaped blade of green wind headed for Mitch. *_SHING_* "GAAHH!" the wind went right past Mitch and sliced him nearly in half and a surge of energy crackled where he was cut. Shotaro's red half turned back to black and his weapon dissapeared.

"Game Over," Minoru said.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" *_BOOOOOMM_* An explosion completely engulfed Mitch, but when it cleared he was still standing and still alive in his Game Dopant Form. "RRRRRRGHHHH!" He yelled out, his body started glowing and the wounds and scars he had disappeared.

"RRRGH!" he took out from his back a large king chess piece and tossed it in the air. This one turned into a human sized piece as wall but it's body was much more muscular looking.

"He's still alive?" Ryu questioned?

"_The Virus must be keeping him alive_," Philip said. "RGH!" Mitch started acting more savage and him and the King Piece moved in to attack the two. *_BLAST_* "RRUUGH!" Mitch and the King piece were both blasted back by a new attack.

"Wh-huh?" Minoru looked behind himself and saw where the attack came from. "Are you ready? Then listen up!" JamZ said. "JAMZ?" Minoru said surprised. "JamZ?" Ryu asked. JamZ stepped down and landed in front of Minoru.

"Still taking care of things I see, thanks for hurting the Virus in there," JamZ said to Minoru. "You! What are you doing here?" Ryu said. "Whoa whoa whoa, it's fine… I-I think, w-What are you doing here?" Minoru asked.

"Is this the time to ask that?" JamZ said pointing to the Dopant and King piece.

"I still owe your motor friend for the good time, I suppose I'll help out, only because it means I get to hurt a Virus," JamZ said. "W-Wait, what makes you think you can help us?" Ryu asked annoyed.

"Forget it Ryu," Shotaro said. "If she wants to help than let her," Minoru said.

"_Rgh_, I'm not done with you yet," Ryu said to her. Mitch and the Rook readied themselves both of them looking and acting angry. "You got any more tricks we could use?" Minoru asked.

* * *

"Ugh… where are they?" Akiko asked still dragging Philip. "I think they're back at the station, why did I listen to you?" Isa asked.

*_skrrrrreeee_* "Hmm?" Akiko looked up and saw a familiar metal looking bird. "W-What's that?" Isa asked trying to get a photo of it. *_skrreee_* A bright green light shined down on Philip's body and absorbed it before flying away.

"W-What's that?" Isa asked. "Follow it quick!" Akiko said. "W-Wait what?" Isa asked confused as she was dragged by the hand by Akiko.

* * *

*_Skrreee_* Minoru heard something like a bird call and looked up towards the noise, in the sky flying was a weird looking bird that flew down to Shotaro. "Xtream should be enough to finish him off," Shotaro said sliding the bird in his buckle.

"XTREAM" *_DUNNNNNNNN NAAA NAAAAAAAA_"

Shotaro's entire body changed and split in the middle leaving a chrome glowing space, the W symbol changed into an X shaped mask.

"Whoa," Minoru said surprised. "_That's a lot cooler than what we have_," Alpha said.

"You take the Dopant, I'll handle the king," Ryu said taking another memory out and switching them.

"Trial" *_Ding. Ding. Ding. DIIIING_. VRRMVRRMMM*

Ryu's body went from Red into Yellow, then into Blue. Most of the wheel like attachments around his body were gone.

"Heh, Four on two should be able to win," JamZ said.

The six different fighters went after each other, Shotaro/Philip and Minoru against Mitch, and JamZ and Ryu against the King piece. Minoru and Shotaro/Philip began their barrage of attacks.

"HYAH HYA HYA HAY!" *_BASH BASH BASH BASH_* Ryu lighting quick attacks kept beating the King piece down one after the other.

"Track 4, Hip Hop" The King piece was then knocked in the back by JamZ's strong kicking like attacks covered in a sound shield.

"Prism" *_SHING_* Shotaro/Philip swung their Prism Bicker blade through Mitch who tried sending another hit at the two. Minoru stepped in and slashed his blade through Mitch who was knocked back, Minoru ducked again as Shotaro/Philip swung their blade a second time at Mitch.

*_SHING_* "GAAHH!" Mitch was knocked back from the two powerful attacks and fell to the ground and staggered getting up. The middle of Philip suddenly gave a slight glow as new information was read.

* * *

"Trial" *_beep_* Ryu tossed his memory in the air after turning it into a kind of stop watch and suddenly burst out at much faster speeds towards the King.

"Track Six, MAX Volume" JamZ body opened up in the middle and the Dial around her waist spun into the Max setting. Ryu had suddenly appeared in front of the King piece and started sending an uncountable amount of punch's. JamZ jumped high in the air and covered herself in a shield of sound and started heading for the King piece.

*_Bash bash bash ba-ba- ba-ba- ba-ba- ba-ba-BASH_* "HYAH!" *_BREEEE_* Ryu and JamZ both sent one last heavy attack at the King piece as it started crackling with energy. Ryu spun around and caught his Trial Memory stopping the counter on 9.6. JamZ landed right next to Ryu as her body closed back up.

"Keep my song in your heart." "As you fall into Despair."

*_BOOOOOOM_* The King piece was destroyed in a huge explosion leaving nothing left.

* * *

"Here," Philip said handing Minoru his Prism Bicker sword. "Wh-Huh?" Minoru questioned. "Use your Ultimate Code with this," Philip said as the two took out the Joker Memory.

"Joker" Shotaro/Philip both slid the Joker Memory into the side slot on their waist.

"Joker, Maximum Drive"

Minoru dropped the shield part of the Prism Bicker set and pressed the buttons on his waist.

"Paus, Cheat Code. Up, Down, Up, Down, X, X"

*_Beep_*

"Ultimate Code, Final Level"

Shotaro/Philip both connected the belt buckle back in place and split it up into an X.

"Xtreme, Maximum Drive"

Minoru pressed the square red button on the blade.

"Prism, Maximum Drive"

A large tornado covered the area around Shotaro/Philip as the two lifted into the air Minoru hoped right behind them.

"HYAH!" Shotaro/Philip both shot their legs forward heading for Mitch.

"GAME OVER!" Minoru swung the Prism blade downward and a crescent glowing red and green blade was shot. The middle of Shotaro/Philip suddenly became slightly transparent from the Joker Memory and the Blade went through him and straight for Mitch along with Shotaro/Philip.

"**Double System Xtream**!" Shotaro/Philip called.

*_SHING_* "GAAAH!" Mitch was split into two different half's and both halves were harshly kicked by Shotaro and Philip. *_BOOOOOOOMM_* When Shotaro/Philip gave Mitch a heavy kick which resulted in a heavy explosion the two jumped out of. The flames cleared away leaving Mitch where he was and a broken Gaia Memory.

"Ugghghh," *_thud_* Mitch fell unconscious and fell on his back from the strain of fighting. "That's it then?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah, there's no way he'll keep going," Shotaro said.

*_skreee_* The Xtream Memory went back together and flew away before Shotaro and Philip came out of the body.

* * *

Shotaro was back in his home typing on his keyboard again after the whole fiasco of Mitch and the Game memory.

"_The mystery of System and the Game Memory was solved_," Shotaro thought along.

"_Minoru's friend Suzu or Suzy (I never got an explanation) was freed of all charges. As soon as she was released though she beat up Minoru and twisted his hair into an even curlier due. Right now it's the second day of the Food Festival, but… we're all thinking about skipping it today especially after Akiko's request from Minoru _," Shotaro stopped typing and looked out in the room.

A good portion of the table was taken up by two foot high stacks of Minoru's Okonomiyaki. Akiko, Ryu, and Philip were trying to finish it off.

"UUUUGGHH… have to keep going," Akiko groaned.

"Can't finish, too full," Ryu said in pain as well.

"This is quite an interesting combination," Philip said still staring at his first Okonomiyaki.

"Don't' study it! Eat it!" Akiko said. Shotaro went back to his typing.

"_Minoru said he needed to go back to his home today after everything that happened, he's worried that there's something that might happen while he's gone. In all honesty I feel like following after him after hearing about this Virus threat, but me and Philip are needed here. Besides, the town of Sugoroku will be fine. They have their own Riders to protect their own smiles,_" Shotaro finished typing.

"Still wonder what happened to that JamZ person though," Shotaro said.

*_pipipipipi_* "MMNNNgh, Ugh," Ryu heard his phone ringing and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked weakly, "w-what!" Ryu suddenly got up.

"Hmm? What?" Shotaro asked.

"That guy Mitch, he's gone," Ryu said. "What?"

* * *

"Hehehe," Nin-No said, "That was an interesting fight and all, but now I should pay my comrades a visit."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay that took longer than it should have. Be sure to tell me what you think, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	31. Error Rising

**Kisdota: Man I am beat, but refreshed in a way. Okay so did anyone do anything to help Japan since last I was here? I did, and I'm still doing more, gotta get to work on a freaking bake sale, that's gonna take a long time. Anyway I got some time now so here's the next chapter that you all want, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Mn hmm… alright, thanks for the warning," Minoru said hanging up the phone. Minoru was back in his usual spot in the city parked near a business building. Suzu and Isa were both with him visiting for his lunch special. "So who was that?" Isa asked between bites.

"Shotaro," Minoru said. "W? Ooh what'd he want?" Suzu asked curious. "Turns out that Mitch is gone," Minoru said. "He's out? How could he have gotten out? They just arrested him, jeeze no wonder there's so much crime there the police department is terrible if somebody can escape them twice," Isa said.

"Well they're looking into it, but chances are he's made his way back here," Minoru said. "How could he have even escaped?" Suzu asked. "_Perhaps it was that Virus_," Beta suggested from the V-System on the counter sitting up on a stand.

"That Virus? You mean Nin-no?" Minoru asked. "Wasn't he destroyed along in the fight?" Isa asked. "_We never got a true confirmation that Nin-No was destroyed, all we know was that the device he was residing in was destroyed_," Delta said.

"_That's right, for all we know he could have jumped back into the V-system that Mitch was holding_," Gamma said. "_And if he took him over, that means that Nin-No's got his own body now_," Sigma said. "_And that means he'll come back to get us, great_," Alpha complained.

"Hold on, we don't know for sure that Nin-No's going to come back for us for sure. He could be just some other Virus that wants to have his own fun," Isa said. "We all know what kind of fun Virus's like to have, it's never fun for us," Minoru said.

"_No, he's not here for fun_," Zeta suddenly said. "What do you mean? You know something?" Minoru asked. "_I remember who he is, Nin-No was one of the Virus's that Boss had sent here_," Zeta said. "Nin-No? Him?" Minoru asked surprised.

"That Boss person deemed him as perfect or something like that?" Suzu asked. "_Yes, I only heard his name once so I didn't remember it before. But now I do,_" Zeta said. "_Whoa whoa wait, are you really sure? I mean like you said you only heard it once, how do you really know that this guy is one of Boss's goons?" _Alpha asked worried.

"_I remember what he did to that gun_," Zeta said. "_Ahh, yes I remember too_," Beta said. "_That did strike me as a bit suspicious_," Gamma said. "What are you guys talking about? You mean the gun that Suzu was framed with?" Minoru asked.

"_Yes, there was something off about what had happened_," Beta said. "_Nin-No said that he altered a few of the bullets and used the ignition materials from one of them to make a makeshift gun shot sound,_" Gamma said. "_Oooh now I get it_," Alpha said.

"_You really are flawed if you're just getting it now sempai_," Beta said almost ashamed. "_Yeah man, no wonder Boss wanted you dead_," Sigma said.

"_Oh shut up_," Alpha yelled back angry. "Guys no fighting!" Minoru scolded. "Go back, what was strange about it?" Suzu asked. "_Virus's do have the power to manipulate machines_," Beta said. _"We can even change how they work, like with Bro's home and the cycles, but only with a V-System_," Sigma said.

"_But Nin-No was able to completely use materials and move them from one area to another without the use of a V-System,_" Gamma said. "_And what's even more impressive is that he did all this with a non electric device_," Zeta said.

"_That's impossible for us to do_, _or at least we thought_," Delta said. "What do you mean? You guys do it all the time," Isa said. "_With appliances and the trailer yes, but that gun work using different triggers and switches'_," Alpha said.

"I don't get it," Suzu said confused. "_hmm how to explain it… okay picture this. You're human bodies, with their muscles. The muscles in your body are what allow you to even move your body around. This includes your eyes, head, fingers, anything that moves_," Beta said educationally.

"Okay… I get it," Suzu said. "_Now imagine if you had no muscles in your body at all. With this in mind you would be unable to move, your body has nothing that is pulling or pushing your limbs or body parts at all so movement would be impossible_," Beta said.

"Alright, I get that part," Suzu agreed. "_Now imagine this V-System, with the casing, screen and buttons as a body, and the inside wires and devices are Muscles. We Virus's are able to take over the machine and how it works because we can easily take command of the wires and computer programming, or in this case, the body's muscles_," Beta said.

"Ahh, yeah that would make sense," Minoru said. "Wait you get it already?" Isa asked jealous.

"_Quite easily it seems, I knew there was a reason I stuck with Sensei_," Gamma said. "_You see when Nin-No took over and manipulated the gun, that shouldn't have been possible. The gun was nothing more than a body, no muscles or machines to manipulate_. _And yet Nin-No manipulated not only the gun, but the workings and materials_," Beta said.

"Oooh now I get it… I think," Suzu said in semi realization.

"_Boss picks her underlings for a reason, I guess Nin-No's power was one of them_," Zeta said. "_Man, Bro's not gonna have it easy with this guy if we meet him again_," Sigma said.

"_And with his own body, his powers must be more powerful than before,_" Delta said. "This is bad," Minoru said. "Well maybe it won't be too bad, I mean with the right tools I could probably do what Nin-No did," Suzu said. "Not that, but something else," Minoru said.

"Ohh you never think of anything good, what is it?" Isa asked. "When you guys told me that four of your leader's Virus's were coming here I thought it just meant four really tough Virus's," Minoru said. "Yeah? So it doesn't?" Isa asked.

"No it probably does, but not just that," Minoru said, "The three Virus's we met; Kouti-X, Pa-Tao, and Nin-No."

"One was able to manipulate a Virus's body and thoughts."

* * *

_"Oh really? Then why don't you show me just how much power the great System has," Kouti-X said. He raised up his hand and in his palm appeared a floating light of energy in the shape of an X. Kouti-X held it like a shuriken star and threw it past Minoru and Isa._

_"What?" Minoru looked out as he saw the X head directly for the bee like Virus._

_*Shing* "Bzzz?" the Virus felt the prick of the X hit him and it seeped into his own body._

_"What did you just do?" Minoru asked. "Why don't you ask him, he'll be with you in a moment," Kouti-X said, the same black green grid shell suddenly appeared around his body completely covering him._

_"no STOP!" Minoru reached out to him, but when the shell around his body went away Kouti-X was gone as well._

_"He's gone?" Minoru said looking around for him. "U-Uh Minoru!" Isa said getting his attention and pointing to the bee like Virus._

_"bzzz Bzzzz BZZZZZ!" the Virus's wings suddenly started flapping violently and began crackling a weird looking energy._

_"Destroy…. DEzTROY ZYZTEM!" the Virus got up off of the trailer and started flying violently towards Minoru._

* * *

"One was able to call on other Virus's."

* * *

_"Hmm?" Pa-Tao took a hold of one of the school bags that were left behind reaching into it and rummaging through the items. "What's she doing?" Isa said. Pa-Tao rummaged through two more bags and took out three V-Systems from them._

_"Hmm? Three's my limit for a while, but I suppose I can wait until I recharge. I do need something to celebrate my coming," she said as bright spots started traveling along the lines on her body and into the V-System, "Now let's see what I can make."_

_"….. …. … … … … AHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

_*SLAM* "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" Minoru slammed the door open when he heard the Virus's in his V-System started screaming._

_"IT'S TOO LOUD!" Alpha yelled. "MAKE IT STOP!" Sigma yelled._

_"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Minoru panicked._

_"SOMETHING'S MAKING A LOT OF NOISE," Beta yelled._

_"What? What's making noise? I can't hear anything!" Minoru said._

_Back at the University Pa-Tao dropped two of the V-systems and they both started to move and change form. Two streams of multicolor light started pouring out of the V-Systems and wrapping around them forming two identical Virus bodies. Both of them looked like regular human shaped multicolor bodies with no other strange or facial features._

_"What the?" "How'd we get here?" the two Virus's questioned._

_"Hm? Just two… I guess I can't get much range with this," Pa-Tao said._

* * *

"And the last one could manipulate and control even non electric Devices."

* * *

_"This Virus had the power to control devices and go beyond that, he can alter and use different pieces of devices and arrange them," Philip said._

_"Oh so you know that much, impressive for a human," Nin-No said. "What's Going On! I hear something Exciting!" Suzu called out. "You know how he did it?" Minoru asked._

_"Yes, when we got here I stopped by the evidence room and looked at the bullets that were inside the gun," Philip said._

_(Flashback)_

_Philip was in the evidence room holding one bullet at a time giving them a slight shake and listen. "Hmm?" Philip stopped and studied one of the bullets a second time. "The gun powder is gone."_

_"One of the bullets was missing the ignition powder that is used to fire the bullet itself. You were able to take it out and took control of the gun, when Suzu picked up the weapon you fired it to simulate the sound of a gun. The officer was already dead when Suzu was there, the real culprit is Mitch," Philip said._

* * *

"The Virus's we've been messing with weren't just strong, but they had some interesting and strange powers," Minoru said. "_That's true, even I did not think that much about our enemies_, _very impressive Human,_" Zeta said.

"_Indeed, if Boss ever did take over this world she might consider sparing Sir_," Beta said.

"But if all those Virus's had weird powers-," Isa commented. "Then what kind of Power does the last Virus have?" Suzu finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room lit up by a single computer one man was looking over the screen, behind him were three different figures all lounging around the room.

"Ahhh mannn… I'm bored just doing nothing," Kouti-X said. "Even out old home was more fun than this," Pa-Tao said. "I should have just stayed back in that town a little longer," Nin-No said.

"RRRRRGH!" *_SMASH_* Kouti-X smashed his fist into the wall of the room easily making a hole in the plaster like wall. "Kouti, please don't make this room even more ugly, the humans barely did a nice job already," Pa-Tao said.

"I'm sick of waiting here! If I wanted to be bored I would have stayed at home! There's a whole society of Humans out there we could easily mess around with! Hell we could get them to go against each other in fights to the death, they do that all the time!" Kouti-X complained.

"We could get them to walk off a tall building, they sure did build a lot of them close together, they could be fun to knock over," Nin-No suggested.

"That would be entertaining, but we must stay here as per Boss's instructions," Pa-Tao said. "RRggh! Hey head shot! How long we gotta stay in here?" Kouti-X complained to the man in front of the monitor. "As long as it takes, we are still waiting for your last companion to arrive. He has the powers that we need to achieve our current plan," he said.

"Can't we go out and rough the place up a bit?" Kouti-X complained. "The humans are not going anywhere, in fact as it stands they are constantly repopulating, their numbers grow each day," he said.

"Wait there's more of them being made? This world's barely able to sustain them, and the millions of other creatures living here," Pa-Tao said. "There are few people who actually show concern for that, and even fewer who even plan to do something about it," he said.

"Sheesh if that kind of short sighted thinking is how they live then I'm surprised they're alive today," Nin-No said. "I don't care about their growing population, I want to shorten it!" Kouti-X exclaimed.

"hmm, well you're in luck looks like we won't have to wait very long for that," the man said. "We won't- wait he's here at last?" Pa-Tao asked excited. "Yes," he said pressing a few keys on the computer.

*_Bzzztzzz_* "Hmm? What's this?" he said noticing a few things were going wrong with the computer. "Oh wait, he's not inside the machine right now is he?" Nin-No asked.

"Yes?" *_BZZZTTZZT_* The computer the man was looking at suddenly gave off a spark of electrical discharge. "Hmm?" the man looking over the computer suddenly noticed that the machine was moving left and right slightly.

*_SMASH_* Kouti-X smashed his fist into the top of the machine and shattered it into a pile of junk. "That was odd, was that his power?" he asked. "Yeah, a bit of an error in him though he can't seem to use any self control," Kouti-X complained.

"Such a shame, that means I can't tell him where to go," the man said. "_Sigh_, I guess I'll go and see to it, I need to properly introduce myself to System anyway," Nin-No said. "Very well then, I'll leave it to you," the man said.

"Wait not without me," Kouti-X said. "Well there's no need for all of you to go, but it can't hurt," the man said.

"Oh well in that case I'll be off as well," Pa-Tao said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town, in various shops, strange things were happening. In one parking garage lined with many cars a man and women were just about to open the door of their own vehicle. "Hmm?" the man tried to unlock the car door with his keys, but the lock wouldn't turn.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked. "The car's not… it won't open," he said. *_HOOOONK_* The vehicle suddenly let out a loud honk and caused the two to jump back. "W-What?" the y tried figure out what did the noise, but suddenly the car started lightly hopping up and down, and the lights started blinking. "Did you do something to the car without telling me?" the woman asked. "N-No I never-."

*_vrrm VRRRRRMMM_* the car's engine started without warning and revved up. The car suddenly backed up past the two and crashed into another vehicle behind them. "MY CAR!" the man yelled.

*_VRRMMMM_* Suddenly the second car the first one crashed into started its own engines and pushed back at the other car. *_VRRRM_*_ *VRRRRMM_* The two cars turned around and faced each other like animals and started to crash into each other.

*_HOOONK_* *_BEEEP_* *_HOOONNK_* Soon every other car started moving around the garage as if they came to life.

* * *

In another appliance store many other things were happening, all the devices and machines were working on their own.

"_Later in the news-!_" _"Next time hero's-!" "Add a touch of cinnamon-!"_ Every television in the store was hoping around and changing channels on their own at different volumes.

"Wh-WHAT'S HAPPENING!" the store owner yelled. The cash registers were shooting out their drawers, the Kitchen appliances were all at their highest and various settings, and anything on wheels like the vacuums and toy cars were all racing around the store moving about like animals guarding territory.

* * *

"_Hmm! Hey! Hey bro! We got one_!" Sigma said trying to get Minoru's attention.

"What? A Virus?" Minoru asked. "A Virus? Alright!" Suzu said happy. "It's front page news time!" Isa said excited holding up her camera.

"_Whoa! Wait it's not just Virus's bodyguard, it's a whole bunch of them!_" Alpha said worried. "_There's a continuous increase of Virus's growing at a fast rate,_" Zeta said.

"A whole bunch of them?" Minoru asked. "_Yeah, it's like it's an army Sarge_!" Delta said.

"Awesome! There is no possible way I can miss this fight!" Suzu said excited. "Wait, I thought it was impossible for a bunch of Virus's to come here at the same time!" Minoru said.

"_Well we can't worry about that right now, I can practically hear the phone signals calling for help from here Sir_," Beta said.

"_We better get moving sensei_, _less one of your kind get hurt_," Gamma said.

* * *

In the city, dozens of people were all running in fear and terror out of their homes and shops. Minoru had driven to the area in his trailer and was looking around the area for signs of any Virus's.

"I don't see anything," Minoru stated as people ran past him, Suzu, and Isa till there were none left.

"_That can't be right, I feel them everywhere_," Beta said. "_Yes, their scent is in everything_," Zeta said.

"But there's nothing here," Minoru said. "Yeah, I can't see any Virus's," Isa said as well.

*_CRASH_* *_SHATTER_* Suddenly a few windows in various areas broke apart, breaking them was different machines all flying out the windows, blenders, microwaves, mini-vacuums, and some toys.

"W-What did that?" Minoru said. "_Virus's, they just jumped out of the window's_!" Alpha yelled.

"Huh?" Minoru looked again and still saw nothing that looked like a Virus or an enemy. "There's no Virus's anywhere, are you guys lying?" Suzu asked.

"Something had to have broken those windows," Isa said. "Yeah the appliances, those things are harmless," Suzu said.

*_Bzzt* *Thunk* _All the appliances on the ground suddenly went upright in their proper standing positions.

"Wha-huh?" Suzu said surprised. "AH! L-L-LOOK!" Isa said in fear pointing to one of the microwaves. The square machine started shuffling itself from the left and right side as if it were attempting to walk. Another blender was hopping forward slightly a couple inches at a time.

"What the heck is all this?" Minoru asked. Soon every appliance was upright and facing Minoru, Suzu, and Isa, all of them moving towards them ever so slightly.

"T-They're all alive?" Isa asked confused almost forgetting to take a picture.

"_Ah! I get it now_!" Beta said. "You know what's going on?" Minoru asked holding the V-System in his hand.

"_Something is inside all of the things around us_," Beta said. "You mean Virus's?" Suzu asked.

"_no, but something that does give off a similar signal, that's why we mistook them for the real thing_," Gamma said. "_Whatever's in them isn't a Virus, but kinda like a leftover thing that's making all these things act out on their own_," Sigma said.

"They're all alive?" Minoru asked surprised. "_In a sense yes, but nothing complex like that_," Zeta said.

"_All these things can barely think, all they know about is hurting anything that moves_," Delta said.

"_Take care of them quick, don't forget that moving is all that you guys do_," Alpha said.

"Right," Minoru said placing the V-System on his waist and letting the belt shot around him.

"Power On, Select Game"

"Gamma!" Minoru said taking out his disc.

"_Very well Sensei, we'll show them our power_," Gamma said jumping into the Disc before Minoru slid it in.

"Gamma Melee, Press start"

Minoru gave a thumbs up, "Henshin!" he said as he made a thumbs down and pressed the Start button.

"Game On"

Minoru's body gave off a black green grid line glow before it was covered in the orange muscular padding form of his Fighter Mode.

"Now, let's go a round-!" "Minoru! They're not alive, they can't even listen to you!" Suzu said interrupting him.

"Hey, let me do my thing!" Minoru said. *_BASH_* "AUGH!" One of the microwaves attacked by crashing itself into Minoru.

"W-HRGH!" *_KICK_* Minoru kicked the small machine away from himself smashing the front oven door. A pair of tall lamps made their way to him and swung down on him. "_HYUH_!" Minoru blocked both the attacks and punched them away braking the light blubs on top.

"This is ridiculous I don't need to be this serious," Minoru said facing more living appliances.

*_VRRRMM_* "Hmm? What?" Minoru turned around and he, Isa and Suzu all saw a small green minivan arrive to face Minoru.

"Crap! Even the cars?" Suzu said surprised. "I got this, get behind me!" Minoru said pressing the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Right, O, Left"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Boxer Style"

Minoru's arms muscled up and grew iron like knuckles on his fist, Minoru gave a few practice punches in the air before facing the oncoming car.

*_Vrrm VRRRRRMMM_* The vehicle accelerated as fast as it could towards Minoru showing no signs of stopping. Minoru raised both of his fist up ready to swing them down.

"_HYAAAHH_!" *_SMASH_* Minoru swung down both of his fist right when the vehicle got close enough to him, completely obliterating the hood. This caused the car to flip in the air over head and crash into the appliances behind them.

*_BOOOM_* The car exploded into a large fiery explosion which resulted in all the other enemies being destroyed. "WOOOO That was awesome!" Suzu cheered. "Is that all of them?" Minoru wondered.

"_No, there are still many different enemies in other areas, I can sense them_," Gamma said. "_UGH_, this is getting annoying! Zeta!" Minoru said taking out his a different disc. "_Yes, human_," Zeta said going into the disc. Minoru switched out Gamma's disc with Zeta's.

"Zeta Terror, Game On"

Minoru's whole orange armor suddenly changed and switched with Zeta's purple skeleton like armor.

"You two stay here, I'm heading out," Minoru said taking off the V-System and making a pair of handle bars.

"Download"

Minoru's trailer behind him suddenly started disappearing small digital block after small digital block and went into his V-System. The data re-exited his device as a new motorcycle with a gargoyle like head, and clawed wheel holders.

"Horror Racer"

"You guys get to safety," Minoru said pressing the buttons on his V-system.

"O, Up, Up, O"

*beep*

"Full Moon"

Large Bat Wings on the sides of Minoru's bike appeared and stretched out and he started flying off.

"Oh man, come on Suzu let's start following him," Isa said.

"…"

"Uh Suzu? Something- *_WHIII_* Wrroomgg- ehhh…," *_thud_* Isa suddenly fell unconscious and fell asleep on the ground. Suzu did nothing to help her as she hit the ground.

"_No way am I missing this chance, there's only one person I know who could do this,_" JamZ said pulling out her i-pod and belt. She swung it around her hips and clicked it closed around her and slid the device in the opening.

"Track 1, Press Play"

Suzu raised her hand up in the air and pointed straight up before pressing the middle button.

"_Henshin_!"

*_click_* "Let's JAM"

Suzu's body was covered in light white armor with different dials and speaker pads.

"I'm coming for you **T.O**," JamZ said.

* * *

Minoru looked down at the city where there was a trail of destruction, as much as different cars and kitchen ovens could do going berserk could do. "This is crazy," Minoru said, "It's like some kind of ridiculous zombie apocalypse with tiny animals."

"_Hmm… human look there_," Zeta said. "What where?" Minoru asked. "_There, where the TV's are starting to break out_," Zeta said. Minoru looked out ahead and saw the windows that were just breaking from TV's attempting to break out.

"What is it?" Minoru said. "_Look down where the havoc has been happening. It's not at random, it's all happening in a path_," Zeta said. Minoru looked down and looked behind himself, there was destruction behind himself in a looping left and right path like a snake.

"You're right… is there something moving?" Minoru asked. "_Yes, past those TV's there are new Virus's that are appearing. Many of them are probably the same little machines, but one of them is appearing wherever the new Virus signals are_," Zeta said.

"Then that's our Virus," Minrou said as he started descending down to where Zeta pointed out.

"_Watch out_!" Zeta suddenly yelled out.

"What?" *_SHING_* "AAHH!" Minoru felt something sharp hitting him in the back. He turned around and saw the same TV's he passed, the screens were broken in perfect triangular shapes.

*_FWOOSH_* The TV's blew out and shot many sharp shards of glass at Minoru in the air.

*_SHING SHING_* "GAHH!" Minoru let go of the handles on his racer and fell off of it.

*_CRASH_* "Rrgh!" Minoru hit his back on the hard pavement. Minoru's racer evaporated in a mist of 8-bit blocks. The V-System fell out of the air over Minoru who caught it before it hit the ground.

"_I never knew your TV's could do that_," Zeta said. "They don't!" Minoru said. "That would be me," they heard. Minoru looked up from where he was laying on the ground. There was another Virus, his whole body was white. Running on his body were lines glowing a bright light neo blue. Around his neck from both sides were long scarf like straps reaching out behind him from both sides going past his knees.

"A Virus? Are you the one doing this?" Minoru asked. "Me no, though I was the one who got the TV's to fire those shards at you. It's been a while System," he said. "Been a while? Wait Nin-No?" Minoru asked surprised.

"Good to see you, though I guess I should have stayed in that other city. It was at least much easier to walk around in," he said. "What's going on?" Minoru asked. "One of our friends is a little confused on how this place works, Kouti-X and Pa-Tao are going to go ahead and take care of it," he said.

"So that was one of your friends," Minoru said.

"_We should go now Human, if the Virus doesn't get into a V-System then we may be able to beat him while he's in a weaker form_," Zeta said. "I don't think Nin-No's going to let us past," Minoru said.

"Correct, I still owe you for messing with me back in that town," Nin-No said. The long straps at the sides of his neck rose up like snakes and sharpened up at the tips.

"Track 3, Soft Jazz"

*_BREEE_*

*_BURST_* "Grgh!" A blast of sound struck at Nin-No over his chest, but he stood where he was.

"What?" Minoru looked behind himself again and saw JamZ. "You!" Nin-No said. "Good to see you again," JamZ said. "JamZ? What are you doing here?" Minoru asked. "Do you actually need to ask?" she said.

"Uhh… no I guess not," Minoru said.

"Go make sure that Virus doesn't get a body, I'll take care of this guy and take care of that other one later," she said. "Okay… alright I'll leave it to you," Minrou said.

He took off the V-System from his belt and tossed it high in the air.

"Download, Horror Racer"

Minoru's horror racer reappeared and grew out wings before going down to where Minoru was swopping past him. Minoru hopped up and landed on the seat of his racer flying off to where the other Virus was.

"You seem to care for humans, I thought you were more prideful than that," Nin-No said.

"Don't get confused," JamZ said, "As long as he's willing to kill other Virus's he remains useful, when he's not worth keeping I'll toss him away."

"I suppose that makes sense," Nin-No said acting like they were in a debate.

"Now then, are you ready?" JamZ asked, "Then listen up."

* * *

**Kisdota: Sorry for being late, I sorta hit a snag then I just didn't feel like working with this. I feel sick right now. I've got a new updating method, two fics per week. So I'll get the next part of this up soon. I just need to rest I feel sick, YAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA**


	32. Error Rising, Remix

Nin-No threw down one of his long scarfs at JamZ. It extended out to her, but she stepped to the side to avoid it. Nin-No tossed the other Scarf at her, but she dodged that as well and pressed the forward button on her belt.

*_click_*

"Track 2, Heavy Metal"

The speaker on her right arm caused a vibration of sound to come into the form of a sword. Nin-No tossed down another attack at JamZ, and his scarf wrapped around her blade.

*_NEOWWW_*

"N-N-N-N-N-G-G!" the vibrations of JamZ blade traveled through Nin-No's scarf and to Nin-No's body shaking him up. Nin-No let go of JamZ weapon and tried to hold himself still from the vibrations.

"Y-y-you're b-b-better than I thought, I should expect t-t-that from one of the Sonar tribe," Nin-no said between shakes. "Glad to hear it," JamZ said. "Though you're still not strong enough to beat me," Nin-No said.

He raised both his hands and aimed them at a moving refrigerator and a kitchen over. Two black spots appeared in his palms.

*_shmmm_* The two living appliances were suddenly lifted in the air by some kind of invisible force and moved towards JamZ from both sides.

*_NEOOWW_* JamZ sliced at the Oven first in half and the split sides avoided hitting her.

*_CRASH_* "AUGH!" the flying refrigerator crashed into her falling right on top of her.

*_NEEOOOWW_* JamZ sliced the refrigerator in half allowing her to escape. "I guess you're not that bad either," JamZ said.

* * *

During the fight Minoru was flying over the area on his Horror Racer where the other Virus was keeping an eye out for him. "_He's stopped_!" Zeta said. "What where?" Minoru said. "_Down below a little forward_," he said. "Hmm? Oh crap," Minoru saw the place where he stopped. It was right in the middle of a factory, in front of a large construction site.

"Great, this is gonna be fun," Minoru said flying down.

*Shatter* Suddenly out of the factory windows appeared dozens of flying miniature helicopter's.

"_Where did those come from?_" Zeta asked. "It must be some kind of toy factory," Minoru said. One of the tiny helicopters flew directly towards Minoru, the blades started giving off some kind of electrical discharge turning it into a spinning electric blade.

"Wha-? *_BZZTZZT_ AAAUGH!" Minoru was shocked by the electrical attack from the helicopter, and he quickly retaliated by knocking it away.

"What was that?" Minoru questioned. "_They shouldn't have learned how to do that, something must be affecting the way they think_," Zeta said.

"Kouti-X, great now I gotta deal with him too," Minoru said. More of the tiny helicopters started flying up to Minoru with flying electric blades.

"Crap, can't take all of them!" Minoru said pressing the buttons on his V-System.

"O,X,X,O"

*_beep_*

"Outbreak"

*_ROAARR_* The demon like head of his racer gave off a loud roar and the wings on the back began to flap. From the underside of the wings appeared drops of purple water like substance. That fell down a few feet before becoming purple bats.

"Take care of those_,_" Minoru said.

*_sccreee_* The bats charged for the dozens of helicopters and started screeching letting out sonar wave like attacks at the helicopters. The helicopters that were attacked all started giving electrical discharges from their bodies and then fell to the ground shutting off.

* * *

"HYAH!" *_NEOWWW_* JamZ slashed her weapon at Nin-no who dodged her attack and sent a counter attack with his sharp ended scarf. JamZ blocked that attack and shot her blade forward trying to stab Nin-No. He stepped to the left and avoided her attack and he directed a heavy hit.

*_BASH_* "RGH!" JamZ covered her face where Nin-No hit her and pressed the button on her belt again.

*_click_*

"Track 3, Soft Jazz"

JamZ aimed her left hand at Nin-No and the speaker in her palm started firing different shots of sound at Nin-No.

"Hyah!" *_SH-SHI-SHI-SHI-SHING_* Nin-No's scarf's started swinging around his body quickly creating a shield against all the sound attacks that JamZ sent at him. "HYAH!" Nin-no stopped the defense and sent both of his scarf's at JamZ.

*_WHAP_* "ACK!" the straps wrapped around her neck and Nin-No began to try and crush her. "Got you," JamZ said. "Huh?"

JamZ pressed the forward button on her belt twice.

*_click click_*

"Track 5, Symphony"

"_HAAAAHHHH_!"

The loud sound of a singing voice was heard throughout the area coming from JamZ two speakers on her shoulders. JamZ grabbed a hold of the two straps around her neck and pulled them.

"W-WHOA!" Nin-No was pulled forward with such force that he was lifted in the air. Nin-No tossed him over herself and threw him down on the ground.

*_CRASH_* "_RRRGHHH_!" Nin-No's body made a crater when he crashed, and JamZ let go of him. "Ready to keep going?" JamZ asked.

"_rggh_, You bitch, you'll pay for that," Nin-No said.

* * *

"Hyah! HYAAH!" Minoru fighting his way through a few smaller devices that made their way over to the area.

*_VRRMM_* "Huh? Oh man," a forklift came out of the factory and started driving for Minoru who readied himself and pressed some buttons on his V-System.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, Up, O"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Mutation"

Minoru's two arms stretched out at the forklift and hit the wheels on the side.

*_BASH_* *_SCREEE_* The forklift started spinning and fell over on its side.

*_CRASH_* "HUH?" Minoru turned around. From the construction area appeared two steam rollers a large bulldozer appeared and were heading directly for him.

"Crap!" *_Shatter_* from the factory appeared some more of the mini helicopters and a few remote controlled cars, all of them electrified.

* * *

*_click*_

"Track 6, Max Volume"

JamZ chest plating opened up and revealed her inner speaker and speakers. Her whole body was covered in sound vibrations and they all began to gather in her right fist. "this is bad," Nin-No said raising his hand to the left.

JamZ held her fist close to herself readying an attack.

"**Beating Pulse**!" JamZ fired her right fist at Nin-No while it was covered in sound waves. "HYAHH!" *_BOOONNN_* A large blast of sound was sent directly at Nin-No heavy in power. Nin-No moved his right hand in front of himself and used his powers to bring out in front of him another refrigerator.

*_BOOOOOOMMM_* The explosion of JamZ impacting attack caused a large explosion to cover the whole area. "NNGH!" JamZ covered her eyes from the smoke of the oncoming explosion.

"RGh, stupid human eyes!" JamZ complained looking back up. Nin-No was no longer there, and neither was a V-system.

"ARGH! He got away! That Coward!" JamZ complained.

* * *

"I need to make everything here useless," Minoru said taking out Delta's disc.

"_Rodger Sarge_!" Delta said going into his Disc before Minoru slid it in.

"Delta Mission, Player 2"

"Double Ultimate Code," Minoru said pressing the buttons.

"Pause Cheat Code. O, Up, Left, Down, Right, O, Final Map. O, O, X, X, O, X, Final Mission"

"GRRHH," from Minoru's mouth area appeared a few sparks of reddish fire.

"**Flaming Strike**. _GRAAWWWWWRR!_" Minoru faced forward and let out a huge burst of flames out like a flamethrower covering the area in flames. Minoru kept turring his face hitting every possible device and machine in his sight melting their covering or just turning them all black. When Minoru made a complete circle the flames stopped and everything him was burnt or burning.

"Game Over!" *_BO-BOO-BOOOOM_!" Everything around him exploded, breaking apart and clearing the area till it was just black burnt ground. "Alright… now for that Virus," Minoru said.

*_CRASH_* The wall of the factory was suddenly torn apart and fell as a pile of rubble. "What?" Minoru looked for the source of the attack and saw a Virus walk out. He was bulky, much more muscular looking than all the other Virus's he had met. His body was a mixture of the same multi colors as other Virus's, but his body wasn't as mixed it was different colored horizontal lines. His face was blank completely covered in a black hued reflector.

"_rrrgghh_," the Virus turned his head left and right as if he was looking around at the area. Two other Virus's walked out of the factory next to the new one.

"Finally," Kouti-X said. "I thought he would never hold still," Pa-Tao said. "W-You guys?" Minoru said. "Oh… looks like system has arrived," Pa-Tao said. "You're too late though, we have T.O. in his new body," Kouti-X said.

"Why don't you say hi to System T.O.," Pa-Tao said. "_rggh_ RAAAGH!" the new Virus T.O raised up his leg and stomped on the ground hard. *_CRASSSH_* The ground around him raised up and shook everywhere and Minoru was sent flying backward.

"RGGH, is that his power?" Minoru asked. "_No he did that with his own powerful force_," Zeta said. "Impressive that you were able to hold off this attack and everything else, but it won't matter soon. All of us are here, and we can finally begin our take over of your home," Pa-Tao said.

"Well be seeing you soon," Kouti-X said. All three of them were suddenly covered by a black and green light. "STOP!" Minoru tried to chase after them and grab them before they could disappear, but he wasn't quick enough and they were gone.

"_They're gone,_" Zeta said. "This is bad, this is really bad," Minoru said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay done with the chapter, now I'm going to go to sleep because I feel really sick now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	33. Duet

**Kisdota: Okay I'm really sorry about being late. Someone in my family passed away so I've been a little uninspired. Sorry, but the second chapter might take some time, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Minoru was listlessly working on the griddle in his home making a few orders for some of the customers outside. His mind was preoccupied on something because he didn't notice that his food was starting to smoke.

"MINORU!" Suzu yelled.

"Huh? AH!" Minoru quickly scooped up the order from the grill before it became inedible. He quickly set it up with the rest of the tray before serving it up to the customer. "_Sensei seems to be a bit out of it_," Gamma said from the V-System sitting next to Suzu.

"_Yeah, bro's been going absent minded ever since yesterday_," Sigma said. "He's just worried, whenever some big problem comes up he can't focus on anything till he's found a solution to it," Suzu said. "_That will be difficult_," Zeta said. "_Yeah, what's the solution to a bunch of Virus's that're gonna take over his home_?" Delta asked. "_Sheesh, bodyguards been doing a bad job at being bodyguard. We could just easily run from them_," Alpha said.

"_That's your solution to everything, you know no one's making you stay_," Beta said. "_I'm not going out there on my own_," Alpha said. "What is it that those Virus's are going to plan anyway? I mean what could they do together beyond what they're capable of alone," Suzu said. "_It's impossible to know, not to mention there are many other factors such as that contest that's going on_," Beta said. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about it," Suzu said.

"_Well other humans haven't many have stepped up their game in trying to win it, though Sarge is still on top_," Delta said. "_Now that I think about it, isn't your father the one who looks over the development of these V-Systems Human?_" Zeta asked.

"Yeah, I've tried getting to talk to him. Ever since this whole craze started he's been practically living at that building of his," Suzu said. "_I've looked into some human psychology, how could he possibly stay there the whole time and not want to come home at all, that's unhealthy_," Beta said.

"_psh_ Like I care, he's not human anymore whatever he's become," Suzu said.

* * *

"Hmm… and… let's see…." In a familiar dark room dimly lit by a few on screens a man was looking into one of the fuzzy screens.

"RAAAAGH!" *_SMASH_* The large Virus T.O. smashed the wall with his large fist and created a large hole in the wall. He stopped his range and started pacing around the room again.

"I wish you would put some restraint on him, replacing these walls is a hassle," the man said. "He's just bored," Pa-Tao said. "I don't blame him, we're all here. Don't we have some grand master plan?" Kouti-X asked annoyed. "Patience, I need to look up a few things, and then I'll need to run some test to ensure the safe arrival of Virus's," he said.

"We don't need other Virus's here, we could bring this town straight into the ground ourselves," Kouti-X said. "Humans have some dangerous methods of fighting. Though we could probably do as you said right the humans would defend themselves in ways that would greatly harm this planet. We want this planet to remain as unharmed as possible," the man said. "Oh come on, what do we need these buildings for anyway?" Kotui-X complained.

"Oh quit complaining, Boss wants em for something or some other thing," Nin-No said. "Now then if you all don't mind, I'm about to initiate a test," the man said. "Ooh, so we are making some progress," Pa-Tao said.

"Yes… I've finally found a way to making arriving at this planet easier for Virus's, though I will need to do a few test runs to ensure safe travel. Working with human technology is a bit tricky," he said.

"So who's coming over then?" Pa-Tao asked.

"I have requested Boss to send us different Virus's from the **Anomaly-Vault**," the man said. "What?" Kotui-X raised his head up in interest along with the other four Virus's. Even T.O. suddenly seemed a bit interested.

"That cage for Errors? What for? They're a danger to our kind, we all know it," Pa-Tao said. "Yeah, that's why we keep them locked up, so they can't corrupt our planet," Nin-No said.

"While we're testing my machine, I thought we might also gain a bit more data on System and JamZ. Who better to test the possible negative effects of my new program, and try give us intel on the two then a Virus we'll never need. Worst case scenario; the Virus arrives here dead. Better to use the ones we have no use for in the long run," the man said.

"Well I suppose that makes sense, just don't let them get close to me," Pa-Tao said. "Don't let them get close to any of us, they're unstable," Nin-No said.

"Well I suppose I can remedy that, though I will need you to do something else for me," the man said.

From a drawer in his desk he pulled out something odd, it looked like some kind of small camera for computers. Attached to it was something that looked like dragonfly wings and on the bottom was some type of metal bird looking claw.

"What's that?" Nin-No asked. "Something to allow us to study from afar. T.O., Kouti-X I need your abilities," the man said.

* * *

"_sigh_… orders are done for now," Minoru said to himself as he scrubbed the griddle clean.

"_Oh! Bodyguard, Virus!_" Alpha said. "OH Yes!" Suzu cheered. "Hm? Alright, better go check it out. Where is it?" Minoru asked putting down his scrubbing sponge. He grabbed the V-System on the table and walked outside, Suzu followed behind him.

"_The park, not far from here, from the path's I know the trailer would be better left,_" Zeta said. "Got it," Minoru said placing the V-System on his belt.

"Power On, Select Game"

"Let's go Beta," Minoru said taking out his disc. "_Yes Sir_," Beta flew out of the V-System and went into his disc and Minoru slid him in.

"Beta Major's, Press Start"

"Henshin!" Minoru gave his signature thumbs up before switching to a thumbs down and pressing the start button on his belt.

"Game On"

Minoru's whole body was covered in the black and green grid suit and was replaced with his green ish armor parts, with black and white padding covering his body.

Minoru took off his V-System and pressed the start button on it.

"Download"

Minoru's trailer began to disappear block by block as it was absorbed into the V-System, soon the whole trailer was gone and Minoru's V-system produced a half black, and half white Motorcycle with two different sized green wheels.

"Download, Sports Racer"

Minoru got on the motorcycle and started driving off.

"Wa-WAIT!" Suzu tried to catch up to him, but Minoru didn't even stop for her and he kept racing off. "Stupid, bastard won't even wait up for me!" Suzu complained as she did her best to catch up.

*_whii_* Suzu suddenly stopped moving the instant a small hum called out and her eye color changed to white. "

_Glad he's gone, waiting for him to leave is getting to be a pain_," JamZ said pulling out Suzu's i-pod like device.

"Download"

JamZ pressed the big button in the middle causing the device to bring out JamZ belt in her hand, JamZ swung the belt around her waist making it click and slid the i-pod in the slot between the two speakers.

"Track 1, Press Play"

"Henshin!" JamZ pointed up before pressing the middle play button on her device.

"Let's JAM"

Suzu's body was suddenly covered in a large white armor covered by speakers in various places and different dials all numbering from 1 to 10.

"Now then, time to go Virus hunting."

* * *

"_GRAAAGH_! _GRRR ARF ARF_!" *_SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT_* A new Virus was in the children's park causing random destruction on all the playground equipment. Its body was covered in different random multicolor design, but all of it was slightly tinted a light green.

Its arms and legs were covered in different sized little spouts that seemed similar to barnacles. Its head was long snouted like a dogs, but on top of its head was a large scalp sized barnacle spout. Different areas of the park were all covered in what seemed to be some kind of green like slime all over the area coming from the different growths on the Virus. *

_VRRMM_* Minoru finally arrived on the scene where he saw the Virus breaking whatever he could.

"_What in the world is that_?" Beta said sounding shocked. "Uh, isn't that a Virus?" Minoru asked.

"_GRRRR ARR ARR ARR_!" the Virus growled at Minoru.

"_Somethings… ugh something's terribly wrong with it. Like it's been deformed,_" Beta said disgusted. "Uh, I can't really see a difference," Minoru said.

"_Not only that, but he's also giving off a signal. I think Boss may have sent this one here from the Anomoly-Vault_," Beta said.

"That what?" Minoru asked. "_GRAAH_!" the Virus suddenly fired a glob of grenn slime like substance at Minoru who quickly ducked down avoiding it.

*_SPLAT_* The green substance splattered on a tree nearby making a large mess.

"I'll talk later," Minoru said pressing the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, X, Right"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Tee Off"

In Minoru's right hand appeared his staff like golf club, Minoru held it up in a fighting stance ready to fight.

"_GRAW_!" the Virus suddenly shot a splatter of green slime at Minoru. *_SPLAT_* "AHH! What?" Minoru's weapon was hit by the top and it fell down connecting to a tree nearby. "RRGH!" Minoru tried to pull up his weapon up off the tree but the slime like substance was too sticky.

"What is this stuff?" Minoru questioned still trying to get his weapon off. "_GRRR_!" the Virus suddenly started moving for Minoru ready to attack again.

*_click click_*

"Track 3, Soft Jazz"

*_BREEEE_* "GRAAAAH!" the Virus was suddenly blasted away by JamZ powers and fell back away from Minoru.

"Huh? JamZ?" Minoru saw JamZ who just arrived on the scene. "_UGH_, I knew you Virus's were ugly, but you're just repulsive," JamZ said with disgust.

"_GRAWRR_!" the Virus suddenly started growling at her angrily.

"Oh what a shame, your body's all screwed up. Well let me put you out of your misery," JamZ said pressing the back button on her belt.

*_click_*

"Track 2, Heavy Metal"

The weapon on JamZ right arm gave off visible sound vibrations and it turned into the shape of a sword fixated on her arm. Minoru gave up on his own weapon and left it pressing some more buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. O, X, Left"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Batterrrr Up"

In Minoru's left hand appeared his white and black bat with the green grip, Minoru swung it around before holding it up. "Try not to get in my way," JamZ said. The made a dash for the Virus and both swung down their weapons at the Virus, as soon they two hit the Virus every single growth on its body suddenly spurted.

*_SPLAT_* "_AGH_!" "_RGH_!" the green slimy goop covered Minoru and JamZ. "_Ugh _Yuck," the two were able to get most of the slime off of them before it stuck on them. "_GRRGghgh_, GRAH!" *_BLAST_* out of nowhere every spout on the Virus's body suddenly let out something besides the slime.

"_GAAH!_" Minoru and JamZ were both blown away by a cloud of what seemed like electrical smoke and crashed into a bent up jungle gym behind them. "_UGH, _that hurt," Minoru said. "_Something's wrong_," Beta said. "Huh? What?" Minoru looked up and saw the Virus they were fighting.

"_GRAAA GRR ARR_!" the Virus suddenly got more aggressive and thrashed around the area where he was. "He's going out of control!" JamZ said. *_BOOOM_* A huge blast of the same electrical smoke covered around the Virus and went out around the area, Minoru and JamZ both covered their faces to block off the oncoming cloud. Soon the smoke cleared away and the Virus was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Minoru asked. "_I don't know, he must have escaped. I can't sense him anywhere_," Beta said. "Great job human," JamZ complained. "Hey don't blame me," Minoru argued back. "Whatever," JamZ got up to leave but she was stopped.

"_Ack_! Hey!" Minoru said, JamZ had dragged him out of the rubble with her.

"Will you let go of my hand?" JamZ said annoyed.

"I'm not holding your hand," Minoru said.

"Then why… uh oh," JamZ saw her hand and Minoru's hand as well. They were both stuck to each other by a glob of the same green slimy substance, Minoru's left hand was stuck to JamZ right hand. "Uh… well this is a bit of a pickle," Minoru said awkwardly.

"For you maybe, I'll just cut it off," JamZ said pressing the back button of her belt.

*_click_*

"Traa-zzck 2, HeEE-vvvy Met-Met-Met Met-_zzzz_"

"Hmm?" JamZ sword didn't appear, and her speaker didn't sound normal. "What's this?" she questioned.

"_Seems as though you can't use your powers like this, your weapon is hidden underneath this substance_," Beta said. JamZ took a look at her arm and saw that the speaker was underneath the green slime.

"Great, now I'm stuck with you," JamZ complained.

"How do we get this substance off?" Minoru asked Beta.

"_Simple, if we defeat the Virus that made this then he too should disappear_," Beta said. "Well where is he?" Minoru asked.

"_Like I said, he's out of my sight. I can't sense him anywhere_," Beta said.

"So what do we do then? Am I supposed to wait until he shows himself?" Minoru asked. "_Sorry Sir, but that seems to be the case_," Beta said.

While they were talking they were unable to notice that something was watching them, a strange looking flying camera which was watching from the branch's in the trees.

* * *

Back in the dark room, the same man was looking at the video feed of System and JamZ.

"_Sheesh_, that guy was screwed up, glad I didn't go through it," Nin-No said. "This is your master plan? Boss would skin you alive if she heard of this," Kouti-X said.

"This was merely a test, obviously we won't be calling out our own Virus's in the same way. The one we called is barely stable, let alone able to think," the man said. "So more waiting, Great!" Kouti-X complained. "If you're so bored then go out, you are still able to make yourself look human are you not?" the man asked.

"What good is walking through these streets if you can't destroy anything?" Kouti-X asked.

"Keep an eye on that Virus we summoned, if there is a way to get him stable then we may be that much closer to changing him back to normal. Then I may be able to figure out a way to call Virus's in a more stable fashion," the man said. "Isn't that the reason you built the camera?" Nin-No asked.

"For now I wish to keep an eye on something else," he said.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," JamZ said. Minoru had gotten rid of his System Powers, he had somehow convinced her to wear a huge overcoat, scarf, mittens, hat, and anything else that covered her look.

"Well you can't just go around looking like you normally do," Minoru said.

The two were still stuck together, unable to get their hands free so they were forced to walk around together. "_How long until that Virus shows its face again, I want her gone_," Alpha complained from the V-System. "Shut it you filthy Virus, or I'll take care of you now," JamZ said.

"_Eah! Get away_!" Alpha panicked. "_Perhaps you shouldn't provoke the woman who hates us_," Gamma suggested. "How much longer must I wear this?"JamZ asked Minoru annoyed. "Well this wouldn't be a problem if you would just turn back to normal, let whoever's with you walk around," Minoru said.

"Well… I can't do that," JamZ said. "Why not?" Minoru asked.

"Just… because," she hesitated. "_Aw, she's shy_," Sigma said.

"Shut up, that's not it at all!" JamZ yelled. "Look no fighting right now, we're stuck like this so we're gonna have to get along. All of us," Minoru said.

"Don't meld me in with these things, I'm not going to start getting along with these insignificant Virus's," JamZ said. "I know, the whole thing with your people," Minoru commented.

"You know?" JamZ asked.

"They told me," Minoru said.

"_For future reference I had nothing to do with that whole thing_!" Alpha said.

* * *

When Minoru got to his home, which had re materialized back at the same place when he turned it into his racer, Minoru started looking around the place.

"Huh… that's odd," Minoru said. "What's odd?" JamZ said discarding the annoying clothing.

"Suzu's not here," Minoru said.

"What… uh I- who is that?" JamZ said uneasy. "A friend of mine," Minoru said.

"Oh uh… I-I'm sure she's fine," JamZ said.

"I better call her," Minoru said. "N-No!" JamZ stopped him by pulling him forward with her arm.

"Wh-Why not?" Minoru asked.

"Uh well… you see you can't!" she said.

"Again, why not?" Minoru asked a second time.

"Because!... The signals from phones are harmful to my kind," she said.

"They are?" Minoru questioned.

"_That's odd, these types of signals are always around the area_," Zeta said. "Uh… t-the signals that are close to me are harmful," she said.

"_Are you sure? You sound like you're lying_," Delta said. "Uh well uh-!" JamZ stuttered.

"Hey Minoru!" the door to Minoru's home suddenly opened up, Isa just let herself in.

"What's the big idea having to deal with a Virus and not telling me? I could have gotten a really good story… in…," Isa stopped when she saw Minoru holding hands with JamZ.

"JamZ! You're…Err… am I interrupting anything?" Isa asked.

"No," Minoru said wordlessly.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Isa suddenly pulled up her camera and started talking as many pictures as she could of JamZ. "This is big, this is awesome! JamZ and System! Together!" Isa said happily snapping away.

"Er… who is this?" JamZ asked. "This is… Isa," Minoru said embarrassed.

"Hello Hello! My name is Isa, head of my schools paper, nice to meet you. And you are Jamz?" she asked.

"Uhh… yes?" JamZ said uneasy.

"Oh my god so many questions!" Isa said taking out her pen and paper.

"Okay, where did you come from, what are your powers based on?" Isa asked quickly.

"Uh what?" JamZ asked.

"What made you decide to create your belt after the image of an i-pod?" Isa asked.

"This is an i-pod?" JamZ said looking at her belt.

"Ooh, who is it that you're possessing right now?" Isa asked.

"Uh well that… n-no one you know," JamZ said.

"Oooh a vigilante!" Isa said. "What makes you say vigilante?" Minoru asked confused.

"Ooh, we should totally call Suzu, she'd love to talk to you!" Isa said talking out her cell phone. "NO!" JamZ quickly smacked the phone out of Isa's hand.

"I uh… phone signals are harmful to me!" she said worried. "Uh say, can we wrap this up?" Minoru asked.

"Why? I've never gotten this great an opportunity!" Isa said. "The dinner rush is going to open up soon, and I need to get to work," Minoru said.

"The what?" JamZ asked.

* * *

"Okay so I need to do that, can you hand me that spatula?" Minoru asked. "Get it yourself," JamZ said.

"You have my hand," Minoru said. JamZ was back to wearing the multiple layers of clothing staying stuck to Minoru while he tried to work on the different orders with one hand.

"What's the point of you doing all of this work?" JamZ asked. "People need to work for a living here," Minoru said. "Seems a bit pointless, even with all you humans together you would all rather work against each other or seperatly. You people really are flawed," JamZ said.

"Well we're not perfect, but that's how we work," Minoru said. "So while you're working, what's it like to be the last of your kind?" Isa said from behind. "It fills me with anger, the kind that makes me not care for insignificant life-forms such as yourself," JamZ threatened.

"Right I'll bother you another time," Isa said scurrying away in the back of the trailer. "Okay, now I need to work over here," Minoru said dragging JamZ to the other side of the trailer.

"_UGH_, if you keep dragging me-!" "Look sorry!" Minoru said, "But I have to do my job, as long as people are asking then that means I need to keep moving around," he said.

"Oh really? Well why didn't you say so?" JamZ said.

"Track 3, Soft Jazz"

* * *

"Okay that's not what I meant," Minoru said after everyone had been scared off by JamZ firing random shots of sound-waves. "I didn't hurt anyone," JamZ said. "That's not the point!" Minoru said. "The sight of a horrible attack, this'll be a great story," Isa said taking pictures.

"Hey! Don't go telling people about what happened, this is only temporary," Minoru said, "_sigh_, might as well close up today."

"_Such a shame_," Zeta said. "_Can't believe we're even standing next to this monster, get rid of her already_!" Alpha said.

"Fine! I can't stand being next to your kind anyway!" JamZ agreed angrily.

* * *

*_SHATTER_* "AAHH! Crap, that was my good knife!"

*_SHATTER_* "STOP STOP! You've destroyed enough of my tools!" Minoru yelled to JamZ as she went through kitchen knives and continued to break them on the gunk that held Minoru and JamZ together.

"UGH! These tools are so flawed!" JamZ complained tossing the broken handles. "The people who made these didn't think that they would be used for this!" Minoru said trying to get the shattered remains of his knives together.

"Isn't there any place that can help?" JamZ asked. "Ooh, I know," Isa said.

* * *

"Soooo… you wanna tell me what happened?" Gus asked looking at Minoru and his overly dressed friend.

"Uh… no," Minoru said.

"How this happened?" Gus asked again.

"I'd probably just lie," Minoru said.

"Were you doing something illegal?" Gus asked.

"No," Minoru said.

"Alright, let's get to work," Gus said taking out a chisel and hammer.

* * *

"And that didn't do anything," Gus said putting away his broken tools, "Not a scratch, what the heck were you and your friend messing with?" Gus asked.

"I'll tell you some other time," Minoru said.

* * *

Minoru was driving down the street trying his best to keep the ride safe while JamZ was still next to him. "Anything guys?" Minoru asked the V-System he kept on the dashboard. "_no, sorry bro_," Sigma said. "_I'm sure the Virus won't stay in hiding forever_," Delta said.

"This is so annoying. Just stop the car!"JamZ yelled.

"Wh- uh okay?" Minrou drove to the side parking in an open space. JamZ dragged Minoru out of the seat and went for the drawer where the last of his cutting knives were and put his and her arm on the counter.

"Okay please don't destroy any more of my utensils," Minoru said.

"Oh relax I'm not cutting that," JamZ said.

"Then what are you cutting?" Minoru asked.

"Your arm," she said swinging the knife down.

"W-AH!" *_SHATTER_* Minoru moved his arm quick enough to avoid getting his arm cut and the knife in JamZ hand hit the gunk instead.

"You can't cut my arm!" Minoru yelled. "You humans can live without one, I know that," JamZ said.

"Yeah! That doesn't mean we'll get them back I need it!" Minoru yelled. "Well I don't see any other way now hold still!" JamZ said reaching for another knife.

"NO!" "ACK!" Minoru pulled his and her arm away jerking her away from the knife.

"You think I'll listen to what a human says?" JamZ asked.

"WHOA!" JamZ through Minoru over her head dragging him from his arm. *_CRASH_* "AUGH!" Minrou crashed on the floor and JamZ reached for another knife.

"Whoa! J-JamZ girl wait!" Isa tried to hold her back but she was too weak to hold her.

"Get off!" JamZ tossed Isa onto the table where she crashed it.

"_hmph_, weak- *_STRIKE_* Agh!" a quick strike went through JamZ, in the air were six spinning disc.

"_That's enough_!" Zeta yelled. "_Get off of Sarge_!" Delta yelled flying near her.

*_SHING_* "Ah!" Delta flew through her leg and the other Virus's began attacking her.

"Annoying bugs! Should have dealt with you when I had the chance!" JamZ pressed the buttons on her belt.

"Track 5, Symphony"

"_HAAAAHHHH_!"

A large sound wave suddenly blasted around JamZ.

*_CRASH_* "AAGHH!" every flying disc that was around JamZ was blasted away. "GUYS!" Minoru called out in concern.

"That's IT! I DON'T CARE HOW USEFUL YOU ARE, YOU'RE COMING OFF OF ME NOW!" JamZ yelled reaching for Minoru's large cleaver knife.

"MINORU!" Isa called out trying to get up.

"HYAH!" JamZ swung the knife down.

"_Ngh!_" Minoru closed his eyes ready for the strike.

*_ding d-dee do dee_*

"…!" Suddenly the sound of a piano started playing.

"… … … Uh huh?" Minoru opened his eyes, JamZ was completely frozen in place.

"What… what is that?" JamZ suddenly asked looking at the source of the music. Alpha's disc had fallen where Minrou's care radio was, Alpha must have fallen inside of it because it was turned on even without any power.

"What… who is playing this?" JamZ asked keeping her eyes on the radio.

*_dee de dee din din din dee din dee_*

"That? Uh that's-," Isa started trying to come up with an answer. "Waltz… Opus number 69," Minoru said surprised.

"This… Waltz… who… was it a Virus that made this?" JamZ asked.

"What? No this was made over a century ago, way before Virus's got here," Minoru said getting up off the ground.

"That style of play…," JamZ still kept her eyes on the radio.

* * *

_*din din dee din dee Deeee din ding din*_

"_Doesn't it sound wonderful?_"

* * *

"_Rgh_!" JamZ suddenly held her head looking like she was in pain. "_What's wrong with her_?" Alpha asked. "_Don't know, but keep that music on_," Beta said.

"…It sound's-," JamZ started. "It sounds what?" Minoru asked.

* * *

*_Ding di di dee*_

"_Doesn't it sound wonderful?_"

"Ngh!"

*_Ding di di dee_*

"_Doesn't it sound wonderful?_"

"_Rgh_!"

*_din di di di din di di di din dee diin*_

"_Doesn't it sound wonderful?_ **Presto**?

"ARGH!" *_SMASH*_ JamZ suddenly threw the large cleaver knife at the radio destroying it.

"H-HEY!" Minoru yelled.

"_Watch it! You almost hurt me_!" Alpha yelled. JamZ clutched at her head looking like she was feeling sick and dizzy.

"Hey are you alright?" Minoru asked trying to help her stand up. "Where… when was…?" JamZ said confused.

"What… what's wrong?" Minoru asked.

"_Whoa! Hey he's finally out_!" Alpha called out.

"What?" Minoru asked.

"_That Virus!_" Beta finished.

"He's out?"

"Woo, news time!" Isa said happily.

* * *

"_RAAAGHHH_!" the dog nosed slimy Virus was in the city doing whatever random damage he could. Many people were already running away from the Virus who was destroying the tables at a nearby café. "There he is!" Minoru said. JamZ and Minoru fought their way through the crowd where the Virus was. The monster noticed them and faced them looking ready to fight.

"Look I know we have our differences, but we need to work together to take care of this guy," Minoru said.

"Fine," JamZ said.

"I- w-wait? Just like that?" Minoru asked surprised.

"Just get ready to fight," JamZ said grabbing the scarf from around her neck. Everything she was wearing fell to the ground revealing her regular body. Minoru grabbed the V-System and placed it on his waist.

"Power On, Select Game"

"Alpha!" Minoru said using the same hand to grab his disc. "_Fine, but if she attacks I'm gone_!" Alpha said going into the disc.

"Alpha's Adventrue, Press Start" Minoru raised up his free hand and gave a thumbs up before going into a thumbs down.

"Henshin!" "Game On"

Minoru's body was covered in his red knight like form, covered with his red armor and knight helm like helmet.

"_GRRAAWR_!" the Virus growled at Minoru and JamZ, its spouts were giving off some electrical smoke.

"Now, let's go a round, in versus mode!" "Are you ready, then listen up!"

* * *

**Kisdota: Sorry for the late stuff again, I have a lot of things I need to take care of now. So the next chapter might be a little bit longer of a wait, YAHAHAHAHAHA**


	34. Duet, Vs Mode

Minoru in his Adventure form and JamZ faced the disfigured Virus ready to fight it as the Virus growled and glared at them.

"_Oh crap, that's what we're- UGH it really is deformed. Even from something that's been in the Anomaly cage_," Alpha said disgusted.

"What's wrong with them? I really don't see anything wrong," Minoru said.

"I'm sure that you don't see anything wrong," JamZ said. "_GRAWLL GRAWR_!" the Virus growled at them. Minoru pressed the buttons on his V-System.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Up, X"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Equip Sword"

In Minoru's free hand appeared his sword.

"So what's the plan?" Minoru asked. "Kill it," JamZ said. "Uh… alright," Minoru said. "_GROWL_!" the Virus started building up more of the gunk in its spouts and started firing it in random directions. "DUCK!" Minoru dragged JamZ down with him avoiding the attack. JamZ pressed one of the buttons on her belt.

*_click*_

"Track 3, Soft Jazz"

JamZ aimed her left arm at the Virus and fired a blast of sound at it.

*_BREEE_* "GRAAGH!" JamZ made a direct hit which knocked the Virus back.

"Go!" JamZ said. Minoru and JamZ both got up and made a dash for the Virus.

*_SHING_* "GRAAAHH!" Minoru slashed his blade through the Virus cutting up his chest. The Virus tried aiming one of its spouts at Minoru ready to fire its gunk at him again. "_HYAH_!" JamZ punched the Virus and stopped it from attacking. Minoru gave another slash at it through its chest and cut it again.

*_click_*

"Track 4, Hip Hop"

*_Scr-i-i-i-itch_*

JamZ legs were covered in a shell of sound.

"_HYAH_!" JamZ sent a forward kick at the Virus with her sound covered leg.

*_BASH_* "_GRAAWW_!" the Virus was sent flying from the attack and landed a few feet away. "Heh, this is actually easier than before," Minoru said readying his weapon again. Minoru and JamZ moved in to attack again.

*_BLAST_* "AH!" the ground in front of the two was suddenly blown apart stopping them. "Wha-? Huh?" Minoru looked to where the attack came from, and in front of them appeared Kouti-X in a shell of black and green grid.

"Kouti," Minoru said. "That's Kouti-'X', full name Human," he said. "Well how convenient for me, I'm glad you decided to show yourself," JamZ said happily ready to fight.

"An army of your sonar's weren't able to take me, what makes you think you'll be any good?" Kouti-X asked.

"Why you-!" JamZ was about to attack but Minoru stopped her. "Well I'm not here to fight you," Kouti-X said. "_GROWll_!" the Virus got up and decided to attack Kouti-X. Kouti-X moved slightly to the side avoiding the disfigured Virus's attack and he grabbed his arm.

"Well I can say without a doubt that this Virus is beyond saving. Might as well tell it what it's supposed to do," Kouti-X said holding out his palm and forming an X out of strange energy. *_CRISH_* Kouti-X forced his weapon into the body of the Virus who suddenly started calling out in pain.

"_AWWWOOO_!" the Virus let out a howl of pain as its own body was being rewritten. "STOP!" Minoru called out. "Stop? Were you not doing something similar just a few seconds ago?" Kouti-X asked letting the Virus go. "_GRRR GRAARRRR_!" the Virus yelled out in anger, its eyes started glowing red as it faced Minoru and JamZ ready to fight.

"See you," Kouti-X said, his body was covered in the same black green grid shell as he disappeared.

"_Rgh_, gone great," JamZ said. The Virus's suddenly became more aggressive, from the spouts near its hands a trail of goop started leaking out of its arms. The Virus swung its arms at the side, the goop on its hands stayed on and stretched out to the sides. The goopy whips stuck on a café table on one side and a wooden bench at the other side before the Virus swung his arms and threw the heavy outdoor furniture at them.

"Watch out!" Minoru said swinging his weapon at the oncoming table and slashing it in two before it hit them, JamZ aimed her gun hand at the bench and blew it into pieces.

"_RAWRR_!" the Virus stuck it's whips on the ground and pulled up some of the concrete ground and threw it forward at the two. Minoru and JamZ both tired to attack and block the large slab of stone but they weren't able to react fast enough.

*_CRASH_* "AAUGH!" "AAH!" the large boulder crumbled when it crashed into the two burying them in a pile of rubble. "Ugh! He's gotten a lot smarter," JamZ said pushing away the pile of stone and dirt. "We need to try a different plan, just attacking him isn't any good," Minoru said getting up.

"_GRWAAARR_!" the Virus threw down its hands again sticking it whip like arms on the ground and pulled up another even bigger slab of sidewalk twice its size and easily holding it over his head. "_He's gonna attack again_!" Alpha said with worry. "We need to dodge that attack," JamZ said.

"Wait… Oh my god, I really am flawed!" Minoru said in realization. "You have a plan?" JamZ asked. "_RAAAGGH_!" the Virus tossed the huge stone at the two.

"Split up!" Minoru said.

"What?" JamZ asked confused. "Just do it now! Trust me!"

"Game On"

*_CRASH_* The huge stone crashed where JamZ and Minoru were crushing the ground and cracking the floor.

"_graaarr_!" the Virus growled in triumph when Minoru and JamZ were both crushed.

*_BREEE_* "_GRAH_!" the Virus's left side was suddenly blasted by JamZ strong attack.

"_Gah! GRaWH?_" The Virus saw JamZ who was alone, attached to her right arm was a little stump of what looked like an arm.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Left, Right"

*_beep_*

"Cheat Code, Ricochet"

"_HYAH_!" *_ding ding ding_* Four yellow colored orbs suddenly covered the Virus's back as they all started letting out beeping sounds.

*_BOOOM_* "_GRAHH_!" the Virus's back was blown up by the three orbs. When the Virus turned around Minoru was there in a different form. His red armor was now a bright yellow covered in brown blocky pads on his joints and on his chest, but his left arm was missing.

"_Good idea bro, should have tried something like this when we started_!" Sigma said.

* * *

(_Seconds ago)_

"_Just do it now! Trust me!" Minoru yelled switching disc._

"_Sigma Rows, Game On__"_

_"__Pause, Cheat code. Down, Left, Right__"_

_*beep__*_

_"__Cheat Code, Mix n Match__"_

* * *

"G_RAWWRR_!" the Virus was about to attack Minoru again, but JamZ stopped him.

"HYAH!" JamZ jumped onto its back keeping it from moving or attacking again. "System! Now!" JamZ yelled keeping the Virus still as it tried to buck her off its back. "Beta, let's go, Double Ultimate Code," Minoru said taking out Beta's disc with his only hand.

"_As you wish sir_," Beta said going into the disc.

"Beta Major's, Player 2"

Minoru began pressing the buttons on his V-System as JamZ continued to hold the Virus still hitting it in the face with Minoru's leftover arm.

"Left, Right, Left, Right, O, X. Final Match. Left, Right, Up, Down, Down, Down, Final Stage"

From Minoru's left side appeared two strange figures, they were large pawn pieces played on chess in a green color, on Minoru right side appeared two more of the same large pawn chess pieces but in a different yellow color.

"JamZ!" Minrou yelled moving his right hand forward, the Chess pieces suddenly came to life and headed directly for the Virus. JamZ jumped off of the Virus and the chess pieces moved in surrounding him

"_GRA-_?" *_CRASH_* "_GRAAAHH_!" the Virus yelled out in pain and anger as the pieces crashed into him trapping him from four sides.

"**King Strike**!" over the Virus's head appeared a very large king chess piece in a mix of green and yellow color. Minoru swung down his arm making the king chess piece fall on top of his head crushing him and the pawn chess pieces with him.

*_CRASH_* "_GAAAAAHH_!" the Virus yelled as everything around him was crushed.

*_BOOOM_* All the oversized chess pieces suddenly blew up in a large explosion leaving the Virus in his place all battered and bruised leaking goop.

"Game Over."

"_GRAAAAAHHHH_!" *_BOOOM_* The Virus blew up in a fiery explosion, on the ground fell a broken V-system flatten and screen broken.

*_poof_* "Huh?" JamZ looked at her right arm, the goop that kept the two stuck together suddenly disappeared, Minoru's left arm fell off and floated right back into place.

"Power Down" Minoru's body changed back to normal, and his twisted his left arm getting the feeling back.

"Ah it's nice to be free," Minoru said. "Indeed," JamZ said rubbing her own wrist.

"WOO!" Isa cheered coming out of her hiding spot, "That was awesome, another front page picture for me!" Isa said happily.

"_Huh? Hey Sarge, look at that. The Virus's remains_," Delta suddenly said.

"Huh? What?" Minoru asked looking where Delta said. On the ground was the scorched area where Minoru attacked, but all that was there was a V-System. "What-? Oh man did I hurt the person that Virus had to?" Minoru said worried. "_I don't think there was a person_!" Sigma said.

"What? Then how did that Virus turn into that?" Isa asked. "_I think he materialized on his own_," Gamma said. "_You mean they turned solid without a human_?" Alpha asked. "Is that possible?" Isa asked. "_Seems like it_," Beta said.

"Then this is bad for your kind then," JamZ said not sounding concerned, "Normally the Virus's that appear need a V-System and a living host." "_Right, keeping V-System's away from humans would have stopped Virus's from attacking this world_," Beta said.

"But if all the Virus's need is the V-System, then that means they have an easier way of getting here," Minoru said. "But wait! Weren't you guys saying that that Virus was disfigured?" Isa asked. "This is probably the work of those other Virus's," JamZ said.

"Ah! That's right," Minoru said remembering something.

"_Well I can say without a doubt that this Virus is beyond saving. Might as well tell it what it's supposed to do," Kouti-X said._

"They must be trying to figure out a way to bring many more Virus's here without humans," JamZ said. "Then, are we in trouble?" Isa asked. "No, at least not yet I think. That Virus was barely alive, if I'm right they might be trying to figure out a way to get them here without mutilating them," JamZ said, "In any case I guess this means our temporary partnership is over," JamZ said turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Minoru called out trying to stop her. "What is it now?" JamZ asked annoyed.

"You don't need to leave do you? I mean can't we work together?" Minoru asked.

"_Bodyguard? What the hell, shut up_!" Alpha yelled.

"You should listen to your annoying friend, I'm not interested," JamZ said walking off again.

"Wait!" Minoru yelled, "I know that you're angry at all the Virus's for what they did, but do you have to be angry at all of them? I can understand if you want to hurt the ones who attacked your kind, but my friends didn't have anything to do with what happened," Minoru said.

"Oh that would be awesome. 'Kamen Rider System!' and his sidekick 'Kamen Rider JamZ!' people would eat that up," Isa said happily thinking of a future newspaper article.

"You're a real fool you know that?" JamZ said.

"Why? Because I want to work together?" Minoru asked.

"That, and your methods," JamZ said annoyed finally turning around to face them.

"Those things in your toy aren't your friends. They're Virus's, the same ones you've been killing this whole time. I'm willing to stake my own life, that any moment, at any day from now, they'll betray you, and sell you out to every other Virus," JamZ said.

"_Not true_!" Sigma yelled.

"_Sensei has shown more strength then those other Virus, I would not betray them_!" Gamma said.

"_I'd ditch him but I wouldn't sell him out_!" Alpha said.

"_Sempai that's not something to be proud of_," Beta told him.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like I care about your kind, but are you really going to put your trust into six of those things, when hundreds of others have already tried to hurt you?" JamZ asked.

"Of course," Minoru said.

"Really?" JamZ asked annoyed, "You really are a fool."

"_heh_, well I can't help it remember? Humans are flawed," Minoru said.

"_… hmph, _good bye System," JamZ said turning around and walking off. "_sigh_, great so she still wants me dead," Minoru said. "_What's this me stuff? She wants 'us' dead_," Alpha said.

"Well let's go," Minoru said, "I need to find a shop that sells cheap knives."

"Oh right, yeah," Isa said.

"You know I'm amazed that Suzy missed this entire thing, she would have loved to see this. She's probably gonna hurt me for not telling her," Minoru said.

"Ah I guess we keep it a secret, she doesn't have to know," Isa said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay a little late or on time, I don't know. Please review, because if I don't get reviews then I don't get the desire to write this, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	35. World of Fiction

**Kisdota: Okay so it's been a while. Not doing so well on that new updating strategy as I thought I would be. I mean I actually have less free time then I did when there was school. Anyway I guess now's as good a time as any to make one of these Chapters, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

In a familiar dark room surrounded by many shut down monitors and four powerful Virus's, the only man there was working on the only computer. Its lit up screen was the only source of light in the room. The man was typing away different codes, attempting different experiments as quickly as he could.

"… … hmm?" the man finally stopped typing, he looked at the screen as if something strange was wrong. "What? You finally done?" the Virus Kouti-X complained.

"… no, I believe that I've done something wrong," he said.

"What a shocker," the Virus Nin-No said.

"You and everyone may want to keep an eye on the city," the man said. "What are we now? The lookout?" Kouti-X asked. "I'm not asking you to protect it, I'm saying you may want to make sure we keep our claim," the man said. The larger Virus T.O. growled in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" the Virus Pa-Tao asked.

"I'm saying I may have invited some competition," the man said.

* * *

Back in the town, at Sugoroku park, Minoru had his large trailer parked as he prepared for the lunch hour. As he was setting up tables he was listening to his Virus's talk from the V-System he had set up on the front counter.

"So that Virus may have been from the **Anomaly-Vault**?" Minoru asked.

"_He certainly had the same signature as one of them_," Zeta said.

"So what is the Anomaly-Vault?" Minoru asked them. "_Well you know how Boss doesn't like Virus's with flaws right_?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah," Minoru nodded.

"_Well while she may not like Virus's with flaws, Virus's with power still have some probable use for her_," Delta said. "_Powerful Virus's that are deemed flawed by Boss are imprisoned for any future uses that may come up_," Gamma said.

"But you guys were also saying something about that Virus being disfigured, that's not normal?" Minoru asked.

"_That we do not know_," Beta said. "_You think it's got something to do with all the other Virus's that have been making trouble_?" Sigma asked.

"You think it was some kind of testing they were doing?" Minoru asked them.

"_Testing_?" Alpha repeated.

"You know, Kouti-X was also there, and he said that the Virus was beyond saving. Though I think in that context he would probably mean that he couldn't fix him instead of wanting to save him," Minoru said.

"_That… does make sense_," Zeta said. "_I suppose using our own kind as Guinea Pigs does seem like something they would do_," Beta said. "And by powerful you mean Virus's that are stronger, not with some kind of hidden power?" Minoru asked.

"_We don't know for sure_," Gamma said.

"Great, and I doubt this is the last Virus they'll send. So that means that more powerful Virus's will come. Think we can handle it?" Minoru asked them.

"_We don't have too_," Alpha said worried. "Yes we do," Minoru said.

"_I'm certain we could take them, you're definitely not as flawed a human that we were led to believe_," Beta said.

"_I won't back down from a chance to show my power_," Delta said.

"_I will stay and gain strength_," Gamma said.

"_No way I'm letting this place fall bro_," Sigma said.

"_I will stay here and fight_," Zeta said.

"Great… thanks guys," Minoru said.

*_RINGG_*Minoru went back to focusing on his restaurant, but as he was working his phone suddenly started ringing, Minoru stopped working to answer it. "Hello?" Minoru said.

"_Uh hey Minoru, what'cha up too_?" Isa said. "Oh Isa, hey, just setting up shop for the day. Something up?" Minoru asked. "_Uh no… well nothing to get worried about, I'm at the hospital_," she said.

"What? Are you alright?" Minrou asked suddenly sounding worried.

"_No I'm fine, I'm not here for me, Suzu's here_," Isa said.

"Suzy? Wait is she okay?" Minoru asked sounding even more worried. "_No she just… uh well maybe… she came here on her own, she wanted to get a check up_," Isa said.

"A check up?" Minoru asked. "_Yeah see she started getting a little panicky, uh she was saying that she was having some problems_," Isa said. "Uhhh… what kind of problems?" Minoru asked.

"_Well she's been complaining about waking up feeling sore and stressed, and that her legs are feeling crushed. Oh and she can't seem to keep track of time properly_," Isa said.

"She can't- what?" Minoru asked confused.

"_Anyway, nothing to worry about, just wanted to let you know_," Isa said. "Well now I'm coming over, tell her I'll be there when I can," Minoru said. "_Really? You know you don't need to come over_," Isa said.

"No no, now I'm worried, I'll see you over there," Minoru said hanging up the phone, "We're leaving guys," he said picking up the V-System. "_Where we going?_" Sigma asked.

"Something's up with Suzy, we need to go see her," Minoru said.

* * *

Minoru was now in the city walking through the town on his way to the city's main hospital. The people and town were going about their daily business as Minoru passed by them all. Soon Minoru got to the front entrance of the large hospital, different ambulance cars kept entering and exiting the front parking lot.

"_So this is where people go when they are injured. I was wondering how people stayed alive after injury's_," Beta said. "What you guys don't have doctors?" Minoru asked.

"_We Virus's are responsible for our own health. We may be built in a more complex way, but we know how to keep our bodies together,_" Gamma said. Minoru got to the front door and placed his hand on it to push it open.

*_BOOOM_* "Huh?" Minoru stopped when he suddenly heard a large explosion, people inside the building could be heard screaming.

"Ah!" Minrou quickly stepped out of the way as some people suddenly busted their way out of the building through the door almost breaking it. "Guys?" Minrou said.

"_That's… uhh_," Alpha started. "What? You sense Virus's?" Minoru asked. "_We don't know_," Beta said sounding like he was confused. "What? B-But, what is that then?" Minoru asked.

"_Shall we find out_?" Zeta asked. "Yeah let's go, it came from the back of the building," Minoru said determined as he ran through the hospital.

* * *

*_BOOM CRASH_* In the back of the Hospital was the danger that everyone had heard. In the back were five different sources of attack's, four different Virus's were here doing all the damage they could in the area.

*_BOOM BOOM_* The different Virus were breaking up the back lot of the Hospital knocking over the Ambulances and other vehicles around the area.

Each one of the Virus had the same looking body. Every one of them had a strange normal human like body of average build, but they were all of black color instead of the average multi color.

The only thing on their faces were weird looking full red eyes similar to that of insect eyes. Each one of them had a different weapon in their hand's, one had a large green staff baton like weapon, one with what looked like a light blue riffle with a creepy looking barrel, one with weird spiked that were coming out of his knuckles, one with something that looked like a square cube like shield, and another that had a small violet colored scythe with a red glowing edge.

The people around the area had all ran off and Minoru had just arrived at the scene to see all the Virus's that were there. "What the? Five of them?" Minoru said looking around the area. The other black Virus's that were there suddenly saw Minoru and stopped what they were doing.

"How did they do so much without you guys sensing them?" Minoru asked. "_I-I can't tell them_," Alpha said.

"W-What?" Minoru said confused. "_These aren't Virus… no they are_," Beta said.

"What? Guys make sense what am I facing?" Minoru asked.

"_This things are similar to Virus's, but at the same time they're not_," Zeta said.

"What? Guys, sense. What are you saying?" Minoru asked.

"_Bro, these are Virus's, but they're not giving off the same signal. I think they might be from somewhere else_," Sigma said.

"Your friend speaks the truth," one Virus said. "What-? You talk?" Minoru said.

"Heh, so you're… the one we need to get rid of?" one of the black Virus's said.

"Huh? Wh-wait who are you?" Minoru asked. "You don't need to worry about that," one Virus said.

*_BANG_* "AH!" Minoru quickly ducked down as the Virus with the Rifle suddenly shot a blast of what looked like black energy.

"_Sir, Henshin_!" Beta yelled. "Right!" Minoru said taking out his V-System.

"Oh no you don't," the Virus with the staff said as he rushed for Minoru.

"Track 3, Soft Jazz"

*_BREEE_* "_GAH_!" the Virus that was running for Minoru was suddenly blasted back away and fell back. "Huh?" Minoru looked behind him and saw JamZ who was behind him. "I said don't turn useless," JamZ said.

"JamZ?" Minrou said. "Get to changing, home planet or not the only good Virus is a dead one," JamZ said.

"Uh right," Minoru said placing the belt on his waist.

"Power On, Select Game"

Minoru grabbed onto Alpha's disc who grumbled as he jumped into his disc as Minoru slid him into his V-System.

"Alpha's Adventure, Press Start"

Minoru gave a thumbs up before switching to a thumbs down and pressing the start button.

"Henshin!"

*_beep_*

"GAME ON"

The belt covered Minoru's whole body in the black and green lined grid as it was was changed into the red knight like armor form.

"Now, let's go a round in versus mode," Minoru said.

"Are you ready?" JamZ asked, "Then Listen up."

The two began their attack as they rushed at the Virus's who in turn charged at them. Minrou and the Virus with the square shield got in a first, Minoru tried to punch at it, but was defended against the attack. The black Virus with the spiked fist sent its own punch at Minoru who was unable to block it.

*_BASH_* "AH!" Minoru yelped in pain as his face was punched by the black Virus and stepped back. The Virus with the Rifle aimed its gun at Minoru and started firing.

*_BANG_* "_GAh_!" Minoru was shot multiple times as he was forced to move back while he was being blasted by the dark bullets.

"HAH!" JamZ fought against the Virus with the large staff as he attempted attacking her. JamZ used different methods of blocking the attack with her arms using simple hand to hand combat. The Virus then tired to jab her. JamZ caught it with both her hands as she held it back.

*_SHING_* "_GAH_!" JamZ yelled as she was struck in the back by the other Virus's scythe. JamZ forced the baton out of the way and made the Virus stumble behind her to get in front of both Virus's. JamZ then pressed the back button on her waist.

*_Click_*

"Track 2, Heavy Metal"

JamZ large sound wave sword appeared on her right arm as she began her own attack. JamZ attempted to slash at the Virus with the staff, but he was able to quickly block the attack using his staff blocking it over his head.

*_SLASH_* "_GRAH_!" JamZ was attacked while she was open by the Virus with the scythe again. She attempted attacking again but the Virus with the Staff got her first.

*_JAB_* "_AH_!" the black Virus stuck the end of his long staff into her stomach and lifted her up. Sending her flying well over their heads.

"Cheat Code, Equip Staff"

Minoru's metal red jeweled staff appeared in his hand, he made a long whip of red energy and whipped it at the other Virus's trying to lasso them all together.

"_HYAH_!" *_SNAP_* The Virus with the spiked fist gave a swiping punch as he broke the energy lasso. Minoru aimed his weapon at the Virus's and began launching small burst of red energy at the Virus's.

*_BLAST_* The rifle wielding Virus began firing his own weapon at Minoru, the two attacks of red and black started colliding with each other as they tried to shoot through each other's attack. The Virus with the shield aimed his weapons face right at Minoru.

*_SHIII_* The square front of the Virus's weapon suddenly extended out turning into a long square pillar traveling at Minoru.

*_BASH_* "_AH_!" Minoru was sent flying back as he was knocked away by the Virus's solid metal.

*_THUD_*"Ah!" Minrou and JamZ both landed in the same spot from the different Virus's attacks. The two of them struggled to keep their stance, but they were feeling tired from all the fighting.

"These guys," Minoru said. "They're a lot tougher than I thought they'd be," JamZ said. The black Virus's started gathering again ready to attack them.

*_clap clap clap_* "huh?" JamZ perked up her head when she suddenly heard something.

"What?" Minoru asked her.

"I hear someone… clapping?" she said. "What?"

The black Virus's suddenly stopped moving and stepped to the sides right in the middle of their groups.

"So this is the rider of this world," they heard. Minoru and JamZ both looked in between the black Virus's and saw a normal looking person who was in the middle of them all.

"Wha-?" Minoru said confused. "A human?" JamZ questioned. The person looked to be about the same size and height as Minoru, his eyes looked like a strange green and his hair was a short flat black.

"Who?... who are you?" Minoru asked.

"I suppose… if I had to say… I'm your replacement," he said giving him a mean looking grin.

"Replacement?" Minoru said confused.

"_Bodyguard careful with that guy, he's not human_," Alpha said.

"What?"

"_He's giving off the same signals, he's a Virus_," Alpha said afraid.

"A Virus?" Minoru said. "Well then that's good for me, I don't have to hold back," JamZ said readying herself to fight again.

"W-Wait!" Minrou said stopping her, "Why are you doing this?" Minoru asked him.

"Why? No reason you need to know," the strange person said.

"Can't we just stop this?" Minoru asked. "What? You want to stop this fighting?" the man asked sounding like he was confused.

"There's no need to do any of this is there?" Minoru asked.

"… …. Ha ha HAHAHAHAHA!" the man started laughing at Minoru.

"Wh-What?" Minoru said confused at him while he was laughing.

"Are you serious? You actually want to try and make peace with me?" the man asked him still laughing, "If you're this worlds rider then I'm doing it a favor." The man raised his hand signaling the other black Virus's to go ahead and fight, they obeyed him and started for Minoru and JamZ.

"You're a real diplomat… … wait," JamZ said perking her head up again.

"What? Do you hear something else?" Minoru asked trying to keep his eyes on the enemies.

"Attack Ride"

"Huh?" Minoru heard something that time. "Watch out!" the man yelled.

"Blast"

*_BOOOM_* The ground around the other Virus's feet suddenly began bursting and sparking from different shots. Minoru and JamZ looked to the right where the shots came from, the other black Virus's and the man looked to the left at the same spot. In that spot was something that looked like a person in some strange armor.

"_heh_, should have guessed he'd show up," the man said. The person was wearing what looked like armor similar to Minoru's and JamZ, but his was a strange mix of black and… pink? Minoru recognized that shade of pink as magenta. His sides, arms, and legs were both magenta pink and in the middle was black, but his head was the same magenta pink color.

Over her chest was something like a tilted white plus, and his head had something on it that looked like black cards being stuck in his head. Minoru took a look at his waist which had something that looked like a strange button like buckle on it.

"You know that guy?" JamZ asked. "No," Minoru said. "You," the new person said looking at the strange man.

"**Decade**," he said.

"Decade?" Minoru questioned.

"You don't belong here," the man Decade said. "Look who's talking," he said back at him. "I can go wherever I want," the man Decade said, "You however, need to leave," he said.

"Don't go tell me what to do," he argued back at him, "This is going to be my home now, it has everything I want. I won't let some weakling like you tell me where I can and can't go or do," he said mad at him.

"Then you know what I'm going to do," the man Decade said to him. "You're free to try," he said, "You two, keep him busy," he said pointing to the Virus with the strange shield and scythe. The two Virus's got their weapons and headed for the man Decade.

"Let's go," the man said. "We're not staying?" one of the other Virus's asked. "Not worth it," he said. "And the others?" another of the black Virus's asked. "They can take care of themselves," he and the other Virus's left the area running off from the fight.

"Get back here!" JamZ said, she was about to chase after them, but Minoru stopped her.

"We can't take them now, we'll have to wait another time," Minoru said.

"_Ugh…_ fine," JamZ huffed, "Just make sure that that man stays by, he might be useful," JamZ said turning around.

"You're not staying?" Minoru asked. "Why bother?" she said leaving.

"_HYAH_," the man known as Decade had changed his gun like weapon into a long sword.

*_SHING_* As he slashed at them the blade got to the one with the scythe slashing through his chest. The other Virus was able to block his attack using his shield.

"_Ha_!" Decade held his blade in place on the Virus's shield and sent a front kick at the Virus's chest knocking him back. The two shook off the pain of the fight and got ready to attack again. Decade folded up his blade into something small and square, and hung it on the left side of his waist.

"Let's see if you really are advanced," Decade said. The side square on his waist opened up like a little booklet, he reached into it and pulled out a card.

"What's that?" Minrou questioned. Decade took the side of his buck and slid the sides out while the middle turned 45 degrees. Decade then slid the card right into the buckle.

"Kamen Ride"

Decade closed up the buckle putting it back in its previous position.

"Kabuto" *_Reerr-whirrr_*

Decades whole body was covered bit by bit by what looked like different octagon's, when they cleared away Decades body had changed into one of sliver and red. The front of his helmet had a weird horn bend up and fixate itself on the front making him look like a beetle.

"Whoa," Minoru said impressed. "_He can transform again_?" Alpha said confused. Decade took out a second card and opened up his buckle before sliding the card in and activating it.

"Attack Ride: Kunai Gun"

In Decades right hand appeared a small looking knife blade, Decade held it backwards and began fighting again.

*_SHING_* Decade slashed his weapon at the two Virus's at the same time. The shield wielder fell back from the attack, but the scythe wielder was able to keep his stance and attacked Decade again swinging down his weapon. Decade used his own kunai weapon to block the attack with one hand. With his free hand he reached into his notebook and grabbed another card and slid it into his buckle.

"Attack Ride: Clock Up"

*_FWOOOMM_* "Ah!" the Virus almost fell forward as Decade suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Wha-What?" the two Virus's looked around for Decade.

"Whoa, he's fast," Minoru said.

*_CHI-SHING_* "_AHH_!" both Virus's were suddenly slashed by some force that seemed invisible.

*_SHING-SHING-SHING_* "_GAAAHHH_!" both Virus were slashed multiple times by Decade who ran around them back and forth at break neck speed. The Virus with the scythe was suddenly fell back from a powerful attack, the Virus with the shield kept his eye on his partner looking for the source of the attack.

"Final Attack Ride"

The black Virus heard something happening behind himself.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Kabuto"

Decade was instantly standing behind the black Virus as a charge of energy went from the top of his head down to his right leg. The Virus attempted to hit him from his spot, but Decade was too fast.

"_HYAH_!" *_BOOM_* The end of Decades leg suddenly swung around and kicked the black Virus right in the head causing him to fly off. *_BOOOM_* The Virus landed on the ground and exploded in a blast of flames leaving nothing behind.

"What?" Minoru looked around the area where the Virus was defeated, "There's no V-system."

The other Virus looked where his partner was destroyed and then to Decade, his form had changed back to the previous one.

"You're next," Decade said. "N-No, wait!" the dark Virus said trying to get up to run. Decade pulled out a different card again and slid it in his belt. "It's no use begging," Decade said. Minoru watched as the Virus tried to get away.

"Hey- w-wait a second!" Minoru yelled.

"Final Attack Ride: De-De-De-Decade"

Dozens of large life-sized cards suddenly appeared in front of a Decade in a long path.

"No!" the black Virus yelled in fear. "Stop!" Minoru yelled. Decade jumped high in the air as the row of cards went up with him.

"Damn it!" Minoru yelled running. "_Huh, Bodyguard! BODYGUARD_!" Alpha yelled out as Minoru ran. Decade shot his left leg forward as he began transporting through every other card like portals.

"AHhh!" the Virus closed his eyes waiting for the attack to hit him.

"Damn IT!" Minoru pressed the buttons on his belt.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Down, Down, X"

Minoru had jumped in front of the Virus and pressed the start button on his belt.

"Cheat Code, Equip Shield"

Minoru's shield appeared in front of him as he stood in place where Decade was head.

"_W-Ah_!" "_NNGH_!" *_BOOOMM_* Decade had hit Minoru right on his shield, but his defense wasn't enough and it broke apart as he flew through the air.

*_BAM_* Minoru fell on his back as the shattered remains of his shield fell on top of him.

"Power Down"

Minoru's belt lost power and he lost his armor and changed back to normal.

"_RGgh_ _AAGGHh_!" Minoru grunted in pain from the previous attack. "What did you do that for?" Decade yelled out. *_SHING_* "_RGH_!" the Black Virus used his weapon at Decade before he quickly got up and ran off.

"Wait!" Decade was about to attack the Virus again, but he stopped when he remembered about System. "_Rgh_, idiot," the man Decade said clipping off his belt.

"_Rggh_?" Minoru grunted as he got up and saw the person who was being called Decade. He looked like a normal person wearing a black suit and red shirt. His eyes and hair were both brown, and on his neck was some small square camera.

"Who…_rgh_, who are you?" Minoru asked. "You got in the way of my attack," he said. "W-What?" Minoru asked weakly. "I would have been able to finish him off, but now you've made it tougher for me," the man said.

"He was asking you to stop, he was afraid," Minoru said. "And that's a reason for you to defend him?" he asked.

"_Rgh_, yeah I guess that wasn't the best thing, force of habit," Minoru said trying to get up.

"_sigh_, come on," the man said grabbing Minoru's hand and pulled him up.

"Hospitals cleared out, and probably too busy. I got someone who can help you," he said helping him up.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay don't expect a Versus mode, I'm gonna cut this up in three parts, the third being the VS mode. Hope you all like this Chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	36. World of Deciet

**Kisdota: Okay so I'm a little late with the update, sorry, but I'm taking a summer course and it really ate up my time. So here you all are, the next chapter, I hope to get more people reviewing it this time, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"_SSssss Ah_!" Minoru complained as the girl applied the disinfection swab on his cheek.

"Just hold still, I'll be done soon," she said in a firm voice. After the battle the man who was Decade had taken Minoru to his home to help him which was a photo studio. Minoru was curious of this place, he was sure that not too long ago this area was nothing more than a vacant empty lot. When he and Decade got here a young woman had immediately scolded Decade and began helping Minoru with his wounds.

"Alright, there you go," she said placing the last band-aid on his cheek.

"Thank you," Minoru said rubbing the area she finished.

"You're lucky that Tsukasa was able to hold himself back, it could have been a lot worse," she said before turning her attention to Decade, "What's wrong with you, you could have nearly killed him," she said angry.

"If he gets in the way it's his own fault," he said like he didn't even care, he was leaning against the wall looking away from the two.

"It's fine really," Minoru said stopping them from fighting, "I got in the way, it's my own fault."

"Oh no, you're not taking the blame," she said stopping Minoru, "Why did you get in the way of his attack?" she asked.

"Uh well… I guess it was just instinct," Minoru scratched the back of his head.

* * *

_"You're next," Decade said. "N-No, wait!" the dark Virus said trying to get up to run. Decade pulled out a different card again and slid it in his belt. "It's no use begging," Decade said. Minoru watched as the Virus tried to get away._

_"Hey- w-wait a second!" Minoru yelled._

* * *

"The Virus was afraid, he didn't want to get hurt. So I guess I… just reacted," Minoru said.

"Virus?" the girl asked curious.

"The enemies of this world, and it was a foolish move what you did," Decade said not bothering to turn around, "Even if you showed him kindness now, there's no guarantee that he won't just come get you later."

"Uh… well… yeah," Minoru said sounding depressed.

"Eh! No it wasn't bad," she said, "you did a good thing, something that was really noble," she said trying to cheer him up.

"It was also foolish," Decade said.

"Tsukasa, shush," she said back at him, "Anyway it's nice to meet you, I'm **Natsumi Hikari**," she said shaking his hand.

"And I'm-." "He's **Tsukasa**," Natsumi said quickly.

"_drhg_, I can do my own introduction's," he said.

"I'm Minoru, Minoru Yori," he said shaking her hand back.

"So, you're supposed to be the rider of this world?" Natsumi asked him.

"The what?" Minoru asked back confused.

"You're a Kamen Rider," Tsukasa said.

"Oh, uh yeah, that's what everyone's been calling me, and you're one too?" Minoru asked Tsukasa.

"Kamen Rider Decade," he said.

"Decade? … Kamen Rider Ten Years?" Minoru said.

"_Drgh_," Tsukasa nearly tripped over from his spot, "Not Ten Years, 'Decade'!"

"But that's what a Decade is," Minoru said.

"That's not my name," Tsukasa said annoyed.

"_snrk_," Natsumi gave a slight giggle. "It's not funny," Tsukasa said angry.

While the three were talking the front door of the place suddenly opened up, in walked a young looking man with black hair carrying two large brown grocery bag. An older looking man walked behind him carrying a lighter looking plastic bag.

"_ngh_ We're back," the younger one said grunting as he carried the heavy food.

"Natsumi, we're back," the older one said, "Ah and I see that we have guest again," he said when he saw Minoru.

"Hello, I'm Minoru Yori," he said introducing himself.

"Hey Eijiro, where do you want this?" the younger one said still holding up the bags.

"The kitchen Yusuke," he said leading him, "Anyway make yourself at home, I'll put something on the stove." The old man left into the kitchen, and the younger person who Minoru heard was Yusuke walked back out. He grunted as he took a seat next to Minoru and Natsumi.

"_ugh_, finally," he said.

"Is the work too much for you?" Tsukasa teased.

"I didn't see you doing anything," Yusuka said back, "So who's the new guy?"

"Oh uh, I'm Minoru," he said.

"Right, **Yusuke Onodera**," he said laying his head back.

"Hey uh… where did you guys put my V-System?" Minoru asked looking around.

"Hm? Oh the game? I put it in the drawer," Natsumi said.

"Uh oh," Minoru said looking for the drawer Natsumi said she put it. In the corner of the little shop was a little table with a few drawers, Minoru opened them up one at a time until he saw his V-System in one of them.

"_GASP, FINALLY what the hell Bodyguard!" _Alpha yelled.

"Eh? It's alive?" Natsumi said surprised, Yusuka raised his head up when he heard Alpha complaining.

"Sorry, I was busy," Minoru said.

"_Well don't let some strange looking person suddenly take us next time_!" Alpha complained.

"Strange?" Natsumi said angry.

"Haha, I think I like that thing," Tsukasa teased.

"Shut up Ten Years," Natsumi said back to him.

"_Who are those people anyway, and what did that person do_?" Beta asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask about that," Minoru said.

"What is that thing?" Yusuke asked.

"Huh? Oh this?" Minoru said showing them him V-System, "Yeah these are my friends, the Virus's."

"Viruses? I thought they were the enemy," Natsumi said.

"Not these ones, they're friendly," Minoru said.

"_Hey!_" Alpha yelled, "_If you put me back in that drawer again I'm coming after you_," Alpha threatened.

"Yeah, really friendly," Natsumi said annoyed.

"_Oh ignore Alpha Sempai, hello there, the name is Beta_," he said.

"_I'm Delta_." _"_

_Gamma_."

"_Names Sigma_!"

"_I am Zeta_." The Virus's all introduced themselves to the other group.

"_Excuse me, but which one of you was the pink fighter we saw_?" Beta said.

"That would be me, and it's not pink it's magenta," Tsukasa said.

"_Ah yes, do you perchance know about those enemies Sir had faced earlier_?" Beta asked.

"_Yeah, you sounded like you knew em_," Sigma said.

"I don't know them personally, however I do know that those Viruses do not belong in this world," Tsukasa said.

"This world?" Minoru asked.

"Yes, I heard that man snuck out of his own world, and I need to get him back to where he belongs before he does any damage," Tsukasa said.

"You talk like you're all aliens," Minoru said. "No, we're nothing like that," Tsukasa said.

"Then wha-." *_PIPIPIPIPIPIPI_* Minoru was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing, "Uh sorry hold on," he said answering his phone. "Hello?"

_"MINORU WHAT THE HELL_!" Minoru pulled the phone away from his ear when the loud yelling hurt his ear, the rest of the people heard her yelling as well.

"_Virus Bait's angry_," Alpha said.

"Uh hey Suzy, so I guess you heard about the fight?" Minoru asked.

"_You're damn right I heard, what the hell. I was literally right next to you! You couldn't wait!_" Suzu yelled at him.

"I don't think the enemy was willing to wait for you. Anyway is everything alright for you?" Minoru asked.

"_Yeah, doctor said everything was fine! What happened this time? Is the enemy still alive?_" Suzy asked.

"Yeah yeah, no listen are you sure everything is alright? Isa said you were losing long tracks of time," Minoru said.

"_Yeah I… couldn't really get an explanation for that. Doctor thinks its stress or something, Listen where are you? I wanna be close when you go fighting again_!" she said.

"Uh right I'm at… uh I don't know the address, look can I just meet you back at my place?" Minoru said.

"_Do NOT leave that place until I get there_!" she threatened before hanging up the phone.

"She sounds worse than Natsumi when she's angry," Tsukasa said, Natsumi gave him a threatening glare making him stay quiet.

"You might want to get your drink to go, don't want to test the patience of mad woman," the bat next to Minoru said.

"Yeah she would get vio-… AHHH!" *_CRASH_* Minoru quickly scattered back out of fear, "_W-W-WHAT IS THAT THING_?" Minoru stuttered.

"_huff_, how rude, my name is **Kivala**," the tiny white bat said.

"Ah don't worry about her she's harmless," Tsukasa said.

"_Whoa she looks way freaky_," Sigma said amused.

"E-Excuse me?" she said angry flying to the V-System, "If anyone's freaky it's you!" she said pointing one of her wings at the V-System.

"_Hey Bro, can we get our own pet like her_?" Sigma asked ignoring her.

"I'M NOT A PET!" she yelled.

"What is she?" Minoru asked.

"She's what's called a Kivat, she's from another world to," Tsukasa said.

"Jeeze, is there anyone else I should be aware of?" Minoru asked.

"Actually yeah, has anyone seen **Daiki**?" Yusuke asked.

"Who?" Minoru said.

* * *

"Do NOT leave that place until I get there!" Suzu threatened Minoru over the phone before she angrily hung up.

"So where is he?" Isa asked carefully.

"He didn't say. Said he would meet us back at his home," Suzu said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"You know you shouldn't get angry at him, he didn't decide that you would miss the fight," Isa said.

"I know, it just really gets me angry that I KEEP missing the fights!" Suzu said.

"You've seen some," Isa pointed out.

"Yeah, but you've seen more than me. And I've been with him longer than you have! Hell I've known him longer than you have!" Suzu complained.

"Well… then that just means he cares about you more than me. He just want's to keep you safe," Isa said trying to sound optimistic.

"Bull, besides I keep missing fights for more reasons than Minoru saying I need to get back," she said.

"Alright alright, look let's just go. The Virus's Minoru faced are still around remember, maybe we'll get lucky," Isa said.

"I freaking better," Suzu huffed.

* * *

Suzu and Isa both got to the park where Minoru's trailer was parked, Suzu tried the knob but it wouldn't open.

"_ugh_, he's not here yet," Suzu complained.

"Well I don't hear any screaming so I don't think he's out fighting," Isa said.

"Then where is he? He should have been here by now," Suzu said.

"You don't know that," Isa said.

"Whatever, if he is out fighting and he hasn't told me I'm totally kicking his butt. Come on we'll get in through the hatch on the roof, I have a key," Suzu said.

"Minoru gave you a key to his place?" Isa asked curious.

"Well no and yes," Suzu said acting non-shallot.

"You stole it didn't you?"

"Oh just shut up and follow me," Suzu said, she led Isa to the back of the trailer where a small ladder was built onto it. Suzu stepped up on the first step and began climbing.

*_BLAST_* "AHH!" Suzu let go and almost fell on her back, a blast of sparks shot out of the handle that she had just grabbed on, Isa was startled and jumped away from the ladder. "What was that?" Isa said looking around the area.

"Looks like you've finally arrived," the two heard, Suzu and Isa looked at the source of the voice and blast. Standing out in the area was a single man with bowl cut black hair, in his hand was something that looked like a blue toy gun in his hand.

"I've been waiting for you to get here," he said.

"Wh-Who are you?" Isa said. "Are you the Virus?" Suzu asked angry at him.

"Virus?" he asked her.

"You don't know?" Suzu asked him.

"I'm not whatever you're talking about, my name is **Kaito Daiki** just a simple treasure hunter," he said.

"Treasure hunter?" Isa said confused.

"And you," Kaito said pointing to Suzu, "Have something that I want," he said suddenly aiming his gun at her.

"Oh man, he's got a gun," Isa said worried.

"Oh I get it," Suzu started annoyed, "You're after me because my father's so rich right? Hoping to get a ransom off of daddy's little girl?" she said taunting him.

"How insulting," Kaito told her, "You think I want some useless money? Even more so get it through ransom? I don't need to threaten a life to get what I want. If there's something I want I'll just take it, and what I want-." he said moving his gun away from her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking card. "I want the power you have," he said.

"My power?" Suzu asked. Kaito ignored her and slid his strange looking card into the left side of his gun and slid the front out taking the card with it.

"Kamen Ride"

"Kamen Ride?" Isa said surprised. Kaito aimed the gun directly above him and pulled the trigger.

"Henshin!"

*_BLAST_*

"DIEND"

His blast went directly up into the air in the form of what looked like a bunch of blue cards, around Kaito appeared constantly shifting body looking forms of green, red, and blue. The three forms all headed directly to Kaito and his body was suddenly covered in a black suit, there were ridges all over his chest and around his waist was some weird looking belt with a screen and a square looking holder on his side.

The cards above him suddenly shot down and stuck themselves on his head coloring his head blue, energy traveled down his sides turning them blue as well. Kaito relaxed his gun arm and faced Suzu and Isa.

"Wh-What is that?" Isa said surprised, *_snap snap*_ she instantly grabbed her camera and began taking pictures of him.

"He has the same powers as Minoru," Suzu said just as shocked.

"Now," he said aiming his gun at Suzu, "Hand over the treasure you have," he said.

"W-I don't have any," Suzu said.

"You don't… but your friend does," he said.

"Wh-no I don't," Isa said, *_BAM_* "_RGh!_" Suzu suddenly hit the back of Isa's neck, Isa fell unconscious and fell on the ground, Suzu didn't even bother to try and catch her. Suzu started at Kaito with a look of annoyance, her pupils were hued a light white.

"_How did you know about me_?" JamZ asked.

"So she really doesn't know anything about you, how interesting," Kaito said.

"_Enough, what do you want with me_?" JamZ asked.

"The power of JamZ is powered by you, the last of your kind. There's not another one of you in the whole universe. Someone like you is literally irreplaceable," Kaito said.

"_So what? You want me as some trophy? I may not agree with the Virus's, but I'm not about to be some shiny object for some stupid human to admire,_" JamZ threatened, she reached into Suzu's Pocket and pulled out a small white i-pod.

"Download"

In a flash of light appeared her stereo belt and she swung it around herself attaching it. Suzu slid the device in the middle opening and pointed directly upward with her index finger.

"Track 1, Press Play"

"_Henshin_!" she clicked the middle button activating her belt.

"Let's JAM"

A wave of sound covered Suzu all over her body, her form was then replaced by a large suit of white armor with stereo speakers, and dials all around her body.

"Are you ready? Than listen up," she said. JamZ ran at Kaito ready to attack him, Kaito aimed his gun at JamZ and began firing shots at her.

*_BLAST_* JamZ ducked down from the attack and pressed the button on her belt.

"Track 3, Soft Jazz"

JamZ aimed her left palm speaker at Kaito. *

_BREEEE_* JamZ fired a sound shot of energy at Kaito who fired his own weapon as well. JamZ weapon overpowered Kaito's and her attack went through his shot.

*_BOOM_* Kaito grunted as he was hit and pulled out another card from his side.

"You're going to have to do better than that little gun," JamZ said.

"You're right," Kaito said sliding the card in his gun.

"Attack Ride"

Kaito aimed his gun up at JamZ.

"BLAST"

*_BO-BO-BO-BOOM_* Kaito's gun made four other after images and fired a larger burst of shots. JamZ aimed her own arm at Kaito and fired her own shots.

*_BOOOOM_* The two attacks collided and blew up in the middle canceling each other out.

"After all that talk, I hope that's not all you have," JamZ taunted, "You didn't think facing me would be that easy did you?"

"Oh don't worry," he said pulling out a new card and sliding it in his gun, "No treasure is worth getting if it's easy to steal."

"Kamen Ride"

Kaito aimed his gun at JamZ again.

"You're shots aren't going to work on me," she said.

"Oh?" Kaito said aiming up pulling the trigger.

"Riotroopers"

Kaito's shots turned into nine red, green, and blue forms. They all went down in front of JamZ and turned into weird enemies covered in black and bronze armor wielding weird looking small batons.

"What?" JamZ looked at the enemies that had come from Kaito's gun, "Did you just shoot people?"

The three new enemies ran in and swung their weapons at JamZ who dodged their attack. JamZ punched at the middle one and kicked the second one back. The third one thrusted his weapon at JamZ while she was busy.

*_SLASH_* "_AUgh_," JamZ jumped back after she was struck and the three got together in formation next to each other. They attacked again, and JamZ quickly pressed the button on her belt.

"Track 2, Heavy Metal"

JamZ right arm formed her large sound wave sword, and she immediately slashed at the three.

*_SHING_* *_BOOOM_* The three enemies were slashed instantly all at once by JamZ weapon, and they all blew up in a fiery explosion leaving nothing behind.

"That was a little better," JamZ said readying herself to fight Kaito.

"That wasn't all," he said, JamZ ran directly at Kaito to fight him. Kaito took out three more cards and slid them in his gun one at a time, "Let's see if you're as good as these."

"Kamen Ride"

"Femme"

"Larc"

"Shuki"

Kaito aimed his gun at JamZ this time and pulled the trigger.

*_CRASH_* The after images of three different forms all hit JamZ knocking her back from Kaito. JamZ landed on her back but quickly got up before all the new forms came together, this time all of them were different than before.

One of them was in white with a long cape, and wielding a fencer like sword in her hand. Her mask looked like a metal grate in the form of wings, around her waist was a belt with a white buckle and an emblem shaped like a trident with wings on the side.

The second one was in black and red. In the middle of her chest was and sides of her head were red upside-down V's. In her hand was something that looked like a crossbow, and on her face was a large green diamond shaped front. Her belt had a long buckle with green and another red upside-down V.

The third one was in white and red, holding a black harp with weird gold emblems at the ends. Her mask had an array of gold shaped onements making an angry looking face, her belt had a buckle with the same images as on her harp.

"W-Where- how did you do that?" JamZ said worried.

"_Hmph_, not bad for a Stupid Human," Kaito taunted, "Get her."

The three picked up their weapons and made a dash for JamZ. The white one slashed at JamZ at the same time she attacked, and the two blades collided with each other. Femme continued her attack and did a follow up, but JamZ kept up and deflected her second attack.

*_shii_* "_Ah_!" JamZ was attacked at her left side by Larc's crossbow arrow she stumbled back and gave Femme another chance to attack.

*_SHING_* Femme's weapon slashed right through JamZ and she stumbled back again. Femme and Larc both stepped to the side and Shuki stepped in the middle of them, she raised up her harp and began playing it.

*_Bre-e-e-eeeeEE_*

A large wall of red energy was made from Shuki's instrument and headed right through her.

*_zztztzz_* "_RRghh AHahaH_!" JamZ felt the burning energy pass through her paralyzing her. Larc raised up her weapon and aimed it at JamZ, Kaito stepped in as well and inserted one of his cards in his gun.

"Attack Ride: Blast"

*_BO-BO-BO-BOOM_*Kaito and Larc both shot their weapons at JamZ through the wave of energy.

*_BLAST_* "_AAAUGH_!" JamZ cried out, she went flying through the air after being hit by all of the attacks. Electrical energy surged around JamZ as she groaned in pain on the ground. "_rrgh_, Bastard," JamZ insulted through her teeth.

"You were the one to underestimate me, blame yourself," Kaito said, he took out another card with a blank on it and walked past the three riders.

"_Rgh_, I'm not done yet," JamZ said as she struggled to get up.

"Don't try and lie to me, you don't have any strength left," he said pulling up his card.

*_BASH_* *_BANG_* *_BAM_* Kaito's attention instantly shifted away from JamZ and he looked behind himself. The three riders all fell down on the ground and disappeared in thin air, behind them were three familiar black Virus's each holding a long baton, a Rifle, and Spiked fist.

"Them?" JamZ said surprised.

"Where did you come from?" Kaito said, he turned his attention back to JamZ. When he did the black haired man was already in front of him and placed their hand on his chest.

"Some hunter," he said.

*_BZZZTZTZ_* "_AUUUGH_!" the man's hand produced a powerful electrical like energy black in color.

*_BOOM_* The power traveled around Kaito and the attack blew him away, Kaito was on the ground this time trying to shake off the pain.

"You, what are you doing here?" JamZ said to him annoyed.

"Oh? I thought you might have needed some help," he said trying to sound friendly.

"Help? I don't need any help from a filthy Virus like you," JamZ said angrily getting up.

"Now don't get angry at me, I'm not the same as the Virus's you're really angry at," he said holding his hands up, still smiling.

"You Virus's are all the same to me, and don't think that because you've helped me that I won't take you out now," she said getting ready to press the buttons on her belt.

"Hmm? You don't like Virus's, but you don't seem to have a problem with System," he said to her not worried that she was about to attack.

"He's different, he's been useful, and it's hard to decide if I don't want his help. If you can throw it away easily, it's not worth keeping," JamZ said.

"Oh?" the man said, the black Virus's were about to attack again, but the man raised his hand up telling them to stop. "My name is **Inormo**," he told JamZ.

"So what?" JamZ said.

"You're alright with System because he defeats the Virus of this world… what if I did the same thing for you, but better?" Inormo asked.

"… What are you saying?" JamZ asked slightly relaxing her body.

"I'm looking to replace System, remember?" he asked her.

"So what?" JamZ asked.

"You have some connections to this System do you not?" he asked her.

"Don't insult me, I wouldn't socialize with that Virus lover," she said.

"But you don't deny that he would trust you if you wanted him to?" Inormo asked.

"… I suppose so," JamZ said.

"So what do you say?" Inormo asked, "I want to replace System, you want all of this worlds Virus's gone. With you, it would be much easier."

"You're asking me to join you?" JamZ asked, "Why should I do anything with an annoying Virus like you?" she huffed angry.

"The Virus's of this world, they are all coming here to take over this world. I can personally promise you that all the Virus's that step into this world will be killed on sight. Including System's friends, that is what you want right?" he asked her.

"Whoa boss, you wanna work with her?" one of the black Virus's said.

"Why not, she's not friends with System, they simply share similar goals," he said, "And if you help me with System, then I can make your goal, my goal."

"You would take out all of the Virus's?" JamZ asked with interest.

"I have the reinforcements to do so, and I've already defeated System before remember? Even if you go against the Virus's yourself do you think that you yourself would be able to win?" Inormo asked her extending his hand, "So what do you say?"

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay, I'm really hoping to end this by next chapter. Please review now because there won't be a 'VS Mode' yet so review this chapter now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
